Elemental Legends
by Spartan10007
Summary: The time of Avatar Aang has ended, and the new Avatar will be faced with many challenges. She won't face them alone though, as the Akarui Family will be there to help her. In time, many noteworthy benders and a few non-benders will live on to become legends. [Temporary Hiatus]
1. Intro

Hello everybody! It's time. After a long wait it's time for the sequel to Flaming Hearts. Let's start off with our favorite Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

So I've got Books 1-2 written out, and hopefully I'll be able to get the third one out in time, and in turn the fourth one. If I need more time I'll just let you all know, simple as that.

Also, if you haven't read Good Old Days, read it...please. It covers the period between ATLA and LoK.

That's about it. I'll keep to my usual weekly update schedule best I can and enjoy!

* * *

**[170 AG]**

Akira watches as Korra fights her three opponents with ease.

"She's strong." He hears Katara comment.

"She lacks restraint." A White Lotus Member responds.

To emphasis this, Korra runs straight through the last opponent's fire. She then uses him as a jump stool and unleashes her flames. With a groan, he falls to the ground. Korra lets out a cheer as she approaches the masters.

"Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? Three elements down, one to go."

"You're getting ahead of yourself again Korra. We haven't even decided if you passed your Fire Bending test yet." Amai states.

Another master says, "Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it; it just doesn't come as easy to me. But, that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's mister spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

"Very well Korra. It's time for you to begin your Airbending training."

Korra lets out an excited, "Yes! Finally!" Before realizing she's still in front of the elders. "I mean, thank you for believing in me." She bows her head a bit before walking off.

Akira laughs at his friend and follows after her. He meets her in Naga's Pen. "How's my favorite Avatar?" He greets.

"Akira! Did you see? I was on fire!"

"Luckily, only figuratively."

"I was just going to take Naga out for a walk. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Akira hops onto Naga's saddle, behind Korra, and holds onto the Avatar's shoulders as they approach the gate.

"Just taking Naga out for a stroll."

The guard gives the two a skeptical look.

"Don't worry, we're not going far."

The guard walks away and the gate opens.

Akira's grip tightens as Korra pushes Naga into a sprint. A few hours later they return, just in time to see Tenzin and his family arrive. As the flying bison get close enough, the welcoming group can hear, "Are we there yet?" on repeat.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes we are…finally here."

Tenzin's children, sans the one biting his head, air scooter down. The Master stands in front of his mother and greets her.

"Hello mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

Katara picks up the child from Tenzin's head.

"Unhand me strange woman!" He shouts.

"That's your grandmother Meelo."

The child then escapes Katara's grasp and runs off.

"It's so good to see all of you."

Both of the Airbender offspring greet their grandmother. Behind them, Tenzin helps his pregnant wife down from the bison.

"Stop doting on me, I'm not helpless, just pregnant."

Katara approaches the pregnant woman and gives her a hug before feeling her abdomen. "The baby's strong. I see another Airbender in your future."

Pema seems slightly put out, responding with, "All I want is a nice child like me. A nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

Meelo says, "Mommy look, I'm a snow bender!" This causes snow to be blown all over the poor mother. She shakes it off and asks Katara, "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been, rather serious."

"Mother, please."

Finally taking notice of Korra, Tenzin greets her. "Look at you so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."

"Yes, well…"

Pema speaks up and says, "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Tell me what?"

Katara realizes first, and says, "You're not staying, are you?"

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But, no. You're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry Korra. Your Airbending training is going to have to wait."

Tenzin and his family get settled for the night, and while they do so Akira pulls Korra to the side to talk.

"You ok? This must be disappointing news."

"I'm fine. A bit agitated, but fine."

"Good. Now I know you want to ask Tenzin a lot of questions, but let's try not to overwhelm him, ok? If he's needed in Republic City, then something big must be going down."

"You lived there with your family, right?"

"That's right. We're an…odd family dynamic."

"Yeah, I read about that in one of the books your dad got me. Oh, I keep forgetting to ask, is it true that Zuko took a mistress too?"

"Kind of. He met up with an old friend from Ba Sing Se, Jin I think her name was. They shared affection, but they decided against the mistress thing."

"Huh. Ok."

"Well, I need to talk to Tenzin before dinner. See you around."

Akira visits Tenzin in his hut, inviting him outside to talk. The master thanks the young man for saving him from his children.

"Is there any news from home?" Akira asks.

"Actually, yes. Your grandmother, Jun, has been feeling ill lately. Your family wants you to return with me, just in case she passes on."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. Grandma was always a source of joy. I hope the world doesn't lose a wonderful person yet."

After eating his fill of dinner, Akira excuses himself to prepare for the journey.

* * *

Tensho, Yumi, and Amai sit around Jun as she lay on her bed. Tensho took a vacation from the library, Yumi took time away from being the housewife, and Amai finally retired from the Republic City Military. All three siblings shared the anxiety of losing their mother, though she had not yet passed on.

"I'm not gone yet children." Jun remarks with a weak laugh. "I'm just a bit old."

Yumi gently shushes her mother. A knocking on the door is heard and opens to reveal Akira.

"Hi Mom." He greets Yumi. The mother and son embrace, and Akira is brought closer to Jun.

"Hello Akira." She greets.

"Hi Grandma. How're you feeling?"

"Oh fine. A bit drained but fine."

"Good. I'm sure you'll pull through. You've always been a tough one."

Jun laughs and pats her grandson's hand. "If you all don't mind, I'm feeling a bit tired."

Her offspring and grandchild leave Jun to rest, under the care of the staff.

Akira then goes home with his mother and reacquaints himself with the house. He walks into his room and sits on the bed. After taking a day to rest from his trip, Akira leaves early in the morning to visit other members of his family.

He meanders around the streets for a while before stopping at a semi-newly constructed house. It's residents include Amako, Kasem, Tamayo, and Tamako. All the offspring decided to build a house for them to stay at after growing up. Akira unlocks the door with his key and steps inside.

He immediately sees Tamayo and Tamako asleep on the couch, wearing only undergarments and bras. Akira rubs his forehead and walks further inside. _Those two can't help but strip when alone or amongst family. Twins are weird. Scratch that, my family's twins are weird_.

He walks around a corner and sees Amako sitting on a stool drinking a cup of water, actually wearing a modest set of clothes.

"I thought I heard someone come in. Welcome back."

"Hey Amako. Did the twins drink too much again?"

"Yeah. They got so riled up Kasem had to leave, if you know what I mean."

"Jeez our family is so weird."

Amako chuckles before saying, "Yeah, that we are. I'm guessing you heard about Grandma being ill?"

"Yeah. I saw her when I got back. She's actually looking a bit better."

"Good to know. I knew the sickness wouldn't get her, she's too tough."

The two fall into a comfortable silence. A lengthy amount of minutes pass before Amako leaves for work as a drill instructor for the Republic City PD.

Akira takes it upon himself to wake the twins up, who groggily retreat to their bedroom, most likely to fall asleep again. With a scoff, Akira decides to leave the house and visit the Airbenders.

He's immensely surprised to see Korra there trailing behind Tenzin. The two are off to do some Airbending training. He tags along and walks behind the two.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asks, upon seeing the upright gates.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending. Jinora would you explain?"

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough."

Ikki speaks up and says, "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

Tenzin then steps forwards and blasts air at the gates, causing them to spiral in their stationary position. He then produces a leaf and lets it glide through the gates, explaining how it moves and eases through. "Jinora will demonstrate." As Tenzin continues the lesson Jinora seamlessly moves through the gates with ease.

Upon reaching the other side, Jinora blasts another wave of air at the gates.

"Let's do this." Korra declares, only to run into the first gate and get bounced around. She soon is ejected form the course and lands on her butt. Determined, Korra runs right back in, nearly getting sandwiched by two gates.

The Airbenders try shouting Korra advice, but the result is the same. Tenzin lets out a sigh and shortly shakes his head.

"You got some work to do Avatar." Akira says, leaning over his friend.

"Shut up." Is her appropriate response.

Akira decides to leave them to their work and practice his own bending. He spends the rest of the day practicing fire bending forms and stamina techniques. By the time dinner comes around he's starving. The meal with the Airbending family and Korra is a nice affair. The people talk about their day, interesting things that happened, and how the Akarui Family is.

"If you'll all excuse me, I wish to meditate." Akira says, bowing his head before leaving. He meditates for an hour before going for a walk. His eyes soon lay sights on Korra, standing in front of a newspaper of Lin Beifong.

He stands a distance away and listens to her.

"Airbend." Nothing happens. "What is wrong with me? Air Bend!" Annoyed, Korra blasts the newspaper with fire, burning it and the rope that it was hanging on.

"You know, I don't think that's Airbending." Akira says, chuckling while making his presence known.

"Hey Akira. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say you're having difficulty learning something entirely new."

The sound of a voice suddenly materializes. "I know that voice. The announcer for the pro-bending matches."

Akira leads Korra to the top of a roof so they can hear. Things reach an absolute fever pitch when suddenly the radio stops.

"Korra come down here please." Tenzin states. Akira and Korra both drop down, startling the White Lotus guards.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra groans.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Akira raises an eyebrow and lets the scene play out.

"But it's their radio, a-and technically you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You…you know what I meant. Anyway shouldn't-shouldn't you be I bed by now?"

With a gust of air Tenzin stalks off. Akira and Korra return to their respective rooms and go to sleep. In the morning, Akira leaves Airbender Island and visits Kasem at work. Kasem works as a construction overseer.

"Hey bro." Kasem greets.

"Hey. I thought I'd just stop by and say hi."

"Well your company is always appreciated. I don't have much in the way of work for you right now though."

"Alright. Maybe I'll check back later."

Kasem nods his head and focuses back on his clipboard. Akira walks about the city and stops at the park. He finds a bench to sit on and takes a relaxing breath. Closing his eyes, Akira drifts off, the warmth of the sun easing him into the slumber.

* * *

I think I'm going to post the real first chapter this weekend as well. Get the ball rolling a bit. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this little prologue/intro

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the second chapter, as foretold. I'll stick with the usual 1 chapter per weekend after this though, so enjoy! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

24+

Onwards!

* * *

"Hey there squirt." A voice greets. Akira opens his eyes and sees Amai sit down beside him.

"Oh, hey Aunt Amai."

"How're you doing today?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Hm. Mom, your grandmother, has recovered and is back home. You should come by and visit."

"It's only been a few days." Akira responds with a chuckle.

"Well you know how much your family loves you. After all your two siblings…"

"Yeah…I know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"No, it's fine. Really. I just always wonder what they would've been like. How cool it would have been to go on adventures with them."

"Just remember, they would've loved you as a little brother."

"Thanks, Aunt Amai."

"Well, I best get moving. Lin wanted to talk to me."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Amai walks away, giving Akira a wave with her hand. Now alone, Akira decides to return home and see Grandma Jun.

Once he steps through the front door he sees his mother cleaning up the kitchen.

"Akira!" Yumi states, a smile on her face as she walks over and embraces her son. "You came for a visit, finally."

"You and Aunt Amai seem to think a few days equals years."

"Well we haven't seen you in quite a while, since you left to befriend the Avatar. How is Korra by the way."

"She's well. Annoyed with her lack of Airbending, but fine otherwise."

"Good to hear. Oh, Mom is in her room right now. I think she's still awake, why don't you go say hi."

"I planned to."

"Good. Off you go."

Akira walks over to Jun's Room and knocks on the door. A faint, "Come in," gives him permission to enter. He steps into the room and sees Jun laying on her bed.

"Hi grandma." Akira greets.

"Hello Akira. Come here little one."

Akira walks forwards and kneels in front of his grandmother. "Now, let's get a good look at you." Jun looks over Akira's face and smiles. "You look just like your grandfather."

"Kensho?"

"Yup. He was such a tortured soul; may he rest in peace."

"May he rest in peace."

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"Of course, you always tell them so well."

"Such a sweet child. The story I'm going to tell you is one of the many adventures your grandfather and I were involved with."

"I can't wait to hear it."

The tale is one of grandeur, love, and a mad cabbage merchant. After the hours pass, Jun gets tired and drifts off. Akira quietly leaves the room. He says goodbye to his mother before heading back to Air Temple Island. He arrives just as dinner time arrives and joins the occupants of the island once more.

This time, he visits Korra in her room and sees her about to leave through the window.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He states with a smirk on his face.

"Akira! Uh, I was just, getting some air."

"Huh. I see."

Korra lets out an exasperated breath. "Why do I try, you know I'm lying."

"Yup. I don't need to be an Earthbender to know that. Where were you off to?"

"I was just going to go to the Pro-Bending Area to see a match."

"Ah. What would Tenzin think?"

"He would probably disapprove."

"Yup. Have fun." Korra perks up at that and receives a nod of the head from her friend. "Go on. You should enjoy your time in Republic City."

"Thanks, you're the best!"

As Korra jumps out the window she misses the blush that appears on Akira's cheeks. The man returns to his room and falls asleep.

The next day He wakes up and goes to Korra's Room. She's back in bed and sleeping soundly. He prods her arm, eliciting a groan in protest.

"Come on Korra. Morning time."

"Nooo…" She moans.

"How was last night?"

This seems to wake her as she suddenly sits up and recounts her adventure. Meeting the Fire Ferrets and seeing the match from the best spot in the house.

"Wow. Sounds like you had fun."

"It was great!"

"Yup. And now that you're awake, get ready for training today."

"Oh…right."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can't possibly do worse than last time."

To prove his point in the most opposite way possible, Korra burns down the training ring.

"That was a two-thousand year old historical treasure. What-What is wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, ok? It hasn't clicked like you said it would."

"Korra this isn't something you can force. If only you would listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what I think. Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!"

With the last barb thrown Korra runs off, leaving Tenzin to groan in frustration and Akira to follow his friend.

He finds her sitting on a cliff side kicking the edge with her heels.

"Careful, you'll wear out the shoes faster if you do that." He playfully claims, taking a seat beside the angry woman.

"If you want me to apologize to him-"

"No, I don't. I get you're really frustrated and probably a bit annoyed by all the talk of patience and training."

Korra calms down a bit and leans backwards.

"I'm trying. I really am, but it's not coming to me."

"You just need time, if you'll excuse my talk of patience. Aang learned Earthbending from Toph of all people. I'm sure you'll learn Airbending eventually."

Korra remains silent, looking at the Pro-Bending Arena. Akira follows her sight line and smirks. He rests a hand on her shoulder and says, "Why don't you go unwind and see the Fire Ferrets. Give them my regards."

"Thanks Akira." Korra responds, giving him a warm smile. She then stands up and jumps into the water.

Now alone, Akira stands up, stretches, and walks back to the temple. Dinner is a slightly tense affair. Akira scarfs down his food so he can return to his room and fall asleep early.

Suddenly, Akira finds himself being shaken awake by none other than Korra.

"Korra? What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I became a permanent member of the Fire Ferrets! And I learned how to move and dodge, not being hit by any of the opposing team's attacks in the last round!"

"That's great!"

Akira hugs his friend, who returns it. "I told you you'd get it. Step by step, we'll make an Airbender out of you."

"Because of tonight, I believe it. Well, I just wanted to tell you the good news. Good night."

"Good night, Korra."

Korra leaves the room, leaving Akira to fall asleep once more.

The next morning He wakes up early to visit the Pro-Bending Arena and visits Butakha.

"Good to see you again Akira. Been a while since you paid the arena a visit." He comments.

"You as well Butakha. I've been preoccupied. When I heard the Avatar became a Pro-bender, well, you know me. I had to come see her in action."

"I'm sure you've seen her training, given your family's history with the Avatar. Tell me, do you think she's good enough to make it to the finals and win?"

"Who knows. I don't normally stick around for the finals, and you know why."

"Unfortunately I do. Why don't we put that conversation aside for another day though. The Fire Ferrets are practicing this morning and I need to deliver them their pay."

"Lead the way."

The two arrive in the training room to see Korra throw the training ball into Mako's arms, causing him to go flying onto his back.

"There are my little hard working street urchins." Butakha announces. "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar."

"And you are?"

"Butakha. I run this whole Pro-Bending shebang." He produces cash from his coat and hands it to Mako. "Here's your winnings from the last match." He then goes down a list, claiming essentially all the money for fees, all except for the 30,000 yuan for the championship pot.

"Sorry kids. You got 'till the end of the week to come up with the dough else, you're out of the tournament."

Butakha walks away, and Bolin asks Korra, "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

"I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako responds, picking up the ball and walking off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright. It's just…ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"So, anyway," Mako speaks up, "How are we gonna come up with the money?"

Akira steps forwards and says, "I could give you guys some. My family is well off, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, but no. No need to become reliant on you for money."

"I understand. Maybe see my cousin then, Kasem. He works with a lot of businesses. Tell me, can you lighting bend?"

Mako nods his head.

"Perfect. I can get in a good word for you at a power plant. Would that be alright?"

"That would be great, thank you."

"And Bolin, I'm guessing you're pretty strong, right?"

Bolin gives Akira two thumbs up.

"Awesome. You can help with construction and probably work directly with my cousin. I'll go contact my people and let you know how things go."

"You're the best." Korra compliments.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Any friends of yours are friends of mine."

Akira goes and calls Kasem, letting him know about the situation. Kasem is thrilled to hear he could have two of the Fire Ferrets working for him and writes up a deal. Akira picks up the paperwork and delivers it to Mako and Bolin, who sign their names on the dotted lines.

They begin their first day of work tomorrow.

* * *

Mako settles well in his role as a power plant electricity producer. He works most of the day and earns a decent amount of yuan.

Bolin also does well in his job, using his strength to lift the ground and move equipment. During his break; however, he's visited by Shady Shin.

"Hey Bolin. Pro-Bending not work out?" He asks.

"Oh, hey Shady Shin. No, I'm just working to earn some extra cash. The Fire Ferrets need thirty-thousand yuan in order to continue competing."

"Huh. Well, if money is the problem, I have a little gig that might suit your fancy."

"I don't know…Mako said not to get involved with the Triple Threats."

Shin flashes a sizable amount of cash, causing Bolin to gaze wide-eyed at it.

"You in?"

* * *

Akira stands with Ikki and Jinora as Korra glides through the gate exercise with ease.

"Ooh, he's cute." Jinora says, both girls and boy noticing Mako walking towards them. "Korra is that the handsome Firebending boy who drives you crazy?'

Korra, now noticing Mako getting loser, panics as Ikki says, "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you _like him_." She then launches the two girls away with Earthbending, who land safely a few feet away. Akira laughs at the stunt and chooses to ignore Ikki's comment.

Korra clears her throat and says, "Oh, hey, Mako."

"Have you seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Akira?"

"My cousin said he saw Bolin leave after work. Nothing out of the ordinary. He did mention that someone also paid Bolin a visit…Shin, I think his name was."

"Got it. Thanks for the tip."

"Wait, we could help you look for him."

"Nah, I got it."

"Hey cool guy, let us help you. We can take Naga." Korra states.

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend, besides Akira. And a great tracker."

The trio soon find themselves on Naga's back, walking down the street.

"Your best friend is a…polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy."

The three stop by a statue of Fire Lord Zuko, and Mako approaches tow kids.

"Have you seen my brother around here today?"

"My memory's a little, foggy. Maybe you can help, clear it up."

The boy holds out his hand, but Akira grabs Mako's arm, preventing him from paying the boy.

"You suggesting I break your fingers?" Akira asks.

"Uh, no mister."

"Good. It would be a shame to break them. Now, when did you see Bolin."

"Uh, listen, all I know is what Bolin told me. He said Shin told him that he had a job that could get the Fire Ferrets a lot of cash. Simple muscle work too. But from the street, I hear there may be a turf war brewing. The Triple Threats, Red Monsoons, and Agni Kais are gearing up for something real big."

"Thanks for your help. Run along now."

The boy gladly does so.

"You're one scary person." Mako comments.

"Meet the rest of my family, then get back to me on that. Anyways, it seems we have our course."

"Right. I know where the triple Threat Triad HQ is, so that's our destination."

On their way, the group bump into Pabu. The team's pet Fire Ferret. The three arrive at the HQ and, surprisingly, see Amai and a few Metalbenders with two masked people.

"Aunt Amai?" Akira asks, walking up to his relative.

"Akira? What're you doing out at this hour with the Avatar and…Mako, right? Fire Ferret's Firebender."

"Yes ma'am. That's me."

Amai nods her head before returning to the subject.

"We caught wind of a fight going on here. We caught the tail end of it and only managed to capture these two."

One of the masked assailants manages to cut the ropes with a hidden knife. They lunge forward and attack Amai. Before anyone can warn her, Amai spins around and uses her only hand to disarm the attacker and jam the knife into their own neck. To add a bit of brutality, Amai kicks the attacker to the ground and steps on the knife's hilt, further stabbing it into their neck.

Korra and Mako look shocked by the act, while Akira cracks his neck, relieving some tension.

"Sorry you had to see that." Amai states, a smile on her face. "After getting my handicap, I'd grown a bit more brutal than normal." She then kneels in front of the last survivor, who is trembling. "Now, tell me where the prisoners are headed."

"I-I don't know. We weren't told the location. We were just supposed to escort them a ways before splitting off and disappearing."

"I see. How unfortunate."

"Please don't kill me."

"Don't worry. You're just gonna get tossed in a cell with the other Equalists until this whole mess blows over. Jeez, I'm gonna have a mess of paperwork after tonight. Officers, bring the prisoner back to HQ."

As the Metalbenders move the prisoner, Amai rubs her forehead in annoyance.

"You three, get some rest. We should talk tomorrow about what we can do."

The three nod in agreement. Akira says, "We'll come by the house tomorrow morning."

"Good. I'll see you then."

As the three ride away on Naga, Korra has an epiphany. When she first arrived she saw a man speaking anti-bender propaganda. With their new goal set, the three go off to where Korra first saw him. Naturally, he's not there, since it's the middle of the night. Getting comfortable, the three lay down against Naga. Mako reveals more about his and Bolin's past, talking about their time in the Triple Threats, and the death of their parents. The three soon fall asleep, leaning against Naga.

The next morning Akira wakes up first, then Korra, then Mako. They all register the sound of the speaker, well, speaking. "It's you again. You cannot silence me Avatar!" He shouts.

Korra swats the megaphone away, causing it to break.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some Chi Blockers, where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

Korra then launches the table into the sky, knocking the speaker to the ground and letting the fliers drift onto the ground.

Mako catches one and reads, "'Witness the revelation tonight, nine o'clock.' What's this revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two."

"You better believe it concerns us. Spill it." Korra responds, picking the man up by the scruff of his neck.

"No one knows what the revelation is, and I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?"

Before the speaker can answer a whistle is blown, and a cop is heading towards them.

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

"The Avatar is oppressing us, help!"

Korra discards the speaker, and the three hop onto Naga. After getting a safe distance away, they look over the fliers they snatched. Looking at the backs, they notice it forms a piece of a map. After comparing it to a nearby map, they discover the location of the meeting. With this information, they go to the Akarui residence.

"I should warn you both, my family is a bit…odd." Akira states.

"From what I've read, they do seem a bit different." Korra responds.

"That's one way to put it. Ok, here we go."

Akira opens up the front door and announces his presence. Amai is sitting on the couch with Yumi, Tensho, and Tetsu.

"Hey Akira." The adults greet.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you'd all be here."

"Your mother told us that you were interested in this specific case." Tetsu responds. "Avatar Korra, a pleasure to meet you. I am Tetsu, Combustion Bender of the Republic City PD."

"Tensho, it's nice to meet you Avatar Korra."

"Hello again Korra. Hopefully your remember me."

"Yumi! Yes, how are you ma'am?"

"Well, thank you."

"Now that everyone is introduced, let's get down to business." Amai states.

"Right. We have new information to present."

The group digest the information and begin planning their next moves.

* * *

And that's it! That'll be all for this weekend. I hope you all enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all. Time for the enxt chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

80+

Let's get to it!

* * *

Akira, Korra, Mako, Amai, and Tetsu plan their attack. Akira, Korra, and Mako would go in under the guise of non-benders and retrieve Bolin. Amai and Tetsu would wait behind the building and be ready to assist in the exfiltration.

Korra and Mako enter first, brandishing the pamphlet as the invitation. Akira enters a minute later and finds the two at the edge of the crowd.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" The announcer shouts. A platform rises and the masked man appears with a few lackies behind him. Amon steps to the microphone and speaks.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me, then…he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind this mask ever since."

The three share a look as Amon continues.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd boos as Korra uses Mako's scarf to hide her face.

"If she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era. But that, is about to change. I know you have been wondering, what is the revelation? You are about to get your answer."

Amon then claims to have spoken to spirits, and that the Avatar has failed the city. The spirits have granted him the power to take away someone's bending for good.

The three are shocked and watch as Lightning Bolt Zolt is brought out to the stage. A few more benders are brought out, including Bolin. Mako and Akira keep Korra from rushing in.

Amon then gives the Triple Threat Triad Boss a chance to fight for his bending. The masked leader swiftly dodges all the attacks though, and terrifyingly takes away Zolt's bending.

Mako then comes up with a plan. Korra will use the steam from the pipes to cause a screen. Meanwhile, Mako and Akira will grab Bolin.

Korra leaves to accomplish her task while Mako and Akira move in closer.

Just as Bolin's turn comes around, the steam bursts through the wall and clouds the entire room. Mako and Akira quickly move in. Mako grabs a Chi blocker and chucks him off the platform.

"Bolin, you alright?"

"Yes! Mako! I love you!"

The brothers and Akira leave out the back door, where Amai and Tetsu wait for them at the bottom of the ladder.

Akira jumps down and uses his Firebending to slow his descent, while Mako and Bolin use the ladder.

Unfortunately for the two, Amon's Right Hand appears. He uses his two batons and electrocutes the ladder, making the brothers fall.

Tetsu sucks in a breath and combustion bends a blast at the assailant, who dodges and drops to the ground. Mako and Bolin move out of the way and watch Tetsu and Amai face off against the stun baton attacker.

Tetsu makes the first move, breathing air through his nose and combustion bending at the man. Amon's Right Hand dodges and blocks a strike from Amai. Not wanting to hit his ally, Tetsu rushes in and fights hand-to-hand. Tired of the fight not going anywhere, Amai pulls out a trick she learned from her father.

Kensho was the first in the family to test flame manipulation, letting his Firebending engulf his arms to better suite combat situations. He taught Amai the same technique, and after losing her arm, she improved it.

Amai ignites fire from her stump and slowly forms it into the shape of a rudimentary arm. This technique takes an enormous amount of focus and concentration, and very good breathing technique.

Now serious, Amai lunges forwards and throws fist after fist at the Equalist Right Hand. Every time the flaming arm is struck it dissipates, only to reform seconds later.

Tetsu charges in and grapples the man, then lifts him up and tosses him over his shoulders. With a hard slam to the face, he's rendered unconscious.

Exhausted, Amai lets the arm die out. Tetsu catches her collapsing body as Korra arrives with Naga. Tetsu holds onto Amai as he and the others pile on the polar bear dog. They ride away from the area to a safe location.

Tetsu drops Amai off at her home, Akira returns to his shared house, and Korra returns to air temple island.

"You look exhausted." Amako states, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh, hey. You're still up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Been busy lately?"

"You could say that. I just infiltrated an Equalist rally with Korra and a friend of hers. Aunt Amai and Uncle Tetsu helped as well. Amai is pretty exhausted though, she used that flaming arm technique."

"Ah, yeah I've only seen her do that two times. Both times were taxing on her."

Amako finishes her drink and puts the mug in the sink, cleaning it best she can. She then gives Akira a kiss on the forehead before saying good night.

Akira follows his cousin's lead and hits the hay. It had been a while since he slept on his own bed. He has to remember to thank Amako for keeping the room clean in his absence.

* * *

The next day Amako knocks on her cousin's door. Getting no response, she opens it and sees Akira fast asleep. She gently nudges his arm, making him groan in protest.

"Wake up Akira. Morning time."

"Yeah yeah." He responds, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

The two family members go to the kitchen and eat some breakfast.

"So, how're things with you and Korra?" Amako asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you told her you like her yet?"

"Oh…no. Not yet."

"How come?"

"I think she may have a thing for the Firebender on their team, Mako."

"Well, she just met him, and he is pretty good looking. But you've known her longer. Just talk to her and let her know how you feel."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Good. I don't want you growing old alone."

"Thanks for the support." Akira responds lightheartedly.

"Naturally."

Having finished breakfast, Akira deposits the dishes in the sink and leaves the family's abode. Akira then meanders his way around Republic city, relaxing as he walks along the streets. He then heads to air temple island, intent on visiting Korra. He finds her training and stands to the side to watch.

The radio, once playing music, goes static as a voice speaks from it. Amon.

"My fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash out revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

The radio the cuts off.

Akira approaches Korra, who looks close to having a panic attack.

"Korra?" Akira asks, causing Korra's eyes to snap to him. "It's ok to be scared. He's an intimidating figure."

"I'm not scared. Just…startled."

"Of course.

A few hours pass and dinner time arrives. Akira sits to Korra's left as Tenzin prays.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, for-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Councilman Tarrlok interrupts.

"This is my home, Tarrlok." Tenzin replies, agitated by the unannounced guest. "We're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

"I suppose." Tenzin sits back down entering a short silent facial conversation with Pema as Tarrlok walks around the table to Korra.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, Representative of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Nice to meet you." Korra replies, standing and bowing politely.

"Why do you have three ponytails?" Ikki asks Tarrlok. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you…precocious." Tarrlok then turns his attention to Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're one of the first authority figures who's happy I'm here."

"Oh? Who else have you met?"

"Akira's family. Tensho, Tetsu, Amai, and Yumi, right?"

"Yup. I'm surprised you remembered their names."

"Well they did leave while the impression."

"Well, I certainly agree with them. Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived."

Tenzin then speaks up saying, "Enough with the flattery Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that." Tarrlok returns his gaze back to Korra. "As you may have heard, I'm assembling a task force that wills trike at the heart of the revolution, and I want you to join me."

Akira raises an eyebrow slightly. Certainly Korra would jump at the chance to attack Amon's Equalists.

"Really?" She asks.

"What!?" Tenzin exclaims.

"I need someone who will attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone, is you."

"Join your task force? I can't."

Everyone in the room is surprised by the answer.

"I must admit I'm, rather surprised. I-I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin utters.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"Korra gave you her answer. Please respect it, council man." Akira speaks up.

"I see it's time for me to go. Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

As Tarrlok leaves Ikki shouts, "Bye bye ponytail man."

After dinner ends a few days pass by with Tarrlok continuously sending Korra gifts. Letting Korra vent her annoyance, Akira spars with the young Avatar, testing their Firebending against each other. During one of these calm days, Akira sits beside Korra as she gives Naga belly rubs. Bolin then appears, his hands behind his back.

"Hello fellow teammate and friend!" He calls.

"Oh, hey Bolin." Korra greets.

"Hey bud." Akira replies.

"Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Ah, it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, reason I came by was to give you this, ta da!"

Bolin produces a small cake and flower.

"Wow thanks. What's this for?"

"Uh, oh I can't remember now-oh yeah now I remember. You saved me from Amon."

"Oh, that? It was no big deal."

"'No big deal,' are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, 'I will take away your bending forever.' I mean that is scary stuff I still can't sleep well."

"Mhm."

A shrill old man then appears announcing, "Delivery for Avatar Korra." He then lugs a huge basket of goods to Korra and places it beside her. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind."

"Mhm."

As the old man walks away Akira follows, stopping him a distance away from Korra and Bolin. He hands him a small stack of yuan and says, "I know the trip here can be time consuming and costly. Take this, please."

"Oh, it's no bother to me. It's my job after all."

"Even so, you've been a good friend to me and my family. It would make me feel appreciated if you take the yuan."

"Alright, I'll take it. If you could, please tell Yumi that the offer to join the council still stands."

"I'll tell her the next time I see her."

"Thank you. Good bye."

"Take care."

With business done, Akira returns to his friends. Once again the days pass and the gifts keep coming. Akira decided to spend some time with his family while Korra trains.

Akira sits with Amako, Kasem, Tamayo and Tamako at the park. A small picnic is set up with a moderate portion of booze.

"So how are things with the Avatar?" Kasem asks.

"Things are good. Korra has been focusing on her training as opposed to working with Tarrlok's Task Force."

"I actually heard that Wild Fire was going to start sending more troops from the Fire Nation." Amako claims.

"I hope martial law isn't put into effect. That would not help anyone besides the Equalists." Kasem states.

The Twins nod in agreement, both drinking some Fire Whiskey. Tamayo says, "Our girls can help combat the Equalists propaganda with their own."

Tamako says, "The lovely ladies of our establishment can speak sweet words of how the Equalists will only bring discord between the citizens of Republic City."

"How goes the brothel, by the way?" Amako asks.

"Business goes well." Tamayo answers.

"We're still earning top profits." Tamako answers.

"Well, as much as I enjoy the company of my family, I should check up on Korra."

"Yes, go visit your girlfriend. We understand." Amako responds with a smirk.

"Very funny." Akira responds, giving the female cousins kisses on the cheeks and Kasem a fist bump.

Akira travels to Air Temple Island and finds Korra sitting near Ikki and Jinora playing Pai Sho. He take a seat next to her and relaxes.

A few minutes later though and the council page visits. "Avatar Korra, I have something for you."

Korra drops down and aggressively says, "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force." She even kicks the poor page away.

The council page remains unperturbed though and responds, "It's not a gift, it's an invitation."

"To what?"

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your presence."

And so, Akira joins Korra and Tenzin's family, donning a ceremonial garb. As they enter the building the occupants start clapping for Korra.

"I can't believe this is all for me."

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra." Tarrlok greets, appearing from the crowd. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits its hero."

Korra is led away by Tarrlok, and Akira follows close nearby.

Their first guest Korra runs into is Amai, wearing ceremonial armor. Beside her is Yumi, in more ceremonial clothing, and Tensho, wearing similar cloth to Yumi.

"Amai, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" Korra asks.

"I'm doing well kid. Tired myself out a bit too much during our little escapade. Allow me to introduce my siblings; Yumi and Tensho."

"It's nice to see you again Korra." Yumi greets.

"You as well ma'am."

"Avatar Korra. It's a great pleasure to finally meet you." Tensho greets.

"You too, sir."

"Please, no formalities. Call me Tensho. I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you sooner. As chief librarian my services are near constantly required."

"I understand."

"Come along Korra, we have other guests to greet."

"Of course. It was nice to see you all."

"You as well Korra." Amai answers for the three. As Tarrlok leads Korra away, Amai rubs her stump.

"Amai, stop that." Yumi states.

"Sorry. I just…you know."

"Right." Yumi gives Amai a kiss on the cheek. "We can bathe you and massage the arm after the gala, ok?"

"Sounds good sis."

As the siblings converse, Tarrlok introduces Korra to Mr. Sato. "Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce one of Republic City's most famous industrialists, Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you."

Hiroshi bows his head and says, "We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right…greatness."

"Hey Korra." A familiar voice greets. Akira and Korra see Mako with his arm entwined with a beautiful woman.

"This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about you."

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

Bolin pops in and answers, "Asami crashed into him on her moped."

"What? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato has agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament."

"Isn't that great?" Bolin exclaims.

"Yeah, terrific."

Akira notices the drop in Korra's expression. He doesn't say anything though.

"Chief Beifong!" Tarrlok says, quickly grabbing the Police Chief's attention. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met?"

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

Before leaving, she asks Akira to speak with her. He follows her a few feet away before being asked something.

"Akira, how is Amai doing?"

"She's fine, why do you ask?"

"I heard about the fighting during your infiltration. She drains herself whenever she pulls that flaming arm trick. Send her my best wishes, won't you?"

"You got it. I'll let her know you care."

"Thank you."

With that the chief walks away to conduct her business elsewhere. Akira does his best not to burst out laughing. This humor doesn't last though, as Korra is soon cornered by the press. That was Tarrlok's game. By the end of the constant questions, Korra declares she is joining Tarrlok's Task Force.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies, time for another chapter! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

134+

Let's continue.

* * *

Akira waits in Korra's Room. She had left a while ago on her first raid. She returns hours later and is surprised to see him waiting.

"What're you doing in my room? More specifically, what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" She asks.

"Just waiting for you to get back."

"Well, I'm back. You can leave now."

"Korra, come on. I'm just trying to look out for you is all."

"Well when it comes to you waiting in my room, rather creepily if I may add, that's where I want to draw the line."

"Oh come on. You and I both know you only joined the Task Force because Tarrlok ambushed you with the press. You're still scared."

"I'm not scared! Just get out of my room, I can't talk to you right now."

"Fine!"

Akira storms out, agitated. He leaves air Temple Island and heads to his home. Once there he kicks a chair to the ground.

"Wow. What did that chair do to you?" Amako asks.

"It was in my way."

"Something up?"

"Korra and I argued is all."

"Aw, just like a couple."

"Yeah yeah. I'm heading to my room. Please don't disturb."

"Alright. Get some rest."

The next few days pass with Akira distancing himself from Korra. If she wanted to play at being a police officer, let her.

One day Akira listens to the radio, an update on the Equalist situation.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

A few reporters ask their questions, but things take a turn as Korra brashly challenges Amon to a duel on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Amako, just entering the building, hears Korra's speech.

"Shit. This isn't going to end well, is it?" She asks.

"Nope. How was the Wild Fire greeting."

"It went fine. Hao has really stepped up as their leader."

"Good for him."

"So, are you gonna go and talk to Korra?"

"No."

"Come on cous, this is a mistake. She'll listen to you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Listen, just because you two got into an argument doesn't-"

"It's not about the argument!" Akira exclaims.

Startled by the interruption, Amako quickly recovers and approaches her younger cousin. "What is it about then?" She asks, gently placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just…you know how I am with girls. I make more girl _friends_ than _girlfriends_. And with Korra having feelings for Mako…I don't know."

"Well, she hasn't acted on those feelings, right?"

"Right."

"Then talk to her. Let her know how much you care."

"Easy for you to say. You and Kya were drawn together like an otter penguin to fish."

"True. Just try my advice. The Fire Ferrets are going to be fighting in the championship rounds, so once they make it to fighting the champs, let Korra know how proud of her you are."

"That…could work."

"Of course it could, it's my idea."

"Alright, calm the ego. I need to go on a walk. I'll be back later."

"Alright. Stay safe."

A few hours pass as Akira walks around the streets. After getting sufficiently tired, he returns home. Amako and the other occupants of the house are already asleep, and Akira follows suite. He collapses on his bed, feeling more comfortable than usual. Within seconds, he's fast asleep.

In the morning, Akira wakes up and lets out a wide mouthed yawn. He tries moving his arms, only to see someone holding onto him. Expecting one of the twins, Akira gives the female a kiss on the forehead.

"Wake up Tamayo or Tamako."

"Who?"

Immediately recognizing the voice as Korra, Akira bursts awake and jumps off the bed. Korra reacts in a similar fashion after him.

"K-Korra? What're you doing sleeping in my bed?"

"I just wanted to talk to you last night, but I guess I fell asleep waiting."

"Oh…sorry."

"No, it's fine…you were right."

"Huh?"

"I was…am, scared of Amon. It took last night for me to truly realize that."

Akira rests a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's ok. Many people are scared of many things. Besides, Amon is someone to be feared. Now that you recognize that fear, you can finally begin to heal."

"You almost sound like Tenzin."

"He's pretty wise when he wants to be."

The two laugh for a moment before Korra asks, "By the way, who are Tamayo and Tamako?"

"Oh. My cousins. They live here with my and other family members, and they tend to crawl into my bed and use me as a pillow."

"Ah, alright."

"So…wanna eat breakfast?"

Akira prepares a simple breakfast of rice, a couple dumplings, and Flameo Instant Noodles. The two enjoy the meal, and as Akira is doing the dishes the other family members walk in.

"Who's the new girl?" Tamayo asks, with the slight hint of protectiveness.

"Oh, this is Korra. Korra, meet my family. Amako, Kasem, Tamayo, and Tamako."

Amako walks over to the Avatar first and shakes her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I've been wondering when Akira would bring you to meet his family."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Kasem goes next, giving Korra a big bear hug. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too." Korra responds, a bit out of breath. "Are you the Kasem that got Mako and Bolin those jobs?"

"I am indeed. Glad to hear things worked out for them."

The twins approach next, looking Korra over. Up and down, and down and up. Soon they share a look and nod.

"Tell us Korra, have you ever pleasured-"

The two are interrupted by Amako and Kasem covering their mouths and pulling them away.

"Uh, what was that about?" Korra asks Akira.

Finishing the last dish, he responds, "Oh, they're just very forward with their sexuality. We like to think it's a byproduct of our family's line."

"Oh…" Korra answers, a blush rising to her face.

"So…don't you have training with Mako and Bolin?"

Korra suddenly bolts up and runs out of the door, thanking Akira for the breakfast.

"Nice girl." Amako states.

"Very friendly." Kasem says.

"Very nice proportions." Tamayo/Tamako say.

The other family members face palm themselves.

Days fly by and soon the Fire Ferrets are ready for their matches. Akira goes to visit Korra during a snowy day and overhears a conversation.

"So, how's it going with the tall dreamy fire bending boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately." Jinora asks.

Intrigued, Akira stays out of sight and continue listening.

"Oh! Yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance." Ikki states.

"What? Listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful elegant, rich girl…but let's just pretend for a seconds I am interested in him, what would I do?"

Hearing enough, Akira leaves his spot and walks away, almost bumping into Pema on the way. He finds a cliffside to sit on and brood. His family is good at it after all. Eventually he leaves to go watch the Fire Ferrets play.

The Fire Ferrets are first up against the Red Sands Rabaroos. The announcer details the event in a spectacular manner, and the Fire Ferrets come out as winners of the match.

Akira goes down to the locker room to congratulate the team. On his way he runs into Asami, and together they arrive at the area.

"Congratulations guys, you were so amazing out there." Asami compliments.

"Good job team. Way to put in the work." Akira states as he fist bumps Bolin.

After Asami gives Mako a kiss on the cheek, He and Korra share a look. Akira catches this and knows something must have happened. Akira then goes top side and leans against a railing. After thinking, and brooding, and pondering, he comes up with his only destination. He goes into the city and buys a single rose. Expensive due to the season, but worth it. He plans on giving it to Korra once they win the semi-finals.

Before the next match though, Akira enjoys some dinner with Amako.

"You're really going through with it?" She asks, excited.

"Yes. I need to face this head on."

"Good for you. I'm proud. You give yourself too little credit. You remind me of Grandpa in that way actually."

"Kensho? Yeah, I heard and read that he was someone who loved his family. Poor grandma must miss him."

"She does, but she has all of us to keep her company. Speaking of which, you should visit her again soon. You've seen her, what, once since you got back? Talk about being neglectful."

"I've been busy. But yes, I will go visit Grandma."

"Good boy. Now go on, I think the next match is going to be starting soon."

Akira leaves yuan to pay for his meal before exiting the restaurant. He then heads back to the arena and finds his seat. A few minutes early, he relaxes and gets some popcorn.

As the match starts, Akira once again notices something is off. The Fire ferrets lose round one and narrowly win round two. Luckily, Bolin wins round three's coin toss.

As the teams leave the arena, Akira moves to talk to Korra. After a brief search he finds a familiar looking coat that has to be Korra on the pier. He nervously fondles the rose in his hand as he gets closer.

"Hey Korra." He greets.

"Oh, hey Akira."

He hands Korra the rose, and she takes it looking confused.

"I wanted to give you this and tell you how proud I am of you. You made it so far since coming to Republic City."

"Thanks."

"There's…also something else." Akira swallows the lump in his throat before continuing. "I wanted to tell you that, uh…this is harder than it seems."

Korra raises an eyebrow as Akira lets out a sigh. "Alright forget words." With that he lunges forward and kisses Korra on the lips. A few seconds in and he realizes Korra isn't returning the kiss. They separate their lips and Akira looks embarrassed.

"Wow. Uh, I'm flattered, but…I don't know if I really feel that way about you."

"I understand. Was I rushing this?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Heh, blame my cousin. She wanted me to talk to you tonight, but I said it wasn't time yet for me to confess my feelings."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm not completely opposed to dating you. I'm just working through some stuff of my own."

"With Mako?"

"…Yeah."

"Alright. Take your time then." Akira gives Korra a peck on the forehead. "I'll give you as much time as you need."

Giving Korra a smile, Akira walks off and decides to return home. He'd seen enough Pro-Bending for the night and talking to Korra drained the last of his energy. He enters the house and sees Kasem awake looking at some papers.

"Hey, how did the Pro-Bending go?" He asks.

"Good."

"And you and Korra?"

"She's on the fence, but I did tell her how I feel."

"Good to hear. I can assume you're off to bed?"

"Yup. Night."

"Night cous."

Akira steps into his room and flops onto the bed, falling asleep near-instantly.

The next day Akira watches the Fire Ferrets train and laughs as they attack pictures of Tahno. The radio plays music but is soon garbled up, and the voice of Amon begins to speak.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-Bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin states.

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asks.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall."

The group make it there in record time and burst through the council's doors. Akira immediately recognizes Amai, Yumi, and Tensho standing amongst the Council members.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting." Tenzin claims.

Amai, who is standing nearby the air bending master, pushes Tenzin back into his seat.

"Can it Tenzin, we've got a serious problem here. The Avatar has the right to be here and complaining about it won't help. So let's just get to the issue!"

Amai certainly intimidates Tenzin, who merely clears his throat and nods. With things calmed down, the four new arrivals pull up chairs and sit with the council.

"Unfortunately, the Council is unanimous in closing the arena." Tarrlok states.

"What? But you can't." Korra says.

"Council members, please. Pro-Bending is one of the few things that binds benders and non-benders together." Akira states.

"My son's right." Yumi claims. "The tensions between benders and non-benders is rising and shutting down the arena will only add to the pressure."

"Do you have any plans on how to combat Amon's threats?" Tarrlok asks.

"Tensho, can you bring Lin in please?" Yumi asks.

Tensho nods his head and walks away to obtain the police chief. A moment later and the two return, along with Hao.

"Amai, Hao, and I came up with a plan." Lin says. "My Metalbenders are impervious to the Chi Blocking, and Wild Fire are skilled in close quarter combat. Combining the two forces will give us an edge."

"This will be our responsibility, not the council's. I'm sure you love that part of the plan, right Tarrlok?"

The councilman rolls his eyes but says, "It's hard to question Chief Beifong's track record. Not to mention the legendary acolytes of Wild Fire. I am rescinding my vote."

The other three members of the council withdraw their vote as well. The Pro-Bending Arena would not be closed. Tarrlok wishes the Fire Ferrets good luck.

* * *

After the meeting, Tenzin pulls the three siblings, Hao, and Lin aside to talk.

"Are you all sure this is the right course of action? I don't want to see anyone hurt." Tenzin claims, his gaze drifting to Lin. She rolls her eyes as Hao answers, "I can guarantee that the only people who'll get injured are the Equalists. More than just injured."

"That's another thing, are you sure you can keep your Wild Fire members under control?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm weary of their purpose. When the task force was being led by Kensho Akarui, and then your Mother, I understood their goals. Keep the Fire Nation safe and help the world in its recovery. Now, it seems as though they're just around for muscle."

"They do their job well. Don't get involved with my business, and I won't get in the way of yours." Hao snarls, stalking off.

"I'm sorry for him." Yumi apologizes. "Ever his wife cheated on him and his son died he's been…rather brutal."

"I'll go talk to him. I need to discuss the numbers of our combined force anyways." Lin remarks, walking away.

She searches around the area a bit and finds Hao leaning against a wall. His hands are shaking, and his face is focused on the distance.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Hao responds, clutching his hands. "Do we need to talk about the plan some more?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"I know. You always are."

The two stay quiet, letting the sound of passing civilians and the wind calm them.

"I…need to go check on the troops. Fifty Wild Fire members left unattended to can be dangerous."

"That must be a very taxing job."

"Well probably not as taxing as being police chief."

"Hm, you have no idea."

The two chuckle before quieting down. Hao brings a hand up to Lin's scar and rubs it gently. She clasps the hand gently and holds it.

"Maybe when this situation ends, we can go on a date or something."

"A date? Us? Since when have we ever done something so plain?"

"Heh, you're right. Wishful thinking is all I guess."

Lin places a tender kiss on Hao's cheek. "I'll buy a dress if you buy a suit."

"Deal."

The two part ways to prepare for the night.

* * *

[Flashback]

Hao stands on Air Temple Island and looks at the massive amount of damage. He'd been sent with a detachment of Wild Fire for police training and decided to visit the air bending family. He soon learns that Tenzin broke up with Lin.

Deciding to check up on the woman, Hao orders Wild Fire members to help with reconstruction. He finds Lin in her apartment punching a wall. Her knuckles had started bleeding from the constant beating. Hao quickly grabs her by the waist and holds her as she thrashes about.

"Let go of me!"

"No! Calm down Lin!"

"You try calming down when your boyfriend dumps you for an air acolyte floozy!"

It takes a great amount of time and effort, but finally Lin calms down. Hao sits Lin down on the couch and sits beside her.

"You ok now? Calmer?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Now the tears run, and Lin hugs Hao.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm here."

Over the next few days Hao stays with Lin at her apartment. The two bond over sparing and training. During one particularly good day, in which the two assisted in putting away a dangerous criminal, they decide to get drunk.

"I can't believe you did that." Lin remarks, laughing up a storm.

"Well Kensho saw the humor in my escapade, but mom was less than thrilled."

"I can imagine. Your mother has always been a very intimidating woman."

The two gaze into each other's eyes, the alcohol taking its toll. The two kiss each other, nipping at their lips and letting their hands roam and tease. Giving into their lust, the two find great happiness that night.

The next day; however, Hao's wife lets him know she's been cheating on him. Hao takes a leave of absence after the divorce is filed, and soon after his son dies in an Op. He would stay away from Republic City for a time, but always return when called upon.

* * *

And that's it! Chapter 3 done and dusted. I've recently gotten a bit sick so I'll just keep things brief

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all. I know this is early, but I've been feeling a bit meh. I wanted to post something because...why not? Writing has always made me feel better-ish, so why not post a chapter a bit early. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

194+

I'm glad to see this getting good views. I'll let you read.

* * *

On the night of the finals, Lin and Hao go through a security sweep before the civilians get in.

"All clear chief." A Metalbender states.

Tenzin walks in and stands beside the two.

"How is the security sweep going?" He asks as Lin gestures to the sides.

"Fine."

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough people to cover all points of entry?"

"We have the skies, bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job."

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night."

"Like old times?"

"Like old times."

"Ok. I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

"I would appreciate that."

Hao leaves the two to reform their friendship and checks in on his Wild Fire troops.

"Everything good?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. Our orders still stand?"

"That's right. Fight to kill, only don't put the civilians at risk."

Within the next hours the people enters and take their seats, and the match begins.

Hao searches the crowd and entrances like a hawk, ignoring the match. He does register when the rounds begin and end though, preparing for something to happen.

As the match comes to an end Hao spots a few people donning Equalist masks and reaching into their popcorn bags. They pull out gloves that look suspiciously dangerous.

With his instincts kicking in, Hao looks to his right and narrowly avoids someone attempting to grab him. He bats the hand away and breaks the assailant's neck. Lin and Tenzin, now aware of the threat, stand at attention.

The Metalbenders surrounding the arena start dropping like bumble flies. The Wild Fire troops quickly react and start killing Equalists that get too close.

As the fighting continues Amon arrives on the arena. He then swiftly incapacitates the Wolf Bats and takes away Tahno's bending.

* * *

As Amon gives his speech, Akira sneaks into the Fire Ferret locker room and moves under the arena. He sees the team tied up, and Pabu right near him. He places Pabu on his head and starts swimming.

"Hey guys. Crazy night, right?" He whispers, using his Firebending to burn away the ropes. Just as he finishes burning the ropes away, the ceiling explodes, and Amon and his men start leaving.

The top of the arena then blows up, and Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Akira move from under it. Korra goes after Amon though, using the water around the arena. It's not enough though, and as she's falling Lin quickly grabs her and throws her upwards. Korra then manages to knock two Equalists off their rappel platform, one being Amon's Right Hand.

On the ceiling, Lin and Hao manage to get up. Lin due to her Metalbending, and Hao due to his Firebending. From atop the glass dome they see the police ships had been destroyed.

Two other equalists then land on the ceiling after knocking Korra down, and another is brought down courtesy of Lin. As Lin tries to use her metal wire to grab onto a rappel platform, the Right Hand beats her down.

Hao quickly engages the enemy and mentally admits that he's very skilled. Korra then attacks, diverting attention away from Hao. Now Korra and the Right hand battle. As they do so Hao faces the last two Equalists on the ceiling. He cracks his knuckles before attacking.

Hao feints a left hook but lands a right flaming one. He deflects a kick from the other Equalist and leans away from a Chi Blocking move. Hao then unleashes a torrent of flame at the enemy, burning them alive. As they scream, the other Equalist attacks. Hao wastes no opportunity this time, breaking the wrist and snapping the neck of the opponent. The burning man is soon put down by Hao, who puts out the flames and snaps their neck.

Going to check on Lin, he finds her ok. She just wakes up and surveys the situation. Before she can move to try and rappel herself up again, Korra falls through the glass.

"Lin, go!" Hao commands, and the Police Chief complies. She quickly jumps down and saves Korra from bashing into the water below. With the two safe, Hao lets out a sigh of relief before hovering his way down. As he arrives, he sees Akira, Mako, and Bolin run over to Korra.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Mako states.

"Me too." Bolin adds.

"Good to see you in one piece." Akira says.

As the four hug, Hao turns his attention to Lin and now Tenzin.

"I can't believe Amon did this." Lin states. "I played right into his hand."

"We all did." Hao speaks up. "And now, Republic City is at war. I need to go call Fire Lord Izumi and gather more Wild Fire. There will be a reckoning."

With that, Hao storms off, intent on slaughtering every last Equalist he can get his hands on.

* * *

The next morning Akira joins Korra as she goes to tell Mako and Bolin they can move onto Air Temple island.

"Guys, great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me."

"Oh, we'd love to but…" Mako starts. Bolin continues, "Asami already invited us to live at her dad's giant mansion."

Bolin stands up and wraps an arm around Mako saying, "From here on out it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us."

"Oh hey Korra, Akira." Asami suddenly greets from above. "I was hoping you'd stop by."

"I was just leaving." Korra responds. "So I guess I'll see you guys around some time."

"Why not tomorrow?" Asami suggests, climbing down the ladder. "I'd love to have you come visit the estate."

"I don't know. I have some…Avatar stuff I need to do."

Bolin picks up Pabu and says, in an adorable voice, "Come on Korra, we all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun."

Korra chuckles as she replies, "Alright, Pabu." Akira follows right behind Korra as she stands on the ladder, a humorous smirk on his face.

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow."

As this occurs, a Republic City Armored Vehicle crashes into a warehouse. Metalbenders breakthrough the windows and search the place, finding Equalist propaganda posters and gloves in crates.

"Looks like our intel was good." Lin remarks.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity." An officer responds.

A few hours later and Lin makes a public statement, announcing that Cabbage Corp would be shut down.

"No! Not my Cabbage Corp!" The owner shouts as he's brought away by Metalbenders.

Later in the day Lin and Tenzin go through their routine questionings of witnesses. The two soon escort Mr. Sato out.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything of what you saw during the attack be sure to let us know." Lin states.

"I'm happy to help any way I can." Mr. Sato responds. "I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done."

The renewed friends then bring in Tahno in and continue the questionings.

The next day, Korra and Akira ride Naga to Asami's Estate. Before reaching the premise though, Korra tells Akira, "I know things have been pretty hectic lately, but our conversation is something I can think about that doesn't overwhelm me with stress. What I'm trying to say is, I'd like to try this dating thing between us."

"That's great Korra. Thank you."

Akira gives Korra a kiss on the cheek, causing the polar bear dog rider to blush a bit. Luckily the red cheeks go away as they arrive at the mansion.

"Avatar Korra and Akira have arrived." The butler announces and they step into a pool area.

"Hey guys." Mako calls.

"Glad you made it." Asami states.

Bolin breaks through the surface of the water and says, "Welcome to paradise."

"Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra responds, sitting on a chair.

"Pretty much. Only _someone_ forgot to ask their father if we could stay here."

"Yeah but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Bolin then gets into his usual antics by having the butler pat him and Pabu dry before jumping into the water again.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asks Asami as she swims over to her. "Let me guess; shopping, makeovers."

"Oh oh! I vote makeovers!" Bolin shouts.

"I had something a little more exciting in mind."

And thus, the group find themselves at a racing track.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Way cooler than a makeover."

"This is where Future Industries test drives their Sato Mobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?"

Akira shakes his head "no" humorously while Korra responds, "The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog."

"Want me to take you for a spin?"

Korra seems elated at the idea. "Let's do it."

The boys watch from the stands and cheer the two on. The two come in first, winning the race.

With their fun at the race track done, the group return to Asami's Manor. Just in time too, as Bolin makes a bee-line for the bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asks.

"We have a ladies powder room upstairs. First door on your right. You can freshen up there."

"Thanks."

As Korra walks away, she suddenly stops and returns to give Akira a kiss on the cheek. The man smiles fondly as the Avatar retreats upstairs to the powder room.

"Since when did you two become a thing?" Mako asks.

"Just this morning. Korra thought she would give us a try."

"Aw, how sweet." Asami states.

A few minutes later and Bolin arrives. He then has the butler spray perfume on him. As the man does so, Korra shows up and drags Akira with her towards the front door.

"Wha!?" He exclaims.

"Sorry, I forget we're supposed to air sit, I mean baby bend, I mean babysit the Airbender kids. See ya later!" She hastily replies.

As Akira and Korra ride off on Naga she fills him in on what she heard. The two immediately head to the police headquarters to meet with Lin and Tenzin atop the roof. Hao had disappeared following the attack on the arena.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists? Then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin inquires.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asks.

"Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."

"He does have the means, and he has a motive."

"That's right."

"A motive, what is it?"

"Twelve years ago the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion." Tenzin states. "A Firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in."

"That's terrible." Korra utters.

"It was tragic. It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look into Mr. Sato a little more closely. We'll talk with him tomorrow morning."

"What about Hao?" Akira asks. "Shouldn't he be involved in this?"

"I'm not too sure. He's a bit of a loose cannon. I wish he would check in." The three catch the faint trace of emotion in Lin's voice, which quickly disappears. "We can't rely on him though. Most likely he's busy handling something important."

"That or terrorizing civilians." Tenzin states.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

Tenzin answers, "Hao has met specific tragedy in his life, which I'm not at the liberty to say. I can tell you that he's dangerous, and a very brutal fighter."

"You'd do best to remember that when talking about me behind my back." Hao states, appearing from the roof's door. "What a nice motley crew he have here. Any leads I can go on?"

"No." Lin answers. "I do need to talk to you though. Everyone else, leave us."

Tenzin, Korra, and Akira leave the roof. Hao gives Akira a pat on the shoulder though on his way out. Now alone, Hao moves to embrace Lin, who holds him away at arm's length.

"No, not right now. Where have you been? You disappeared with your Wild Fire after the attack."

"I did what was necessary. We hung in the shadows, like we usually do."

"You don't just drop out of contact like that. We're supposed to be working together."

"I thought it best, seeing as how you've come to see me."

"That was Tenzin. I still trust you."

"Why? I'm a killer. I have no moral bones in my body. Why do you still trust me?"

"Because I still remember when you showed care for me." Lin states, grabbing his face with her hands, but not roughly so. "When Tenzin broke up with me it was you who showed me affection. Then as a reward the world punished you. You didn't tell me all the details, and you don't need to."

Hao rests his forehead against Lin's. "It's who I am, Lin. Since that shit I've been fighting ever since. I'm…afraid to be with you. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't. I swear it."

"I guess we'll see. Now, what were you and the others talking about?"

"We're going to talk to Mr. Sato again."

"Ah. I see. I'll stay out of that situation for the moment then. Should you need back up, I'll be around. I'll be sure to keep in touch this time."

"I would appreciate that."

Hao kisses Lin's lips before walking away, stopping at the roof's door. "We still on for that date?"

"Definitely."

"Good to know."

With that, Hao leaves. He keeps in touch this time, letting Lin know his moves and whereabouts.

* * *

The next day, Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Akira visit the Sato Residence. They walk right in, and Mako stops Korra and Akira at the stairs. "What's going on?" He asks. "Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists."

"What? I don't believe this!" She exclaims, storming up the stairs.

"You spied on Hiroshi?" Mako accuses. "What's your problem?"

"Hey, I just overheard him as I was walking by. I didn't plan on snooping on him." Korra responds as Mako follows Asami.

Akira rests a hand on Korra's shoulder before the two follow the other upstairs.

They arrive as Hiroshi states, "Equalists. Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about Korra." Mako says.

Korra responds by telling Hiroshi, "I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you enough time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that."

Hiroshi then begins to laugh, but quickly stops saying, "I'm sorry. This is just a misunderstanding. Resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me with the opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Sato Mobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious."

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at all of your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asks.

"If you find it necessary you're welcome to search all of Future industries."

With permission given, Lin, Tenzin, Korra, and Akira conduct their search. Lin contacts Hao and gives him locations to send his Wild Fire to search. All parties find nothing.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra states, riding over to Tenzin and Lin on Naga's back. Akira sits comfortably behind her.

"It would appear that Hiroshi is innocent." Lin remarks.

"Ok, you did your search, now you can all leave." Asami says.

Mako pulls Korra aside to talk, and Akira notices her annoyed expression. Soon Mako and Asami leave, and Korra walks over to Akira while rubbing her neck.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just Mako being a pain."

Akira gives Korra a peck on the lips before they walk over to Naga and give her attention. Out of nowhere, Korra finds a slip of paper in her hand.

She reads it, let's Akira take a look, and calls to Tenzin and Lin. "I think you guys should hear this. 'If you wanna find the truth, meet me at the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight.'"

The four go to the location and meet their informant.

"Psst, over here." He whispers. "Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this...this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asks.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

"I knew it." Korra states.

"And there are rumors he's working on something bigger. Some new kind of weapon."

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing."

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?"

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion."

Everyone quickly moves to the airship and boards it. Lin contacts Hao and lets him know about their next move, asking for his assistance.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck." Tenzin tells Lin. "If we're wrong-"

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

From above they see armored trucks park on the manor's property. Thirty Wild Fire Troops pour out, along with Hao.

The four unload from the airship, along with a contingency of Metalbenders, and join the strike force.

"Hao, good to see you. I count thirty men here, are we expecting reinforcements?' Lin questions.

"Yes. Only not in the way you're thinking. The rest of my men are waiting by the docks for a whole battalion of Wild Fire soldiers, three hundred to be exact."

"This place really is going to become a warzone, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Hopefully tonight's raid will prevent that…let's begin."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. We're going to meet a new and familiar face.

So, feeling a bit meh was being generous. Like a lot of people, I'm feeling pretty down and dealing with a bit of depression. Right now it's hitting me a bit harder than normal. One of the reasons is that I'm currently working on an APA Paper. So that's brought me down a bit.

I, like many _many_ of the authors here on FF are creative writers. We love writing our stories and honing our craft. I love creative writing, and funnily enough my friends tell me that the stuff I write, they couldn't do even if they tried. Now I'm not trying to brag, just thought I'd share something funny.

Putting my effort into the APA Paper has sapped my energy, and it's not meant to be creative at all. That just makes me sad, and sadness, built up over time, does not help.

If you'll excuse my incoming rant; I want to be creative. There are ideas to be had and creative stories to tell! I'm taking a general business major, and while yes it'll be good for the future, I'm doing it to appease my family. I'd love to just get a white board, marker, and go to town! Just make people, places, and tales of wonder! Build up an MC and develop their character. Improve my writing and craft magnificent tales!

So, yeah. Sorry for the rant at the end. I hope you're all doing ok, and if anyone is feeling down please, feel free to PM me. My inbox is always open.

I'll leave us off with our usual exit.

Oh, and there will be a normal update this weekend.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all. Spartan10007 here feeling much better. Tie for Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

262+

On with the story!

* * *

Metalbenders burst into a room and see Bolin, Mako, and Asami.

"What're you doing here?" Asami demands as Lin steps into the room, along with the others.

"We have reason to believe that there's a factory below the mansion." She claims.

"I think I would've noticed if there was a factory under my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Hao asks.

"In his workshop. Behind the house."

Hao immediately nods to his men, who leave the room quickly. Lin signals for her Metalbenders to follow them. Once outside, the two forces secure the area.

The group of heroes enters the workshop and see Hiroshi isn't there.

"Chief, the estate is secured. No one's left the estate since we arrived." An officer says.

"Perhaps we just didn't see him leaving." Lin states, slamming her bare foot against the ground to get a read. She then uncovers a tunnel leading deep into the mountainside and unearths it.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin orders. The Metalbenders enter the tunnel first.

"Wild Fire, follow their lead. Standard procedure."

"Uh uh, you three stay up here." Lin commands, looking at Mako, Bolin, and Asami. "Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

The single officer stays behind while Tenzin, Lin, Hao, Akira, and Korra enter the tunnel. The rail system leads them deep into the ground. It stops at an entrance, which the force enters. Inside is a spacious room with Equalist Banners hanging from the rafters.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin comments.

The sides of the room house the new weapons, mechs.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra states.

"Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin questions.

Immediately after, the entrance is sealed by a rising panel, made of platinum.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to Metalbend that wall Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum." As Hiroshi speaks, the mechs come to life. "My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your mother could bend a metal so pure."

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a no good lying Equalist." Korra accuses. "Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more…equal."

"That source was a set up, you lured us down here!"

Hao's hands start twitching, and his eyes scan his surroundings at a rapid pace.

"Guilty as charged."

With that, chaos ensues. Hiroshi shoots out a hooked wire towards the group, but they immediately evade. The Metalbenders swiftly try restraining a few mechas while Lin jumps on one and begins stabbing the front with her blades.

The Wild Fire begin focusing their flame torrents on singular mechas, causing them to retreat. Hao, in a state of rage, jumps onto a mecha, breaks the window, and roasts the pilot alive. The pilot's screams ring out as Hao pours constant flame on him. After completely incinerating the man, Hao joins his men in attacking the next mecha.

Tenzin, Korra, and Akira work on fighting Hiroshi.

The Metalbenders are disabled via electrical current running through the wires. Lin is then grabbed by a hook and is bashed against the ground, knocking her out.

Next Akira is taken by surprise as a hook launches him into some pipes. Tenzin catches him with his Airbending while Korra continues Firebending at Hiroshi. Korra meets a similar fate though, as a hook knocks her away and renders her unconscious.

Wild Fire is slowly disabled by electric projectiles launched from the mechas. Now it's only Hao and Tenzin. As Tenzin goes into the air, Hao goes from the ground.

Unfortunately, Tenzin is incapacitated by a projectile. Hao then slides on the ground and blasts a mecha's underbelly. He then avoids a downwards blow but is caught by a hook from behind and is rendered unconscious.

With all the combatants down, Hiroshi and Amon's Right Hand exit their mechas.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run."

"Near flawless? We lost two men in this attack." The Right Hand states.

"It was worth it. We now know the mechas can withstand ever the legendary prowess of the Wild Fire." Hiroshi turns to the other subordinates and barks, "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

As the Metalbenders and Wild Fire are loaded up into the trucks, Mako and Bolin do their best to rescue Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Akira. Before they can make their escape though, they're confronted by Hiroshi and the Right Hand.

"Not so fast boys." Hiroshi states.

The two unceremoniously drop Lin and Akira.

"Hello Mr. Sato. Wow! What a real swell scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." Bolin greets, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Mako states.

"Yes. And the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a Firebending street rat like you!"

Before blows can be exchanged, Asami arrives. The father and daughter speak honestly with one another, as Hiroshi attempts to get Asami to join him. During this time the injured parties begin to stir. The result is Asami electrocuting her father with the offered glove and shocking the Right Hand.

Everyone stares dumbfounded before quickly coming to their senses.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako shouts as they all jump into the hole. Bolin swiftly covers it as the last person enters.

* * *

At the port, twenty Wild Fire Soldiers stand at attention as a Fire Nation cruiser docks. Off steps a man garbed in a trench coat with his forehead bandaged, and a cigar burning in his mouth. A beautiful looking woman follows behind, a hand resting on a knife attached to her hip.

"Commander Apollos, Lady Kushi, welcome to Republic City." A Wild Fire Soldier greets.

The man takes a second to respond. He breathes in his cigar and exhales smoke. "Where is Hao?" He asks with a scratchy voice.

"Busy, commander. Following a lead on the Equalists."

"I'm going to see my wife then." Kushi states, walking past the intimidating man.

"Fine. We can talk strategy tomorrow. Soldier, take me to my quarters."

"Yes, sir."

Kushi leaves the troops under Apollos's care and heads to her house. She unlocks the door with her key and re-locks it upon entering. Quietly, she walks up a flight of stairs and opens the bedroom door. Soft snoring can be heard, and a smile drifts to Kushi's face.

She closes the door behind her and sits beside her wife. Feeling the bed shift, Amai wakes up and quickly moves to defend herself.

"It's just me honey." Kushi says.

"Ku Ku? What're you doing back from the Fire Nation so soon?" Amai asks, turning a lamp on.

"Wild Fire has been called in to assist with these Equalists. There's a war coming."

"I know. Tensho, Yumi, and I have been very busy these past few days." Amai states, rubbing her stump.

Kushi grabs the hand and moves it away, taking it upon herself to rub her wife's wound.

"You always give the best massages." Amai praises.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Now let's get some sleep. Sitting on the boat did nothing for my rest."

Amai giggles as she pulls Kushi in for a passionate kiss. The two lay their heads down on the pillows and sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

The next morning, Mako, Bolin, and Asami arrive on Air Temple Island. Pabu and Naga quickly get reacquainted, and Pabu rests a tiny paw against Naga's snout.

Jinora gives a small animal lesson, but Ikki just start chasing Pabu while Meelo hops onto Naga and pulls at her hears, trying to make her fly.

"Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help us with the move." Mako greets.

"Yes they've been amazing. Such tireless workers."

"Oh, I thought you were bringing a _few things_." Korra states, the enormous pile nearly tipping over.

"Let me guess, that is a few things." Akira jokes to Mako, who nods in agreement.

"Trust me, it could have been worse."

"No problem. Everyone here wants you to feel welcome."

The group walks along, and Naga and Pabu run off to play.

"And now for the grand tour!" Ikki states, stopping everyone. She points out specific locations for the new arrivals.

"I have a couple questions;" Bolin says, "is this an all vegetarian island, is that where you train Airbending, do we have to wear air acolyte clothes, do we each get our own sky bison, and final question, how many trees are on this island?"

"…Yes yes no no ten-thousand five-hundred and fifty-two."

After taking in the fact that Ikki just answered those questions, Mako asks, "So where are we gonna be staying?"

"You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boy side." Meelo answers.

Jinora offers to lead Mako and Bolin to the Boys Dorm. Korra then suggests that Meelo go too. Akira follows along with the girls, just in case Asami needs something carried at the last minutes from the boat.

"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?" Ikki asks.

Korra reacts appropriately, nearly freaking out. Akira just does his best not to laugh. The two had talked about the subject of Mako, and Korra promised that she wouldn't harbor feelings for Mako while the two are dating.

"Oh, uh, no, I wasn't completely aware of that."

Korra quickly pulls Asami away, and Akira follows after them. When they arrive at the room, Akira decides to leave and visit family, giving the girls their necessary privacy.

Inside the room, Korra shows the room to Asami.

"So…here's your room. I know this is a little rustic from what you're used to."

"I think it's charming. Best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality."

A knocking on the door draws their attention.

"Ikki, I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-" The door opens to reveal Tenzin. "Uh, Tenzin! Come right in."

"Good day ladies. Asami, welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having me."

"Beifong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police later. I think we should both be there."

As the ceremony goes underway, Hao and Apollos stand in the crowd garbed in civilians attire.

"We can't work with this guy. He's under Tarrlok's thumb." Hao states.

"I agree, sir. Just give me the command, and we will raze the city's underground and execute every Equalist we find."

"Patience, Apollos. I admire your ambition and vigor, but now's the time to wait and prepare."

"Yes, sir. How are you, by the way?"

"Doing as well as can be. After my little episode during the fighting, I've decided I need to go back on medication."

"Are you sure? You told me that stuff limits your combat ability. Not to mention it's at the point where it can be detrimental to your health."

"I know. I'm becoming a loose cannon though, I recognize that. That's also why I personally called for you to come here. I need someone, besides Kushi, who I trust implicitly."

"You honor me."

"You honor yourself. You're one of my most loyal men."

As the ceremony comes to an end, Saikhan mentions how the Republic City PD and Wild Fire would no longer be operating together.

"Perfect. Tell the men we have free reign over this place." Hao orders.

"Yes, sir."

Without another word Apollos disappears, an impressive feat for one so noticeable.

* * *

Tensho, Yumi, Amai, and Kushi meet at Tensho's house. Hope had left for the library hours ago, leaving the family members to themselves.

"So, Apollos came with you. Why?" Amai asks her wife.

"He said Hao personally asked for his presence. I think the two are planning for war."

"That doesn't surprise me. With the Equalists in possession of these new mechas, they're more dangerous than ever."

"I wish things could be resolved more peacefully, but even I recognize the threat these Equalists possess." Yumi states.

"What do we do then?" Tensho asks.

"Try to stay out of the cross fire." Kushi states. "From what Apollos told me, the PD aren't working with Wild Fire anymore. Things are going to get very deadly soon."

"This is very troubling."

The four continue their discussion for an hour before parting ways. Yumi returns home and enters Tetsu's meditation space, finding her husband sitting there.

"Do you need something honey?" He asks.

"No, just wanted to be near you."

Yumi sits beside her husband, who gives the top of her head a kiss.

"Apollos is in the city." She mutters.

"I know. It'll be nice to see him again. I heard he went through some surgeries."

Yumi enjoys the peace with her husband and takes it in while she still can.

* * *

Akira and the others find Korra siting on a cliffside, looking a bit down.

"Are you ok?" Bolin asks.

"I'm fine." Korra answers curtly.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us." Mako asks.

"How am I supposed to save this city when I can't even learn Airbending?" Korra asks. "I'm the worst Avatar ever. I just feel…alone."

"No that's nonsense. You're amazing." Asami praises.

"Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid."

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!" Bolin exclaims.

"We got your back Korra, and we can save this city together."

The four place their hands together, waiting for Korra.

"Yeah, let's do it."

The new team gathers in front of the Air Temple.

"Get ready Republic City." Bolin declares. "You're about to be patrolled by Team Avatar."

"Asami you always know how to accessorize your outfits." Mako says, seeing Asami don an Equalist glove.

"I figure one way to fight the Equalists, is to use an Equalist weapon."

"Uh, guys. I don't think we're all gonna fit on Naga." Akira mentions.

Asami comes up with an idea, bringing out a Sato Mobile.

"I like the new Team Avatar style." Mako comments as they all load up.

Asami drives the team around Republic City. Everyone is slightly on edge. Sudden police chatter is heard from the vehicle.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars." Asami states. "I guess now I know why."

"_Calling all units. Level 4 alert. Jail break at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi Blockers and convicts still at large, armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east, I repeat-_"

Asami suddenly hits the brakes as Chi Blockers drive right by them.

"Chi Blockers! That's them!" Mako exclaims.

"Let's get 'em." Korra urges.

Asami floors it and pursues the Equalists. Along the way a truck blocks the road. Korra and Bolin quickly make a ramp, launching the car over the truck. They continue the pursuit.

Getting closer, Mako shoots lightning at one of the motorcyclists, causing them to crash. Bolin takes out the next one by launching lots of road at the Equalist.

Getting wise, two Equalist motorcycles leak smoke, blocking the field of view. Asami puts her goggles on though and instructs Korra and Bolin to make a ramp so they can make the turn.

"They don't know we made the turn. Ok, get ready…" Asami says.

She then floors it and crashes into the two motorcycles. The drivers jump up and land on the hood of the car. Mako tries to blast one with fire but is tied up in cord. The second driver hits Bolin's arm, chi blocking him. Asami takes the opportunity to zap her, and Akira grabs onto their new prisoner.

The first driver tries pulling Mako out of his seat, but Mako is pulled back in by Korra. The Equalist falls down and is zapped by Asami.

Without the escort, Mako makes easy work of the truck. He zaps the front with lightning, causing the large vehicle to tip and crash.

Team Avatar successfully ties up the convicts and Equalists and poses for press pictures. As they do so, Tarrlok's task Force finally arrives.

"Avatar Korra, what are you doing?" Tarrlok demands.

"Oh, hey Tarrlok, nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"Thank you very much, Avatar Korra." A newcomer greets.

The two turn to see Apollos with ten Wild Fire men. "We can take it from here. We have some questions we need to ask these…fine people."

"You're interfering with Republic City Law Enforcement. If you continue to interfere you shall no longer be welcome in the city." Tarrlok declares.

Apollos exhales a puff of smoke before discarding the cigar. "Yeah, I'm ok with that. Because if you want to fight us, and the Equalists…tsk, good luck."

An armored truck pulls up behind the police ones. The Wild Fire men load the prisoners up, and the truck takes off.

"Avatar, it was nice to meet you. Akira, we should spar later."

Akira nods in response.

"Wild Fire, move out!"

"Who was that?" Korra asks Akira as the Wild Fire disappears.

"That was Apollos. Commander of Wild Fire. Very dangerous, very deadly. If he's here, that means things are really going to get serious."

The next day, in the afternoon, Hao is contacted by Tenzin. A curfew has been put in place.

"Thanks for the info Tenzin." Hao says, turning off the radio.

"A curfew, really?" Apollos asks.

"Yes. This doesn't change our plans though. Continue sending out the patrols."

"Will do. When are we gonna actually do some fighting though?"

"In time. Just be patient."

"Of course. It's just, you have control of three-hundred and fifty Wild Fire soldiers. You could eliminate the Equalists just like that." Apollos states with a snap of his fingers.

"We could, but we still need to respect Republic City, to an extent. The civilians did nothing wrong."

"If you insist. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

* * *

And that's scene. Hope you all enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 6

Hey all! Next chapter time. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

384+

And on we go!

* * *

Akira is resting when an acolyte wakes him up, telling him that an intimidating man has come to visit him. He finds Apollos in the training yard, meditating.

The Commander of Wild Fire breaks his meditation upon hearing Akira's approach.

"Ah, there you are. How have you been? It's been a while since we conversed."

"I've been good, thanks for asking. You?"

"As good as can be." Apollos responds, gently rubbing the bandages.

"You said you wanted to spar?"

"Yes. See how you're hand-to-hand fighting is. Hopefully you haven't gone rusty."

"Heh, you know me."

"Of course. Let's begin."

As the two begin to spar a few acolytes stop to observe. Apollos's style deals swift yet heavy handed blows, while Akira keeps mobile and strikes fast. Soon the rest of Team Avatar arrives as well and watch from a distance.

"I hear you're involved with the Avatar." Apollos comments, blocking a strike.

"Yeah. Hao told you?"

"Yup. Good luck with her."

"Thanks."

With a sweep to the legs, Akira falls onto his back. Apollos offers a hand, which He takes. Team Avatar approach the two.

"Guys, let me introduce you to Apollos." Akira introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, officially this time." Apollos greets.

Team Avatar greet him in their own mannerisms.

"That was some impressive fighting." Korra remarks.

"Thank you. I was taught by Tetsu and Hao."

"Tetsu? The combustion bender?"

"That's right."

"So, are you a combustion bender?"

"In a manner of speaking. Recently I went under a bit of…let's call it surgery. One reason for the bandages."

"So, you're with Wild Fire?" Mako asks.

"That's correct. I serve directly under Hao's command."

"I don't suppose you can tell us what your next move is?" Korra asks.

"Sorry, but I can't say. Speak to Hao if you want information."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Now, I must be on my way. I just wanted to stop by and visit. I'll see you around."

Apollos bows before leaving their presence, and then the island.

* * *

"Hello, Lady Jun." Hao greets the elderly woman.

"Hao? My, you've certainly grown. Come closer please." Hao obliges, kneeling before the old woman. "Ah, there we are. How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you. I've been dealing with this Equalist problem that has arisen."

"Ah, always working. I always tell you to take a vacation, and what do you do? Not listen to me, that's what."

"Heh, sorry. Leading Wild Fire is a taxing job though."

"Oh yes. Kensho was always busy dealing with it. Zirin too, if I recall."

"You're correct. Shall I fetch you some tea?"

"No, I'm content at the moment. Tell me, how are Akira, Amako, Kasem, and the Twins?"

"They're doing well."

"I wish they would visit me. I know they're busy, so I understand. It's as you said, the Equalists are certainly a problem."

Hao gives the old woman a smile, patting her hand.

"I'll be sure to send them your regards next time I see them."

"Thank you. And thank you for stopping by. Tensho, Yumi, and Amai do their best, but I know they're busy too. Everyone is so busy nowadays." Jun lets out a soft yawn.

"I'll let you get your rest, Lady Jun."

Hao leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Yumi walks over to him and asks, "She doing ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired."

"Good."

"Thanks for letting me stop by for a quick visit."

"It's no problem. She was like a second mother to you, after all."

"I'll take my leave now. Have a nice day."

"You too, take care."

* * *

As night falls, Team Avatar stands around Republic City, waiting for the next event to take place. Soon, a call comes in, warning Equalists considered to be armed and dangerous.

"I call front!" Bolin shouts.

"Ladies first." Akira offers.

"What a gentleman." Korra responds.

Akira sits between Korra and Mako, and Asami drives them to their destination. As they drive over a lip, they see police blimps with their lights scanning the area.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asks generally.

Asami parks the car behind a few police vehicles. A line had been made with civilians standing on the other side.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami deduces.

"Sure doesn't look that way."

Chief Saikhan, standing atop the armored truck, speaks into a megaphone saying, "All non-benders, return to your homes immediately."

The crowd cheers for their power to be turned back on.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested." He continues.

A child notices Korra and speaks up.

"Please, help us. You're our Avatar too." A woman says.

"Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this."

"With our assistance, if you'll have us." Hao states, stepping into the light with Apollos and fifty Wild Fire soldiers. Korra nods her head and accepts the assistance saying, "Alright, but for now let me do the talking."

Team Avatar, Hao, and Apollos search for Tarrlok. They don't need to look far though, as they find the councilman near a tent.

"Tarrlok. You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." Korra demands.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlok replies.

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it."

"They're not Equalists," Asami interjects, "they're just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy. Round up all these Equalists." Tarrlok shouts to his police.

The police trap the civilians in metal circles and raise the ground into the air a bit.

"Well?" Hao asks Korra.

She gives him a nod, saying, "Please try to do this non-lethally."

"If you insist. Men! Help the civilians." Hao commands.

Wild Fire grapple the police, forcing them to lower the earth platforms and allow the civilians to escape. Korra also moves forwards and lowers the earth platforms herself, easing them to the ground.

With their attention on helping the civilians, the group fail to notice Tarrlok arresting Asami before it's too late.

"You're under arrest." He claims.

"What? You can't do that." Mako says.

"Actually I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

"Let her go."

"Arrest him and his brother."

Tarrlok's Metalbenders wrap Mako and Bolin in cord, preventing them from escape.

"Tarrlok!" Korra shouts, raising two boulders into the air. Hao, Apollos, and Akira stand ready to attack. Hao signals for him men to bring forward the Metalbenders they could take prisoner.

"Release them, or your men will die." Hao states, eyes narrowed.

"You're bluffing. You won't kill them." Tarrlok states.

Before Hao can speak, he kneels on the ground in pain. Akira moves to help the man while Apollos snarls out, "I knew getting back on medication wasn't going to help."

"A…Apollos-" His name is the only thing Hao gets out before passing out.

"Oh shit." Akira mutters.

"He'll be ok kid, just needs rest." Apollos states. "He's just overwhelmed with stress right now. He couldn't believe what Republic City has come to."

Apollos then takes a step forward. "Hao may have been bluffing, but I don't." With a snap of his fingers, a Wild Fire soldier snaps a police officer's neck. The scene mortifies those viewing it, aside from Akira, who is focusing on Hao.

"Do you want war? Because I _will_ give you one."

The tense silence is overwhelming. Korra drops her boulders and watches with scared interest. She didn't want anyone to die, but an officer had just been killed.

"_Very dangerous, very deadly_." Korra remembers Akira saying. This just proves him correct. Apollos is indeed a very dangerous and very deadly man.

"Please, n-no more officers need to die." Tarrlok stutters out.

"Are you sure?" Another snap, another broken neck, another dead officer.

"Yes! Just…stop. We'll release the Avatar's friends."

Apollos removes his cigar and holds it with his pointer and middle finger. He blows out some smoke and walks over to Tarrlok.

"Why don't you hold to them? Gives me and my men opportunities to…train."

"No, you can have them back." Tarrlok responds, nearly shaking in front of the intimidating man.

"Uh huh. Good to hear. I have an idea though." Apollos steps back and speaks to the crowd of police and his men. "If I wanted, I could kill you all and take the city. I'm not the villain here though. Amon is. Hao would've wanted the law to prevail though, so for now, you can take the Avatar's friends. Should Councilman Tarrlok attempt this sort of stunt again, I'll have my men execute your officers one by one! Am I understood!"

He takes a deep breath to calm down and again walks up to Tarrlok. "Am I understood?" He whispers.

"Perfectly."

"Wonderful. Avatar, help Akira and get Hao out of here."

"R-Right."

Korra helps Akira lift Hao up and drag him to Asami's car. Akira drives it away.

With Akira and Korra gone, Apollos scratches the back of his head. "He's a very good kid. Kind, compassionate, and merciful. All the things I am not." With a thumb cutting motion across his neck, Apollos orders the rest of the prisoners executed. Within seconds they're all dead.

Asami, Mako, and Bolin turn their heads away from the mass death.

Apollos drops the used up cigar on the ground and crushes it beneath his heel. "We're done here. Enjoy the rest of your night, councilman." With that, Apollos leaves with his soldiers, and disappears into the black abyss of the night.

* * *

Akira carries Hao into his house as Korra gets the door. Luckily the others are asleep, so they don't need to explain the situation. The two lug Hao to Akira's bedroom, where the carefully place him on the bed.

"There. Apollos said he just needs some rest." Akira comments.

"Yeah, about Apollos, what the heck is that guy's problem!?" Korra quietly exclaims.

"Apollos is very dedicated to Wild Fire, and even more dedicated to Hao. The two are partners, but not in the romantic sense. From what I've been told, the two met in the Fire Nation. They trained together, joined Wild Fire together, and suffered together."

"What happened to make him such a…well…"

"Deadly person? Well, again, from what I've heard, after his mother died Zuko offered him a place at the Royal Palace. He accepted, naturally, and met Zirin. At the time she was leader of Wild Fire, and had a mind similar to my grandfather Kensho's when it came to training. She taught him how to be a killer, and taught Hao as well, seeing as how he's her son."

"I see. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Right now? I don't know. You should go back to Air Temple Island though."

"And leave you alone with Hao? Are you sure that's ok?"

Akira hugs Korra and gives her a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine. This has been a long night, and you need your rest. Actually, if you don't want to go to the island, you can crash on the couch."

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a better plan. I can barely keep myself awake."

"I'll grab the spare blankets and pillows."

Akira sets up the couch for Korra and tucks her in.

"You alright for the night?" He asks.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's no problem. Get some rest."

Before he can move away, Korra reaches out and grabs Akira's wrist.

"Could you, stay with me? Watching those men be killed…it scared me."

"Of course. Give me a second to change."

After changing into more comfortable clothing, Akira joins Korra on the couch. He embraces his girlfriend and holds her close.

"Now, get some rest, ok Korra?"

"Uh huh." She mutters already drifting off.

"I love you."

"Love too."

With that, Korra falls asleep. Akira closes his eyes and follows suite moments later.

* * *

Two hours later, Hao wakes up with a pain in his chest. He tries getting up and falls down a few feet, landing on the floor with a thud. More pain envelopes his chest as he registers someone approach.

"Easy there." It's Akira. "You had a bad lapse yesterday."

Akira helps Hao up onto the bed in a sitting position.

"What happened after I went down?"

"Apollos killed some police. He then let the Avatar's friends be taken prisoner but told Tarrlok that you'd pick them up today. Then Korra and I brought you to my place. Hao, what're we gonna do now?"

"I'll talk to Apollos later. Right now Chief Saikhan and I need to have a discussion. Do you think you could contact Tenzin for me?"

"Of course." Akira starts to leave the room but stops and turns around. "Apollos also mentioned that you'd gone back to medication."

"Yeah. I thought it would help."

"Looks like it didn't. You know that stuff starts to be useless after enough time."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Just focus on waking up right now. I'll call Tenzin."

One phone call later Tenzin tells Akira that he'll meet Hao at the police HQ as soon as possible. Hao takes a few pills to help with his headache before leaving, with Korra tagging along since it's her friends that had been taken. The Wild Fire Leader and Avatar find Tenzin waiting for him outside the building.

"I hope I didn't keep you long." Hao remarks.

"It's fine. From what I've heard, you had a bad night."

"Yeah. Let's just find Saikhan."

The three enter the building and see the chief walking behind the counter. He sees them and tries to leave.

"Saikhan, a word please." Tenzin says.

"Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No, it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested last night. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business."

"Your so called police business was rounding up non-benders and marking them as Equalists." Hao claims.

"Those people are guarantee due process under the law." Tenzin states.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan replies.

"Oh I plan to, at the council meeting first thing in the morning."

"You're officially the worst chief of police ever." Korra says, moving Saikhan's chin up and down as if nodding.

"Calm down Korra. I'll get this sorted out. We just need to be patient."

The three begin to leave and Tenzin throws over his shoulder, "But you really are the worst. Ever!"

After leaving the station, Hao states, "I'm not feeling very well right now, and I'm doing my best not to declare war on Republic City."

"Hao, please. We can solve this matter without any more bloodshed."

"I certainly hope so Tenzin. With my health deteriorating, I may need to retire soon. That means Apollos would take charge."

"That's not very encouraging."

"I know. I need to go find him actually."

"Are you going to be ok on your own?" Korra asks.

Hao lets out a soft chuckle. "Oh Korra, you're a kind young woman. I'm never alone."

Two people step forward, a man and a woman. They bow to Hao and stand at his flanks. "I need my rest, so I don't know when I'll see you both again. Until then, take care."

Hao is then escorted away by the two Wild Fire members.

Korra decides to return to Akira's residence, finding him sitting on the couch with Amako.

"I heard a commotion earlier." Amako states. "Is everything ok?"

"No. Councilman Tarrlok arrested my friends. We couldn't get them out."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you two should talk to Amai. She was chief of police before even Lin. I'm sure she has some sway."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Akira remarks.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. If you need my help don't be afraid to ask."

Amako wishes the two good night before retiring to her room. Akira and Korra move to his room, now that the occupant had left. They climb under the sheets and lay awake.

"I can't just lay here and do nothing." Korra says.

"Try to relax. It's been a very eventful night, and you need your rest."

Akira lifts himself up a bit and has Korra rest against him. He then proceeds to massage her shoulders, releasing some of the built up tension.

"I didn't know you knew how to give massages." Korra says, barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Kushi taught me. Now shh." Akira hushes. Within seconds, Korra is fast asleep.

* * *

Hao walks into the current Wild Fire HQ and sees Apollos sitting at their war table.

"Apollos!" Hao shouts, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hao? Are you feeling better?" Apollos asks, rising from the chair.

"No. I heard you executed the police. Why?"

"To send a message."

"What message is that?"

"That we're not to be trifled with. Republic City asked us for help, and now that we give it they don't want us anymore."

"That's because Saikhan took over as chief, and he's under the thumb of Councilman Tarrlok. And no, we aren't killing him."

"Fine. I guess all I'm supposed to do is whatever you say."

Apollos turns his back to Hao and leans against the war table. Hao walks over to his friend and places a placating hand on his shoulder.

"You're one of my most trusted friends. I need you on my side for this, ok?"

"…Yeah. Yeah ok. Sorry, if I seem a bit more aggressive than usual."

"It's fine, just tone it down a bit. Otherwise you'll end up like me."

"Ugh, you had to say it."

The two old friends share a laugh and retire to their chambers. Hao falls asleep near instantly, but Apollos stays laying on his bed for a good few minutes. His mind thinking of what's yet to come.

* * *

And there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Hey all! Time for another chapter of Elemental Legends. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Guest (You're welcome! And thank YOU for reviewing! :D)

Views:

528+

Let's begin!

* * *

The next morning Korra wakes up to the smell of breakfast. Akira walks into the room and holds a tray of food and wearing an apron to boot.

"Hey, what's all this?" She asks.

"I thought you'd like a simple breakfast in bed. I already ate, so you can dig in."

"Wow. Thanks."

Akira places the tray in front of her, and she digs in. After eating a sufficient amount of food, Akira picks up the tray and together they go downstairs.

Akira places the tray and dishes near the sink. "I'll clean those later, or someone else will."

"Alright. So, what's our plan?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about that all morning since I woke up."

"Well, why don't we talk to Tarrlok? He's the mastermind behind this."

"I don't know. Both of you are pretty extreme at times, and I don't think escalating the situation will help."

"Fine. What do you recommend then?"

"Hmm, maybe we can work off of your idea. I can talk to Amai and have her talk to Tarrlok. She's very well respected."

"Really? When I saw her during the meeting when the council was talking about closing the arena, she seemed pretty aggressive there."

"Only because she wanted to be."

"Wow. She sounds like an incredible person."

"She is. Let's go talk to her."

The two drive Asami's car to Amai's house. They knock on the door, and it's Kushi who answers.

"Oh, hey you too. Come on in. Amai! We have guests!"

Kushi leads the two to the living room, where the two take a seat on one of the couch. The Chi-Blocker sits on her own chair. The three don't wait long for Amai to arrive.

"Hey you two." She greets, sitting on Kushi's lap, making the wife let out a breath of air.

"Amai your butt is gonna crush me." Kushi states.

"So, I heard about what happened last night from Tenzin. Nasty bit of business." Amai says, ignoring her wife.

Kushi lets out of a puff of air and accepts her fate.

"Yeah. We were hoping you could talk to Tarrlok. Try and get Korra's friends out of jail."

"They're your friends too." Korra inputs.

"Right, it's just they were your friends first. They probably mean more to you than me, not that I don't care about them."

"Alright, getting back on track," Amai interjects, "you want me to talk to Tarrlok, yes?"

"Yes."

"Maybe. It's definitely a possibility for me to talk to the councilman. If he actually listens is another problem entirely. I'll need to think on this."

"Of course. We just wanted to ask; we don't need an immediate answer."

"Alright. Give me a few hours and come back. I'll have your answer."

"How about you two join us for dinner?" Kushi suggests.

"Good idea. Korra?"

"Sure. Sounds nice."

"Excellent. Now, you two go off and try to rest those minds." Kushi says, standing up and forcing Amai to stand as well. "Amai and I will talk about your request."

Akira and Korra exit the house, leaving Amai and Kushi all to themselves.

"So, what're you going to do?" Kushi asks.

"Most likely talk to Tarrlok. With luck, I can persuade him to let the prisoners go."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I don't know…this city is going to hell in a handbasket. Cops being killed, Lin retiring too early, and Apollos acting up."

"Sounds like you need to rest your mind too."

"Hm, no I don't. I need to get this city under control again."

Kushi approaches her wife and gives her a big kiss.

"What was that for?" She asks.

"You need to de-stress. I happen to know the best way to do that."

"Oh? Please, show me."

Amai brings her hand up to Kushi's cheek and brushes it with the back of it. Kushi gently grabs Amai's stump and gives it a tender kiss.

"You'd think we'd lose our sex drive after growing so old." Amai remarks.

"We're not old. Don't say things like that."

"Heh, you gonna punish me?"

"Maybe I will."

The two run to their bedroom like younger girls and flop onto the bed. An hour passes of lustful groans and exploration. After their fun, the two lay sprawled out on the bedsheets.

"Still as good as ever." Amai states, breathless.

"You're too kind. You did great as well."

The two reposition themselves so that Amai's arm is wrapped around Kushi's shoulder.

"We should let Korra and Akira know about my decision."

"In a bit. I'm too relaxed right now. Plus, if you try to leave I'll chi block you and make you a pillow."

"I'm already a pillow."

"An immobile pillow then."

"Fine. I'm starting to think you're the spoiled one here."

"Shush you."

* * *

As Amai and Kushi spend time together, Tetsu goes to visit Apollos. His most recent location is at one of the many ports, looking out into the water.

"Hey." Tetsu greets.

"Hi."

"I heard about what happened. Wanna talk about it?"

"I killed the cops, there isn't much to talk about."

"I guess not. Not in that regard. Are you feeling alright? Head doing ok?"

"Yeah. I-uh, it's fine."

"Really?"

"…Besides the problem that's already there, I'm fine."

"Good to know. I just wanted to say hello. I'll catch you around."

"Yeah. I'll…see you around."

Apollos watches Tetsu walk away. His mentor, now ally, had always been a caring man. Apollos lets out a deep breath and looks back out at the water, wishing he were a Waterbender.

* * *

"Tarrlok be reasonable!" Amai shouts, slamming her palm onto the councilman's desk.

"Lady Amai, please calm down."

"Don't 'Lady' me. Even without both my arms I can kick your ass."

"Please, I'm just following the law. While my actions may have had some personal bias, I was still just enacting the law."

"A law you put into effect."

"Yes, a law that I put into effect in order to try and get a handle on this Equalist situation."

"What about Saikhan's announcement that they're not going to work with Wild Fire? Is that because they're a faction that you can't control?"

"No. They're just a group of organized thugs. Once the situation blows over we can discuss how to remove them from the city."

"You have no idea what they are. My family has formed our lives with that group and its occupants. Make no mistake, they are more than just mere thugs." Amai takes in a deep breath and releases it. "We're getting off topic. Am I to understand you will not be releasing the prisoners."

"No, I will not."

"I see…very well. Thank you for your time councilman. I'll see myself out."

Amai calmly walks out of the room and drives back home. Once there she sees Kushi, Korra, and Akira sitting on the couch and chair waiting for her.

"So?" Korra asks, standing up.

"He won't release them. I'm sorry."

Korra lets out a frustrated groan and proceeds to leave. "Don't follow me. I need some space." She tells Akira, storming out of the building.

"I'm sorry bud." Amai says, sitting on a second chair.

"It's fine. We'll get this sorted out. Hopefully."

"You're welcome to stay the night again if you want." Kushi offers.

"Thanks, but I should go see Jun and mom."

"Oh, good idea."

Akira thanks them for their help once more before leaving, driving Asami's car to his parent's house. He enters slowly, his feet feeling heavy, and sees Yumi reading a magazine on the couch.

"Akira." Yumi greets, noticing her son enter.

"Hi mom. How're you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. The current events are worrying me though."

"I know. I Grandma Jun awake?"

"Yes, I think she is."

"Thanks."

Akira quietly steps into Jun's room and sees his grandma lying in bed, peacefully watching the tv.

"You've got the best room in the house." Akira jokes.

"Akira dear, so wonderful to see you again. Come in, please." Jun gives him a kindly old smile and pauses the tv. "How have you been sweetheart?"

"I've been better." Akira responds, taking a seat on a chair nearby Jun's bed. "Lots of problems going on."

"You're such a good boy. Kind, caring, just like your grandfather."

"I'm pretty sure lots of people in our family are like him."

"Ha ha. Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Do you think of grandpa a lot?"

"In my old age, yes. Not much else to do now except think about old memories."

"Could you tell me about them, please?"

"Of course. Let's see. There was our time in Ba Sing Se, his time training Zirin, ha ha and a time when Kensho burnt the food when we were younger once." Jun goes quiet and adopts a pensive look.

"Grandma?"

"When your grandpa and I were younger he would always look out for me. Our parents weren't very kind to me after I grew up. I often think about the days when Kensho would sneak me a treat or read me a book...or let me sleep with him in bed. He was so kind, so mentally tortured. That cursed war."

"The hundred year war. Yeah, I remember reading about it. That must have been a very challenging time."

"It was. I has hiding at the time, but Kensho sent me letters. I think I still have them, if they haven't already decayed."

"I'm sure we can look for them later."

"Of course. Anyways, what were we talking about again?"

"Actually, I think I need to talk to my mother about some things. It was nice to see you again though grandma."

"Of course. Come by and visit again any time."

Akira quietly closes the door behind him as he leaves the room. He then sits beside his mother, who chuckles at him.

"She's still rather draining, even in her old age."

"Yeah. With things going on, do you think I could spend the night here?"

"Of course sweetheart. I've kept your room cleaned, so no worries there."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna take a nap. Knock on my door when dinner's ready?"

"Will do."

"Thanks."

Akira walks up the stairs and enters his old bedroom. It had been changed around a bit since he was younger, but it still felt like home. He flops onto the bed and sighs, closing his eyes and willing himself to fall asleep.

A bit of time passes and Yumi knocks on his door, as requested. Akira joins his mother and father for dinner, with Jun having eaten prior to their dinner. He enjoys a nice home cooked meal consisting of fruits, vegetables, dumplings, and komodo sausages.

"You're cooking is great as always dear." Tetsu praises.

"Yeah, this is real good mom." Akira adds.

"Thank you, you two. It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

"The day you lose your touch is the day I lose my combustion bending." Tetsu responds, letting out a hearty chuckle.

Yumi playfully rolls her eyes.

Akira watches his parents with a smile. Despite their earlier hardships they still loved each other. Losing two babies, one renouncing her family and the other passing away, must have been difficult. Yet, here they are, laughing and smiling.

He consumes another dumpling and takes a drink of water, cherishing the moment.

Eventually dinner comes to an end and the family retire to their bedrooms. Akira lays on his bed and welcomes the silence, drifting off into a deep slumber.

The next morning brings catastrophe.

* * *

Amai wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She swings her stump at it uselessly before sitting up and answering it.

"It's six in the morning. Who is it?" She growls out. Upon hearing the news of the attack, she sobers up and starts getting dressed.

"What's going on?" Kushi asks, laying naked in bed.

"The city hall has been attacked, more specifically Korra and Tarrlok."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, no kidding. I'll be back later. Eat breakfast without me."

Amai reaches city hall the same time Tenzin does. Photographers are taking pictures and Metalbenders are guarding the area.

"What happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?" Tenzin asks as the two approach Saikhan and Tarrlok.

"As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was still upset that I arrested her friends. She wanted me to release them and…that's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived and Korra was gone. I'm so sorry." Tarrlok turns to face Saikhan. "Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar."

* * *

Hao sits nearby Lin as she lays on her bed.

"How're you feeling today?" He asks.

"Better, thanks. Any news on the current situation?"

"I didn't come by to talk work. I came by to visit my dear friend."

"Touching."

"Heh, I suppose so."

The radio suddenly scrambles for a split second before an announcer speaks.

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night Equalists attacked City Hall subduing councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in, but-_"

Lin turns the radio off and gets out of bed, with slight assistance from Hao. She then meanders over to the closet, which contained her armor. With practiced form, Lin garbs herself in the attire, making sure to remove her badge. Covering herself in a trench coat, the two leave the hospital and head to the prison.

Lin and Hao first retrieve Asami. Lin uses her Metalbending to pull the door away and toss it to the side.

"I hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, we're busting you out."

"Thanks. I owe you both."

"It's fine kid. Let's get Mako and Bolin."

The three easily find the brothers cell. Lin tears the door away again, and Hao snorts in amusement as Bolin tries to pee. Asami and Mako celebrate their reunion with a kiss.

"Are you alright?" Mako asks.

"I'm fine. It's so good to see you."

"Hate to break up your lovers reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her." Lin speaks up.

"No…no she can't be gone."

"She's not dead yet, so we better get a move on it." Hao states, already leaving.

"Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue." Lin says, gesturing for the others to follow.

As they leave, Lin zips up Bolin's zipper. "Your fly was down."

"Thanks for catching that." He gratefully responds.

The group head to Air Temple Island and enter Tenzin's Office. He immediately hangs up his conversation.

"Lin? Wha-what're you-what're you doing here? You should be in the hospital. And you three, you should be in prison."

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra."

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asks.

"I've been on the phone all morning but…nothing yet."

"We need Naga! She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well."

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asks.

"My guess is that the Equalists will be hiding underground." Lin comments. "In the maze of tunnels beneath the city."

"Underground. Just like my father's secret factory. Figures." Asami utters.

"Yeah, yeah. That makes sense. When those chi blockers had me in their truck it sounded like they drove into a tunnel."

"I know where to start looking, come on." Mako says, the three taking off outside.

"I need to make some calls. May I use your phone, please?" Hao asks Tenzin.

"Of course."

Tenzin and Lin leave the room, giving Hao his privacy. He then proceeds to call Yumi.

"Hello? Yumi speaking."

"Yumi, is Akira there?"

"No. He left just a few minutes ago. We heard about Korra though."

"Yeah, this isn't good. I need to find him before he does something stupid."

Hao hangs up and stalks out of the room. He then leaves the others to search for Korra, intent on finding Akira before he does something stupid.

* * *

"I heard about Korra's kidnapping. I'm sorry. I know you two are close." Apollos says, handing Akira a third glass of Fire Whiskey.

He accepts it.

"I should've done more. I should've gone and broken her friends out of prison. I shouldn't've left her alone."

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"I know. I'm just pissed at myself."

Akira downs the glass and Apollos refills it.

"It'll be ok kid. Just drink."

A couple glasses later and Akira's vision starts spinning.

"Whoa, easy there bud." Apollos says, catching Akira from hitting the ground.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Amon." Akira declares, throwing his glass to the ground, making it shatter into pieces.

Hao just then enters the base and sees the two.

"Fuck sake. What the hell happened here?"

"Akira just had a bit too much to drink. Help me get him to a cot."

With Hao's assistance, the two manage to drop Akira on a cot. He groans in protest of the movement and lays on the bed with his vision spinning. He closes his eyes and takes in a few deep calming breaths.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Apollos says, pulling Hao away.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to manipulate him into killing the council members."

"I wouldn't do that to him. He's a good kid."

"I know. We should start focusing our efforts on finding Korra now."

"Already sent scouts out into the city. We need only wait."

"Alright…ok. I need to see some people though. I'll find you later."

"Tell Lin I said hi."

"Heh, will do."

Hao returns to City hall and is lucky enough to find Tenzin, Lin, and the others there. Along with the other members of the council.

"Have you any news of Avatar Korra?" Tarrlok asks.

"We do. You kidnapped her Tarrlok." Tenzin accuses.

Hao moves to stand beside Lin, eyebrow raised.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained. Equalists attacked us and took her."

"But there were no chi blockers here last night. You planted the evidence didn't you?"

"That is a ridiculous accusation."

"It's true!" A voice shouts from the second floor balcony. "He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense! Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voiced liar." Tarrlok shouts.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asks.

"I was terrified to tell because, because Tarrlok is a blood bender. He blood bent Avatar Korra!"

Everyone looks at Tarrlok in shock before looking at him with distrust.

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra." Tenzin says, moving into a combat pose. Lin and Hao do the same, along with the other combative occupants of the room.

As Tarrlok makes a move the others try to attack. This proves to be useless though as Tarrlok traps them all and renders them unconscious.

* * *

And that's scene! A lot happened. We got some Amai, more Grandma Jun, and ended with drinks and Tarrlok. Hope you all enjoyed :)

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Hello all! Time for yet again! Another weekly update. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

693+

We're getting into the Equalist Attack! Let's get to it!

* * *

"Wake up." Lin says, smacking Tenzin awake.

Everyone else seems to be stirring too.

"Ugh man I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil blood bender. So weird."

"Bolin, that really happened." Asami states. "He knocked us out."

"Are you serious where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan states, leaving to accomplish the task.

"We've only been out for a little while. We may still be able to pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin suggests.

"He could lead us to Korra. Let's go." Tenzin agrees. The whole group move out.

They all load up on Oogi and take to the skies. They scour the area for hours before they see Naga.

"Down there!" Mako exclaims.

"Korra! Thank goodness." Tenzin says, everyone dismounting from the sky bison.

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asks.

Mako pushes them away saying, "Give her some space," before lifting her off of Naga.

"I was so worried. Are you alright?" He asks the exhausted Avatar.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here, but where's Akira?"

"I don't know." Mako gently places Korra on Oogi's back. "You're safe now." He says, gently stroking her face.

With Tenzin, Lin, and Hao, Hao tells the other two, "I should report this back to Wild Fire. Let them know we found Korra. I should also get my godson a few pills to help with his eventual headache."

"Alright. Keep in touch." Lin responds.

Hao gives a determined nod before walking away. Getting a good distance away, he gives a hidden hand signal, and two of his troops flank him.

"Get word out. We found her." He whispers. The two nod their heads and split away.

Eventually Hao makes it back to the base and sees Apollos sitting in his usual chair.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah. We found Korra. Somehow she escaped and made it back."

"Good to know. Akira's still asleep."

"Good. What did he tell you, by the way?"

"He asked for my help in tearing apart Equalist bases."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"Because in the state he was in he was asking to get electrocuted or chi blocked. No. Best thing to do was get him drunk and tired."

"Good to know you haven't lost all your intelligence."

"Hah! I know, right?"

"Anyways I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night boss."

As Hao walks off, Apollos leans back in his chair and broods. Eventually he rises from the chair and starts walking.

And walking.

And walking.

Until he stops at a familiar house. He gently knocks on the door and hears soft footsteps approaching. The door opens to reveal Yumi.

"Apollos?"

"Hello, Lady Yumi. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Yumi steps aside and allows Apollos to enter. He scans his surroundings and finds the interior to be the same as when he was last there.

"I was just doing some late night reading." Yumi states, gesturing to the couch where a book lay waiting and a cup of tea is resting. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"Oh, uh…no. I just wanted to stop by for a visit. I'm sorry if this seems like an odd time-"

"Nonsense. Take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

There it is. The mothering attitude Yumi had towards Apollos. Despite being trained and essentially raised by Zirin, Yumi also had her hand in raising the young boy back in the day. Whenever Yumi and her siblings would visit the Fire Nation she made it a point to always check in on the young Apollos and his brother.

"I would love some, thank you."

Yumi pours Apollos his own glass and the two sit comfortably on the couch.

"I rarely see you anymore. How have you been?" Yumi asks, taking a sip of her tea.

"I've been well, thank you. Well, besides the surgery. Otherwise I've been fine."

"I heard about that. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Experimenting with bending has risks. I knew them."

"Of course."

The two fall into a silence. Yumi sips her tea peacefully while Apollos takes gulps. After an hour or so Apollos gets up to leave.

"Well, thank you for letting me visit at such a late time."

"Oh it was no trouble."

"If you say. I must be getting back to base though. People will start wondering where I am."

"Of course. Always busy."

Yumi gives Apollos a motherly hug before seeing him off. She then returns to her book and lets out a content sigh. Despite his flaws, Yumi can still see that Apollos is the same little boy she once knew.

* * *

[Flashback]

A young Apollos and young Hao spar, with Zirin watching over the event. Hao emerges as the victor and helps Apollos off the ground.

"Well done you two." Zirin praises. "Now go get cleaned up. Our guests are going to be arriving shortly."

"Yes ma'am/mom." Apollos/Hao respond.

The two retreat to their rooms to bathe and get dressed. Getting ready earlier than expected, Apollos walks into the garden and sits near the small pond. He closes his eyes and misses the growing shadow behind him.

"Well look who we have here." A voice greets. Apollos turns around and sees Yumi, a warm smile on her face.

"Lady Yumi!" Apollos exclaims, rushing up and giving the woman a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you. How have you been little one?"

"I'm not that little."

"No, I suppose not. Let's go meet up with my siblings. I might have left them alone to deal with the luggage on their own. Oops."

"Ha ha! You're so devious Lady Yumi."

"That's kind of you to say. Come along now."

* * *

[Present]

Apollos sits on his cot, hands clutched together. He kicks off his boots, tosses a few more miscellaneous clothing articles, and lays down. He lets the day slide away as he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Akira wakes up with a splitting headache. Beside him sits a glass of water and two pills. He consumes the items and lifts himself out of the bed, making his way to the mess hall.

Akira greets a few members of Wild Fire before grabbing a small breakfast and consuming it slowly. He then slowly registers Hao sitting next to him.

"Korra is back in Republic City. Safe on Air Temple Island."

This immediately grabbed Akira's attention.

"After you eat I'll take you there. I need to talk to the others anyways and I don't want you driving right now."

"Yeah. Good idea."

After eating Hao drives them to a port where they're then taken to Air Temple Island.

"How was she?" Akira asks as they walk down the paths.

"Tired. I'm sure she'll be fine after a good night's rest and some food this morning."

"Hm."

"Is there something else?"

"I wasn't there when you found her. I was passed out drunk. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Apollos told me you wanted to raze the Equalist bases. If the only options are destroying bases and getting passed out drunk, I'm glad you chose drunk. Getting yourself injured or captured would not have helped matters."

"Yeah. You're right."

"I always am."

The two share a laugh before quieting down.

They then step into the dining room and see Korra gorging on food and drink. Upon noticing their presence, Korra stands up and rushes over to Akira. The two embrace and share a lingering kiss.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when they found you."

"It's fine. I'm just happy to see you again."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

As the two share another heart felt kiss, Mako looks away.

Akira sits to Korra's right while Hao takes a spot next to Tenzin and Lin.

"We were just about to discuss what happened." Tenzin says. "Korra, you may continue."

"Right. First off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

This news surprises everyone.

"It all makes sense now. That was how Tarrlok was able to blood bend us without a full moon."

"Whooo, he better hope the Akarui Family doesn't get their hands on him. Tensho and Yakone have a bad history."

Akira sucks in a breath of air, agreeing with Hao.

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin asks. "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him and took his bending."

"What?"

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too."

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his end game."

"Hm, I should gather all Wild Fire members. Reinforce our stronghold and prepare. I need to make some calls." Hao states, standing up and marching out of the room.

After a while the tea runs out. Akira volunteers to get them more water.

"Hello ladies." He greets Asami and Pema. "Could I get some more water for the tea please? I can heat it up."

"Sure. One second." Asami answers, taking the tea cup and filling it with water. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Akira lights a flame in his palm and holds it under the pot.

"Akira do…never mind."

"Hm? What is it?"

"It's nothing, I don't want to cause drama."

"Why don't I give you two some space if you're going to be talking about personal things." Pema offers, walking away and leaving the two.

"Uh, look. I just wanted to ask…have you noticed anything going on between Korra and Mako?"

"Korra and Mako? No, why?"

"It's just…he seemed very happy to see Korra again. More so than he should be."

"Well, Mako is Korra's first friend outside of the Southern Water Tribe. It makes sense they share a close bond."

"I guess so. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"You mean jealous?"

Asami gives Akira a playful swat on the arm, but soon grows serious.

"There's also something else. Something I don't know if you know about?"

"Huh?"

"Bolin told me while we were looking for Korra. He didn't mean to bring it up, I'm sure, but…"

"What is it?"

"He told me that Korra and Mako kissed."

"They…kissed? When?"

"I think it was during the semi-finals of the pro-bending championship."

"I see…thanks for telling me."

The water is soon hot enough to whistle, and Akira brings it back to the table.

A while later and Hao finds Lin holding onto Meelo.

"Got stuck with babysitter duty?" He asks rhetorically.

"I gotta poo. Really bad." Meelo speaks up.

Lin holds the boy with her wires and glares at Hao as he laughs.

* * *

In the city, Apollos is rounding up all Wild Fire Agents. He's ordering a lock-down and strike teams to assemble.

"Strike teams one through three will cover the south. Four through six, west. Seven through nine, the norther. Ten through twelve, east. Everyone else hunker down and prepare for battle!"

Explosions suddenly shake the building. Wild Fire would hold the line and strike down whoever is foolish enough to attack.

* * *

Tensho, Hope, Yumi, Tetsu, Amai, and Kushi gather together at a Wild Fire garrison and prepare.

"Alright everyone, be careful, watch your friend's back, and give them hell." Amai states.

"Equalists, twelve o'clock!" A Wild Fire soldier shouts.

A group of fighters and mechas rush towards them. Tensho and Hope stay behind the fighters, due to their non-combative skills. Tensho does manage to assist the efforts though, making walls and lobbing boulders overhead.

Tetsu, insurmountably pissed off, sends a combustion blast at a mecha, killing the driver and destroying the equipment.

Yumi and Amai launch attacks at the Equalist ground troops, hitting them with powerful flame blasts. Kushi deals with the ones that get too close, hitting their weak points and rendering them non-responsive.

"Hopefully our kids are safe. Heh, they're probably fighting too, knowing our family." Tetsu remarks, launching another blast.

* * *

Amako and Kasem work together to dispatch the Equalists attacking their home. Amako throws flames while Kasem makes holes and walls.

Tamako and Tamayo display expert skill in lightning bending as they dispatch their foes, almost as if they're dancing.

With a few more blasts of flame the attackers lay dead on the ground.

"We need to get to the police headquarters." Amako claims.

"Why?" Kasem asks, stretching his back.

"It's a good place to mount a defense. Plus we may run into metal benders and Wild Fire people. Plus, I don't want to tear up our home anymore."

"We agree." Tamako/Tamayo say simultaneously.

"Alright, let's get moving then." Kasem declares, cracking his knuckles.

With their goal in mind, the four head to the police HQ.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, the occupants can see and hear the explosions.

"Alright kids, time to go inside." Lin states, ushering the air bender offspring away.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" Korra inquires.

"Republic City is under attack." Lin answers.

"We need to get to the city." Akira states. "I parked the car near a light post last I remember."

The group quickly get into a boat and drive over to the mainland. They quickly find the car and hop into it, with Asami grabbing her Equalist glove beforehand.

"Why don't you sit in the back, with Akira and Korra?" Asami bitingly asks Mako, who has the decency to look embarrassed as he sits to Akira's right.

"Everything alright?" Korra asks.

"Yeah, things are terrific." Mako responds lackluster.

Asami then quickly drives the five of them to the Police HQ. They all arrive just in time and see six mechas surrounding Tenzin.

Bolin creates a ramp and Asami yells, "Jump!" All occupants jump from the car as it barrels towards the mechas, crashing into two.

Everyone quickly surges forwards. Bolin manages to knock one mecha out of the game with a very well sized slab of ground. Mako then disables his own, sending the electric attack right back at the mecha. Korra and Bolin them work together to bring down another Mecha.

As the benders do their work against the mechas, Asami incapacitates the Chi Blockers that were capturing the police and unconscious Tenzin. He's quick to recover though and joins the fray. He manages to get underneath a mecha and send it flying into the air onto the roof of a nearby building.

Only a few mechas remain, and the group prepare for battle. That is until a massive fireball knocks out one of the mechas, and the group look to see Amako, Kasem, and The Twins approaching them. The Twins flank a mecha and use their lightning bending to fry the machinery. Amako then dodged a grapple headed for her and lobs a few fire balls at the mecha. She jumps and lands on the top of the mecha, then proceeds to let loose a flamethrower on the top. The intensity of the blue flames melts the top and burns the Equalist to death.

With the fighting momentarily done, the Akarui Family gather.

"You ok?" Amako asks Akira, wrapping him in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm good. You all good?"

"We're fine."

"Good to hear."

"Alright, everyone's good!" Kasem declares with a boisterous cheer.

"Are you alright?" Korra asks Tenzin.

"I'm fine. Thank you everyone. Another moment later and I would've been on my way to Amon."

"Uh, guys? Look." Mako states, pointing out the Equalist Airship hovering near Air Temple Island.

"Oh no." Tenzin declares.

* * *

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin instructs.

Pema then lets out a scream.

"Pull it together Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?"

Hao has a sudden epiphany. "Oh shhh…she's going into labor."

Lin's eyes widen at the realization. Pema is then lead away by a few Air Acolytes.

"We need to hold them off. The White Lotus can only do so much." Hao states.

"I agree. Let's move out."

Hao nods in agreement and the two position themselves in the courtyard where the Equalists would be arriving.

"I can't wait for that date." Hao says.

"After all the trouble we're going through, it had better be a damn good one."

"Heh…Lin, do you need me to remain calm or do what I do best?"

"…In this particular moment, I need you to do what you do best."

"Good. Let's hope I don't get an attack."

Amon's Right Hand and a contingency of Equalists then approach. Lin uses her metal cords to incapacitate two Equalists immediately while Hao unleashes a horizontal wave of fire on the ground, impeding the Equalists from gaining ground.

Lin then uses another cord and bashes an Equalist against their ally and uses the ground to launch rocks at them.

The Equalists soon get through the flames though and CQC begins. Hao cracks his knuckles and goes to work. He parries a block from one opponent and chops their neck before kicking a leg out from under them. He then kicks the Equalist in the jaw and moves on to the next one.

Brutal combat continues, but Lin is soon electrocuted after her cord is wrapped up in the Right Hand's weapons. Hao snaps the neck of his current opponent and stands over Lin as she lays on the ground.

"Hao…"

"Touch her again and the police won't be able to identify your teeth!" Hao declares, unleashing blast after blast of fire bending at an impressive speed.

Eventually it's just Hao and the Right Hand.

"You've killed a lot of my people, a lot of my friends." He declares.

"And you've threatened a lot of mine. Bad decision."

The two stand at the ready, hands and weapons up. In an instant, both rush forwards. Hao blocks the electric batons and lands a few solid hits on his opponent. The Right Hand is very fast though, making it difficult for Hao to land any hits at all.

Soon Hao manages to get the Right Hand to drop one of the batons. One solid flaming kick later and he goes flying off somewhere into the trees.

Hao kneels in front of Lin, helping her to her feet. A moment later and the Airbender children show up. Feeling light headed, Hao sits down on an uprooted piece of ground and lets out a sigh.

"I'm ok…I'm ok."

Lin walks over to her ally and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I'm fine." A few deep breaths later and Hao is back on his feet. "Now, what're you kids doing out here?"

* * *

Lots of fighting, lots of things. The Akarui Family putting in work, and Amako takes after her mother using Blue Flames. Hope you all enjoyed!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	10. Chapter 9

Heeeey everybody! I'm done with my finals, and am ready for a winter break. Now, let's say hello to our good ole pal Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

820+

Good numbers people. I like lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement." Lin orders.

"Amon's Right Hand got away. Shame." Hao states, massaging his neck.

As the White Lotus members take the prisoners away Oogi lands, carrying Team Avatar and Tenzin.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Tenzin says, hugging his children.

"We saw Angry Man and Police Lady kick butt!" Meelo states.

"You two let them hang around a battlefield?"

"Hey, we didn't know they were there." Hao responds, raising his hands up.

Off to the side, Korra asks Akira, "So, are your cousins gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. They'll be able to help keep the city safe, for a time."

Lin then tells Tenzin to go see his wife.

A moment later though and the group sees more Equalist airships heading towards them. Lin, Hao, Mako, and Korra go tell the others the bad news.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but…more airships are coming."

"Everything's not going to be fine, is it daddy?" Ikki asks.

Tenzin doesn't respond, opting to look at the new baby, Rohan. He hands the new addition to the Air Nation back to Pema and joins the others outside.

"What's the plan Tenzin?" Hao asks.

"I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children, I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin states.

"Me too." Hao pitches in.

"But-"

"No arguments. You and your family are the last Airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Lin said it perfectly." Hao claims, placing a hand on the police chief's shoulder.

"Thank you Lin, Hao." Tenzin then turns his attention to Korra. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up."

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon, and once my family is safe I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide of this war."

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient."

Tenzin places a supportive hand on Korra's shoulder and says, "You're learning well."

Two sky bison are prepared for escape. Lin, Hao, Tenzin and his family are loaded onto Oogi. The air acolytes load up on the other. With a "yip yip" the bison are off.

Two airships veer off from the island and pursue Oogi. Another airship latches to the ground, letting Equalists rappel down.

The White Lotus guards take up a defensive stance.

"Go, we'll hold them off." One tells Team Avatar.

Everyone, somehow, manages to fit onto Naga. The polar bear dog books it away from the fighting.

"Moustache guy!" Bolin shouts. The group sees Amon's Right Hand coming towards them. Naga jumps into the air and swats him away into the foliage down below.

Naga then reaches the dock and jumps in. Korra Waterbends a bubble around them, and Naga swims towards Republic City.

* * *

High in the sky the two Equalist airships continue their pursuit of the Airbenders.

"They're gaining on us!" Lin shouts.

Tenzin urges Oogi to go faster.

One of the ships launches a net, which Lin shreds. She then grabs the line with her cord and looks at the occupants of the saddle.

Hao stands beside Lin and holds her hand.

"Together." He states.

She nods. "Whatever happens to us, don't turn back." Lin shouts to Tenzin.

"What're you two doing!?"

Lin and Hao jump from Oogi's tail, and Lin launches them up to the top of the airship.

Hao stands guard while Lin tears the ship apart. With the first one falling, the two launch themselves at the other. Lin uses her Metalbending to make a launch pad while Hao uses his Firebending to boost himself across.

The two follow the same routine. This time, Equalists pop up and attack. Hao does his best, but both end up being tied up and electrocuted with bolas. The airship breaks away from the sky bison, letting them go.

By the time Lin and Hao are presented to Amon, it's dark and raining. Both are pushed into a kneeling position in front of the leader.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending."

"We won't tell you a damn thing." Hao states defiantly.

"Very well."

Amon steps behind Hao first, and in a single stroke removes his bending. Amon moves on to Lin, and just as easily as he had taken away Hao's, Amon takes away Lin's bending, causing her to collapse as well.

* * *

[Earlier]

In a sewer drain, Team Avatar stand defeated.

"Come on Korra, we should move on." Akira states, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. The whole team heads out, and Akira comes up with a plan. "We'll go underground. Wild Fire is doing their best to secure safe zones, but they're too public. We need to do as Tenzin says and stay hidden."

The team eventually stumble upon a cozy little stop where they can hide. Both benders and non benders are living in the little haven, and Korra recognizes a friendly face.

"Nice to see you again Avatar." Gommu greets.

"You're the bush guy I met on my first day in Republic City."

"That's correct. Name's Gommu. Pleasure to officially meet you." The two shake hands. "And who are your friendly compatriots?"

The other member of Team Avatar introduce themselves. After Akira does so, he walks off and takes a seat on an empty crate. Korra joins him and asks, "You ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Doing as well as can be given the circumstances."

"Yeah. I hope my family is ok."

"I'm sure they're safe. They seemed like fighters."

"Well, the Akarui's lineage of warriors technically began with my grandfather, Kensho. My Aunt Amai and mother both sparred in their youth and have military training. They then passed that knowledge down to me and my cousins."

Akira then puts a hand to his chin in thought.

"Come to think of it, my family seem to be meant for war and battle. Hmm."

"Well, let's not think too much on that subject. Why don't we find a spot to sleep? We've all had a long day."

"Good idea."

Korra and Akira are a spare blanket and pillow for them to share. With the war going on, an influx of refugees had taken to hiding in the sewers as well. The choose a makeshift hut and position themselves as comfortably as they can.

Akira leans against the wall and places the pillow on his lap.

"Are you sure you're gonna be comfortable?" Korra asks.

"I'll be fine."

"Uh huh. How about this." Korra removes her overcoat and folds it up. "Lay down, completely."

Akira does so, and Korra takes the pillow. She shoves it under his head and uses her overcoat as a makeshift pillow.

"Creative, aren't you?" Akira praises.

"I try."

The two share a compassionate kiss before covering themselves with the blanket. Within moments Korra is fast asleep. Akira's eyes start to grow weary, and he follows his girlfriend's lead after a few seconds.

* * *

The next day Team Avatar help arriving refugees get settled in. Akira helps get the people through the tunnels, Korra and Bolin greet the new arrivals and hand out supplies, and Mako and Asami show the new arrivals to their housing arrangements.

After a rather long day, the team gather around a table for dinner. A delicious stew of dumpster goods. Asami is less than thrilled about eating the grub.

"I should check on my family." Akira states, earning everyone's attention. "We're all fighters, but I need to make sure they're safe."

"That would mean going top side." Gommu states, popping up behind Akira.

"That's right. I know where a couple Wild Fire garrisons are though, so they're going to be my first stops."

"I'll come with you." Korra offers.

"Thanks, but I should go alone. Less risk that way."

"Akira's right. Luckily, there's no need to risk your life." A newcomer states.

They all turn around and see Kushi.

"Aunt Kushi." Akira greets, giving her a hug. She returns it wholeheartedly.

"It's so good to see you all alright."

"How's everyone doing?"

"Everyone is fine. Your parents and their siblings made it to safety with Grandma Jun, and your cousins got to safety as well."

"Thanks for letting me know. Takes a load off my mind."

"I'm sure. I just came down here to check up on things. All the civilians settling in ok?"

"From what I've seen, they're doing ok. A bit rattled still, but otherwise fine."

"Good to know. I'll report this back to Hao and let the others know you're safe."

"I'd appreciate that."

Akira walks Kushi out. Meanwhile, Mako pulls Korra aside to talk.

"Things have been hectic lately, haven't they."

"Yeah. I can hardly believe this is happening at all."

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just want to stop Amon and defeat his Equalists."

"We'll get him. I know we will."

Mako rests a hand against Korra's cheek, but she gently pushes it away.

"Mako, I'm sorry, but I'm with Akira now."

"You can't just say you don't still have feelings for me."

"I do, but…it's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Mako, please. We're in the middle of a war. We can't be thinking about things like this."

"If we're in a war, shouldn't we do things like this while we still can?"

Mako starts leaning forwards, and Korra does so subconsciously. Before they can kiss, Korra comes to her senses and stops, shaking her head.

"No. We can't do this."

Mako sighs in disappointment.

"Korra, please-"

"No! You're dating Asami, and I'm dating Akira."

Korra starts to walk away, only to have her arm grabbed by Mako.

"So you'll just ignore our feelings for each other?"

"…I've moved on. You should too."

Korra tears her arm away from the Firebender and walks off. She then seeks out Akira and gives him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Just wanted you to know how much I love you."

"Well, consider the message received. I love you too."

"How about we find a nice secluded pipeline and have some us time?"

"Sounds nice. Do we have the time to do that though?"

"You two run along and enjoy yourselves!" Gommu exclaims. "Things have calmed down quite a bit so you can afford to have a break."

"Thanks Gommu. You're the best." Korra thanks.

"Thank you very much Avatar. Now go on, shoo."

Korra and Akira walk off and transverse a few pipes before finding a decently sized storage room containing chemicals and a mop.

"Seems like a good spot to rest." Akira comments. "Ground is dry, and we've got privacy."

"Yeah. Lucky us."

The two share an intimate make out session, trying to forget the fighting they would return to.

"Korra, you're so beautiful." Akira whispers into her ear, earning him a blush.

"You're pretty good looking too."

"Thank you, but you're a true beauty. I'm so lucky to have met you."

As the two continue kissing, Korra's mind wander to Mako and his recent actions. The thoughts make her pause, ending their kissing.

"Something wrong?" Akira asks.

"No. Just thinking."

"I thought we left the others to not be thinking." Akira jokes before asking, "What're you thinking about?"

"It's…nothing. I'm sorry I interrupted our fun."

"It's fine." Akira gives Korra a peck on the forehead. "Although I love the kissing, that's not what our relationship is based on."

"It's not?"

"Well, no. We've been friends for pretty much our whole lives. Things grew from there."

"Yeah. You're right. Now that I think about it I'm kind of embarrassed I didn't see the signs earlier."

"Well, we're together now. That's all that matters."

Korra decides to take their relationship a step further, asking him to wait a moment as she gets their blanket and pillow. She returns after a minute and starts by giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

"I want to prove to you how much I love you."

"You don't need to prove anything Korra. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

Korra then removes her shirt, revealing her light blue bra. Akira's eyes widen in surprise as Korra starts removing her pants. He quickly stops her and asks, "Korra, we don't need to do this right now."

"I want to. I trust you."

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Korra responds determinedly.

"Alright. Remember, we can stop whenever you want."

Korra nods in acknowledgement before removing the pants. Now in her bra and underwear, Korra blushes nervously.

"How do I look?" She asks.

"Like an angel. Perfect."

Korra swats Akira playfully as the two laugh in amusement. "Always the charmer, aren't you?"

"Only for you."

Akira then removes his shirt and Korra eyes his body eagerly. Next are the pants, and now both of them are standing nearly naked waiting for…something.

"So, what now?" Korra asks.

"I'll lead. My cousins made it their job to teach me about sex."

"So, you're not a virgin."

Akira coughs awkwardly before answering, "Uh, yeah."

"Well, I am. So…does it hurt?"

"A bit, yes. Only for the first time though."

"Ok. Ok, I'm ready."

Akira starts massaging Korra's breasts, giving her a soft kiss as she moans. He then reaches around and unclips the bra, tossing it to the side. Next is the underwear, leaving Korra now completely naked and revealing a small bush of brown hair. "Guess I should've shaved?" She asks jokingly

Akira stops the fondling to remove his own underwear, his member sticking out erect.

"Lay down on the blanket." Akira instructs. Korra does so, and Akira hovers over her.

Korra begins shaking slightly, feeling more nervous than ever as Akira gently prods her.

Just before he pushes in, Korra blurts out, "Wait! Uh, wait. I…I-"

"It's ok. I understand. You're not ready yet."

"What? No, I am. I swear."

"Korra." Akira whispers gently. "It's ok. Please, can you tell me why you wanted us to spend alone time together? I feel like there's an alternative motive."

"…There is."

"And?"

"Mako and I talked a bit while you were escorting Kushi away. We…almost kissed."

"You…_almost_ kissed?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I wanted to bring you out here, well not here specifically, to show you that I really do love you. But I still have some feelings for Mako and-"

Akira silences Korra with a kiss.

"It's ok. You're feeling conflicted, I understand."

"You're not mad?"

"That you _almost_ kissed Mako? No. A bit nervous, maybe. But even if you decide to break up with me, I'll still love you."

"Akira."

"That's how much I care about you. I value your happiness over mine. If being with Mako would make you happy, I would gladly step aside."

Korra pulls Akira down and gives him a loving kiss. Never had anyone been so honest and loving towards her.

Separating from the kiss, Korra says, "I'm ready now."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Akira nods and rubs his member against Korra's core.

"Want to try something...unique?" Akira asks.

"This is my first time, so this whole thing is unique."

"Right. My cousins taught me this trick. It'll feel a bit warm, but don't worry."

Akira lowers a hand down to Korra's bush and ignites a small flame. Carefully, it's burned away. Korra feels aroused by the heat and warmth radiating from the palm. After a few seconds Akira blows away the ash and gives her clit a kiss. Korra moans in pleasure at the act and quickly finds herself staring into Akira's eyes.

His member is poised to strike her, and after a nod of allowance, he does so.

Korra lets out a whimper of pain. "Stop."

Akira does so, letting Korra get used to the odd sensation.

"Ok, keep going."

After pushing further in, and a few more moans and grunts from Korra, Akira starts to pull out and push back in at a nice slow and even tempo.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah. You can go faster now."

Akira obliges and speeds up the rhythm. Korra wraps her arms around Akira's shoulders, pulling him closer and he thrusts harder and harder, giving her more pleasure with every thrust.

After half an hour Korra says, "Shit, Akira. I-I feel something."

Akira quickens the tempo further and Korra shouts in ecstasy as she cums. Akira pulls out and does so as well, spreading his seed on Korra's chest.

The two, now tired by their passionate love making, lay beside each other.

"Wow. That…was intense." Korra states.

"You were great. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two share a loving kiss before Korra falls asleep. Akira grabs a medium sized towel and wipes Korra up best he can. After cleaning up his girlfriend, Akira tosses the rag to the side and cuddles her. A still sleeping Korra responds affectionately, nuzzling into the embrace. After a few minutes, Akira follows Korra's lead and falls asleep.

* * *

Suddenly waking up, Akira looks around the room and remembers what happened. He looks to his side and sees Korra still fast asleep. He then gently rubs the back of his hand against Korra's cheek affectionately.

A few minutes later Korra slowly wakes up, yawning and stretching her arms and legs.

"Morning Avatar." Akira greets.

"Hey Akira. Last night was…just wow. Different than I expected, but enjoyable."

"Good to know I'm adequate."

"I'd say you're more than just adequate."

"I guess we'll need to do this again to make sure. Not right now though, we should get dressed and return to the others. We don't want them to start worrying."

"Yeah, good idea."

Both re-dress and head back to the main housing area, big smiles on their faces. When they arrive, the two first run into Gommu.

"Aww, young love. You two are adorable."

"Thanks Gommu." Korra thanks.

"Your friends are in their hut, by the way."

"Thanks. We'll go check in with them and let them know we're back." Akira states.

The two walk over to the hut beside his and Korra's and knock on the doorframe, a long cloth giving the hut privacy.

Asami answers it, a smile growing on her face.

"Well, you two certainly had a good night." She jokingly remarks.

"Yeah. It was…really special." Korra says, Akira agrees.

Asami moves aside and lets the two in. Now inside, the two see Mako and Bolin. Mako is reading a small book while Bolin is playing with Pabu.

"Hey guys." Korra says, making their presence known.

Both brothers respond in their own way. Mako looks up from his book and notices the messy hair and smiles. His eyes narrow as he says, "So, what'd you two get up to on your alone time?"

"That's private, I'm sure you understand." Akira responds, wrapping an arm around Korra's shoulder.

"Really? You were doing _that_ while we're in this situation?"

"Hey, we both felt like it was a good time." Korra speaks up. "Also, just like Akira said, it's none of your business."

"It's my business when you do something stupid that could be detrimental to us all."

"How is us being intimate detrimental?"

"You could have been captured by the Equalists for starters. Who's to say they aren't searching the sewers."

"Well, I'm the Avatar, and Akira is a top notch fighter. I'd say we have nothing to worry about."

Bolin looks at the two confusedly, not understanding the situation.

"What're they talking about?" He asks Asami.

"Why don't we go see Gommu, Bolin." She offers.

Bolin and Asami leave the hut, letting Mako, Akira, and Korra talk.

"Why don't you just tell us what this is really about. You're jealous." Akira proclaims.

"What!? I'm not jealous. That's ridiculous."

"I know. You have Asami. A nice, well mannered, intelligent girlfriend. Being jealous of me dating Korra is just foolish."

"Hey, what am I then?" Korra asks playfully.

"Hmm, let me think. You're funny, compassionate, and caring. I could go on, but I'd need a dictionary to properly tell you how I feel."

"Ugh, really? You're doing this now?"

"I'm complimenting my girlfriend. Are you saying I shouldn't do that?"

"Urgh, stop messing with me already! How about you and I take this outside."

"What? No." Korra immediately exclaims. Akira drops his hand from Korra's shoulder.

"If that's the way you feel, why don't we make it official. I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

* * *

Ooooh! So first sex with Korra and Akira, and now an Agni Kai. You know what Game of Thrones says: Nothing like a girl to get you ready for a fight.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	11. Chapter 10

Hey all! Time for an Agni Kai! Nothing too special, but it's something neat lol. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

953+

Wow, close to 1,000 at around 10 chapters in. Coolness.

Also, in this chapter we finally get Apollos removing the bandages. And more Gommu. Enjoy!

* * *

Mako and Akira position themselves back to back, both talking to their respective girlfriends.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asami asks Mako.

"We need to settle this. I'll be fine."

"Just try to be careful. I'm agitated with you but…you're still my boyfriend."

On the other side, Korra asks Akira, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll try to keep the burning to a minimum. Hopefully the message will sink in though."

"And if he wins?"

"Let's hope he doesn't turn me into the next Fire Lord Zuko."

Korra swats his arm saying, "Stay safe."

Mako and Akira turn and face each other, the small crowd quieting down. The two combatants start circling each other, guards up.

Akira makes the first move, throwing a flame at Mako, who punches it to extinguish it. More flames come as Akira flows through traditional Fire Nation moves.

Mako now turns to dodging these attacks, using his pro-bending skills to bob and weave. He then moves forward to try and close the gap.

The two interlock in swift hand-to-hand combat. Mako strikes hard and fast, while Akira blocks the blows with great dexterity.

Eventually Akira manages to land a punch on Mako, forcing him to back up and massage his shoulder in pain.

A few seconds later and Mako is back in the fight. More flames are exchanged with plenty of blocks and dodges.

Akira then rushes Mako, sweeping his legs from under him. Mako falls to the ground and finds a fist aimed at his face.

"Yield." Akira demands.

Mako thinks about moving to attack, but after thinking about his options, decides to yield.

Akira offers a hand to Mako and he takes it.

"You're a pretty good fighter." Mako states.

"Thanks, you too. Then again, I suppose you'd have to be in order to make it as a pro-bender."

The two then shake hands, mutually respecting their fighting ability.

"Listen, Mako, I know you may still have feelings for Korra, but please. Let her go." Akira whispers to him.

Reluctantly, Mako shakes his head. "Alright. She's all yours. Take care of her."

"I will. I swear."

The two walk over to their girlfriends and embrace them.

"You did great." Asami says. Mako walks off with Asami to secure their relationship.

"That was amazing." Korra states, embracing Akira.

"Thanks. I think things are going to be fine now."

"I hope so."

Akira and Korra share a tender kiss in celebration.

The next few days pass uneventfully. Mako and Akira continue to spar for fun now, and life goes on. On one particular day, Korra and Akira go undercover as Equalists and attend a rally. Mr. Sato is speaking, and after listening in on it, the two make their way back to the safe haven.

"Can you believe Hiroshi? The Avatar is on the run, I'm not running from anyone." Korra states.

"I know. Don't let him get to you. He's just talking propaganda. Plus, General Iroh is coming with the United Forces. Amon will be the one running then."

"You're right. I just hate all this patience stuff."

"Heh, I know."

The two then arrive back in the safe haven and head to the other members of Team Avatar.

"You two were gone a while. Everything ok?" Asami asks.

"Yeah. Recon just went on longer than expected." Akira states.

"Welcome back!" Gommu greets. "Hope you worked up an appetite because dinner is served."

Team Avatar sit around a log table and are served bowls of gruel.

"Thanks again for letting us hide out here for the past few days." Korra says.

"Honored to oblige. My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's Equalist policies. We got benders and non-benders living together down here. But do you see us fighting? No siree. We learned how to harmoniously co-exist."

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin compliments. "Mmm, this is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously."

"I culled it from the best dumpsters the city has to offer."

Poor Asami spits it out and places the bowl on the ground for Pabu to eat.

As dinner finishes up everyone starts to hit the hay. Korra decides to sleep against Naga tonight, and Akira joins her. Both are still wide awake though.

"Can't sleep." Akira states.

"Me too. Do you have the same awful pit in your stomach?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

"It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my Firebending test. And now I'm in the middle of an all-out war."

"I know. Things have been crazy."

The two slope into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Akira breaks it.

"I need to go and help Wild Fire."

"What? What brought that thought on?"

"I'm tired of staying down here. It's like you said, this patience stuff sucks."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that. You've always been the more patient of the two of us."

"Well I need to be, I was your best friend and now I'm your boyfriend." The two chuckle a bit before Akira continues. "I just…need to do something. Guess it's the ole Akarui blood that's making me itch for a fight."

"Well, before you do anything let me know, ok? We're in this together. Us and the others in Team Avatar."

"Ok. You should get your sleep."

Akira gives Korra a kiss on the forehead before closing her eyes. The young Avatar drifts into a calm sleep within seconds.

Akira holds onto Korra's hand before closing his eyes. Sleep is more difficult to achieve, and Akira winds up getting around three hours of sleep.

Korra immediately notices upon waking up, asking Akira, "Were you up all night?"

"Most of it."

"You could've woken me up, let me stay awake with you."

"No, you needed your sleep. You're going to be seeing the United Forces here today. You needed your rest more than me."

"So, are you going to be joining us for that?"

"No. I used the time last night to think. I'm going to go to Wild Fire and help my family fight."

"Alright. After we get the reinforcements we can both go to Hao."

"I was actually going to go on my own."

"What? Why?"

"You're a high-value target. Can't have your pretty face with me while I'm fighting."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not just gonna let you run off and play soldier. Gommu!"

Said Hobo appears out of thin air. "Yes Avatar?"

"While me and my friends are out don't let Akira leave. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Korra and the other members of Team Avatar soon depart, leaving Akira to play cards with Gommu.

"Gommu, I like you. You're an honest man."

"That's kind of you to say."

"And I'd like to be honest with you. I don't want to hurt you, but I need to go."

"Oh? What's the rush?"

"My family is fighting above ground, and I'm here hiding like a coward."

"I see. That must be difficult."

"It is."

"But isn't Korra your family too? And the others? How do you think they would feel upon learning of your disappearance."

"…They'd…probably feel worried."

"And just from watching your spars with Mako, I can gather that the rest of your family are just as skilled if not more so, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then they should be fine. I know you're worried about your family; a lot of people are. But right now the best thing to do is stay safe, which will help ensure your family and friends don't go running off into danger to find you."

"You really are a wise hobo."

"I try my best."

The two continue playing cards until team Avatar returns. They only bring an injured General Iroh and bad news. Apparently Hiroshi had made airplanes and bombed the United Forces ships. Korra tends to Iroh's burns with Waterbending.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high speed aircraft."

"I know. Every time I think we have an advantage Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin states.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet."

"I like this man's confidence." Bolin declares. "So, how are we not out of the fight?"

"From what I've been told, Wild Fire is keeping the Equalists preoccupied. They'll give us enough time for the second wave of reinforcements to arrive. But I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get the message out?"

"I know just the man for the job."

Cut to Gommu.

The wise hobo hooks up the equipment, readying it for use.

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" He asks.

"Commander Bumi. Second division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asks.

"Yes. Bit of a wild man but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"Ready sir." Gommu states.

Iroh speaks the message while Gommu relays it. After that task is accomplished they turn to the map.

"Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircraft." Iroh says. "Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to take the city."

"They flew in from over this direction. They must be over the mountain range." Mako points out.

"I can meet with my family; help organize a strike team to go with us."

Iroh nods in agreement. "Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn."

Everyone starts to leave the war room, only to be stopped by Korra.

"Wait. I'm sorry but, I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?"

"Why not?"

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I faced him."

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick to together." Iroh states.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut's telling me it's time to end this. On my terms."

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"She won't be. I'm going with you." Mako speaks up.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes. I do. We'll watch each other's back." Mako turns to face Akira. "I'll keep her safe. I promise."

Akira nods his head with a smirk. "I'll hold you to it."

Iroh lets out a hum saying, "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I."

In the time before dawn arrives, Korra and Akira share a moment alone.

"It's time for us to go on the offensive." Akira states.

"Yeah. We'll take back Republic City and defeat Amon."

"Stay safe out there, ok?"

"You too."

The two share a gentle kiss, holding each other close.

Soon, dawn arrives. Heartfelt goodbyes are made and Gommu gets all teary eyed. Asami and Mako share a goodbye kiss, and Naga gives Bolin an affectionate lick. After the team is all piled on Naga, they leave.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes." Gommu declares.

Naga stops at a Wild Fire garrison, and the man gets to work. He gathers a group of ten Wild Fire troops and orders them to assist with the attack. They load up into a truck, but Akira doesn't continue with them.

"You're not coming with us too?" Asami asks.

"No. I'm going to stay here and cause some mayhem. Hopefully draw Equalist attention away from the airfield."

They wish each other good luck before riding/driving away.

Now alone, Akira turns to the men and asks, "Where is Amai?"

One escort later and Akira is reunited with his family.

"Akira!" Amako greets, hugging her cousin tightly. "We were all worried when we heard the air temple was attacked. How've you been?"

"As well as can be. Kasem, Twins, everyone else, good to see you all."

Hao steps forwards and asks, "What's the plan? I assume you have one, since you're here."

Akira fills everyone in on the plan, and Apollos has a smile growing on his face.

"Cause mayhem, ey?"

"That's right. Think you can do that?"

"Kid, that's my favorite thing to do. Hao?"

"Go. Take a squad of Wild Fire and do some damage to heavily armed areas."

"Can I…you know."

Hao takes a breath and sighs before nodding his head. "Just try not to hurt our own people."

Apollos grins wildly and nods his head, tearing off the bandage wrapped around his forehead. What is revealed is a white scar covering what used to be a traditional combustion bender's tattoo. Apollos gathers a group of Wild Fire and marches out.

Yumi stops him though, lightly touching the scar.

"It's fine now mum." Apollos says.

"I can see that. I hope something came of this."

"Oh, something did. Don't you worry."

Apollos leaves the HQ and steps outside, heading to an Equalist checkpoint. He takes a deep breath and launches two blasts at the enemy. The blasts are smaller than normal though, but are of an ":" shape and double the impact.

"Charge!" Apollos shouts, storming the encampment.

Back at the HQ Akira watches the Akarui Trio do what they do best. Tensho points out positions on the map, Amai orders the soldiers to move out, and Yumi sees to it that the soldiers are properly equipped.

"They're pretty great." Kushi remarks.

"Yeah. I'm proud to be part of this family."

Kushi nods in approval. An hour later and Akira is gearing up for battle, along with Amako, Kasem, and the Twins.

"Back together in battle. This is a glorious occasion!" Kasem states.

"He got Amai's likeness for battle and Tensho's penitent for words." Amako jokes, making the others laugh.

"Alright. Let's move people. We've got some Equalists to kill." Kushi shouts.

The Akarui Strike Team follow Kushi and the soldiers as they leave the HQ. They load up into two trucks and are driven to an abandoned section of Republic City. It's not really abandoned though, due to the Equalists guarding the sector.

The trucks barrel through the barricade and Wild Fire and the Akarui Strike team unload swiftly, immediately killing those too close. A few moments later and explosions can be heard from above. Everyone assumes them to be the fast aircraft being destroyed.

With one final slash to the chest, Kushi kills the last Equalist in the area. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a downed mecha aiming it's arm at Akira.

"Akira! Move!" She shouts just in time.

Akira avoids the grapple shot at him and blasts the suit of platinum with lightning, finishing off the driver and equipment.

A Wild Fire soldier then approaches Kushi, whispering something into her ear. Her eyes widen and a smile rises to her face.

"We just got word that Amon has been defeated. He escaped, but he's been exposed as a Waterbender, and his followers will never listen to his orders again!"

Cheers rise up and the fighting starts to end all around Republic City as each sector hears the news.

Akira uses the resources at his disposal to find Korra and Mako, and Iroh, Bolin, Asami, and Naga. They all reunite on Air Temple Island, along with Tenzin and his family, and Lin.

"I can't believe Amon got you too." Lin states, talking to Korra.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Akira says.

"It's not your fault. We'll…work through this."

Everyone then watches the reinforcements arrive from the docks.

"You saved Republic City." Tenzin tells Korra.

"But Amon got away."

"We'll find him. It's only a matter of time." Akira inputs.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki exclaims.

Bumi, true to his namesake, lets out a long and loud shout, clapping his hands together at the end.

"Great. Now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin says unenthusiastically.

It takes a few days for Republic City to get back into a stable position, but with the help of Wild Fire and the United Forces, things seem to be getting better. With Republic City stable, everyone travels to the South Pole, where Katara can see to Korra.

Everyone is sitting around the room, including Korra's parents, waiting in nervous anticipation.

Katara exits the room and everyone stands up.

"I've tried everything in my power but…I cannot restore Korra's bending."

"But you're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying." Lin urges.

"I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still Airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

Korra then exits the room, taking everyone in.

"It's going to be alright Korra." Tenzin says as encouragingly as he can.

"No. It's not." She replies.

Korra then walks past everyone, grabs her coat, and leaves the house. Akira follows right behind her.

"Korra, wait."

"Just go, please."

"No. I'm here for you."

"Please! You don't need to…you don't..." Tears start gathering.

"I understand you're in pain, but I want to be here for you." Akira says softly.

"I'm not the Avatar anymore, you don't need to do me any favors."

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. I love _you_. I do. I'm in love you Korra."

"I…I need some space."

Korra runs away and jumps onto Naga, running out the open gates. Akira doesn't give up, taking a deep breath before starting to run after her.

It's a long distance to transverse, but following Naga's large footprints makes it an easy task. As he approaches Korra though, he notices a wave of energy. He then spots Korra hovering in the air using Waterbending. She goes through all four elements in waves before setting herself back on the ground.

Noticing Akira, she runs over and embraces him.

"I love you too." Korra says before the two kiss.

"How did you get your bending back?" Akira asks, separating their lips.

"Aang. He appeared, along with the other Avatars, and he gave me back my bending."

"Can you do the same now? Give people back their bending?"

"Yeah, yes I can!"

The two rush back on Naga and tell everyone the good news. To prove the feat, Korra energy bends Lin, giving her back her bending. Lin proves she got her bending back by lifting multiple stone spikes in the stone.

Back in Republic City, Apollos returns to the Fire nation with Wild Fire, leaving Hao behind to help ease the city back into normality.

With Korra having her elements back, and having learned Airbending, peace has finally returned. How long it lasts is something else entirely.

* * *

And thus ends Book 1. Hope you all enjoyed! Next up is Book 2!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	12. Chapter 11

Happy New Year everyone! Surprise update in celebration of the new year. Hopefully it's better than the last lol. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,068+

I hope everyone has a fun and safe New Years celebration. We even get a little song in this one. On to the story!

* * *

Since returning bending to the people affected by Amon, Korra has spent her time training with her Airbending. When she's not doing that, she's spending time with Akira. The two had gone about their usual rituals, just visiting and hanging around whenever they feel like it.

They aren't the only couple spending time together.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Lin asks, garbed in a black and green expensive looking outfit.

"You look great. Even though this isn't a real dress, I still approve." Hao praises.

"And I'm glad you let me decide what to wear. Fancy dresses aren't my thing."

"Oh I know that. Still, you were kind in offering to wear one. So, shall be purchase this ravishing attire and be on our way?" Hao asks, wrapping his arms around the police chief's waist.

"I won't be able to get it off for the attendants to pack up if you don't let go."

"Oh decisions decisions."

Hao chuckles as he lets go of Lin. A few minutes later and the two are driving down the road.

"Our reservation is at seven o'clock." Hao states.

"Good. I should be done with work around then."

"I wish you would take some time off, at least for today."

"I wish I could, but as chief my presence is needed. I should think you of all people understand my position."

"Of course. Just try not to overwork yourself."

Lin nods in acknowledgement.

A few hours later and the two are ready for their date. Hao dresses up in a nice suit while Lin wears the outfit she bought earlier.

The two take their seats and make idle chatter as they wait for their food.

"I'd just like to say, thanks for doing this with me." Hao says.

"It's my pleasure. After all, you and I have been close ever since…the break up."

Hao reaches across the table and takes a hand. "Hey. No thinking about the past tonight. Let's just drink our wine, relax, and enjoy ourselves. Ok?"

"Ok."

The two _clink_ glasses and drink. A few minutes later and the food arrives. Just as before, they talk and eat, enjoying the conversation.

When it comes time to pay for the bill, both argue over who gets to pay it. Eventually they decide to split it, and the two then proceed to Lin's residence.

Lin opens the front door, allowing them both entry. She then fetches a bottle of wine and pours two glasses for each of them.

The two then sit on the couch, with a few heavier pieces of clothing are discarded, leaving them in t-shirts and their pants.

"I have to admit, this has been rather enjoyable." Lin states.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're always so focused on business."

"Oh? And you aren't?"

"I know when to take it easy…sometimes."

"Uh huh. How have you been feeling, by the way?"

"Chest isn't in as much pain as before. I think it was the stress…I'll need to retire at this rate."

Hao downs the last of his glass and places it on the table nearby. Lin finishes her own as well and watches Hao sway back and forth.

"You're very beautiful, Lin." Hao compliments.

Lin lightly blushes, turning her face away from him. "I'm not _that_ good looking."

"You are to me." Hao says, using his hand to turn Lin to face him. "Beautiful, talented, intelligent, and the list goes on."

"Hm, compliments will get you nowhere."

"Oh?"

Hao starts to lean in, and gives Lin's lips a soft peck. He does so again, and a third time, now asking, "Do you want me to stop?"

"…No."

The two breath heavily as their lips then wrestle with each other. Both are fighting for dominance.

Hao takes the initiative and lifts Lin up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to her bedroom and drops her on the bed. Both are throwing their clothes off at this point, tipsy and ready to get to business.

"I'm surprised Tenzin never had the initiative to make love to you." Hao states. "He needed to help repopulate the Air Nation, so why not do that with his girlfriend."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about the past."

"Right. Apologies. Let's get right to the fun then."

Through the night, the two engage in ruthless passion. Biting, scratching, and moaning. Both dominate each other and satisfy their sexual appetites. By the time morning comes around, they're both fast asleep.

Hao is the first to wake, running his hand along a nude Lin's side.

"As I said. Beautiful." He whispers.

She stirs slightly and opens one eye, then another, groggily registering that Hao is beside her.

"You're still here?"

"Of course."

"I thought you'd…"

"Leave after sex? No. I…I love you, Lin. I would never do that."

"I…love you too. That's an odd sentiment for me to have."

"You'll learn in time. It's still early though, so we can stay in bed a while longer."

Hao embraces Lin, who eases into the embrace. Both are back to being fast asleep in minutes.

* * *

Over on Air Temple Island, Korra and Akira wake up in a similar situation, sans the lack of clothes and sex.

"Morning already?" Akira mutters, lifting himself up into a sitting position.

"I hate mornings." Korra responds.

"Same. Still, we're up. I have some stuff I need to do in the city, so I should get going."

"Alright. Stop by later?"

"Of course."

Akira gives Korra's cheek a peck before dressing himself and leaving. He then goes into the city, still being repaired from the war, and finds Apollos talking to a few construction workers.

"Get a few electricians too, just in case there are any live wires." He orders, now noticing the young Firebender. "Ah, Akira, good to see you. Here to help?"

"Yup. Although, it seems like you have everything under control."

"Yeah, I do. Why don't you go see the family. Check up on them and make sure they're ok."

"Alright. I'll see you around."

"See ya kid."

Akira wanders through the broken streets and sees Earthbenders fixing them, readying them for cars to drive on. After a decent amount of time, Akira arrives at his family's house. He steps inside and sees Yumi dusting and cleaning the kitchen.

"Aunt Yumi." Akira announces.

"Oh, Akira. Sorry I didn't see you come in."

"It's fine. I can see you're a bit busy."

"Just a bit. We cleaned up Jun's room before anything else. She should be awake by now if you want to visit."

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me."

"Oh, could you bring her some breakfast then?"

"Sure. No problem."

Akira places a bowl of stew on a tray and glass of juice. Yumi opens the door for him and he steps in. Just as Yumi thought, Jun is awake reading a book.

"Oh, Akira. How are you dear?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking. How are you? The fighting must've been stressful for you."

"Oh, I'm fine dear. I lived through the Hundred Year War, so this little incident is nothing compared to that." Jun replies with a laugh and a smile.

"Of course. I brought you breakfast by the way."

"Oh, such a good boy."

Akira grabs the stand folded up by the side of Jun's bed and unravels it, placing the tray on top of it. He then waits patiently for Jun to eat, picking up the tray afterwards and putting it to the side, not forgetting to fold up the stand and return it to its spot.

"That was very delicious. Thank you for bringing it to me, and thank Yumi for cooking it."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Now, how's your relationship with Korra doing?"

"Interested in my love life grandma?"

"Of course. It's a hobby for us elders."

Akira lets out two chuckles, telling Jun about the love himself and Korra share. Jun listens intently, a smile on her face.

An hour into their talks, Akira decides to leave, wanting to meet up with his girlfriend like he said he would.

"Take care Akira. Be sure to visit again some time."

"I will grandma, I promise."

As the door softly _click_s behind him, Jun lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes.

* * *

[Dream]

A 23 year old Jun opens her eyes and sees Kensho asleep beside her. She gives him a few pokes and wakes him up.

"Wha? What's up Jun?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh, well that's nice. Wake me up just to hear me talk."

Jun laughs at her husband's annoyance, which brings a smile to his face.

"Oh so my pain is humorous to you?"

"Very much so."

Kensho grabs Jun and lifts her up onto his chest, making her squeak in surprise.

"Kensho! So forward."

"You're the one who started this." Kensho responds, running his hands along her bare sides, trailing down to her thighs.

"So having two offspring from me isn't enough?"

"Who said anything about having more kids? I'm in it for the pleasure."

"You pervert."

"Look who's talking."

"True."

One passionate scene later and the two are curled up in each other's arms.

Jun speaks up and says, "I'm so going to spoil those kids."

"Yup. And they'll love you for it."

"I wonder how their lives will be in the future. It's an interesting thing to ponder."

"Enough pondering. Go back to sleep. Honestly I'm surprised we didn't wake them up."

"Shush. Sleep."

"Hah."

Jun closes her eyes and lets out a content sigh.

* * *

Akira closes the door behind him with a soft _click_. He sends Yumi Jun's thanks for the food.

"Oh, before you go, the whole family is going to have a get together tomorrow night. You're welcome to bring Korra along."

"I'll let her know. Where are we all going?"

"A newly constructed restaurant. Should be interesting if anything to have all of us together."

"Yeah. Hopefully Kasem doesn't eat the whole restaurant."

The two laugh before Yumi grows oddly serious saying, "There's another reason. Amai has been, feeling down lately. Kushi doesn't know why, but she hopes having a big family gathering will cheer her up."

"Huh. Want me to stop by and visit them?"

"No, it's fine. If this becomes a future problem we'll deal with it then."

"Alright. I'll see you and the others tomorrow then."

"See you then dear."

Akira then travels back to Air Temple Island and informs Korra about the event. She accepts the invitation, and one day alter the two are dressed in casual attire and wait for other family members to arrive at their massive table.

The first people to arrive at the cousins; Amako, Kasem, and the Twins. The next two to arrive are Tensho and Hope.

"Avatar Korra, pleasure to meet you." Hope greets.

"It's nice to meet you too. I don't think we've been properly introduced yet."

"I'm not surprised. I spend most of my time in the library with Tensho."

As the two women talk Yumi and Tetsu arrive, greeting the other family members.

The last pair to arrive is Amai and Kushi. Akira immediately notices what Yumi meant by Amai "feeling down." There are slight bags under her eyes, and she seems more fidgety than usual.

"Hey everyone, looks like we made it in time." Kushi greets.

Two waiters take their orders and return later with all their food.

As they're all eating and talking and laughing, Yumi watches Amai and Kushi interact with each other. Amai is barely eating and Kushi has a worried look on her face.

"Kushi, could I talk to you about Apollos privately for a moment?" Yumi asks.

"Uh, yeah. Amai, eat something." She whispers the last part.

Once both women step outside Yumi immediately asks, "What's going on with Amai?"

"I don't know. Ever since the war she's been…I don't know. Slow? Uninterested?"

"Well, do you have an idea as to why?"

"…Maybe. I'm not entirely sure but it may have to do with her lack of an arm."

"I thought she'd accepted it in the past."

"Well, yes, but it's not entirely out of the possibility for her to fall into a relapse. Actually, I think I know what happened! I wasn't there to see it, but apparently during the fighting Amai went up against an Equalist who had gotten his hands on a knife. She had instinctively used to her left arm to block the blow, but of course she doesn't have the arm. She survived, obviously, but maybe that event shook her."

"Now she's fallen into-what, depression again?"

"Yeah..."

"Well…shit."

"I've tried to be there for her, comfort her, but she isn't telling me anything!" Kushi lashes out. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm worried."

"I understand. Right now, we need to figure out how to get her to open up." The two women stand silent before Yumi says, "I have nothing."

"Same."

"Look, why don't we make it through the night and meet tomorrow."

"Sure."

Kushi goes back inside first, seeing Amai had only eaten a small morsel.

After a lengthy amount of time the family finally start to leave, paying their portion of the bill before doing so.

As Kushi and Amai step into their home, Kushi says, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Back to the Fire Nation."

"Alright." Amai responds, rubbing her stump.

"'_Alright!?_" The fuck kind of response is that?" Kushi screams, finally breaking. "Amai, please just tell me what's going on! We've lived our lives together for so long, and I love you so much. Please…please just tell me what's wrong."

Amai, seeing her wife in near tears, grits her teeth and slumps down.

"It…You shouldn't be stuck with a cripple like me. I'll wind up getting you killed in battle, and I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen. I'm useless…pathetic."

"What? No, Amai, I don't care that you're missing an arm. I love you. I loved you when you would cry in my arms when you first lost it, I loved you when you invented the Fire Arm, and I love you right now as you're filled with self-doubt and worry."

Kushi grabs her wife's face and gives her a loving kiss. "I love you. You missing an arm won't change that. And never refer to yourself as useless and pathetic ever again!"

A few tears run down Amai's cheeks.

"Now let's go to bed. This has been a very emotional evening."

As the two lay in bed Kushi puts a pillow on her shoulder and has Amai lean against her. She then sings to sound of the radio playing softly nearby.

**Tonight. I wanna dance with you.**

**I'll reach for your hand and convince you.**

**You're not completely alone.**

**Tell me, what's broken and I'll try to fix it.**

**Just don't give up yet.**

**This isn't the ending that you deserve.**

Amai is lulled into sleep, and Kushi follows soon after.

The next morning, the two women talk about Amai's new, or re-emerging, insecurities with her handicap. Talking about the problem with her wife calms Amai down a bit, and after a week she's feeling much better.

* * *

Having heard the good news, Amako visits her mother and spends some quality time with her.

"So, anything new in your life? Maybe a boy? Or a girl?" Amai asks, drinking some tea.

"Well, actually…"

"Ooh, now I'm intrigued."

"Right now we're pen pals, but…before we became that…we were best friends."

"Hmm, your little pen pal wouldn't happen to by Kya, would it?"

"Y-yes."

"Hah! You, daughter of Tensho, and Kya, daughter of Katara. I wonder who you'll choose to help with making offspring."

"You know, there's a thing called adoption."

"Yes, but it's not the same as giving birth to your own child. That is an experience that can never be changed, as painful as it is."

"I suppose so."

"Well, I'm off to therapy."

"How's that going by the way?"

"Pretty good, actually. Got Kushi to stop badgering me so there's that. I'll see you around."

"Bye mom."

After Amai leaves, Amako actually takes time to ponder who in her family she would want to have children with. The only suitable options are Kasem or Akira.

Taking a sip of her tea, she stays thinking on the topic for a half hour before leaving the tea shop.

* * *

"So, the Glacier Spirits Festival is in a month. Am I right in assuming we'll be attending?" Akira asks Korra, both of them eating a late lunch.

"Yup. Everything has been taken care of. All we need to do is show up."

"Great."

"I don't suppose any of your family members are going to be joining us?"

"I think Amako said she'd be joining us. And I think that's it."

"I guess everyone else is too busy?"

"Probably. You met my family after all, so you know what they're like."

"Yeah. How is your aunt doing by the way?"

"From what I hear, she's going to therapy and is feeling better."

"Glad to know she's getting better."

"Yeah."

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You were in a lot of the fighting, so-"

"I love you. Thanks for caring, but I'm fine, really."

"If you say so."

"Trust me, if something is bothering me, I'll tell you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"On that note, should I be expecting the fatherly speech from your father?"

"Oh yeah. He may act a bit gruff, but you've got the advantage of already knowing him."

"Right. Let's hope he doesn't freeze me in a block of ice."

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you."

"I appreciate that."

Akira gives Korra a kiss on the lips, tasting the flameo instant noodles. The two swiftly consume the rest of their food and move to Korra's Room. A few minutes later they're in each other's arms, cuddling. Within a few weeks, the two would be off to the Southern Water Tribe with friends and family.

* * *

And that's it for now. Next chapter we'll be heading to the Southern Water Tribe. There will be a normal chapter update this weekend, so no worries on having to wait an extra week. Now, I've been feeling sick lately so it's time for me to collapse from exhaustion

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	13. Chapter 12

Heyoo! Time for another chapter! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,204+

Of with the chapter!

* * *

Akira stands at the ending gate as Korra and the Airbender Kids race on air scooters. With a little Avatar State Magic, Korra takes the lead and wins. Bumi waves the checkered flag as she passes through the gate.

"The Avatar is the winner!" Bumi declares, coughing from the dust.

Akira walks over to his girlfriend as her eyes stop glowing..

"No fair. You can't go into the Avatar State to win." Ikki complains. Korra playfully sticks her tongue out but quickly stops upon hearing Tenzin.

"You did what?" Tenzin exclaims. "The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket. You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously don't appreciate."

"It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?"

"Clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention you're still a long way off from mastering Airbending."

"I have mastered Airbending. Punch punch punch." Korra responds, blasting the nearby trees with air after each _punch_. "See? Mastered."

"Looks pretty good to me." Bumi remarks.

"Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?"

"The paperwork's gone through little brother. From now on it's 24/7 Bumi Time!" He exclaims, grabbing Tenzin by the face.

The Airbending Master "You've mastered Korra Style Airbending. Now you need to master real Airbending. Hopefully our visit to all the Air Temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies."

Korra, understandably, looks less than thrilled. The Airbender Kids start getting into a squall when Tenzin separates them.

"No one's fighting. We're going to have a wonderful time. Now that the president's in office and I'm not needed on the council I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs."

"Great. More attention." Korra mutters.

"What, you don't like my attention?" Akira jokes.

Korra gives Akira smile and playful punch to the arm, grateful for the ease of tension.

"Hah, relax. I've been wanting to see that." Bumi remarks, walking over to lean on Tenzin. "Maybe I'll tag along just to see _Vacation Tenzin_."

"You're not invited." Tenzin scathingly replies.

Korra kneels down and tell the Airbender Kids, "Before we go on your dad's study trip we're gonna have some real fun at my home town at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks."

The Airbender Kids seem to look forward to the prospect.

"Yup. There's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going to the festival, _Mom_ already invited me."

Soon everyone is on a boat headed to the South Pole. Akira and Korra lay against Naga on the side of the ship, taking in the moment.

Akira breaks the silence and says, "Heading back to the South Pole after all this time must make you feel nostalgic." Korra nods in agreements.

"I can't wait for the festival. This is going to be so much fun."

"I know. I wonder how many toys you'll win me."

"Probably the same number you'll win for me."

The two chuckle a bit and go quiet once more.

Korra initiates their romance first by giving Akira a kiss on the cheek. Akira responds in the same manner, and soon the two are locking lips.

Korra runs her hands across Akira's abs, and in response Akira slides his hands through the openings of her shirt near the armpits. He pulls her close and rubs her back.

The two part only for Akira to ask, "Want to move to your room?" Korra nods yes. They quickly rush to the room and Naga guards the entrance, primarily by laying in front of the door.

Once inside the two begin tearing the clothes off each other.

"This'll be our second time together. Feeling more prepared this time?" Akira asks humorously.

"Definitely. So, how should we start this time?"

"I can lead us again if you want."

"Yeah. I'll lead at some other point, once we're more used to this."

"Okay."

Korra swallows as Akira runs his hands along her sides, working his way up to cup her breasts. He gives both a kiss, making her moan in pleasure. He then leads Korra to her bed and has her lay down. She does so, giving Akira a tender kiss on the lips.

He begins thrusts, causing Korra to gasp and grunt.

"Y-You're doing-ugh-great." She breathes out.

"You're wonderful as well."

After an hour Akira pulls out and once again releases on Korra's chest. This time, she curiously taps the liquid with her fingers and looks at it oddly.

"Huh. It's stickier than I thought it'd be."

"If you want, you could lick it." Akira offhandedly suggests, causing Korra to blush. He then leans his head down and gives Korra's loins a kiss. This causes Korra to gasp quickly as Akira runs his tongue along her clit.

He stops for a moment to say, "The Twins taught me what they know about sex. Does this make you feel good?"

"Yes. Please, keep going."

Akira leans his head back down and resumes the process. A few minutes alter and Korra squirts on Akira's face.

"I'm so sorry." Korra quickly apologizes, to which Akira merely laughs.

"It's fine, Korra. How did it feel?"

"It felt…really good."

Akira licks his lips and swallows the substance. Korra cautiously sucks on her fingers and tastes the salt.

Akira wipes his face and lays beside Korra, taking her hand.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Akira."

Soon both occupants of the bed fall asleep.

The next morning the boat arrives at the dock. The Airbender Kids huddle around Katara and hug her. Amako approaches the woman beside her elder and embraces her.

"It's good to see you, Kya." Amako greets.

"You as well, Amako."

Jinora takes her turn to hug her aunt and says, "We missed you Aunt Kya."

"Oh, I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids."

"I'm not scared of you…anymore."

To the side, Korra reunites with her parents.

"You remember Akira." Korra introduces.

"It's good to see you again, sir." Akira greets.

"You as well young man. I trust things are going well in Republic City?"

"Yeah. Korra and I actually, uh…"

"We're a couple now." Korra interrupts, taking Akira's arm.

Both parents look pleased, congratulating the two.

"See? I told you they'd be fine." Korra states.

"Sorry I doubted you." Akira responds, pecking Korra on the cheek.

Bolin steps forwards and says, "Wow, look at all these people that came out to greet us."

Korra speaks up and says, "Uh, no, they came to greet them," pointing her thumb towards the now docking ship.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe has come to grace us with his presence. Hooray."

"Just relax Tonraq, he'll be gone soon enough."

As the Chief and his children step off the ship, Bolin takes a liking to them.

"Whoa. Who're the lovely ladies?" He remarks.

"That's Eska and Desna, the Chief's Children. Desna is a guy."

"Oh-sure-yeah-I knew that. Which one is Desna?"

Akira smirks and shakes his head in amusement.

After a few more steps the Chief stands in front of the gathered people.

"It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra." He says, bowing in respect.

"Good to see you too." Korra responds, returning the bow.

Turning his attention to Korra's father, he greets, "Tonraq."

"Brother."

As the entourage walks along the paths, Unalaq says, "It's a shame the southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits. Even during the most hallowed times."

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun."

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth."

To prove his point, Bolin pops up with an arctic hen in his mouth.

Korra and Akira look amused by their friend's antics.

"Traditions change." Tonraq states. "It's not the end of the world."

Unalaq rounds on his brother and says, "Tell that to the sailor's who're being attacked by angry spirits in the southern waters. Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" Korra inquires.

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that." Unalaq states, looking to Tenzin. "Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. Airbending is getting a bit tedious."

Tonraq speaks up and says, "Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs."

Unalaq looks unimpressed saying, "So you've said." He then turns around and walks off.

Korra and Akira leave to prepare for the feast.

"Do you think I should change into something more…formal?" Korra asks.

"You look fine. This is a festival after all."

"True."

Korra flops onto her bed beside Akira, and the two lay there comfortably.

"I'm glad your parents were to nonchalant with our relationship." Akira says.

"I know. We never really got a chance to tell them after I got my bending back. We went right back to Republic City to help there."

"Hm. Ready to go to the feast?"

"Yup. You?"

"I'm all set. Let's get going."

Akira joins Amako with Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and Katara. He playfully waves to Korra, who waves back.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's 'stick-in-the-mud' mentor."

"Bumi don't pick on Tenzin. You now he's always been sensitive." Kya teases.

"I'm not sensitive." Tenzin responds with a huff.

From Katara's side, Akira notices Katara's glum expression.

Unalaq stands up and addresses the gathering. "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become. A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans."

As if to accentuate the point, Varrick, a big shot helping Asami, picks his teeth while using a plate as a mirror.

"I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

The crowd murmurs among themselves after Unalaq finishes his speech.

Varrick then takes the stage and announces, "Chief Unalaq, everybody. Always great to have him in town. Now let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's dancin' otter penguins."

* * *

After the feast ends Team Avatar hit the town, specifically Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Akira.

Akira and Korra feed each other cotton candy, and Bolin soon takes notice of the Eska and Desna.

"Wish me luck. Making my move. Weeee." Bolin says, handing his stick food over to Mako.

"Good luck."

"Those two have always creeped me out." Korra states. "They smell like a grandma's attic."

After a minute or two Mako decides to leave the two love birds alone and sets out to find Asami. Akira and Korra move to games now and start at a water gun spot.

"Unalaq offered to train me." Korra says, starting a conversation. "He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them."

"That certainly sounds like an interesting opportunity. Have you talked to Tenzin about this?"

"Sort of. I feel like sometimes he thinks I'm one of his kids, that I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, you sort of don't. He's got years of experience that neither of us have."

"I guess you're right."

"Look, why don't we both talk to him tomorrow. Having a change of mentors is a big thing, so we should let cooler heads decide."

"Alright. We'll talk to him together."

A minute later and Korra wins the game, with a small blast of Waterbending. Korra and Akira then walk around with a stuffed air bison in the young Avatar's arms. Another game later and Akira holds a stuffed otter penguin.

Having enough of the lights and people, Korra and Akira retire to their hut. They cuddle up against Naga and soon fall into slumber.

Eventually they're woken up by the Polar Bear Dog standing up and walking outside.

"Ugh, Naga what're you doing?" Korra lazily asks, earning howling in return. "Naga hush."

Both occupants of the hut step outside and stand next to the Naga near the edge of the cliff.

"Quiet Naga, you'll wake everyone up." Korra hushes.

Naga gives Korra a lick on the face before resuming her howling. Mako and Bolin soon exit their huts, the younger brother asking, "What's going on?"

From the snow a large purple spirit emerges.

"What…is that?"

The spirit rushes forwards and, with Akira grabbing Korra to protect her, kicks them both away. They slam against a wall of snow and Korra is grappled by the spirit. Still disoriented, Akira struggles to get up. Luckily, Mako blasts a flame at the spirit, causing it to let go.

Mako and Bolin then try to attack the spirit but wind up being swatted away. Tenzin and Tonraq help the two with Asami coming over as well.

Now re-oriented, Korra and Akira nods to each other before attacking the spirit. They both launch fire at the spirit, but it evades their attacks. The two dodge a strike from the spirit and Tonraq moves in to try and contain the creature.

He manages to surround it in ice, but the spirit breaks through the top and chucks Tonraq into the top of his hut. The spirit then launches Korra and Akira down the hill a ways, causing them to slide. With the benders around it dealt with, the spirit breaks through the ice.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us?" Tenzin asks, gaining it's attention. "What have we done to offend you?"

The spirit merely swats Tenzin aside.

Back with Korra and Akira, Akira helps Korra up and she soon goes int the Avatar State. Akira backs up a bit to let her do her thing.

Korra dodges a charging attack from the spirit, causing it to slide into the festival grounds. Before it can retaliate, Korra unleashes multiple flame attacks. This is to no avail though, as the spirit grabs onto the young Avatar and bashes her against a stack of crates.

Akira runs to Korra's side, but before the spirit can deliver a finishing blow the water around it starts to circle around it.

The two watch in amazement as the spirit is enveloped in a bright light, causing it to calm down considerably. As the spirit walks away Unalaq says, "Go in peace."

Korra walks over to her uncle, Akira behind her, as Tonraq and Tenzin approach.

"Korra!" Tonraq exclaims.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asks.

"I'm fine. Uncle, how were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" Korra asks.

"As your father could tell you, I've spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South. But I could teach you everything I know."

Tenzin speaks up and says, "Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about Airbending, and I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars."

Korra looks less than thrilled.

"While I'm sure visiting the Air Temples is…most enlightening, it would seem the situation calls for Korra to learn about the spirits. Lessons, it would appear, that only I can give her." Unalaq states.

Akira stands beside Korra, taking her hand, and says, "Look, this has been a very interesting night. How about we all go to bed and think on this. Korra can give you all your answer tomorrow."

Before anyone can answer Akira pulls Korra away and leads her back to the hut. Once inside Korra pulls her hand away.

"I can make my own decisions. You don't need to intervene at every given moment."

"Sorry. I thought it would be beneficial for everyone to take a breath, relax."

"Well what if I decided that I want to have Unalaq be my mentor! Should I just wait to tell them my decision?"

"If that's what you want, then fine. You can go out and tell them right now."

"Ugh!" Korra groans, flopping onto the ground.

Akira stays standing and says, "I'll give you some space."

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Akira sits beside Korra, and Naga curls up around them.

"You feeling ok?" Akira asks.

"Not really. I guess I've been feeling like a prisoner, sort of."

Korra goes on to tell Akira about her conversation between her father, herself, and Unalaq at the banquet.

"Well, I can certainly understand your side of things. But to be fair, things have changed since Avatar Aang was around." He lets out a sigh and continues, "Look, if you want to have Unalaq as your new mentor, I'll support you whole-heartedly. Just be sure this is what _you_ want to do."

"It is."

"Then tomorrow we'll tell the others. Good night."

Akira gives Korra a kiss on the forehead as she wishes him good night.

With their emotions calmed, the two once again fall asleep. This time there would be no night time disturbances.

* * *

There we go. That'll be it for this chapter. I don't have much to say so, peace!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	14. Chapter 13

Hey all! New chapter time. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,363+

Sorry if this is a bit on the late side. Been dealing with a cold. I've gotten a lot better though, so no worries. In this chapter, we get a song and a lemon. Yay! On we go!

* * *

The next morning Akira stands beside Korra as she tells Tenzin, Tonraq, and Unalaq that she'll be accepting Unalaq as her mentor for now. She makes sure to mention that she'll return to her training with Tenzin once the spirit threat has been dealt with.

Amako hops onto Oogi, delighted to be included in their journeys to the Air Temples. As Tenzin is finishing loading things up, Katara, Bumi, and Kya approach.

"I think you forgot a couple of things." Katara states.

Tenzin slings a sack over his shoulder and turns around saying, "Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now."

Katara responds with, "This is your family, Tenzin. When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

Tenzin drops the sack and Bumi gives him a slug on the shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun." He states.

"I'm dying to see that laid-back Vacation Tenzin I've heard so much about." Kya inputs.

"Alright, hop on." Tenzin says, walking over to Katara and hugging her. "I love you, Mom. We'll see you soon."

After giving Bumi a hand getting up, in the form of an air kick, they all set off to the Air Temples.

On the ridge overlooking the Southern Water Tribe, Korra and Akira stand watching them fly away.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" She asks.

"That depends on you. Do you think you did?"

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

"It's just odd, knowing that my uncle will be my mentor for a while."

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help in any way I can."

"Thanks. That's reassuring."

The two ride Naga down into the city and stop by a large archway where Unalaq is standing. There are some supplies nearby and arctic camels.

"You're early." Unalaq states.

"What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting." Korra says energetically.

"I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits. I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe: The South Pole."

"You're gonna train me at the South Pole?"

"We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you."

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in."

"High stakes, danger, and the Avatar at the center of it. Sounds like a normal day." Akira jokes, getting a friendly punch on the shoulder from Korra.

* * *

As Oogi clears the clouds, the occupants of the Sky Bison see the approaching Air Temple. After landing Tenzin and Pema are greeted by presumably the Head Acolyte.

"Master Tenzin, welcome." He greets.

Tenzin politely replies, "Good to see you again, Abbot Shung."

"Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion greens? Ah, perhaps you'd like to re-center yourself by meditating in the gardens."

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

Abbot Shung momentarily turns his attention to Pema, greeting her. "And you must be the honorable Pema. Please, accept these gifts." He hands Tenzin an…odd contraption. "This is an ancient Airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you"

"Oh…ok."

From a distance, Amako does her best not to laugh.

"And Pema, these flowers once filled the mountainside. Now they can brighten up your room."

Pema is handed an absolutely enormous bouquet. Through the flowers she responds, "That's…sweet? You-You didn't have to."

"Nonsense, whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generation of Airbenders."

Cue the kids arguing and Meelo finding himself a lemur he names Poki.

As Amako helps Bumi and Kya unload the bags, Bumi asks one of the Acolytes for assistance.

"Sorry, I thought you were the servants." She responds.

"We're Tenzin's brother and sister, and friend." Bumi responds irately.

The Air Acolyte excitedly asks, "Avatar Aang had other children? The world is filled with more Airbenders?"

"We're not Airbenders."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." The Air Acolyte responds, bowing her head.

Kya and Bumi share and annoyed look.

"Listen, can you direct us to our rooms?" Amako asks.

"Of course."

The Air Acolyte brings the three to their rooms. Just like on Air Temple Island, there's a Boys Section and Girls Section. After getting settled in and changing into a comfortable haori, Amako pays Kya a visit.

"Can you believe that woman? Ugh, this is so infuriating." The Waterbender complains.

"You're so cute when you rant." Amako says.

"Oh? Cute am I?"

"Very."

"I thought I was vicious."

"Nope. Cute."

"Well, good to know."

Kya takes a calming breath and sits on her bed, patting the side, inviting Amako. She closes the door behind her before taking a seat.

"Amako…I know that we've been…very open in our letters." Kya starts, swallowing.

"And?"

"I…feel like a little girl all over again. Ugh."

Amako chuckles and says, "I'm glad I have that effect on you." She then turns on the radio and begins to dance.

"What're you doing?" Kya asks, smiling in amusement.

"If you're feeling young and are at a loss for words, let me seduce you. My family's been rather good at seduction, if I do say so myself."

"Hah! Go on then, seduce me."

"Challenge accepted."

Amako then begins to sing her own lyrics to the music.

**She got the mmm green eyes, nice curved thighs,**

**Ponytail no betrothal thing.**

**I see you looking from across the room,**

**And now I really wanna kiss your face.**

Amako removes her two bracers and tosses them to the side.

**She's got that mmm blue thread, but when she's wearing less,**

**Girl, you know that you drive me crazy.**

**Those mmm green eyes, beautiful smile,**

**You know I love watching you strip for me.**

Kya blushes and looks to the side, but looks back as she sees Amako sensually remove her haori. This exposes her tight shirt, causing the Waterbender to gulp.

**I love her hips, curves, just say the word,**

"**Te amo mami, ah, te amo mami."**

**I kiss her, my love is not a dream.**

Amako tosses the haori with the braces and steps towards the flustered Kya.

**So let me in that bed you're in,**

**And slide up on me and sweat, darling.**

**So I'm gonna put my time in,**

**Won't stop until you sing my name.**

Amako is standing in front of Kya and grabs her necklace, giving her a raised eyebrow smirk. Kya snorts lightly, moving her face closer to Amako's. The Firebender releases Kya though, stepping back and playing with her shirt, easing it up.

**Jump in the water, with me,**

**Come here and dance with me.**

**Jump in the water, with me,**

**Come here and dance with me.**

Amako throws the shirt off and tosses it on her pile, exposing her bra and toned abdomen. Next to be worked on are the pants. Kya unconsciously licks her lips in anticipation.

**Flawless diamonds,**

**I see in your eyes my dear darling,**

**Until the sun's rising,**

**I won't stop until I hear you sing.**

The pants are removed and discarded, leaving Amako nearly naked in front of Kya. The Firebender struts over to Kya, moving her hips and body to the tune of the music. With great skill, she manages to remove Kya's pants, who is not complaining in the slightest.

Amako pushes Kya onto her back and unclips her bra, letting it fall on the Waterbender.

**Jump in the water, with me,**

**Come here and dance with me.**

**Jump in the water, with me,**

**Come here and dance with me.**

Soon both remove the last pieces of clothing holding them back.

"How was that for seducing?" Amako asks, the music still playing in the background.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Amako does just that, pushing Kya down onto the mattress while shoving their faces together. They do this for a few minutes before Amako decides to move lower. She starts licking and kissing Kya's vagina, causing her to moan in pleasure.

The ecstasy reaches a new level as Amako squeeze Kya's bud. Not uncomfortably so, only pleasurably.

Forty minutes alter and Kya cums, spraying on Amako's face. She wipes it off her eyelids and licks her lips. Amako then crawls back onto Kya and the two begin making out, with Amako massaging Kya's breasts. Kya reciprocates the affection by doing the same with one hand, and rubbing Amako's clit with the other.

It takes a good amount of time for Amako to cum, screaming Kya's name. With their energy spent, the two flop down in a tangled mess, smelling of sex and sweat.

"I guess we're a thing now." Kya remarks.

"We're definitely a thing. I'll let you know when I make you your own betrothal necklace."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Back in the Southern Water tribe, Team Avatar, sans Bolin, and Unalaq gather near the outskirts preparing for travel.

As Mako helps load a sack onto Naga's back Korra inquires, "I thought you said Bolin was coming."

"He said he'd be here. Hopefully he gets here before we leave."

Surprisingly, Tonraq is the one to appear. Unalaq doesn't look overly thrilled with his brother's appearance.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" The brother asks.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming."

"Absolutely not. You'll be a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me. She needs someone to watch after her."

While the two were talking, Korra and Akira hopped onto Naga. The young Avatar rides over to the two brothers and asks, "Dad, why is me going to the South Pole such a problem?"

Unalaq looks rather irritated as he speaks up, "Because he's misguided. The sad truth is it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since."

"What happened in the past?" Korra asks. Akira can't help but be curious as well.

Tonraq changes the subjects saying, "It doesn't matter. What matters is The Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Mako repeats.

"A massive blizzard." Akira states. "Apparently it's been beating up the South Pole for years."

"How do you know that?"

"I read about it."

"Of course you did." Korra jokingly says.

Before things can get too serious though, Bolin finally arrives on a snowmobile. It even has a side car.

"Guys! Hey, wait for meee!" He calls out, stopping beside Naga. "Check it out, I'm traveling in style." He then accidentally lurches the vehicle forwards, quickly stopping it. "Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry... Still getting used to that throttle."

"Where did you get that bro?" Mako asks from an arctic camel.

"Varrick! He's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like...like a month." He then pulls out small vegetables. "Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats? Nobody? Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, the conversation is over. Dad, come if you want. Just try not to interfere with my training, please."

The Water Tribe Twins then take up occupancy in the side cart as the entourage begins their journey. As Korra, Akira, and Unalaq reach a small hill, Korra asks, "So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?"

Unalaq curtly replies, "You will open an ancient spirit portal."

Korra and Akira share a confused look. Korra then asks, "I'm sorry, what now?"

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World, but it has long been closed."

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?"

"There are no 'evil spirits.' There is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"'In time?'" Akira repeats.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The Winter Solstice is tomorrow." Korra realizes.

"Exactly. And we can't afford to wait another year."

The group continue on, only for Naga to start growling at something in the fog.

"What're those?" Bolin asks sheepishly.

"Dark spirits." Korra answers.

As the fog rolls away, the spirits disappear.

"Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp." Tonraq states.

Everyone is in agreement, and they make a nice hole to stay in. A fire is made, and everyone warms up around it eating stew and drinking a warm liquid.

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asks.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin requests, huddling closer to Eska.

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories." Mako explains.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck." Eska remarks.

"Thank you."

Unalaq speaks up and says, "Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real."

This does not calm Bolin down at all, as he tightens his hood around his face.

"The spirits are angry because He's here." Unalaq states, looking at his brother. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time." Tonraq interrupts.

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?" Korra asks. Akira rests a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder, placating her.

"I left the North Pole because…I was banished."

Korra looks stunned by the revelation. "You were banished from the North? Why?"

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe. Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people…"

Tonraq goes on to tell the story of his banishment. The barbarian attack, the forest, and the spirits. "For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life."

"Whoaaa. So _you_ were supposed to be chief, then _he_ became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other." Bolin states, earning an elbow to the side courtesy of Mako. "Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?"

"This is…a lot to take in." Korra intones. Akira wraps an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family." Tonraq explains.

"I guess, but…I don't know what to think."

Akira stands up and tells Korra, "Why don't we check on the supplies. Make sure things are still secured."

"Yeah. Good idea."

The two leaves the fire pit and walk over to the snowmobile and camels. They check the ropes and talk.

"You gonna be ok?" Akira asks.

"I hope so. Hearing my own father was banished…it's tough to hear."

"I'm sure it is. We'll get a bit of rest before continuing on, so try to put it out of your mind if you can. We can deal with it later when we're all safe."

"Ok. I'll try."

Akira kisses Korra's forehead before leading her back to the fire.

A few hours later and everyone is back on the move. Korra is reasonably mad with her father, but still reluctant to be.

Tonraq rides up beside Naga and says, "Korra, you have every right to be mad at me, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest. And we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

Korra reacts by riding Naga ahead and stopping in front of the snowmobile.

"Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world. I finally have a chance to live up to my potential."

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true."

Said man rides near them and says, "You want proof? Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights." Korra simplifies.

"Yes. There used to be lights in the South as well, but during the hundred year war the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

Mako then calls out, "I think we're here!"

The others catch up to the group and witness the Everstorm. With determination, they continue forward.

A growl is heard after a while, causing the convoy to stop.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asks generally.

"We must keep moving." Unalaq encourages.

The sound of the growl grows louder.

"Oh man, I really don't like this."

"Bolin, just stay calm." Mako tells his brother. "There's no reason to-panic!"

Spirits suddenly spring from the ground, grabbing at the supplies and carrying them away. Tonraq makes an ice wall to temporarily stop a spirit going after Korra. Seeing another one approaching, Akira jumps forwards and blasts at it with fire.

One of the spirits gets into the engine of Bolin's snowmobile, causing it to shoot off uphill.

Korra and Mako fight off a spirit only to back up. Korra then attempts the same Waterbending technique Unalaq used, only to have it fail.

In return, the spirit bashes Korra down and hovers over her, bearing its teeth and snarling at her.

Akira lobs a flame at the spirit, causing it to let go. With the spirit off of Korra, Unalaq uses his technique and successfully calms the spirit down.

Akira holds out a hand for Korra to take, which she does, and helps her to her feet.

"Everyone good?" He then asks.

To answer the question, Bolin screams from the snowmobile, which is heading towards a wall of ice. Desna and Eska pull him out of it and the three slide down using two different methods. The Water Tribe Twins used ice over their shoes, and Bolin turned into a raft.

Everyone waits on foot at the bottom, and Mako fully stops his brother. The Water Tribe Twins then stab the suit with icicles, deflating it.

Akira takes a moment to look at the carnage of supplies left behind.

"Well, that's not good. Our equipment's busted."

"Then we have to turn back." Tonraq inputs.

"No. The solstice is tonight, we're so close." Unalaq urgently states.

"This mission is too dangerous, we're leaving."

"No, Dad. You should leave."

Tonraq breaths out a sigh. "If that's what you want."

Akira helps Tonraq prep the last snowmobile while the others prepare for the continuing journey.

"I'll make sure Korra stays safe, sir. I promise." Akira says.

"Thank you, Akira."

With that, Tonraq drives away. Akira returns to Naga and hops on her back with Korra. He grabs the side of her hood and gives her a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asks.

"Just a reminder that I love you."

"You could stand to remind me more."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Unalaq speaks up and says, "Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time."

"Let's get going then."

The convoy is once again on the move.

"So, how did my dad seem? Was he mad? Sad?" Korra inquires.

"He seemed fine. A little off put, but otherwise fine."

"Ok…that's good."

"Still thinking about his banishment?"

"It shouldn't bother me so much; I don't know why it does."

"Like I said, one problem at a time. Let's open the portal then deal with the family drama after. Ok?"

"Ok…thanks for being here with me."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

After a few more minutes of travel they arrive at a frozen forest.

"We've arrived." Unalaq states.

"Trees frozen in ice." Korra intones.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North."

"So, what now?"

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

"Wait, she's going it alone?" Akira asks. "I don't know how comfortable I am with that."

"There's no way she's going alone." Mako jumps in.

"Yeah. If she goes, we go with her." Bolin adds.

"The Avatar must go alone." Unalaq repeats.

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me."

"You have to believe in yourself like I believe in you."

Korra takes a moment to pause and think.

"Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

After a moment Korra nods her head in determination. She hops down from Naga, along with Akira, and gives her boyfriend a hug.

"Wait here." She says. "I'll be ok."

"Ok. I believe in you."

The group waits a few minutes, and suddenly a ray of light springs into the air and splits off into beautiful waves.

"Wow…it's so incredible." Akira mutters.

Korra is then seen walking from the spirit portal and Bolin runs over to greet her. "Hey Korra, you're back! Hey, Korra's back!" After hugging Korra, he finds himself in an ice trap facing Eska.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?"

Akira laughs at Bolin's predicament and lets Korra and Unalaq have a niece and uncle talk. Afterwards he approaches Korra and hugs her, then gives her a big kiss.

"I'm so proud of you." He praises.

"Thanks. Opening the spirit portal was…something else."

"I bet it was. Come on, let's head back to the city."

The return trip is much less tedious, and the group make it back to the tribe by daybreak. Surprisingly, everyone sees Northern Water Tribe ships docking and unloading soldiers.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" Korra asks.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Akira looks suspicious, immediately seeing an immediate problem with all the soldiers. Things were not looking good.

* * *

That's it for this week. Hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	15. Chapter 14

Hey all. One more week until I go back to college so...yeah. Preparing myself for the headaches and stress. Anywho, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,631+

Not many reviewers, if at all, but that's cool. I'll let y'all read now

* * *

The Northern troops immediately get to work, blockading the docks. From a balcony overlooking the city, Korra, Akira, and Unalaq stand watching.

"Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?" Korra asks.

"Now that you've opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from people who would do the spirits harm."

"But, aren't the spirits capable of defending themselves?"

"You're correct, but they can only do so much on their own. Besides, I need you for something more important. There is another portal in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds."

"But the solstice is over, how am I going to open it?"

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North. And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well."

"With both portals open, the tribes will be united again." Korra suggests.

"The world will be united again."

* * *

At the Air Temple, Tenzin, Pema, Kya, and Amako sit around relaxing. Amako and Kya sit next to each other on a boulder, feeding a trio of lemurs.

"Ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since-" Tenzin begins, only to be interrupted by Bumi shouting, "Wahoo!"

"And it's over."

Bumi jumps onto the boulder Kya is on and exclaims, "Good morning, universe!"

Kya covers her eyes and says, "Bumi, please. Cover yourself."

Bumi ignores his sister and looks at Tenzin. "Well, lookee here. 'Vacation Tenzin' has finally decided to join us."

"Yes, he has." Tenzin remarks, taking Rohan from Pema. "It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. Isn't that right, my little Rohan? And I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with Dad."

"Uh, I think your memory is a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those great vacations. It was always just you and Dad." Kya remarks, causing Amako to take her hand.

"No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant-koi?"

"Nope. We weren't there."

"Hmm. Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach?"

Bumi answers this time, "You mean _you_ built. We never saw the place. Unless we were going with the Akarui Family."

"I could've sworn-"

Before Tenzin can continue his thought two of his kids come riding in on air scooters, Jinora and Meelo.

"Morning, kids." Bumi greets, the three hopping down from the boulder.

"Morning Uncle Bumi." Meelo greets. "Do you have a baby in there?"

Everyone laughs, but Pema soon stops and notices someone missing. "Where's your sister?" She asks.

"Who?" Jinora inquires,

Pema stands up and approaches her kids saying, "Ikki, about this tall, talks real fast. I'm sure you know her."

Jinora trails an, "Uh..." and Meelo changes the subject. "There was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid."

Bumi seems nervous about the mention of the shark-squid.

"The shark-squid? He's here? It appears my old nemesis has found me."

"Your nemesis is a shark-squid?" Amako asks, receiving no answer.

Pema crosses her arms and asks her kids, "Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?"

"I don't know…maybe…yes." Jinora answers, looking down.

"She ran away." Meelo inputs.

Tenzin walks up behind his wife as exclaims, "Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!"

"It's all right, dear. Ikki couldn't have gone far." He hands Pema Rohan back. "I'll find her."

Bumi then salutes, saying, "Commander Bumi reporting for duty! Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty."

"What do you say we all go together?" Kya suggests.

"Sure. I could use the help."

Before anything else happens though, Bumi points to Meelo and tells the kid, "When I get back, we'll come up with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all."

Meelo excitedly replies, "Yeah!"

* * *

After a few days had passed, Southern Water Tribe members gather in Tonraq's home to discuss the effects the invasion of soldiers and blockade were having. Akira sits beside Korra, who sits next to her parents.

Tonraq begins the meeting. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling."

Varrick cuts him off immediately exclaiming, "Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening!" Varrick then throws the plate on the ground, shattering it. "But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later." He whispers to Zhu Li.

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asks.

"My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?" This time Varrick throws a cookie aside.

"Probably a couple of days." Zhu Li answers.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up. Not to mention I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting, thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish!?" And he breaks another plate…"Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits, so they'll _stop_ attacking." Korra interjects, standing up next to Varrick.

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence! Am I right, people?"

The gathered occupants cheer in support.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again."

"No, he wants control of our wealth. _My_ wealth. And I like my wealth! If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?"

"Unalaq started this, not us." Tonraq states, standing up as well. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

Korra lets out a sigh saying, "I'll do it for the tribe," in a soft tone. "Akira, wanna come with?"

"I'll catch up to you later. I'll tell you how the rest of the meeting goes."

"Okay. See you later."

Korra leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"I cannot stop eating these things." Varrick says to Zhu Li, quickly turning his attention to Tonraq. "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war."

After the meeting goes on for another hour it begins to get repetitive, causing Akira to leave. He wanders around the tribe for a while, even bumping into Mako who tells him about him and Bolin wanting everyone to get together for dinner. Akira lets Mako know he'll tell Korra if he sees her. He then continues walking around until stumbling upon two groups of Waterbenders ready to attack. Surprisingly, Korra makes an appearance too. Akira moves forward to get a read on the situation.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They're not welcome here anymore." A Southern Waterbender says.

"These Southerners need to stay in line." The Northern Soldier says.

"Everyone, calm down. You're all part of the same tribe. Start acting like it." Korra says, failing to calm the situation down.

"You're taking their side? We thought you were one of us." The Southern Waterbender responds.

"I'm not taking anyone's side."

From the sidelines, Akira blasts a snowball out of the air and shakes his finger at the girl who threw it.

"Rude." He remarks, walking over to Korra. Tonraq approaches as well and says, "Everyone, walk away from this. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

The Southern Waterbenders lay down the water and walk away.

"Move it soldiers." Akira commands. "Or I'll be having a word with Chief Unalaq."

The Northern Soldiers lay down their water and slightly bow their heads before walking away as well.

"Well…that could've gone better." Akira remarks once they're out of earshot.

"I know. Thanks for the help dad." Korra says.

"Of course."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Korra for a moment."

"I'll see you two around then." Tonraq replies, walking away.

"Hop on up." Korra ushers, letting Akira climb up onto Naga. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Mako wants us to join him and Bolin for dinner."

"Huh, alright. Just the four of us?"

"I think so. Just a little Team Avatar get together"

"Alright. Let's go tell Mako we'll take him up on the offer."

"I think he said he was going back to the huts, last time I saw him which wasn't long ago."

"Perfect."

The two ride Naga to the huts Team Avatar and Co. are staying at and do indeed find Mako there. They let him know they'd be glad to be a part of the get together. With that taken care of, the Firebender and young Avatar retreat to their own hut and take a load off.

"I hope the next day isn't as exhausting as this one." Korra states, leaning against Naga while Akira looks at the book options.

"It probably will be. We're trying to prevent a civil war. I can imagine things'll get more difficult."

"Thanks. That's just what I want to hear."

Akira chuckles as he picks up a book. "Don't worry. Even if a civil war does break out, I'll help you in any way I can."

"You and I against a nation?"

"And Asami, Mako, Bolin, Hao, Apollos, and a lot of our friends and family. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Korra lets out a chuckle, relaxing as Akira sits beside her.

"I hope so."

"Why don't you take a nap before we go off to eat dinner."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

Korra leans her head against Akira, who gives the top of it a loving kiss as he starts reading the book.

A few hours later and the two head off to meet the brothers at the designated restaurant. To Korra, Mako, and Akira's disbelief, Bolin is followed by Eska and Desna.

Bolin gives an uncomfortable laugh as he says, "Isn't this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the...five of us. So fun."

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." Eska states, standing up with her brother and leave to do just that.

"You guys gotta save me." Bolin begs.

"I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ripping off the leech?" Mako asks.

"I tried! But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin-piranhas!"

"So it was more like you tugged at the leech."

"Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off. Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?" Bolin asks Korra.

"Uh...'cos I thought it was pretty obvious?"

"No, no, not to me, it wasn't. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now. Oh, man. Oh...do something, Avatar!"

Unfortunately, Korra has no idea how to help Bolin at the moment.

After the dinner event, Korra and Akira return to their hut. Surprisingly, Senna is waiting on the couch.

"Is something wrong? Did Dad send you?"

"Your father doesn't know I'm here. I came by to see how you've been doing. Tonraq told me you know about his past."

"Yeah. I'm still iffy on how I feel about that."

While the daughter and mother talk, Akira walks off into the other room to give them privacy. A few minutes later he hears footsteps run outside. He steps back into the living room to see Senna with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" Akira asks.

"Korra went to save Unalaq from rebels. Oh, I hope she'll be ok."

"Hmm. Why don't we get you back home, you can tell me everything on the way there."

On the way Senna fills Akira in on the situation. Apparently Varrick had begun plotting a rebellion, and Korra suspected her father had a part of it. She had left before Senna could tell her otherwise.

As the two make it to their family's home they settle down for the night. Akira stays up though, keeping watch of the house through the rest of the night.

As day breaks a civilian tells Akira about what happened. He relays the information to Senna and Tonraq. The two then invite him to eat with them. He accepts and a third small table is placed in front of him. He's given a small serving of salt and fish, a bowl of rice, a bowl of noodles, and a cup of water.

After everything is ready Korra opens the front door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" She asks.

"Of course. We heard what happened, are you okay?" Senna responds.

Korra speaks no words, instead walking over to her father, kneeling, and giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would have done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him."

"I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels. I should've known better, despite my conflicting feelings."

"I'm the one who should apologize. After I saw The Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

Senna speaks up and says, "When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, Dad, of course I still need you."

The family gather and embrace each other. Even Akira is pulled into the family hug.

The tender moment is interrupted by Unalaq and a group of Northern Soldiers.

"We weren't expecting you." Tonraq greets him.

Unalaq doesn't waste time mincing words, declaring, "Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial."

"Trial? For what?"

"For conspiring to assassinate me."

Korra and Akira can only stand by in helplessness and surprise respectively as Tonraq and Senna are loaded into an armored truck.

"You're making a big mistake. I was with them the whole night." Akira protests.

"I wish it hadn't come to this. But they held meetings with the rebels, right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family." Korra inputs.

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know. Additionally, with you being a witness, your input will be crucial."

"It had better be." Akira nearly growls.

Soon, the trial takes place. Akira stands with Korra to support her, only leaving her side to give his testimony. Eventually, Korra goes up on the stand. After saying her piece Judge Hotah leaves to make his decision.

After a few tense minutes, Judge Hotah returns. He declares Senna innocent and free to go, and she runs over to her daughter and embraces her. The other men though, get sentenced to life in prison.

Korra, Senna, and Akira return to the igloo. Akira helps Senna clean up the dishes, but the older woman soon starts to cry. Korra hugs her mother and comforts her.

"It's ok, Mom." She says.

"I-I hate feeling so helpless."

"I know."

Akira sees Korra get a determined look on her face. He pulls her aside and tells her, "I can watch over Senna. Do what you need to do."

Korra gives Akira a steady nod and runs out the front door, closing it behind her.

* * *

After having searched for Ikki for hours, and dealing with family drama, Bumi, Kya, and Amako head back to the temple grounds.

Amako decides to make a phone call, waiting for the other person as the phone rings.

"Hello?" Amai answers.

"Hi, Mom."

"Amako? How's it going? How're the Air temples?"

"They're…interesting."

"Interestingly boring I bet."

"Nah, it's got its own charm."

"If you say so. What's the occasion for the phone call? Surely it's not just to tell me about how dull the temple is."

"Well, no. Tenzin and his siblings are having a bit of a spat and…"

"You thought you'd call me?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm already a bit homesick. Weird, right?"

"No, not really. Us Akaruis are a close knit family. A bit opposite of Tenzin and his. I'm not one to speak ill of the dead, but Aang could have done a much better job on that front."

"What should I do? Do you think I should intervene or something?"

"Just take it easy. I'm sure they'll sort it out. If not, just be there and help where you can."

"Alright. How're things in Republic City?"

"Things are business as usual. Hao and Lin have been spending a lot of time together. It's good to see her with someone after the break up."

The mother and daughter continue talking for a lengthy amount of time before hanging up. Feeling better, Amako finds Kya and hears about the little meeting with Bumi. The Firebender gives her girlfriend a kiss, enjoying the quality time together.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I changed things up a bit so...yeah

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	16. Chapter 15

Hey all. Sorry for the late update. I'm back in college so things have been busy lately. Anywho, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

NinjazNeverDie (Well, I guess you don't care about my OCs ha ha)

Views:

1,793+

So, Ninja makes a good point. I've got a lot of OCs in the story, I can agree to that. Thing is, this is meant as a sequel to the ATLA story I wrote, and the in-between timelines story. I mean, I could definitely just write about Akira and Korra, but then it would just seem like the other characters dropped off the map. Of course there are things I could do, this AN isn't going to be focused on that.

If you don't like parts of the story like Wild Fire, the Akarui Family, and other romances, like Ninja says, let me know. Otherwise I don't know if you are enjoying those parts. It would be cool if I had to power to read people's mind ha ha, but I don't.

Another point that Ninja makes is that I write the story too fast. Yeah. I can see that. It's one of the things I do at times. Whether that's good or bad, probably bad ha ha, it's up to you.

Also, take into account I have the majority of my chapters pre-written. So...yeah.

The last thought I'll leave with is that I'm not going to make every single person happy. It's just a fact when writing or making anything. I'm no professional writer, and I do this for fun.

So sorry for the long AN before the story. I'll let y'all read.

* * *

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra exclaims to a gathered Mako, Asami, Akira, and Varrick and Zhu Li in a platypus-bear suit.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go." Varrick shouts.

"What happened?" Mako asks.

"I found out the truth about my Dad's banishment. _Unalaq_ hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, _knowing_ my Dad would go after them."

"Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief. It was a setup!"

"Just like the whole trial. I can't believe I trusted him. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

"If we do this, there's no going back." Akira states.

"I know. Will you help me or not?"

"Naturally."

"Of course I will."

"Me too."

"Count me in."

Suddenly, the door swings open. In steps Bolin wearing clothing very similar to Desna and Eska, as well as poor Pabu.

Akira does his best not to laugh while Mako remarks, "I don't even want to know."

"So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?" Asami asks.

Bolin sarcastically replies, "No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great that she decided we should get married!"

"Sorry."

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra states.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo."

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

After they all devise the plan they break to put it into action. Team Avatar, sans Bolin, will go and break out the Rebels. After traveling through the underground tunnels they arrive at the prison and make a hole under a guard, stealing the keys. They all make their way to the cell and open it, only to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Korra questions.

They all see Unalaq approach, standing a good distance away.

"I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again."

"Where's my father?" Korra demands.

"On a ship headed to the Northern tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back or I'm taking you out, and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity, you want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him."

"All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny."

"Well, I don't want your help anymore."

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South and even I will be powerless to stop them."

"I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you still need me to open the Northern portal."

Korra turns her back to Unalaq as he responds, "No, I don't. You've served your purpose."

Korra and Akira share a look before attacking. Korra lets loose a volley of flames as Akira does the same. Unalaq is surprisingly talented at water ending as he blocks the flames with water from a pouch. He then attacks and manages to create ice in a water funnel.

Akira moves back and cycles in Mako to move in to strike. He does so but it battered by water and shoved against a wall. Korra ends the fighting by launching a wave of air at Unalaq, stunning him long enough for the team to make their escape. Their next location, Varrick's boat.

Everyone manages to make it onto the large vehicle as Varrick is getting it started up.

Bolin asks Korra, "Where's your dad?"

"On a ship headed North." She speaks to Varrick asking, "Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North." Varrick says in reference to the blockade.

"If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships. I could Waterbend them out of the way."

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?"

Varrick pushes a button and a plane rises up to the deck.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asks.

"In case the boat sinks, of course."

"But there's no runway. How're we gonna pick up enough speed to take off?" Akira states.

"Zhu Li! Take a note, build runway."

"Yes, sir."

"I have an idea." Korra says.

Asami gets in the pilot seat while Korra and Akira stand on the wings. Asami gets the plane moving as Korra and Akira boost the vehicle with their flames aimed behind them. The idea almost fails as the plane slides down but quickly rises up.

As the boat and plane get close to the blockade Korra activates the Avatar State, bending the water to push the Northern ships out of the way.

Now in the clear, the plane occupants scan the area. Luckily, the ship carrying the rebels hadn't gotten too far and Korra is able to point it out.

The three jump from the plane and let it crash into the water, exploding, causing a distraction.

Korra bends an air bubble around their heads as they rise on the other side of the ship. With a Waterbending boost, the three are standing on the deck of the ship. Korra then sends a huge majority of the crew over the side with a wide swing of two water whips.

One soldier far away is frozen against a wall and forced to tell the trio where the prisoners are.

After gathering them, the group move to an extended platform, waiting for Varrick to get closer.

"Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash." Tonraq says.

"We didn't have much of a choice, sir. We'll explain later." Akira declares.

From above Northern Soldiers lob water strikes at the group as Varrick pulls over. Mako and Akira blast the water as everyone hops onto the friendly ship. With everyone onboard, they escape from the area.

Once safe, Korra explains the whole situation. "So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing."

"My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe!"

"What's our next move?"

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place."

The Rebel Leader and others place their fists over their hearts. "You have our support, Chief Tonraq."

"Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad."

"No, Korra."

"But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help."

"The best way for you to help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

"All right, I'll get you all the help you need." Korra then hugs her father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." He replies.

Tonraq and the rebels move to land on an ice platform. With them gone, the ship starts moving again.

"I really need to thank you, Korra." Bolin says.

"For what? I started a civil war."

Enthusiastically, Bolin replies, "Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

"Oh, looks like we have company!" Varrick calls out. "And not the _fun_ kind!"

"What is that?" Mako asks, as Bolin takes the spyglass.

Bolin looks through the scope, looking stunned as he wipes his eyes before looking into it again. "_That_ would be my darling Eska. Quick question: Is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy Waterbending ex-girlfriend? "

"Why do you think I built this boat?"

Varrick hits the throttle, speeding the ship forwards.

* * *

Hao wakes up as the morning sunrays seep through the curtains. He groans and stretches his arms, feeling one of them pinned against something, or someone.

Opening his eyes, Hao sees Lin still asleep beside him. She's only wearing underwear and a shirt. Gently, he nudges her awake.

"Morning Lin." He greets.

"Good morning to you too."

Both get ready for the day and eat breakfast together.

"This civil war business is going to get really tedious." Hao comments, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know. Getting that late night call from Korra doesn't help."

* * *

[Flashback]

Hao and Lin are lying in bed, Hao reading a book while rubbing Lin's back. The phone suddenly rings, and Hao answers it.

"Hello? Korra? Yeah, Lin's here do you…Uh huh. Ok. That's…not good. Get back to Republic City and we'll sort this out, ok? Alright. Goodbye."

Hao hangs up and informs Lin about their incoming Avatar and the latest news. Needless to say, it took a fair bit of time to calm the police chief down.

* * *

[Present]

"Yeah. I'm going to have to call in Wild Fire. I can already feel the heart attack coming on."

"I wish you wouldn't joke about your health like that."

"Sorry. Bad habit."

Hao finishes his meal first and downs the rest of his drink. He gives Lin a kiss on the cheek saying, "I'll see you for supper. Bye."

Lin says goodbye and watches Hao leave, the door _click_ing behind him. Finishing her own breakfast, Lin gets to work.

She has an eventful morning, getting to arrest Water Tribe gangsters as the Avatar and her companions arrive.

"Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war." Lin sarcastically greets.

"I _didn't_ start a war! Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

Lin looks past Korra and addresses Mako. "Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

He replies, "I'm all yours."

"I'll go too." Korra inputs. "The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders."

"Great. That should calm them down."

"Maybe you should sit this out." Mako suggests.

"What?"

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral."

"I'm not neutral, the North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South."

"Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get him on board."

"I'm going to side with Mako on this one, Korra." Akira says. "Like you said, we need troops. Why don't we see Hao tonight and talk to him about getting Wild Fire support."

Korra takes a moment to think about her options. While she did want to publicly support her home, getting aid from Wild Fire would definitely be beneficial.

While Korra decides what to do, everyone else starts to leave.

"Fine. If you can arrange a meeting with Hao, I'll talk with him."

"Thank you, Korra. I'll find him right now."

Akira walks away and makes his way through the streets to an average looking area. The only noticeable landmark is a bar/brothel. He gives the enforcer a nod of the head before entering unimpeded.

Inside he sees the bar table being operated by Tamako, with very few patrons around. She waves him over and begins to make him a drink.

"I see you're back." She remarks, constructing the beverage.

"Yup. I was hoping you'd help me with something."

"Of course." Tamako remarks, leaning her cleavage towards him.

"Not like that. Focus for a moment. I need to get in contact with Hao."

"Oh. That's easy. Go talk to Tamayo about it though. She's just in the back doing some paperwork, so I'm sure she'll like the interruption."

"Alright. I'll do that."

Akira accepts the drink offered and gives Tamako a kiss on the cheek before walking to the backroom.

Once there he sees Tamayo at a table, a few rolls of money nearby and paperwork in front of her.

"Wow that reminds me of grandpa. From what I've been told anyways."

Now noticing the new arrival, Tamayo smiles and embraces Akira. "It's good to see you again. I'm assuming you said hi to Tamako?" She asks, sitting back in her seat.

"Yeah. She seemed to think that you could use a break, and I should be assisting you in that endeavor."

"Hah. I could certainly use a break."

Akira takes a sip from his glass and places it down on a coaster.

"I could use your help in an important matter."

"What do you need done?"

"I need to arrange a meeting with Hao. With Wild Fire pulled out, there aren't that many agents here."

"What time do you need to meet?"

"Tonight. At our place."

"Alright. I'll arrange it."

"You're wonderful. I should go tell Korra."

Akira kisses Tamayo on the lips, hanging there a bit longer than normal, making the older girl moan.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a few minutes?"

"Yes. Although," Akira trails, running his hand along Tamayo's abdomen, "maybe later this night we can unwind. You can even invite Tamako."

"You know she's always interested in the _pleasurable_ pursuits."

"That I do. I'll see you later then."

Tamayo grabs Akira's face and gives him a deep kiss before allowing him to go. On his way out, Akira finishes his drink and tosses the glass to Tamako, who catches it with ease.

He then heads out and finds Korra on Avatar Aang Memorial. He lets her know about the arranged meeting and the location.

After waiting for time to pass the duo head to Akira's place. Hao is already waiting inside, early.

"Ah, Avatar, Akira. Good to see you both."

"You too, Hao." Korra greets which Akira shakes his hand.

"Now, I understand that you've got a bit of a civil war problem."

"Aheh. Yeah." Korra embarrassingly says.

"Why don't we take a seat on the couch." Akira suggests. The others agree to the idea, getting comfortable.

"I'd be glad to send Wild Fire troops to help. The problem is that it's a very long journey, and Firebenders in the tundra haven't been known to be the most effective."

"Don't you have a detachment of specially trained Chi Blockers?" Akira asks.

"Banshees, Kushi trained them directly, yes. There's only twenty of them right now though. Not enough to do any real damage against the North, and why they didn't show up during the whole Amon event. We could get Apollos to go there though, assist the rebels."

"That would be a good start."

"Is that all you can do right now?" Korra asks.

"We can also send the rebels supplies. Make sure they get food and such."

Korra nods in positive acknowledgement.

Hao lets the two know he'll think on the subject more and get back to them. Korra leaves soon after the Wild Fire Leader to learn how the peace march went.

Now alone, Akira turns the tv on and starts brainstorming his own ideas. His train of thought is interrupted when Tamayo plops down beside him.

"Busy day?" He asks.

"That's an understatement. Do you know how hard it is making it seem like someone's good at sex?"

"Probably very hard?"

"Yup. Tamako's already turned in for the night. I was going to get a drink, but then saw you here brooding."

"I was thinking, not brooding."

"Same thing. Hold on, I'm getting that drink."

Tamayo gets up and grabs a bottle of Fire Whiskey before taking her spot on the couch again.

"What were you brooding about?"

"Thinking. I was thinking about the civil war."

"Boring." Tamayo responds, taking a swig of her drink. After a few more deep gulps the content of the bottle is gone. "So, do you wanna fuck?"

"Always direct, you and Tamako. You know, this is why our family doesn't talk about you two that much."

"Hey, we're open with our sexuality. _And_ we built a business off it. So, yes, no?"

"…I don't know."

"I hate indecisiveness. Fuck it."

Tamayo throws her pants off and sits on Akira's lap, suddenly feeling his now present bulge.

"Good. Now, let's have some fun."

Tamayo slides Akira's pants off of him, then the underwear. She places his member into her mouth and moves down all the way until reaching the end. Tamayo enjoys feeling Akira grab her head and push it down further.

A moment later and Tamayo lifts her head back up, a sultry smile on her face.

"You should be glad Tamako and I taught you so much about sex. I'm sure Korra appreciates our lessons." Tamayo whispers, positioning herself above Akira's dick, lowering herself onto it. "Oh Agni."

She gives Akira a passionate kiss, grinding against him with his member still inside her. Tamayo continues moaning as she sets the pace, raising herself up carefully and lowering herself down hard. She takes in all the pleasure she can.

Feeling him about to cum, Tamayo hops off of Akira and starts sucking again. As he ejaculates she swallows it all.

"Finally, someone who knows how to treat a girl right." Tamayo comments, laying her head against Akira's shoulder.

"We have a very very _very_ weird family."

"Yup."

After the short rest, Tamayo gathers her clothes and heads to her room, but not before hugging Akira.

"Good night cous. Thanks for the fun time."

"Night Tamayo."

Akira gets dressed and heads to his room, only to undress and change into some pajamas.

Even after having heated sex, the civil war plagues the Firebender's mind. Would they be able to win even if they're not able to secure assistance from the United Forces? With luck, they'll be able to. Trying to put the thoughts aside, Akira closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I threw in a lemon at the end because...why not. Practice and all that

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	17. Chapter 16

Hey all! Chapters are coming out late lately...shame. Welp, better late than never! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

ThunderFlameKnight (Thanks. And I suppose, Hao and Lin have that special kind of relationship ha ha)

NinjazNeverDie (One thing I could do is cut out what I've already written and just focus on Akira and Korra. Another option is to make a one-shot story for scenarios that aren't in this story. In terms of other romances, sorry bud. Writing different romances is just something I do. And yeah, Akira and Tamayo. Not something I really planned, but just came about while writing. And yeah, they're cousins so still incest to a degree. In regards to the second latest review, I could put the BSDM stuff on the one-shot story, as previously mentioned)

Views:

1,953+

Now, on with the chapter! Fair warning, there's a dream lemon/lime at the end. So...yeah. Onwards!

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Akira finds Tamayo sleeping beside him. Confused, he nudges her awake.

"What do you want?" She asks annoyed.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"You were thrashing about last night. I laid down and calmed you."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess?"

"Yup. Now shut up and let me get back to sleep."

Akira chuckles before getting up from bed, giving Tamayo his pillow. After getting dressed for the day he joins Kasem for breakfast. Eggs and bacon, a classic.

After eating he joins Korra and Varrick for their meeting with the President. He's informed of last night's attack before they reach City Hall.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra says as the three step in front of the building.

"Don't worry, I was a _big_ contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

The three enter the building and find their way to President Raiko.

"Hello, Mr. President." Korra greets. The two shake hands as Korra continues. "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-" Raiko interrupts saying, "Just a second. Keep smiling."

As the two wait for the photographer to take the picture, Varrick reaches out to poke Korra. Akira pushes the finger away. After the picture is taken, the gathered people sit down to discuss the topic.

"Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?"

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help." Korra says, getting straight to the point.

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with _internal_ Water Tribe matters."

"Unalaq isn't even the _rightful_ ruler of the Water Tribe. He _lied_ his way onto the Northern throne."

"Mr. President, the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our cultural center last night." Varrick inputs.

"Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice."

"'The people responsible?' Who else would it be but the Northerners?"

"Now, I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective-"

"You're the one who's lost perspective. I'm trying to save my tribe, and you're taking _pictures_."

Akira reaches over and places a calming hand on Korra's.

"Sending troops is not something I can do at this time," Raiko continues, "but I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a _diplomatic_ solution. Now, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

"My family is going to be wiped out, and it'll be on _your_ head for doing nothing about it!" Korra declares.

The three leave the room and try to compose themselves outside.

"Wow, you three look pretty miffed." Hao states, walking over to the three with Kushi beside him.

"Hao. Good to see you again." Akira greets.

"You too, kid. After giving it some thought, I've decided to send…three-hundred troops to the South, led by Apollos."

Kushi steps forwards and states. "A trio of my own personally trained Chi Blockers will be sent to the South as well. They'll act in leadership roles and assist wherever needed."

"That's great news." Korra says, the relief evident in her voice.

Kushi turns to look at Akira. "Akira, Apollos wants to speak to you over the phone. Come along."

"Alright. I'll catch up to you later Korra."

Korra and Varrick leave the others to their business, as Akira follows Hao and Kushi to a hidden compound. Once there Kushi dials a number, then hands Akira the phone. He waits for a moment before hearing a voice on the other end.

"Akira? You there?" Apollos asks.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I was informed about the recent civil war and re-deployment. I was wondering if you wanted in? Come to the South with me, get some on the field experience."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It could be some nice bonding for us too. What d'ya say?"

"Hmm…sure. I'm sure the South could use an extra helping hand."

"Good to hear. We'll pick you up while we stop to refuel and get more supplies. That should be in a day or so."

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting."

Akira hangs up and sees Kushi looking at him.

"So, off to the South?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to do what I can."

"Well, good luck. You should spend some time with your family before leaving."

"Good idea."

"Now, off ya go kid. I got stuff to do."

Akira heads home and finds Yumi on the couch, un-surprisingly, reading. Seeing Akira, she stands up and gives him a hug, asking, "Are you ok? I heard about the bombing of the cultural center."

"I'm fine. I wasn't there."

"Oh thank Agni."

After Yumi calms down, the two sit on the couch and relax. Eventually Akira decides to go and say hi to Jun in her room. He opens the door and greets the elderly woman.

"I'm going off to the South, to help fight." Akira tells her.

"Pack extra socks and stay warm. And stay safe, of course."

"Of course."

"I am saddened to learn about the civil war. I'm sure Katara must be feeling distressed as well."

"I haven't heard anything from her, oddly enough."

"She's probably fine. Civil war or not, the Water Tribes all respect Katara enough not to hurt her."

"Right."

Jun has a thoughtful look on her face. "Akira, dear. Could you help me into the wheelchair?"

"Of course."

Akira assists Jun in getting onto the nearby wheelchair and is directed by the elderly woman to push her into the city. Yumi offers to join them, but Jun declines the offer. She has her grandchild stop at a memorial at a park.

"In my old age, I find myself visiting the past." Jun intones. "Kensho would have loved to have met you."

"I would've like to have met him too. He sounded like a great man."

"He was. He was also very troubled at times. I'm glad he's getting a well-deserved rest now."

The two stay at the memorial for a few more minutes until Jun asks to be brought back home. Akira obliges, wheeling her back to the house and helping her back to bed. As Akira leaves the room, Jun closes her eyes for a nap.

* * *

[Dream]

"Jun?" Kensho asks, getting her attention.

"Hm?"

"You ok? You spaced out."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"Ah. I see. Very philosophical."

"Oh shut it you."

Kensho laughs in amusement. Both dissolve into quiet.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Jun suddenly asks.

"Yeah. I remember when I was at the siege of Ba Sing Se. Now, I'm here. With you. Raising three beautiful children."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Both share an affectionate kiss.

* * *

[Present]

Akira returns to his house and sees Korra sitting on the couch.

"I've got some news." He says.

"Me too. What's your news though?"

"I'm going to the South with Apollos and Wild Fire."

"What!? When?"

"Tomorrow they're going to land here, then as they're getting extra supplies I'm going with them."

"Well, can't you wait? I was going to tell you that General Iroh gave me the idea to go to the Fire Nation. I was hoping you could come along."

"Oh. Well, I don't know. I'd need to call Apollos and let him know."

"Please? Besides you being an important figure over there, I was hoping we could spend some time together. Just us."

"Alright. I'll call up Apollos and let him know about the change of plans."

"Thank you."

Akira then proceeds to call Apollos and explain the situation.

"Ah. No worries Akira." Apollos responds, lighting a new cigar. "I understand. We'll see each other in the South later. Getting support from the Fire Nation is important."

"Alright. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem kid. I'll see you around."

Akira hangs up and tells Korra the good news. After gathering a small amount of supplies for the trip, the two are off on a small boat.

After travelling a fair distance from any land, the two are set upon by the Water Tribe Twins.

Akira blasts flames at them and manages to destroy their own vehicles, but that does little to stop their pursuit.

Eska then blasts the boat with water, sending Korra into the water and Akira into the air with flaming feet. Korra rises on a water tornado. The two continue their retreat form the Twins as Eska blasts Korra off the water. The young Avatar is then able to make a stand using her Airbending before moving back to water.

Korra then creates a large maelstrom, forcing Akira to rise higher while the twins get caught in it. Upon seeing the Twins leave, Korra and Akira lower themselves down to the water's surface.

As the opposite of luck would have it, a massive spirit emerges from the water. Both do their best to dodge the flailing arms, but are knocked aside. Akira is send flying away while Korra falls into the water.

She rises though, and attempts to use Unalaq's calming technique. It almost succeeds, but ends in failure.

"Korra!" Akira shouts, watching the spirit lunge towards her.

Korra lets loose a massive flame, only to be swallowed by the great spirit. Akira nearly falls into the water in shock, just barely keeping his feet aflame.

Somehow, he manages to get to an island and collapse on the ground. The last thing he hears before passing out is the sound of footsteps.

* * *

Hao stands in the interrogation room with Lin, Lu, and Gang, talking to a captain that had recently been attacked.

"I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened." Lin starts.

"We were ambushed about thirty clicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming."

"This is the third attack this week. At about the same location."

"Not very inventive, are they?" Hao remarks.

"Yep, and smack-dab in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us. All this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray."

Hao nearly face palms himself, deciding on taking a deep breath instead.

"It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe. They're trying to stop supply lines to the South."

Lin agrees, and Hao nods as well. "Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?"

"There is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before; they didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely."

A moment later, Mako bursts into the room.

"Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the Cultural Center."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Solving this case. Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand? I think it's a remote detonator."

Mako places down a box of evidence, which includes the remote detonator and picture of a suspect.

The captain responds, "It was too dark to see anything."

"Mako!"

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe."

"_Of course_ they were Northern Water Tribe, they were Waterbending!" Gang states.

Mako moves on and shows the captain the picture next. "Was this one of the guys who attacked?"

"No, I don't recognize him."

"Oh, that's embarrassing."

"Nice try, rookie."

"Mako, leave. Now." Lin utters.

Varrick and Asami then enter the room. Hao once again takes a deep breath, seeing things about to devolve.

"Great work, everybody. Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!" Varrick declares.

"Wait, I think Mako might be onto something." Asami inputs.

"Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys." Mako offers.

"Yeah, let's all listen to the rookie." Lu says sarcastically.

"He's doing a better job than you!" Asami states, defending her boyfriend.

"Who's hungry?" Varrick oddly declares.

"_Enough!_ I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job!" Lin bursts.

After Mako, Asami, and Varrick leave, Hao lets out a breath.

"We're getting nowhere. Let's call it for the day and collect ourselves." He suggests.

Lin agrees.

The two return to her place to calm down.

"You alright?" Hao asks.

"I'm fine. The frustration comes with the job."

Hao starts to rub Lin's shoulders, leading her to the couch and ha her sit down.

"You're too stressed."

"You're one to talk."

"True."

Lin lets out a sigh, calming down with the massage.

The two remove their armor and unwind.

"I know we're not supposed to talk about work when we're home but…" Hao starts.

"But you want me to slap you."

"Look, Mako might have a point."

Lin groans in annoyance.

"It doesn't take much to hire gangsters or mercenaries."

"So what, you're saying someone is hiring Waterbenders, to do what? Put the North at odds with Republic City? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe to push Republic City into helping."

"That's one theory I guess. There's still no definite proof or suspect with a motive."

"I know. I'm just brainstorming right now."

"Well stop. We made it a rule to stop talking about work at home, which was your idea, and now you're breaking it."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Huh. Right."

Hao chuckles and hugs Lin, who doesn't mind the attention. Hao gives her a peck on the cheek before getting up to get a drink.

* * *

Tamayo leans back in her chair, rubbing her eyes in annoyance as she looks over her paperwork.

_Agni this is such a pain. Comes with the job though_

She picks up her pocket watch and opens it up, looking at a picture of Akira and herself on the inside of the lid. Tamayo lets out a sigh, checking the time before closing the watch.

A commotion in the bar catches Tamayo's attention. She pockets the watch and steps out of the room into the entrance area of the building. Once there she sees a drunk arguing with Tamako.

"I already told you I'm not serving you any more drinks! You've been acting rude towards the girls and I have the right to refuse service." Tamako states.

"Come on. I just want I drink. I've got money."

"I don't give a damn. Get out before I call in Ed."

The drunk waves his arm before tripping away.

"Hey sis." Tamayo greets.

"Hey. Enjoy the show?"

"A bit, yes."

"I swear if I have to deal with another drunk asshole today I'm gonna throw lightning at them."

"I may join you."

Tamako whips up a drink of Tamayo, and the two take a break to drink and relax.

"You're spending less time with the men and more time with your paperwork. Don't tell me you're getting dry down there." Tamako jokes.

"Oh shut up you bitch. I'm just keeping us up to date on our finances. Someone has to."

"I guess. So long as I can keep on serving drinks, you keep on doing what you're doing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Tamayo finishes her drink and returns to the back room. She doesn't continue the paperwork though, opting to sit back in her chair and close her eyes.

* * *

[Dream]

"Tamayo. Tamayo!" A voice calls out.

Said girl opens her eyes, she's still in her office. A figure is standing nearby in the shadows. He steps out to reveal Akira.

"You feeling alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired, I guess."

"Why don't we borrow a room and get some rest then?"

"Alright. Good idea."

Tamayo checks the available rooms in a book and finds one. The two head to said room and step inside.

"You don't need to escort me you know. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"I'm sure you do. I didn't _just_ want to escort you."

Akira shuts the door behind him and locks it.

Tamayo feels her pulse quicken, becoming aroused by this dominant Akira. He swiftly moves forward and captures her lips, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"A-Akira-"

He shushes her, leading her to the bed. Suddenly, they're both near naked, their underwear and bra being the only thing left on.

Tamayo gulps in anticipation, letting Akira rub her loins. Her panties soon become soaked, and are removed. Akira removes his own underwear, hovering over her like a predator.

"F…Fuck me." Tamayo chokes out.

This dream Akira captures her lips once more, growling as he does so. He then plunges into her, making her moan loudly.

Akira tears off her bra with a _snap_!

He then releases his hold on her lips, letting her pant as he thrusts viciously deep into her core.

"Yes. Please." Tamayo begs, wrapping her legs around his back.

A few moments later both of them are sweaty and panting.

"Akira." Tamayo mutters, taking his face in her hands.

"You're beautiful." He compliments, pecking her forehead. "Tamayo."

Tamayo.

Tamayo!

* * *

[Present]

Tamayo wakes up abruptly, immediately seeing one of her working girls standing in the open doorway. She lets out a sigh before asking, "Yes?"

"Is Room 13 still open?"

"Let me see…yes. It is."

"Thanks."

With the girl gone, and having politely shut the door, Tamayo lets out a tired sigh and rubs her head.

_Agni, what was that dream? We've had sex before but…that was…_

Tamayo feels her heart beating in her ears. She takes out her watch and once again looks at the picture.

_I…I can't really be falling in love with him. It was just a dream. I should get back to focusing on the paperwork, that'll help…probably_

As much as Tamayo denies it, she knows deep down that she's now beginning to harbor feelings for Akira. How she'll act on these feelings is another matter, one she'll try think on in the near future.

* * *

And that's it. Hope y'all enjoyed. I don't have much to say this time, so peace!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	18. Chapter 17

Yo all. What's this? An on time chapter? Wow! Ha ha. Anyways, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

NinjazNeverDie (Don't know when I'll start writing that, but ideas are there ya'know)

Views:

2,113+

We broke 2,000. Coolness.

So we'll be starting with a small lime with Tamayo. Afterwards we get to see the Fire Nation for a bit. Then we're heading to the South! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh~ Akira." Tamayo moans, letting the man trail kisses along her breasts.

The two are still fully clothed, but Tamayo's shirt is pushed above her chest, allowing Akira easy access.

"I…I…" Tamayo starts, only to suddenly burst away.

She looks around the room franticly, seeing Tamako still asleep. Tamayo lets out a sigh of relief before flopping down on her pillow.

The confused girl gets up and meanders into Akria's Room and flops onto his bed.

_These feelings are getting out of hand. I…I can't love him. I'm not worth it_.

Tamayo hugs a pillow and falls asleep once again.

* * *

Akira wakes up on a cot in an unknown room. He tries to get up, only to groan in pain.

"Whoa, careful there." A Fire Sage cautions. "You suffered severe exhaustion when we found you."

"Korra…the Avatar. Have you…"

"We found her. She's undergoing healing at this very moment."

Akira's eyes widen in surprise, thinking that Korra was actually dead. Hearing the opposite, the Firebender takes a breath in relief and manages to relax a bit.

A few hours later and the two are reunited, embracing each other.

"I heard about your amnesia. Feeling better?" Akira asks.

"A bit. My mind is still a bit hazy, but I'm sure the rest of my memories will return in time. Anyways, I have huge news to tell you."

Korra goes into great detail about what had transpired.

[A.N. Alright everyone, I suppose I should place the Author's Note here. In terms of Avatar Wan, things play out the same. There are some differences though.

1\. I was alright with there being a light and dark spirit, but it does seem a bit…too on the nose?

2\. Vaatu is going to be a Chaotic Spirit. Raava is going to be a Peace/Order Spirit, having bound herself to Vaatu to help mitigate his influence on humans.

3\. Vaatu wants to use Harmonic Convergence to spur the spirits on aggressively, sowing a vast amount of chaos and letting the creatures loose amongst the moral world.

4\. I have a surprise later.

That's about it I think. I'll be sure to explain things in more depth if I need to. I'll let you continue reading now. Peace!]

"Wow. That's quite a tale." Akira states.

"I know. But, we should head out as soon as possible. We only have a few weeks until Harmonic Convergence."

"Agreed. Are we still going to get support from the Fire Nation, or are we going to inform Tenzin and the others?"

"Oh, I forgot about going to the Fire Nation. They would really help, but it might take time. I…don't know what we should do."

Akira rests a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I can go to the Fire Nation and gather their support. You can go to Tenzin and fill the others in on the situation."

"Alright. Ok, sounds like a plan."

Akira sees Korra off on a boat before boarding his own and heading to the Capital.

As the boat docks, Akira can't help but feel a rush of nostalgia. Despite being born in Republic City, the Fire Nation was where his ancestors were from, making it a second home to him.

A decently long trip later and Akira finds himself standing in the Throne Room, standing before Fire Lady Izumi. The woman has a smile on her face, happy to see him.

"Akira. It's so wonderful to see you again. I feel you never come to visit anymore."

"Not purposefully, Fire Lady. Things have been rather hectic lately."

"Yes, I heard about the Equalists and the recent Civil War. These are troubling times."

"I actually came here hoping to gain support from the Fire Nation, in regard to the Civil War."

"Ah, I see. Well, surely you must have a proposition, having come all this way."

Akira slightly stabilizes himself, having not completely recovered from his fatigue.

"Are you feeling alright?" Izumi asks.

"Yes. I'm…ok. Just feeling a bit tired. It's been an eventful few days."

Izumi stands up from her seat and steps down to stand with Akira.

"How about you rest, and we discuss business tomorrow."

"That's very generous, Fire Lady."

"I'll have a Royal Guard show you to your room."

A few minutes later and Akira is kicking off his shoes and sliding under the bed covers. He falls asleep for the rest of the day, only waking up to eat dinner. The dinner occupants include Akira, Izumi, Zuko, and Azula.

"How is Republic City doing, now that the Equalists are gone?" Zuko asks.

"It's made great strides in recovering."

Zuko nods, accepting the answer.

"Tell me, how's the family doing?" Azula asks.

"Mom and Dad are doing fine, as far as I can tell. Uncle Tensho and Aunt Hope are still running the library well. Aunt Amai and Aunt Kushi went through a rough patch with Amai's depression coming back, but I think they're doing better. Amai's even been going to therapy."

Azula nods her head. "Yes, losing an arm has been rough on her. I'm glad she has someone like Kushi as her spouse. Ty Lee sure did pop out a good one."

Akira swallows his drink wrong and starts coughing, laughing at the same time. Zuko looks embarrassed while Izumi look aghast.

"Aunt Azula." Izumi scolds.

"Oh please, I'm sure Akira's fine with a bit of inappropriate humor."

"Y-Yes. Of course. It just took me by surprise is all."

"Still, that's rather crude humor to be discussing at dinner."

"Would you rather me make such jokes in other settings?"

"…On second thought, dinner jokes are fine."

Azula slides Akira a sly smirk. "Your grandfather rubbed off on me."

"Did he make jokes like that?"

"No, but on a rare occasion he did crack a good one. I suppose I should be saying Zen rubbed off on me."

A few minutes later and dinner is concluded. Akira returns to his bed and passes out after his head hits the pillow.

The next morning, he meets with Izumi in a study to discuss his "proposition."

Izumi starts with, "It may surprise you, but this study was once used by your late grandfather, Kensho."

"Really?"

"That's right. I remember when I was younger, whenever he would stay at the palace, he would always be here working. Poor fellow couldn't catch a break. He always made time to entertain Little Me though, letting me run around the room and play."

"He sounded like a great man."

"He was. I'm sure your family have told you about him."

"They have. I stand by my earlier statement."

"Hm. Now, enough reminiscing. You want Fire Nation support. What does that entail? Provisions? People?"

"Well, let's start small. I assume you know about Apollos leaving with soldiers?"

Izumi nods her head yes.

"They'll all need supplies. Food, water, et cetera. Them and the Rebels. Is the Fire Nation in a position to assist on that front?"

"Yes. We are able to send supplies to Wild Fire, seeing as they were founded in the Fire Nation. While I do not control them, that doesn't mean we can't offer our support. Should we send them more supplies than needed, who's to say what they'll do with them."

Akira gets the underlying idea. Wild Fire can distribute supplies to the Rebels, keeping them afloat.

"Now, on the subject of troops…" Akira leaves the conversation open for Izumi to continue.

"Unfortunately, we can't send any people. Sending in Fire Nation soldiers would send the rest of the world into flashbacks of the Hundred Year War."

"I agree. But…how about ships?"

"I'm listening."

"Say a patrol is sent down that's delivering supplies. If the Northern Water Tribe attacks, they'll have to defend themselves, correct?"

"That is correct."

"So, it would be in self-defense."

"I see your idea. It might work. We'd have to handle it right though."

"Of course."

The two spend more time hammering out the specifics. At the end of the conversation they both settle on their plan.

The follows day, Akira ships out with a small convoy of Fire Nation ships. Their contents include supplies and manpower.

It's a rather dull ride there, but eventually they arrive at their destination. Akira looks at the seen in front of him with a keen eye.

A huge fort had been erected, made out of ice and metal. The lead ship Akira is on docks at a makeshift port, where Apollos is standing there waiting. In his mouth is his classic cigar, burning bright in the dull grey setting.

After Akira steps foot on the wooden dock the two shake hands.

"Good to see you again." Apollos greets.

"You too. How's the situation?"

"We're at a stalemate right now. Both sides are dug in." Apollos lets out a breath of smoke and continues. "I don't think the rebels would still be alive if we hadn't stepped in."

Akira nods in reluctant agreement. "Do you have a spot where I can make an announcement?"

Apollos nods his head and gestures for him to follow. He leads Akira to the center of the fort; a small podium had been built for the purpose of making announcements and speeches. Akira takes his spot and wandering people begin to stop and observe.

"I've brought food, water, and medical supplies from the Fire Nation. With their support, I'm sure we're on our way to victory!"

The gathered crowd starts cheering, building themselves up and getting roused by the news.

Akira steps down and joins Apollos and Tonraq at the War Table.

"I was thinking we launch an attack on the Eastern Flank. Away from the water so they can't use their naval support as effectively." Apollos offers.

"There's not a lot of cover. We should attack the city directly, plenty of cover and we know the territory."

"And a lot more solders. What do you think?" Apollos asks Akira.

"If we draw them out in the Eastern Flank, then it might make it easier on the troops in the center."

Apollos nods his head to the idea, removing the cigar to say, "Wild Fire can cause a distraction there, make a big commotion. Tonraq, you are your Waterbenders can get in, destroy the North's supplies, and get out."

Tonraq agrees with the plan.

Two hours later and everyone is ready to move out. Apollos stands beside Akira and says, "I know you just got here and we're throwing you into the fray. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You watch my back and I'll watch yours."

The gate opens and the two forces move out. Tonraq takes his group of Waterbenders into the city while Apollos and Akira trail off to the right into open territory with a small army of Wild Fire soldiers.

Apollos removes his bandages and gets the North's attention once they're ready to start things. He blows a hole in the wall from a distance and keeps up the barrage until he sees Northern Soldiers charging towards them.

"Huh, no formation." Apollos comments.

"Well they're frantic." Akira states.

"Soldiers! Fire!"

Wild Fire line up and send wave after wave of fire. They also burn into the ice and snow and create makeshift trenches.

A massive army of human and spirit then begin to attack. Apollos blasts spirits out of the sky while Akira assists his soldiers in fighting off the other soldiers.

An hour into the fighting and a smoke stack rises from the city.

"Mission accomplished." Akira utters.

"Fall back!" Apollos shouts. "We've done our part. Regroup at the fort!"

The Wild Fire troops falls back in waves, covering their comrades as they went. Everyone manages to make it back to the fort with minimal injury, including Tonraq and his soldiers.

"Looks like we got the victory you were talking about earlier." Apollos tells Akira.

"I guess so. Oh, do we have the ability to send a wire to Republic City?"

"We do, as useless as it is. Who do you need to contact?"

"Just some family. Last they heard I was heading to the Fire Nation. I should let them know I'm here."

"Alright. We've got a radio set up over here."

Apollos leads Akira to the post and leaves, letting him work with the soldier working at the comms unit. Akira writes down the message first, making sure it sounds ok before having the soldier send it.

"Ok. This is Akira. I'm in the South helping Apollos fight the North. I was able to secure assistance from the Fire Nation, but the amount of help Fire Lady Izumi is able to give is limited. At the moment, I'm safe. The North, Wild Fire, and South are at a stalemate currently. I'll try to keep you informed as best I can."

Akira gives a thumbs up, letting the comms soldier know he was done. He then enters a hut erected just for him and lays on his bed. A few minutes later and he falls asleep, getting a good nap in.

* * *

Amai reads the message sent to her and rubs her chin in thought.

_With Wild Fire in the South assisting the rebels, they have a chance of success. Apollos and Akira can also be considered a tactical advantages. I should let the others know about this recent development_.

She informs Kushi first, letting her tell Tensho and Hope while she would inform Tetsu and Yumi. And so Amai finds herself in her family's house, sitting on the couch with her sister.

"Well, at least he's safe. For however long that lasts." Yumi says.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a top notch fighter and a smart strategist. He's been trained by a lot of noteworthy figures."

"Hao, Apollos, Tetsu, You, and even more. He's certainly had his fair share of mentors."

"I can see him becoming a general of the United Forces one day."

"I'd rather my only son choose a future profession that doesn't require him to risk his life every day. That's just my wishful thinking though. There'll always be battles to fight."

"I know that all too well." Amai states, looking to her stump. She quickly snaps out of her minute stupor to say, "I should be off. I need to tell Amako, Kasem, and the Twins."

"Alright. I'll see you around then."

"See ya sis."

The two embrace each other before Amai leaves. She goes to the house their offspring call home and finds Amako and Kasem in the building. She tells them about the message before heading to the bar/brothel she knows the Twins own.

_Jeez, of course someone in our family now owns a bar and brothel. It was only a matter of time_.

Amai internally chuckles and enters the building, seeing Tamako at the bar.

"Hey Aunt Amai." She greets.

"Hi Tamako. I've been moving around the city letting our family know about Akira's recent adventures."

"You couldn't just call us on the phone?"

"I could have, but I wanted to see my family."

"Fair enough. So, what has my dear cousin gotten himself into this time?"

Amai tells Tamako about the message and receives a shrug at the end of it.

"Sounds like things are normal. Tamayo is in the back if you wanna tell her."

Amai nods her head and does so, entering the back room to see Tamayo writing on a piece of paper. Upon seeing her aunt, she puts the pen down and embraces her.

Similarly to Tamako, Amai tells Tamayo the news. The other twin acts oddly upon hearing it though, leaning in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Aunt Amai, I…" Tamayo scoffs, "Never mind."

"Is something wrong?' She asks.

"Yes and no. I'm just…a bit confused is all."

Amai kneels beside her niece, taking an arm.

"You can tell me anything. It'll stay between us, I swear."

Tamayo sighs before saying, "Lately I've been…having these feelings. Affections for someone. You and the rest of our family know about Tamako and I's pension for sexuality and reclusiveness."

Amai nods her head.

"Only this time, it's not just sex. It's being used as a sort of outlet, opposed to words and such. The problem is, the man I've come to…_love_…is with another girl. To him I'm probably just a delusional whore."

"Don't degrade yourself like that. If this idiot makes you feel that way then you should forget about him."

"Unfortunately, I can't. He's strong, compassionate, brilliant, and good in bed."

Amai catches something from the last statement. Tamayo seems proud of something. Was the hidden love someone she trained in the art of pleasure? There weren't many men working for the Twins, and she knows they avoid forming relationships with their employees.

There had to be someone else then. Amai ponders for only a minute, coming to a sudden realization. In order to confirm her suspicion, she comes up with a plan, opting to ask, "Have you told him about your feelings yet?"

"No! He would freak out. He'd probably never want to see me again."

"I'm sure He wouldn't act like that. You're family."

"But I'm his cousin. I know our family is accepting of the weird incest thing but…uh, wait, uh…"

Noticing her blunder, Tamayo covers her eyes and groans.

Amai plants a smirk on her face. "That was easier than expected. So, let me guess. …Akira." She declares.

"Yup."

"How about this. When he gets back from the South, tell him about these feelings. He'll probably gently tell you that while he's flattered, he's with Korra."

"But what if I want to pursue this…relationship."

"Well if you don't mind continuing to be a sex buddy, that's that. I'll leave you to think."

After Amai leaves Tamayo pulls out her pocket watch and looks at the familiar picture. Letting out a sigh, she thinks, _He'll choose Korra over me. Let's be honest. Still, at least I can tell him how I feel. I'll get it off my chest and get it over with. Amai's right, it's not like he'll never want to see me again. That's not his style_.

Feeling only slightly better about her situation, Tamayo gets a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the bar before returning to her work. After all, someone has to do the paperwork, and it sure as shit ain't Tamako.

* * *

And there we go! End of chapter. Tamayo's gettin' feelings for her cousin. Akira and the others are dealing with the South. Fun things happening

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	19. Chapter 18

Hey all. New chapter! I got a three day weekend so things are alright for me lol. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

NinjazNeverDie (Nope. Interesting guess, but no. And I guess you haven't read the first story lol. or you have and din't think it was creepy. Or maybe you did. Bah! tangent! Off with you! And BDSM when I find the time and inspiration to write)

Views:

2,278+

On with the chapter!

* * *

Akira takes a few breaths, collecting himself as the medic wraps bandages around his head.

"I'm putting you on rest for the remainder of the day." He says.

"Alright."

"You Wild Fire fools. Always going gung-ho on the battlefield. I'm surprised we haven't had more casualties than we already do."

Akira grunts as the medic finishes the wrapping.

"Alright. Off you go. Rest, _now_."

"Got it."

Akira walks off to his hut and sits down on the bed, closing his eyes, feeling exhausted. It had been a difficult week. After their successful raid, the North launched a counter attack. There were very few casualties, and the North suffered the majority of them, but it was still exhausting to deal with.

Skip to a few days later and both sides are engaging in a skirmish. That is when one soldier got lucky and send a slab of ice ramming into Akira's head while he was protecting a Chi Blocker. Luckily it was colder than usual, so he was wearing a fur-lined helmet. If not for that, the damage could have been far worse.

Before Akira can properly fall asleep, Apollos enter the hut.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you." He apologizes.

"It's fine. Something up?" The younger occupant asks, sitting himself up.

"Yeah, I got a wire from the Avatar. She'll be arriving at the fort tomorrow."

"Good to hear."

"She's also bringing along some reinforcements. Tenzin and his family, and Amako."

Akira grunts in acknowledgement.

"I'll let you get your rest."

"Thanks."

Now free of distraction, Akira lays on his bed and falls asleep. He manages to sleep through the rest of the day into tomorrow's morning.

He wakes up feeling better, the headache now a dull throb.

A commotion outside draws his attention, making him get up and step outside. The sight of Korra brings a smile to his face, but quickly disappears upon seeing the situation.

Korra, upon seeing her boyfriend once again, rushes to his side and embraces him.

"It's good to see you again." She utters into his shoulder.

"You too, Korra."

After stopping the hug, Korra looks up and notices the bandages.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just got a slab of ice to the head yesterday. I'm feeling better already. More importantly, what happened to Jinora?"

Amako steps in and says, "I can explain it, Korra. Why don't you go check up on the others."

The young Avatar nods in agreement before jogging off.

Amako explains the past events, including the trip to the Spirit World and losing Jinora.

"This isn't looking good." Akira sums up.

"Nope. We're going to storm the portal and prevent Harmonic Convergence. You up for this?"

"You know me. I'm game for anything."

"Good. Remember that." Amako says, running her hand along his cheek.

The two then return to the group and come up with a plan.

"Unalaq's got the Southern portal surrounded." Tonraq states, everyone gathered around the War Map.

"Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away." Korra states.

"Then we need to act fast." Apollos responds. "I can gather a hundred of my men in half an hour. In the meantime, Avatar, you and your team should go on a preemptive attack. Buy us time and soften them up."

Korra nods in agreement.

"Tonraq, while I'm away I'll need you here to watch over camp."

"What!? You can't just ask me to stay here while my daughter is off to prevent a global disaster!"

"Please. We need you here in case Unalaq sends an attack, and you need to help keep things here under control. I trust you to do this."

Tonraq stands in thought for a minute before reluctantly nodding his head. Apollos then excuses himself to prepare his soldiers, hopefully shortening the time before they leave.

"Akira, are you sure you're alright to fight?" Tonraq asks.

"Yes, sir. Just needed to rest, I'm copasetic."

The designated team on the plane is Asami, Mako, and Bolin. Everyone else is on Oogi. Coming out of the clouds, they all see a circular defense around the portal, made up of bunkers and mecha tanks.

From the ground, the North launches sharp icicles at the plane. Luckily with Asami's masterful piloting capabilities, they manage to evades the attacks. Mako then lets out a stream of fire and attacks a close bunker.

Bolin uses new remote explosives, stuck to a disk, and triggers them. This also assists in demolishing the bunkers and mecha tanks.

To add to their problems, there isn't an opening for Oogi to travel through. The spirits guarding the portal begin to attack, dragging Oogi to the ground.

"Get off of him, you sticky, nasty, little blob of goo!" Bumi shouts at the spirit attached to Oogi's tail. He suddenly loses balance though and grabs onto the spirit. "Whoa! If I go, you're coming with me." Bumi then pulls the spirit off Oogi and falls into the snow with it.

Kya shouts out her brother's name as he falls, but soon focuses on their imminent crash. With a hard thud, Oogi hits the ground. Everyone is thrown from the saddle into the snow a few feet away from the Sky Bison.

Sometime later Akira returns to the land of the conscious. He looks around and sees everyone else tied up.

"Akira? Are you ok?" He hears Korra asks.

"Yeah. Head's still in one piece."

She lets out a sigh in relief.

A moment later and Asami, Mako, and Bolin are thrown into the tent.

"We tried." Mako says remorsefully.

Unalaq and his children enter.

"Congratulations, everyone. You've all got front-row seats for the beginning of the new world order."

"You don't know what you're doing, Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened for the last 10,000 years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge, we should live together as one."

"Even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava, he tipped the scales in her favor. But this time, I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will _fuse_ with Vaatu." Eska and Desna's eyes widen, seemingly surprised by this revelation. "And together, we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar. Your era is over." Unalaq turns to his children and says, "Keep them locked up. After the Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra."

After Unalaq leaves, Akira says, "He's playing right into Vaatu's hands, or tentacles? Either way, this isn't good."

Outside the encampment, Apollos and his army arrive at the scene. They were lucky enough to find Bumi playing the flute to a spirit.

"Hello, Commander!" Bumi greets, saluting.

"At ease, Bumi. What's the situation?"

"Everyone's captured, sir. Harmonic Convergence is in a few hours, so we're running short on time."

"Alright. Watch how Wild Fire handles things." Apollos cockily replies. "Charge!"

The mass of soldiers surge forth. Apollos uses his Combustion Bending to decimate the remaining mecha tanks while his troops kill the Northern Soldiers taken by surprise.

Apollos, from long range, wreaks havoc on the North, laughing like a madman all the while. After the carnage ends, he takes a calm breath, turning to Bumi. "As you can see we're pretty effective."

"Yeah, I'll say."

Apollos and Bumi find the tent their companions are in. Eska and Desna managed to escape during the commotion though, obviously knowing they didn't stand a chance if they were caught.

With the defenses gone, Wild Fire surrounds the portal while the others make a plan.

"Unalaq and the Twins are through the portal. We're gonna need to come up with a plan, fast." Akira states.

Apollos speaks first, saying, "Wild Fire can hold the ground here. If you can manage to get Unalaq out of the Spirit World and through our portal, we can kill him."

"Wait, hold on." Korra interrupts. "I don't want to kill my uncle."

"This is war, Avatar. There are always going to be deaths."

"But can't you just restrain him? At least long enough for us to close the portals."

"And risk the lives of my men even further?"

"How about we do it this way." Amako speaks up. "Apollos and I will stay here. We'll guard this location. Also, Asami, do you think you can get some of the mecha tanks back up and running?"

"Maybe. They look like they took quite the beating."

"So a maybe."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Good. You'll stay with us. Give us an edge if possible. With Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin finding Jinora, that means Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Akira will deal with Unalaq."

With the plan in place, everyone moves into position. Apollos stands with his soldiers and watches the teams step into the portal.

"Good luck." He mutters.

* * *

Inside the Spirit World, Akira notices how spacious it is. From a distance, they see Unalaq.

The adults leave to search for Jinora while Team Avatar engage in combat.

Unalaq rides a spirit over to them, but with a large wave of Airbending, Korra manages to blows the spirits away. Unalaq swiftly recovers though, making an ice ramp to turn his fall into a slide.

Korra then goes to close the Spirit Portal while Mako, Bolin, and Akira fend off Unalaq. The three put in great effort to fend off the skilled Waterbender.

Despite all their efforts, Harmonic Convergence arrives. Korra is thrown back by the force of the portal bursting open with power. The two beams then cross in the middle, and for a moment things go dark. A burst of light reveals Vaatu, free from his prison.

He lets out a long evil laugh as he lowers himself down to speak with Korra. "Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."

"I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back in that prison."

The spirit moves to fuse with Unalaq, but after a well struck blow from Akira it backs off. Korra then uses her Airbending to send Unalaq through one of the portals. Unfortunately it's through the Northern Portal.

"Don't let Unalaq back in the Spirit World!"

"We're on it!" Bolin shouts.

The brothers run off into the portal to pursue Unalaq.

"Want me here, or should I help them?" Akira asks.

"I won't turn down extra help."

"Alright. Let's get this son of a bitch and put him back in that prison."

The two rush Vaatu on both sides, launching fire and other elements at the huge spirit. At one point Korra holds herself in the air using flame propulsion and blasts a chunk of Vaatu away. She flies through the opening using Airbending and evades a tentacle swipe, only to be knocked away by a beam of spirit energy.

Akira uses the same propulsion idea and lightning bends at the spirit. This temporarily stuns the large being, but it manages to grab Akira out of the air and slam him against the ground. He struggles for a moment before collapsing, passed out.

While Akira is unconscious, Korra manages to capture Vaatu in an elemental bubble. Just before she can get him in the tree, Unalaq appears and knocks Korra away, releasing the spirit. Unalaq sends another blast of water at Korra, sending her to the ground stunned.

Seeing Akira nearby, he takes the unconscious Firebender hostage and waits for Vaatu to fuse with him. A second later and the spirit enters Unalaq. The Chief then touches a spirit beam and melds with Vaatu.

"Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin, and I will lead them all as the new Avatar." Unalaq utters.

"Well, I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet." Korra retorts.

As Akira regains consciousness, he witnesses the two clash. It's an impressive display from them both, despite Unalaq not being able to bend anything other than water.

Korra is just being crushed by Unalaq in the ice ground, but before she can be completely crushed the young Avatar blasts through with a torrent of flame. She rises into the air using Airbending and announces, "You cannot win!" The two once again engage in heated combat.

Akira forcefully lifts himself up and walks towards the fighting Avatars. One his way he meets on with Mako and Bolin, who help him move along.

The three of them manage to arrive in time to see a grotesque blood red and purple thing erupt from Unalaq's mouth and ram into Korra's face.

Suddenly, it retracts and hovers in the air. It then chucks Korra away and she lands near her allies.

"What…what is this? Where is Raava!?" Vaatu's voice screams out in rage, returning to Unalaq's body.

"Her and Avatar Wan were bound forever. She gave up her sentience to become one with Avatar Wan." Korra states. "We cannot be separated."

"No. NO. NO!" Vaatu screams, moving to attack once more.

Team Avatar evade the wild water whips and launch multiple attacks. Bolin raises earthen walls while Mako and Akira throw flames at the Dark Avatar. Korra uses her Air and Waterbending to stonewall Unalaq. Within an hour he's on his feet panting and nearly spent.

"It's over, Unalaq." Korra says, keeping her guard up.

Before he can attack, two sonic poundings can be heard cutting through the air. Two explosives impact Unalaq, knocking him unconscious. The four look to see Apollos and Amako standing nearby, guards up.

"You were taking your time. Thought you could use a hand." Apollos says.

Taking the opportunity with the stunned Unalaq, Korra seals her uncle in an elemental ball.

"No! You can't do this!" He protests.

Korra stops the transportation, replying, "You're right." While maintain in the ball, she begins to bend water around her uncle. Within moments he begins to glow and afterwards disintegrates into golden specks.

Korra releases the ball of elements and lets them fall to the ground with a clutter.

"Is it over?" Apollos asks.

"I think so." Korra answers.

Everyone seems a bit…stunned. An opponent had just been defeated, but all anyone in Team Avatar can feel is exhaustion. The two beams break into two once more as Harmonic Convergence comes to an end. At least Bumi is reunited with Bum-Ju, an adorable bunny spirit.

"I guess we should close the portals." Amako utters.

Korra nods her head and approaches the Northern Portal. As she reaches her hand out, she stops. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asks.

"What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart? Well, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you; you are the Avatar. Whatever your decision, I support you."

"There'll always be something for you to teach me, but thank you."

In the end, Korra decides to leave the Spirit Portals open.

They all leave through the Southern Portal and get to work on the post-civil war arrangements. The first thing Korra has to do, is give a speech. She stands in front of her people and makes the announcement.

"The War of The Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent. And the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new Chief!" The gathered crowd cheers as Tonraq steps forward and waves. "I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy, I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We are entering a new age."

After Korra gives her speech, Apollos gathers up his men and sails back to the Fire Nation.

Amako returns to Republic City earlier than the others to let them know about the victory.

Team Avatar takes a moment to join the celebrations in the South, enjoying the feasting and good company.

Taking a moment to themselves, Korra and Akira sit on a cliff overlooking the city.

"I can't believe we actually won." She remarks.

"I know. It's been an odd journey, with spirits and portals and such."

"I hope the next big thing to come around at least gives us enough time for a proper vacation."

"Agreed." Akira responds, chuckling. "For now, I'm glad to be spending my time with you."

They both let out a sigh, happy to be able to relax in each other's arms.

* * *

Deep in the frozen wasteland of the North, a lone occupant in an underground cell lets out a deep breath. A thick metal clamp is held tight around his forehead.

"Hmm…something has happened."

He stands up from his spot and feels the frozen chains tug at his gloves. He looks at them and nods with satisfaction. Over time, he'd been dripping liquid on the chains, causing them to freeze and rust.

With one hard tug they groan in protest. It takes a few more hard pulls, but eventually they break. The man removes his metal clamp and takes a deep breath. A second later and the lock on the door breaks. The man gives it a few solid kicks before the door swings open.

After cracking his neck, the man finds his way out of the abandoned prison. Stepping outside, he lets the sun's rays warm his body.

"Ah. Now, time to visit family."

* * *

And thats it! Hope y'all enjoyed. We have a mysterious newcomer

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	20. Chapter 19

Hey all! This chapter we'll be focusing more on Akira and Tamayo. Theirs is a relationship built upon lust and...yeah. Will things possibly not make much sense? Maybe. Will things get weird? Probably. Is this a fanfiction site where I can experiment writing this kind of stuff? Who knows. Anyways, things move pretty fast so buckle in. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

NinjazNeverDie (Apollos is indeed very psycho. Our friendly escapee will be making his appearance next chapter)

Views:

2,401+

Let's get on with it! And yes I pulled a Monty Python

* * *

Akira walks back home, having arrived back in Republic City a few hours beforehand. He made sure to make sure Korra got settled back in alright before taking his leave though. By the time he'd left, the sun had set, and the moon was rising.

Upon entering the house, he sees Amako watching TV while sitting on the couch.

"Hey Akira." She greets.

"Hey cous. Back in Republic City and ready to take it easy for a couple weeks."

"Sounds good. I think Tamayo said she wanted to talk to you, so you can head to the Burning Heart later or wait until she gets back."

"Thanks for letting me know. I think I'll head over; I could use a drink after everything that happened."

"Good idea."

And so Akira begins another trek, though this one isn't as far. He greets the bouncer, high fiving him, before stepping inside.

"Hey! Welcome back home, hero." Tamako greets. "What'll it be? It's on the house."

"Thanks Tamako. Fire Whiskey will do fine."

The Twin pulls up a bottle and two glasses. She fills both and drinks with her cousin.

"So, what brings you to the fine establishment? Just the drinks, or are you looking to hire one of the girls."

"Just the drinks. And to talk to Tamayo. Amako said she wanted to speak with me."

"Oh yeah. She's in the back. Bring along the bottle if you want. Like I said, on the house."

"You're the best." Akira compliments, downing the rest of the glass before grabbing the bottle and heading to the back room.

He politely knocks on the door first, hearing a, "Come in," before opening it. Tamayo is seen face aimed down at paperwork, and a bin nearby is filled with empty bottles.

"Hey cous. How's business?" Akira greets.

Upon hearing Akira, Tamayo looks up with a drunkenly bright smile. "Akira! You're back." She stands up and embraces him, holding on a bit longer than usual. When she does let go, she holds onto his arms at elbow length. "It's good to see you alright."

"Yeah. I did take a bit of a knock to my head that's still in the final stage of healing, but otherwise I'm right as rain."

"Heh, good."

Tamayo lets go of Akira and takes her seat, offering Akira one in the process.

"So, Amako said you wanted to talk?" He asks, sitting down.

"Yes! Right. Uh, this is potentially going to get very awkward."

"Tamayo, we've had sex. Numerous times. I doubt what we're going to talk about can be any more awkward than that."

Tamayo smirks and replies, "I guess you're right." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Akira, what do you think of me?"

"Well…I guess you're pretty business savvy, kind, and pretty."

"That's nice of you to say."

Akira picks up on Tamayo's hesitance. "Tamayo, what's going on? Are you feeling ok?"

"Honestly, no."

"Has anyone insulted you, hurt you? I'll get Kasem right now and we'll cave their teeth in."

Tamayo chuckles before replying, "No, no. Noting like that. I like that about you. At the first sign of trouble, you're up in arms ready to defend me. You're honest, passionate, a bit stupid at times, but in an adorable way."

"Hey."

The two laugh before Tamayo notices the bottle in Akira's hand.

"How about we have a drink." She suggests.

"Alright. I already had one with Tamako, but I'm good for another."

"Of course you are."

Tamayo grabs two glasses from a cabinet behind her and places them on the table, moving the paperwork to a different location. The two start drinking, glass after glass until the bottle's gone and they're laughing like idiots.

"You're so drunk." Akira barks out.

"So are you! I bet you can't walk a straight line."

"Oh yeah?"

Akira stands up, only to fall back down on his seat causing them both to break out in laughter.

"I-I guess not! Ha ha!" Akira ends up sliding off the chair, still laughing.

Tamayo watches in drunken fascination, deciding to crawl onto the floor with him. Luckily for both of them, it'd been cleaned earlier that day.

"Oh you're so funny." She remarks.

"Oh thank you. That's a great compliment."

Tamayo then crawls onto Akira, laying over him. She then begins to suck and nibble on his lips, and he responds in turn in a similar manner.

"You're still a great kisser." Tamayo says, not giving him a chance to respond as she kisses him once more. "Korra is a lucky girl." Another kiss. "I often wonder if you'd ever love me like that."

There's no kiss this time, but a tear runs down her face.

Akira brings a hand to rest on her cheek. "Tamayo." His voice is soft, and definitely less drunk than before. "Is that what's been troubling you?"

"I'm in love you." She admits, more tears running down her face. "I don't know why I'm telling you like this. Maybe it's because I'm extraordinarily drunk." Tamayo lets out a single scoff. "We've always had a purely sexual based relationship. Why am I having feelings for you now? It doesn't make sense."

Akira hushes Tamayo and holds her close.

"It's ok. It's ok. Let it out."

Akira stays still on the hard wood floor, holding onto the sobbing Tamayo. He eventually decides to pick up his emotional cousin and bring her to the nearby couch. It had naturally been bought for the purpose of overnight crashes.

He lays Tamayo gently on the couch, kneeling beside her.

"P-Please don't leave." She whimpers out.

"I won't. Get some rest. We can talk tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

Akira leaves the room to tell Tamako that her sister was going to crash at the place for the night. He receives a shrug in response and begins to close down the building for the night.

With that taken care on, he returns to the room and pulls out two pillows and three blankets. He carefully places one of the pillows under Tamayo's head before draping a blanket over her. He then sets up his makeshift bed by placing a blanket on the floor, laying down and placing his own pillow in the right spot, and covering his body with the last blanket.

He quickly gets up though, to turn off the light, and returns to his spot. Then after that he gets back up again to grab a puke bucket just in case Tamayo wakes up feeling sick. Finally, Akira is able to lay down and stay like that. He waits an hour to listen to make sure Tamayo is asleep before letting his own consciousness drift away.

* * *

The next morning, Akira wakes up to the feeling of someone in his embrace. He holds on tighter, letting out a calm breath of air.

"Are you awake?" A voice asks.

"A bit."

The person gives Akira a deep kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They sigh and say, "Akira, wake up."

"I am awake."

Suddenly, the person gives Akira a pinch.

"Ow! Ok, I'm awake."

Akira sits up and sees darkness. The last night suddenly comes back to him.

"Tamayo?"

"Yes?"

"Ah."

"I had too much to drink last night."

"Do you want me to leave the lights off?"

"Yes."

The two then sit in silence. This lasts for a minute before Tamayo gives Akira peck on the cheek. Then the corner of his lips. Then his mouth. Akira doesn't stop her, moving things further as he slides his tongue into her mouth.

He stops only to ask, "How long have you felt like this?"

"It was only recently. These feelings just…appeared. I can't explain it. I just thought of how wonderful you are, and my heart seized up in affection."

"Tamayo, I'm far from perfect. I kill, I drink, I've been trained for war."

"I know, and I still love you. You're perfect for a woman like me."

Akira can barely see Tamayo's fuzzy outline, but he can hear her disrobing.

"Right now, I want you to make love to me. No plain sex, no fucking, love. At least just this once. Please."

Akira takes his time to answer. After a tense few minutes, he sighs and says, "Ok. Alright."

"Thank you." Tamayo respond, the relief clearly evident in her voice.

Both of them disrobe and lay together. Akira positions himself above Tamayo and begins thrusting into her immediately. Nothing rough, nor too intense. Just smooth, passionate thrusts and tender kisses along her breasts.

They both reach their climate an hour into the love making and lay in each other's embrace.

"Was that satisfactory?" Akira asks.

"Very funny. Yes, it was good."

"Good to know. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good."

"Although I'm sure I'm going to have the worst headache in the near future."

The two get cleaned up before the establishment opens and sit on the couch to continue their previous discussion.

"So…where do you want to go from here?" Akira asks as his cousin downs some pills with some water.

"Well, I…I can't shake these feelings. I tried to while you were away but, the old saying rung true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"You know I'm involved with Korra."

"I do. I don't expect you to break up with her. I just hoped you would…I don't know, give me similar affection now and again? You don't need to constantly clinging to me though, so that'll work in your favor."

"Ok. I guess we can try something like that. This is going to be really odd though."

"Since when have our lives been normal?"

"Fair enough." Akira gives Tamayo a loving kiss on the lips before saying, "I should go. I have a couple things to deal with."

"Alright. I'll see you around then."

The two embrace before Akira leaves the building, leaving Tamayo to let out a sigh of relief. Things could have gone way worse, and she is happy where things ended.

* * *

The next few days are...odd, to say the least. Spirits are wandering around and vines have begun to spring up. This has caused more than a few problems for the citizens and businesses.

"What are you talking about!? Five crates of whiskey cost ten thousand yuan, not forty." Tamayo yells at the businessman in front of her.

"I know that was what our original arrangement was, but with the destruction of the distilleries we need to increase prices to compensate."

Tamayo lets out an annoyed sigh. "Are you serious? Have people suddenly stopped buying alcohol? I'd of thought _more_ people would be purchasing drinks with the spirits integrating into our lives."

"While we have had an increase in consumers, it isn't enough to make up for the losses."

"Fine. What's keeping me from purchasing my liquor and booze from the Fire Nation? It's more authentic, and with my connections I can get a very good deal."

"You could do that, but how much is it going to cost just to get the alcohol here?"

"It doesn't matter. I can have members from Wild Fire transport the goods and compensate them with my girls. Can you make such an offer?"

The businessman looks annoyed now.

"Come to think of it, I think that's what I'll do. Your company has certainly helped us in the past, but I think it's time for us to move on. Thank you for your assistance, I'm sure you can see yourself out."

With her last word said, Tamayo lean back in her chair, only to frown as the businessman slams his palm onto the table.

"You think you can just back out of a deal?"

"The one where you try to extort me? Yes. I do."

"You're making a mistake."

"I don't think I am. Get out."

The businessman leaves in a huff, and Tamayo lets out a sigh before shaking her head. She then makes a call to the Fire Nation.

"Hello? Can you get me in touch with Apollos? Tell him it's Tamayo."

A minute later Apollos's voice is heard.

"Hey, Tamayo?"

"Yup. I need some assistance."

"What do you need?"

"I've cut ties with one of my suppliers of alcohol, who mainly got me Fire Whiskey. The vines had destroyed their distilleries and wanted to charge me extra."

"So you need another supplier, someone from the Fire Nation."

"That's correct."

"I know some people. I'm assuming you want my men to transport the goods?"

"If you please. As an incentive, the troops sent with the alcohol will be given a free night with a girl of their choosing."

"That'll get their attention, hah. I can get a couple crates sent your way in…about a week."

"Perfect. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

The two hang up, and Tamayo takes a moment to relax and breathe. A few hours later Tamayo leaves work early, letting Tamako close up.

On the way home she notices two goons trailing her. She lets out a bored sigh.

_Really? Either these idiots don't recognize me, or they do and are hired by that asshole_.

Tamayo continues her walk home, keeping ahead of the two idiots. Eventually she makes it to the front door and turns around.

"Alright boys, you followed me this far. What do you want?"

The two step forward, and Tamayo can immediately tell they aren't don't have much in the brains department.

"Our employer wanted us to _talk_ to you."

"I see. Well, seeing as how we're here, would you like to come inside?"

The two goons share a confused look. As they do so, Tamayo opens the door and calls out a couple names. Amako and Kasem step outside.

"Akira not around?" Tamayo asks.

"Nah, he had late night training with Korra. Airbending versus Firebending, Tenzin as referee."

Tamayo nods her head at the explanation.

"These guys causing you trouble?" Kasem, resting a very large protective hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think so. You were just asking for directions, right?"

Amako cracks her knuckles while Kasem broadens his shoulders and makes himself look even more intimidating.

"R-Right. I think I remember where we needed to go. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, it's no problem. Have a nice night gentlemen."

The two goons bow their heads before leaving.

The three step-siblings enter their home and discuss what just happened.

"Who were they?" Kasem asks.

"I think they were some goons a former business partner sent after me. If so, he wasn't very discrete."

"Want me to go to Mom about this?"

"No, it's fine. I can handle myself. Really I just wanted to see how long they would follow me before trying to attack me. As it would happen, they followed me all the way back home. Idiots."

"Guess that former partner chose some lackluster goons."

"I guess so. Anything left for dinner?"

"There's some lobster crab and fruit left, dig in."

Tamayo does so, eating a decent portion of the dinner before retiring to bed.

A week passes without anything noteworthy happening, and by the end of the week the crates of Fire Whiskey arrives. Tamayo has one crate unpacked behind the bar while the others are put in the deep freezer.

Akira decides to visit his favorite twin after said drinks had been put away.

"Hey Tamayo. How's things?" He asks, taking a seat beside her.

"Things are fine. Just got our latest shipment of Fire Whiskey, at a much better price than our former partner."

"Good to hear."

"Wanna crack open a bottle to celebrate the event?"

"Fuck it. Why not?"

Tamayo runs off and grabs a bottle of the liquid and brings it back. The two manage to drink the entire bottle in a matter of a few hours.

"So, Tamako knows?" Akira asks, trailing kisses along Tamayo's neck.

"Of course. I can't keep things from my twin."

"Of course."

A few hours pass filled with lustful intent, leaving the two occupants once again out of breath and feeling rather drunk. They spend the rest of the day unproductive, laying on the couch taking it easy.

"I need to go be productive." Akira mutters.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Nope."

"Which one of us is the mature one again?"

"You are."

"Correct, which is why I need to go train."

"You killjoy."

"You love me."

"I do."

Both get dressed and give each other a peck on the lips before Akira leaves.

A few more days pass for the beloved twin. During that time though, she begins to feel odd. Throwing up in the morning and getting cramps. Unfortunately, she comes to the logical conclusion. She goes to a doctor to confirm it.

Thus, she finds herself sitting in her office mulling over the options. She could have the baby, and keep them or put them up for adoption, or…abort it. Whenever thinking of _that_ specific option Tamayo feels terrible.

Eventually though, she realizes what she has to do. She'd definitely be able to support a child, but it would ruin the relationship Akira has with Korra. Her family was accepting of the incest, but the rest of the world obviously wasn't. Not to this extent anyways.

Tamayo decides to take a trip to the Fire Nation, staying at a house owned by one of Jun's old friend's. It gave her the necessary isolation required to go through the ordeal. She then goes to Izumi and brings the problem to her.

"This is very…interesting news. What do you plan on doing?" Izumi asks. Both women sit in the safety of Kensho's Old Office.

"I'm going to have the baby, but I would appreciate it if you raise them here."

"You wish to, what, pass the child off to me?"

"No. I'll pay for the baby's needs and keep in contact. I'll still be their mother, but they won't know about their father until they're older."

"I suppose that's one way to handle the situation."

"It makes it so I can still raise the baby as my own without risking Akira's future. It'll seem like I took a lover in the Fire Nation during my stay here."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. I can't bring myself to get rid of my son or daughter, so this is the best option."

"Alright. I'll take your offspring as my ward and help watch over them."

"Thank you, Fire Lady Izumi."

A short while later Tamayo returns to Republic City, feeling a bit more secure now that she has a plan. She steps into her house, feeling drained, and counting herself lucky that no one is currently around.

Collapsing on her bed, Tamayo hopes for the future.

* * *

Like I said, things moved pretty quickly. Like...2 weeks-ish worth time wise? Maybe. Time in this stuff can be confusing at times, even if I'm writing it. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	21. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Time for new chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

2,529+

Alrighty. We've got a new face here, some actions, and yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Akira's stirring a pot of Flameo Instant Noodles when he sees Tamayo walk down the steps, looking a bit disheveled.

"Oh, hey Tamayo. I was just making a snack, want some?"

Tamayo nods her head and replies, "Yes, please."

Akira grabs a second bowl and pours them both some noodles. They take a seat on the couch and dig in.

"How was your trip to the Fire Nation?" Akira asks.

"It was…interesting."

"Oh? Anything noteworthy happening over there?"

"Just the usual."

The two quiet down after the brief discussion and finish their meals.

"Alright, I'm off. Kasem said he could use me for some wielding on one of his projects. I'll see you around."

"Okay. Bye."

Akira grabs both their bowls and places them in the sink before leaving, not forgetting to give her a kiss on the cheek on the way out.

* * *

Walking through the familiar streets of Republic City make the former prisoner feel…nostalgic. He'd wrapped his forehead with a bandana and put a hat on to avoid prying eyes.

He takes note of the newly grown spirit vines with little interest, focusing on getting to his destination.

Eventually, he stands before a modest looking building. While the occupants weren't directly his family, he had once seen them as such, and still does to an extent.

He knocks on the door and it opens. Yumi stands dumbstruck, staring at the man.

"Hello, Lady Yumi."

"Cain. How unexpected."

"Yes, the White Lotus in charge of guarding me had to evacuate during this Water Tribe Civil War. In that time I was free to let myself out. May I come in?"

Yumi nods and steps aside, letting the new arrival walk in.

"I see you're keeping the place clean, as usual." He remarks, standing in the center of the livingroom.

"Yes…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit my family. Is that so malevolent?"

"Of course not."

"Hm. Might I see dear Jun? It has been a while."

"Of course, but she may be sleeping right now."

"Ah, I suppose I shouldn't bother her then."

Cain then walks up to Yumi and asks, "I don't suppose I could bother you for a few yuan? I'm rather strapped for cash at the moment."

"Yes. I can lend you a bit of money."

"I would appreciate it."

Yumi grabs a small handful of yuan and, with a slightly trembling hand, gives it to Cain.

"Thank you. I'll see myself out."

Cain exits the house, leaving Yumi to let out a breath of relief. She immediately go to the phone.

"Hello? Hao? We've got a...situation."

* * *

Cain continues his walk around Republic City, stopping to get a bite to eat and a drink before stopping at the park to take a seat. He closes his eyes and breathes in a deep breath of air, letting it out immediately after.

"It's good to see you again, Hao."

Cain opens his eyes and looks to his left to see Hao, sitting nearby, eyes narrowed.

"How did you escape?"

"White Lotus left. To be honest, I'm surprised I made it here."

"What're you planning this time?"

Cain takes a moment to think before answering, "I plan…on resting and recuperating. After that, I'm…I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Look, I know you and I don't have the best track record-"

"Really? You killed my son."

"Not intentionally! You know that. Look, I served my time. I'm done fighting."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. I'm not in the best shape to do anything." Cain stands up and stretches, and Hao notices his thinning frame. "I'm going to visit more family now, if that's alright with you."

"Just watch yourself. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

By that point, Cain is walking away. Having seen Yumi again, Cain's thoughts drift to Akira. Her only decent child.

_It's been a long time since I've seen the kid. He's probably all grown up now. Shouldn't be too hard to find him_.

Doing a bit of tracking, Cain finds a quaint little house. The door is open though. Curious, he steps in and walks in on a rage inducing scene.

* * *

[Earlier]

Tamayo decided to stay home that day, leaving the Burning Heart to Tamako. Being alone at the house gave her the opportunity to relax for once.

A small jellyfish spirit suddenly appears, floating above Tamayo's head as she's laying on her bed.

"Oh. Hello, little spirit." She greets.

The jellyfish continues floating, giving Tamayo a single spin.

"Cute."

The jellyfish then plants itself beside Tamayo's head, not shocking her.

"Guess spirit jellyfish aren't electric. Neat." Tamayo pokes the jellyfish, making it slightly jiggle. "I shall name you Jelly."

An abrupt knocking on the door draws her attention away from her new friend/pet. Jelly, now startled, floats away and disappears through a wall.

"Ugh, whoever that is better have a good reason for making me get out of bed." Tamayo rants as she storms downstairs. "Who is it-" She starts, only to receive a punch to the nose, causing her to step back, making it to the livingroom.

The sharp pain disorients Tamayo, who is punched in the stomach. She falls to the ground, the wind knocked out of her she gasps for air, her vision swimming.

"Lucky us, she's all alone." A man's voice says.

"How're you so sure she's alone?" Another voice asks.

"No one's here after all the commotion, meaning no one else is in the house."

"Alright, so what now? We kidnap her, right?"

"Not just yet. Bitch runs a whorehouse. She must be pretty good herself."

A rough hand grabs Tamayo's throat, pushing her back to the ground. She tries to feebly claw at her assaulter, but is quickly losing consciousness.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain can be felt in her chest before the weight is lifted off. A ruckus is heard following that.

* * *

[Present]

Cain storms over to the closest attacker and swiftly snaps his neck. The second one, upon seeing his companion dead, goes to stab the girl.

He only manages to get the blade a short ways in, as Cain grabs his arm and carries him outside, throwing him as they exit.

Cain tears off his bandana and, with incredible speed, sends a swift blast into the assaulter's chest and head. There's nearly no noise, and no explosion afterwards. All that's left is a corpse with two holes in its body.

Done with the attacker, Cain returns inside to check on the girl. He uses his bandana to press against the stab wound until it stops bleeding. He then quickly searches around for medical supplies and finds some. He proceeds to clean and bandage the wound.

Tamayo, for her part, reorients herself after receiving the medical assistance. Cain seems to notice this as well and says, "Easy there. That seemed to be quite the ordeal. How're you feeling now?"

"Head still hurts, nose is sore, but otherwise I seem fine. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. You're lucky I was on my way here."

"Oh? How come? I hope you aren't here to kidnap or rape me too."

"No! That's the very opposite of what I wanted to do. I wanted to see Akira is all."

"Uh, sorry, I'm Tamayo. You are?"

"Cain."

Realization springs into Tamayo's eyes. "What're you doing back here in Republic City? Last I heard you were freezing in the North Pole." To her credit, Tamayo doesn't freak out. Of course that would be difficult due to her current predicament.

"Long story short, I was given the opportunity to escape. Don't worry though, I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Right. You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you." Tamayo remarks, getting to her feet, only to sit on the couch. "I'll be fine now. If you could, could you get rid of the bodies?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking that." Cain grabs the nearby corpse and goes to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Now alone again, Tamayo ponders the latest event.

_That fucking asshole sent his men to kidnap me. That one guy probably wanted me on his own, so that was unlucky for me. At least Cain came by to help. Cain. What's he doing here? Out of the entire world, he comes to Republic City. I guess we'll all need to keep an eye on him_.

By the time everyone else gets back home Tamayo's nose and head feel better, and her chest wound had healed a fair bit. She informed everyone about the attack though, and Amako immediately calls Amai. The protective aunt tells them that she'll personally handle the situation, and expects the business to be shut down or the man responsible to be thrown in prison.

The information about Cain being in Republic City also puts everyone in alarm mode. They weren't able to do anything to the man at the moment, so they'd have to stick with keeping an eye on him.

Now, Akira and Tamayo lay on his bed. The former is massaging the latter's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're ok. I'd be distraught if they managed to kidnap or even kill you."

"Hm. You're good at this."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Akira says he has to leave, off to see the upcoming Press Conference.

Tamayo hops off the bed to grab a drink. With Cain in the city, everyone could definitely use one.

* * *

Akira arrives at City Hall, where President Raiko is in the middle of a Press Conference. The young Firebender stands with Asami as the conference proceeds.

"Mr. President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's?"

Another reporter with a feathered hat raises his hand in the air and asks, "Have you seen today's headline? It says, 'Raik-Oh-No. Polls pan, Prez plans!'"

_What the hell kind of headline is that?_ Akira thinks.

"I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing this calamity just like _every_ other citizen. There's a tree growing right through my _office_. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?"

Korra decides to make her appearance then, flying in on a glider. She uses a bit of air to cushion her fall, ruffling Raiko's hair and glasses, which he smooths over and fixes.

A random reporter asks, "A few questions, please!"

"Avatar Korra! Do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?"

"Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?"

Korra says, "Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-"

She's interrupted by yet another reporter asking, "Why can't you fix this?"

"Are the vines here to stay?"

"Is this part of your New World Order?"

"Look! Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. I just need a little more time to get everything back to normal."

Raiko steps forward and speaks up, saying, "The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administration-"

Korra interrupts this time, exclaiming, "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the spiritual force of evil that was going to destroy the whole World? Maybe your administration could've handled that!"

Lin breaks the two apart announcing, "That's all! No more questions!"

With the conference ended, Akira and Asami approach their Avatar.

"This is a disaster." She comments.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Asami reassures.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who were they asking?"

"You can't take that to heart. People are just frustrated." Akira states.

"I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar."

The three decide to return to Air Temple Island for dinner. Upon arrival they see Bumi acting a bit put out.

"What's up with him?" Korra asks, sitting beside Bolin while Asami and Akira stand to the side.

"Bumi says he Airbended earlier, but he can't now. Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either. I gotta say, I love being a part of this family. You got the grumpy dad, the wacky uncle. The put-upon Mom, crazy kids. This is great."

"Where's Mako?" Asami asks, wondering where her boyfriend is.

"Oh, you mean the brooding teenager? He's busy at the police station."

"Still?" Korra asks.

"I told him he should take a break, but he said, _'he had to focus on work_.'" Bolin answers with a Mako impression.

"Well, he is a detective now. Makes sense he'd a have a lot of work with all the spirits and such." Akira rationalizes. "If you want, Asami, I can arrange a little get together for you two."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just stop by the headquarters and visit him later."

"Oh! Did you see that? I think the napkin moved!" Bumi suddenly exclaims.

"You blew on it." Kya states.

"Wait! Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger. Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." He claims.

Pema then states, "If you're gonna be bending giant boulders, you can do it outside."

"No one is bending giant boulders!" Tenzin exclaims.

"Look alive, Uncle Bumi!" Meelo declares, throwing a plate at the man.

Bumi reacts by closing his eyes and instinctively surrounding the plate in a sphere of air. Everyone looks dumbfounded. He opens his eyes and exclaims, "Ah! I told you!"

"Unbelievable. You're actually an Airbender."

"Wait until I tell Mom. She's gonna love this."

Just as Bumi says this, he drops the plate onto the ground with a _crash_.

With dinner now forgotten, everyone decides to retire for the night to think on the recent event. Akira and Korra sit on her bed and discuss the exciting event.

"Can you believe it! Bumi is an Airbender! This is amazing!" Korra says excitedly.

"I know. Do you think maybe he's just a late bloomer? Well, a very late bloomer."

"I don't know. Wow, this is all so exciting."

"I know. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get any sleep tonight."

"I feel the same. What should we do to calm down?"

Akira lets out an awkward cough, a blush on his face. "Well…we could…uh…"

Korra catches on. "Oh. Uh, yeah! I mean, if you want to."

"Hah, look at us. We've already had sex twice and we're still nervous about broaching the subject."

"I know. Funny, right?"

Both let out soft laughs before going quiet. They begin small, with kisses and feeling. Then, they move on to the more intimate and physical pleasures.

* * *

Cain, walking around the city in the dead of night, makes his way to a cemetery.

He soon arrives at his destination and walks to a certain headstone with practiced steps. The name written upon the headstone reads: **Chūji**. Cain kneels down with a solemn face.

"Hello, Chūji. I know it's been a while since we last spoke. Your father isn't very happy to see me, which is understandable. I'm…sorry. I know you can't hear me, and that no matter how many times I say this it won't bring you back."

Cain tightens his hands into fists and plants them firmly into the ground.

"I should've been faster. I should've been more precise in my shot. I should've…I should've been better."

A gentle hand finds its place on Cain's shoulder, shocking the man. He looks up and sees Yumi of all people standing beside him.

"Despite my family's distrust of you, I can still find it in my heart to comfort you."

"You've always been the kindest of your siblings, Lady Yumi."

Yumi kneels beside Cain with a small smile.

"I have to be. We're a military family, with the few oddities."

"You seemed terrified when I first showed up. Why are you acting so kind now?"

"Because it's as you said, I'm kind. I was actually on my way to see Chūji here when I saw you."

"I see." Cain stares at the gravestone and remembers a simpler time.

* * *

[Flashback]

A young Cain is sitting against a tree in the Royal Garden, dazing off.

"Hey there Cain." Yumi greets.

Cain quickly jumps up and bows. "Lady Yumi!"

"No need for all that. How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine, thank you for asking."

"Good to hear. I already said hi to your brother, so I thought I'd check up on you."

"You don't always have to check up on me. And you don't always need to look out for me."

Yumi tilt her head and crosses her arms, planting a smile on her face as she says, "Oh? I didn't realize. My apologies."

Cain sits back down against the tree, and Yumi follows his lead, sitting beside him.

"No, I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Are you sure you're doing ok?"

Cain sighs, closing his eyes. "Before coming here, I was the one to look after Apollos in Ba Sing Se. Then suddenly I learn that Fire Lord Zuko is our father. I guess I'm expecting everything to be a lie, and you'll all throw us back into the streets."

"What? We'd never do that." Yumi states. She wraps Cain in a hug, continuing with, "I don't know what it's like to grow up in the Lower Ring, but I want you to know that we'd never just throw you to the streets. If you ever think like that again, I'll spank you so hard your ancestors will feel it. Understand?"

Cain nods his head fervently.

"Good. Now come along. I brought you the new book you wanted."

Cain rests a smile on his face as he follows his elder.

* * *

[Present]

Cain opens his eyes and sniff once, wiping his eyes. "I should get back to my apartment. It's getting late."

"Of course."

As Cain begins to leave, Yumi calls out his name. He turns around and looks at her.

"I hope you aren't here to cause problems. If you're genuine in your retirement, then I'll put in a good word for you with the others. If not…"

"I understand. Thank you. Of course, heh, you don't always need to look after me."

"You're like a son to me. I'll always try to look out for you."

Cain looks to the ground, his expression softening. He wishes Yumi a good night before returning to his apartment room.

A short while later he collapses on the bed, drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Meet Cain. He's a particular individual. And Tamayo should've just killed those two goons that followed her before. Oh well. See y'all next chapter!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	22. Chapter 21

Welcome my people! Due to weekend I had a very good amount of drink ha ha. Let's start slow with our Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

dinobot6x (Thank ya for the kind words. And yes, the cringe is cringe ha ha.)

Views:

2,740+

Alright. You may all read while I just sit and stuff ha ha

* * *

The next morning everyone gathers around the training ring, watching as Bumi tries to Airbend again. He's having no such luck.

"Ugh! I can't figure this thing out!" He exclaims.

"Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?" Korra asks Tenzin.

"I suppose it's _possible_."

"Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer." Ikki inputs.

"I have been noticing a change in your aura lately." Kya states.

"And you didn't tell me?" Bumi asks.

Kya looks a bit annoyed by the questions.

As Bumi continues waving his arms Lin and Mako walk over to the group.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin asks.

"Lin! You won't believe this. Bumi just started Airbending." Tenzin tells her.

Lin and Mako exchange a look before Lin responds, "I'm afraid he's not the _only_ one."

Tenzin, Korra, Asami, and Akira all simultaneously exclaim, "What?"

"I got a call last night about a guy who just started _Airbending_ out of nowhere." Mako inputs.

"You mean there's another one? Where is he now?"

"He...blew a door down on me and got away. We've got an all-points bulletin out on him right now."

"Smooth, Mako." Akira jokes, getting a friendly punch to the shoulder.

As the two cops begin to leave, Korra offers their assistance, "Wait, we'll help you look for him. Where should we start?"

"Well, I guess you should check the bridges. The bulk of the police force is searching the actual city, so he could use the opportunity to run away."

"Alright. We'll check them out."

Mako nods his head and follows Lin away.

As Korra, Asami, and Akira walk to the car, Korra says, "This is so exciting! New Airbenders in the city? I bet we can find that guy before Mako does." Asami then tosses a set of car keys over to Korra from the other side of the vehicle. Korra catches it and looking at the keys uncertainly. "You know I'm not very good at this."

"You're the Avatar, master of all the elements. You should know how to drive. Besides, it's _relaxing_." Asami states.

_Right. Better make sure my seatbelt is secured_ Akira thinks.

Just as he suspected, Korra is not the model driver. "Clutch!" Asami repeats as the car keeps jerking forwards. Korra eventually just stops the car, letting Akira ease the death grip he has on the back seats. "That's the brake."

"So, _relaxing_, right Asami?" Akira jokes, laughing with the girls.

"Let's try again. You ready?

Korra nods and begins driving again. This time it's a bit smoother.

"So, how're things with Mako?" Korra asks.

"We're doing well. We haven't had a chance to go on a date in a while though. Things have been pretty busy lately."

"I understand that." Akira comments. "My cousin, Tamayo, told me that she had to make a new deal in order to get her supply of Fire Whiskey. Turned out to be more beneficial though, so count that as something good that came from keeping the Spirit Portals open."

"A better supply of alcohol?" Asami asks.

"Yup. We should go by the place sometime. Just for drinks though."

"What else does the place offer?"

"Women." Akira plainly answers.

"Oh."

Asami's face blushes, as does Korra's a bit. Suddenly, Asami sees a vine and shouts out in alarm. Korra quickly slams the break, stopping the vehicle.

A spirit Fruithog pops out of the vine and shouts, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Korra stands up and points at the spirit asking, "What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?"

"Don't ask me, Avatar. _You_ made the world this way, we're just living in it."

"Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city."

"Spirits? Vines? We're all the same. Seems like the Avatar would _know_ that." The spirit then disappears, ending the conversation.

Korra sits back down with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Korra, you ok?" Asami asks.

"I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines. But I'm gonna need a lot of water."

Asami and Akira pick up on the idea. The trio divert their route to a canal with a bridge, with spirit vines covering a building. As they wait for Lin and Bolin, Akira decides to leave, feeling his Firebending wouldn't be much use in this situation.

Once Lin and Bolin arrive, Korra begins.

"I hope this works." Korra intones, turning around to see President Raiko and the press arrive. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weeds. So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch."

A reporter raises his hand and asks, "Avatar Korra! Do you really think-," before getting cut off.

"No questions! Just stand there. Silently!"

Korra then uses her Waterbending technique on the building covered in vines. The vines soon begin to recede into the water, and within seconds they're gone.

"Go in peace." Korra utters.

The press waste no time in approaching the Avatar with questions.

"How did you know what to do?"

"Will you send the spirits away now?"

"How soon can we expect public water service to resume?"

Unfortunately, the Spirit Vines return and burst from the water, more numerous than before. Now they reach across the other side of the bridge and begin to pull a building down.

"Look out!" Korra shouts, quickly using her glider to get over to the collapsing building.

Lin and Bolin quickly bend stone pillars to catch the building, keeping it from moving for now.

With the building now under semi-control, Korra busts the door down and evacuates the people. After everyone gets out she glides up to a vine and sees a child standing on the windowsill. She grabs the child and sees a large chunk of debris begin to fall.

Korra manages to get the child down to the ground and _just barely_ prevent the debris from crashing to the ground and crushing the civilians.

"I think that could've gone better." Bolin comments.

* * *

Akira sits nearby Tamayo at her business table, massaging his head.

"You know, you don't have to be a bodyguard." Tamayo remarks, flipping through some pages. "We've increased security drastically, and the asshole was arrested."

"I know. What if I'm here just to spend time with you and Jelly?" At the mention of the spirit, said Jellyfish floats over to the man and hovers around his head. "I like this one."

"That's good to hear. He's been especially adorable as of late."

Akira stands up and pours himself a drink, asking Tamayo if she wants one.

"I'm good, thanks." Is her reply.

"I've never known you to reject a drink."

"I decided to take a break. Temporarily though."

"Oh? What's the special reason?"

"That, is a secret. For now anyways."

The phone suddenly rings and Tamayo answers it.

"Tamayo speaking. Yeah. Ok. Yeah I'll tell Akira. Thanks Kasem."

"Something up?" Akira asks as Tamayo hangs up.

"An Airbender was spotted on Kyoshi Bridge. Kasem said he saw Korra there and thought you'd want to know."

"Ah, yeah I should go. I'll see you around."

Akira bolts out of the room, causing Tamayo to roll her eyes and shake her head in amusement. Jelly floats over to her.

"Never a dull moment, Jelly. Never a dull moment."

* * *

Akira arrives at the scene to see Team Avatar, Tenzin, and Lin standing around looking upwards at the Airbender. Akira joins them, nodding in greeting.

Lin raises a megaphone and declares, "Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action."

"Stay back! I'm dangerous!" The Airbender states, proving his point as he unintentionally blows the Metalbenders off the massive beams. Luckily, they manage to land safely. The Airbender shouts out an apology as they do so.

Korra decides to use her glider to get up and speak with the Airbender.

From the ground they others can't make out what they're discussing. A few moments later though the Airbender falls, and Korra manages to save him from the great height.

Korra then introduces the Airbender, Daw, to the Master. "Daw, this is Tenzin. He's going to help you."

Tenzin politely bows to Daw and greets him, "It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Daw. I've never met a new airbender before. Well, at least no one whose diaper I didn't have to change."

"Actually I just fell off a bridge, so I could use a fresh diaper right about now."

Raiko then appears and announces, "We have a crisis every other day now, thanks to you."

Korra addresses the president, "Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes, and I'm sorry for that. But you and everyone else are gonna have to learn to live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay."

"Well, you know who's not here to stay? You! I order you to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived!"

Korra looks taken aback before responding, "Don't worry. I was already leaving." She then ends the conversation, turning her back to him and walking to Tenzin.

"I can see my path now. There are new Airbenders out there, and I'm gonna find them and rebuild the Air Nation."

"Don't think I'm not going with you." Tenzin says excitedly. "It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there right now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?"

Tenzin, Korra, and Akira hop onto Oogi. As they fly Akira already starts planning on what they'd need.

"Let's see. We'll need provisions, blankets, sleeping bags, a map, and-wait, why don't we ask Asami for an airship?"

"Good idea. I doubt we'd be able to fit everyone on Oogi." Korra replies. "I can give her a call once we touch down on Air Temple Island."

"Sounds good. I should tell my family I'm off on the next big Avatar Adventure."

Korra gives Akira a playful slug to the arm.

Tenzin is kind enough to drop Akira off at his house before flying off to the island. Once inside, Akira immediately sees Amako and Kasem playing chess. "Hey guys." He greets.

"Oh, hey Akira." Amako greets.

"Hey bud." Kasem says, focusing on the chess board.

Akira takes a seat between them and says, "Korra has her next goal planned. We're going to bring back the Air Nation."

Amako looks up in interest. "Wow. I heard about the Airbender, but I didn't think it was true. This'll certainly be an interesting adventure. Stay safe, alright?"

"Will do. We're planning on using one of Asami's airships. Any of you wanna join us?"

"Too busy, unfortunately." Kasem utters, moving a piece on the board.

"Same. Sorry." Amako replies, moving her own piece. "Check-mate."

Kasem groans and wipes his face with his hands.

"I'll see you two later then. Gonna visit the Twins, and get a drink while I'm at it."

"Coolness. Wanna go again, Kasem?" Amako asks.

"Ugh, fine."

Akira chuckles as he leaves, walking his familiar route to the Burning Heart. He gives the enforcer the usual greeting and enters the establishment. Upon entering he sees Tamako wiping the inside of a glass with a rag, using it to wave at him.

"Hey, Akira. Same as always?" She asks.

"Yeah. How about I save you the trouble of cleaning another glass and take the bottle?"

"Alright. Enjoy." Tamako states, handing him a medium sized bottle of the burning alcohol.

Akira gives it a lift before taking a swig. He coughs a moment after and says, "Whoa. Good stuff. So, my next adventure is going to be joining the Avatar in her quest to rebuild the Air Nation. You want in?"

"Eh, I'm good. My specialties include drinking, fighting, and fucking. Should you manage to send Airbenders here though, I can introduce them to our famous Republic City hospitality."

Akira aims the bottle at Tamako. "Good idea. Although some people may abstain from the fucking."

"Get enough drinks in them and we don't have a problem."

"Hah. I'll leave you to continue formulating your…plan."

Akira states, finishing his drink. He then gets up and walks to the office. Tamayo is leaning back against her chair, eyes closed.

"Hey, Tamayo." Akira greets, standing behind her and massaging her shoulders. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just annoyed by all this paperwork."

"Well, I have a proposition for you."

"Lay it on me."

"Korra's going to bring back the Air Nation. I'm asking our family members if they want in. So far, Amako, Kasem, and Tamako said no. How about you?"

"If it gets me away from the paperwork, I'm in."

"Awesome. We're going to be using one of Asami's airships, so we'll have plenty of space."

"Good. I'm going to bring a crate of Fire Whiskey then."

"I thought you weren't drinking?"

"I'm not, but you never know when you'll need one on these adventures."

Akira smirks and kisses Tamayo on the forehead before leaving, telling her he still has his parents and the others to tell.

* * *

"Reviving the Air Nation, huh?" Yumi asks.

"That's right. It's going to be a big undertaking." Akira states.

"I imagine so. You said you're going to be using an airship?"

"Yup. Courtesy of Asami."

"Make sure not to fall off then. I know you can fly with your Firebending, but even still."

"Alright, Mom. I'll keep my aviation to a bare minimum."

"Good. So, am I the last one on your list of family members?"

"Yup. Thought I'd come to you last so we could enjoy some time together."

"I appreciate the thought."

Together the mother and son drink tea and talk about things. Some are good topics, some bad. Eventually Akira finds himself standing near the front door, Yumi giving her son a hug.

"I'm glad to have you as my son. I'm proud of you." She declares.

"Thank you, Mom."

Akira then takes his leave, heading to Air Temple Island to visit Korra. A few days later and Asami arrives at the island with the airship. A few acolytes help lead it as it docks.

Korra, Akira, Tamayo, Bolin, Tenzin, and his siblings and family watch as it lands. After it does so the front ramp lowers with Asami standing inside.

"Did someone order a fully-equipped Future Industries airship?"

"It's perfect." Korra compliments as Asami walks down. "Thanks, Asami."

"It's no problem. I picked out one of the better one from its fleet. I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for Airbenders, we should do it in style."

Ikki and Meelo then run up into the airship, excited at the prospect of being in one. Of course Poki joins Meelo.

To the side with the others, Kya says, "While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort." She then picks up her nephew, Rohan, and speaks to him in a baby voice, bouncing him up and down. "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya? " Then he pukes on her. "Oh."

"Aww. He likes you." Pema says.

Luckily Kya just uses her Waterbending to clean up the mess, tossing the slosh to the side.

Mako then appears, holding a map canister. Korra walks over to greet him.

"Mako, I'm so glad you're here." She greets.

"Of course, Korra. Once I received your message, I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom. There are reports of Airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked the villages on this map."

"Awesome. This'll definitely come in handy."

Mako then walks past Korra to greet his girlfriend, giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

The various people begin to say goodbye, with the two youngest of the Airbender Children asking why they didn't get to go when Jinora could. As they do so Akira and Tamayo stand on the ramp.

"This is already looking to be a fun outing." Tamayo comments.

"I know. I can't wait to see how many Airbenders we're going to find."

A few minutes later and all necessary party members are aboard the airship. After it takes to the sky everyone gathers around the map Mako brought. "As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about Airbenders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se." He states.

"We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly 200 years." Korra declares.

Tenzin responds, "And it's all because of you, Korra."

With the meeting adjourned, everyone dissipates into different parts of the airship. A few people, such as Tenzin and Mako, continued discussing their plans and map. Others like Jinora and Tamayo returned to their separate rooms. Akira and Korra decide to relax in her room, choosing to read a book and exercise doing pushups respectively.

As dinner comes around Tamayo and Asami whip up a delicious meal. As they do so, Asami makes conversation. "So, I heard you own a bar."

"Yup."

"And it's also a brothel."

"That's correct."

"That must be a…lucrative business?"

"It is, at times. Everyone wants a drink, and everyone wants someone to warm their beds. Tamako works at the bar, I handle the paperwork, and on occasion we both sample the clientele."

"Huh."

"Sounds pretty dull, right?" Tamayo asks, chopping a few carrots.

"I guess you could say that."

"To be honest, I was thinking of taking a vacation soon. I've had enough paperwork to last me a lifetime."

"I can very much sympathize with you on that account."

The two finish cutting and preparing the vegetables and set the table. One call throughout the airship later and everyone has gathered for the meal.

Things seem to be going well. People are conversing with each other, a few jokes are made, but Tamayo suddenly leaves the table, excusing herself.

She makes it just in time to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

_Oh shit. I hope no one walks in on me. Ugh, being pregnant is not enjoyable_.

After cleaning herself up Tamayo decides to head straight to her room. She snacks on a few things while opening up the book she was previously reading. An hour later someone knocks on her door.

"Enter." She commands, interested in seeing Akira enter.

"Hey. You feeling ok? You left dinner in a rush and didn't come back."

"Sorry. Felt a bit sick."

"Are you coming down with something? I'm sure we have medicine on this thing."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though. It's probably just my body getting used to being so high up."

Akira takes a seat beside Tamayo on her bed. She responds by putting her book aside, marking the chapter, and taking his hand.

The two then embrace each other, deciding to simply cuddle this time. Before long they part ways and enjoy the rest of the night in peace.

* * *

Alrighty! We're off to search for Airbenders. Hope y'all enjoyed. I'mma just stay sitting here ha ha

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	23. Chapter 22

Hey all. Time for another chapter. Stat chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

3,021+

Well, the Virus has certainly caused a lot of activity. My college added an extra week to our vacation and a week of online classes. Stay calm and safe out there everyone

* * *

The first location on the Airbender List is a farming village. The party unload from the airship and greet the Mayor.

"Avatar Korra! Oh, it is such an honor to have you come to our humble village." He greets with a bow.

Korra responds with a simple, "Thanks."

Tenzin continues the conversation asking, "I hate to get down to business, but is the Airbender here now?"

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please, right this way."

A few minutes later and everyone is seated at a long table, food spread across it.

"Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he got Airbending. He's like a local celebrity."

"I just want to say that it's an honor to meet a fellow Airbender." Tenzin states.

Kuon replies, "Oh, I still just think of myself as a simple farmer...who can Airbend." He then accidentally blows a pie into Bolin's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I still don't have any control."

"No worries. I love pie. And so does Pabu." Bolin says as Pabu grabs the dish away.

"Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now." Tenzin states. "Harmonic Convergence changed everything._ You_ represent the future of a culture that is being _reborn_. You're going to help us _rebuild_ the Air Nation."

"I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn."

"But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple." Tenzin insists.

"Well, I can't _do_ that. I have a family and a farm."

"Of course you can come. This is of the utmost importance! Your wife will understand."

"Wait, what? No, I do not understand." She responds.

The little girl asks, "Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?"

"No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart."

Korra then speaks up and says, "Actually, this bald man does want to take him, but it's for an important cause. Your Dad is an Airbender, and he should learn about his culture."

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm not going _with_ you. I might be able to Airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad! I'm no monk!"

The Mayor tries to placate the situation by asking, "Okay, uh, maybe we should just have some dessert, huh? Who's up for dessert?"

Akira pushes down Tamayo's hand as it begins to rise.

Tenzin continues forward. "Sir, you must understand. You're an Airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about. Skills you must master."

"You expect me to abandon my entire life? My family? No! No, sir! I'm not going anywhere with you and I think it's best that you leave!"

After returning to the airship a few members gather in the Map Room. This includes Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Bumi, and Tamayo. And Bum-Ju and Jelly.

Tamayo and Bumi are playing with their respective spirits.

"In my head I saw that playing out very differently." Korra states.

"Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us." Asami suggests.

"Or we could've thrown him into a potato sack and forced him into the ship." Bolin offers.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces." Bumi states.

Tamayo chuckles, resting Jelly atop her head.

"No, we can't coerce people." Tenzin says, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Or throw them in potato sacks. They must come freely. But not to worry, there are plenty of other Airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation's all about."

Tamayo gives a skeptical pout, rubbing Jelly's dome.

And so, Tenzin goes on a failing spree, going from place to place meeting different people. He gives various reasons that do not work with the intended Airbenders.

"When your son becomes a master, he'll get tattoos all over his body, just like me."

"There's nothing more nutritious than our vegetarian diet."

"I can tell that you're going to love wearing our ancient airbender robes. They're very breathable."

"You'll never have to worry about your worldly possessions again because you won't have any."

"You'll get to shave your head!"

"Your best friend will be a giant bison!"

Cut to a gathering of the team around the map.

"I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?"

Bumi rests a hand on his chest and says, "It's okay, Tenzin. I still want to be an airbender."

"Oh! I want an Air Bison as my best friend!" Tamayo declares, a bottle of Fire Whiskey in her hand.

"What bottle is that?" Akira asks.

"My third? I think."

Korra leans towards Akira and whispers, "Is she drunk?"

"Most likely." He responds. "I thought she stopped drinking for a while. Guess that attempt ended."

Korra gets the conversation back on track and says, "Okay, we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding. It's time for a little tough love."

"Time for the potato sack?" Tamayo asks.

"No." Akira answers. "Yes?" He asks Korra.

"No. No potato sack right now. Akira, do you think you could help your cousin…sober up?"

"Got it. Luckily, this isn't my first rodeo." He states leading Tamayo away to the bedrooms. He manages to get her to her designated room and toss her on the bed, closing the door and placing her bottle on the nearby desk. He then prepares the bath, turning the water on and getting it to a reasonable temperature.

"Akira~" She groans.

"Yes?"

"I-" She starts, only to yawn, "-sorry. I wanted to ask you about your option on…uh…I can't remember."

"Let's just get you cleaned up and changed into some clean clothes."

"Okaaay."

Tamayo slides out of her clothes and is lead to the bath. Akira places Tamayo in, her back to the faucet. He then gets to work rubbing Tamayo down with soap and rubbing shampoo through her hair. All the while Tamayo has her eyes closed, a serendipitous expression on her face.

Akira grabs a washing bowl and pour it over Tamayo's sudsy head, washing the bubbles and shampoo away. He repeats this cycle a few times before draining the water, drying her off, and dressing Tamayo.

Said woman collapses on her bed, her hair still a bit wet, and gestures for Akira to, 'come hither.'

"Wet hair." He replies.

Tamayo runs her hands through her hair, using her Firebending to dry it. A few seconds later and Akira sits beside his cousin.

"Spend some time with your loving cousin?" She asks.

"Alright. You spoilt woman. I'll tell the others I'm going to be watching over you."

"Yay~"

Akira then lets Korra and the others know about his helping Tamayo, letting them deal with the next Airbender on their own.

As Akira walks back to the rooms, Korra thinks back on a conversation the two had in the past.

* * *

[Flashback]

"So, your cousin drunkenly confessed her love to you?" Korra asks, confused.

"Yeah. It was…weird. We decided to stay as we are, with only affection added into the mix. I thought I should tell you."

"Well, I don't know how I feel knowing my boyfriend is having sex with his cousin."

"To be fair, my family is known for our…well, you know. Of course, that doesn't really make it _right_."

"Yeah. I'm glad you told me, though. I suppose if things aren't drastically changing, then I can live with it. I guess."

"Thank you, Korra."

"You're going to need to give me a lot of attention to make up for it though."

"Will do. Starting now."

Akira gives Korra a loving kiss, giving her _great_ pleasure that night.

* * *

[Present]

Akira returns to Tamayo to find her sleeping on her bed, shades drawn. He lays down beside her and manages not to wake the sleeper, wrapping her in the crook of his arm.

He rubs his hand along her abdomen and feels a bump. Confusion is one feeling that comes to mind. The other, surprise.

_No. She can't be…she just got a little weight. That's it. Probably just all that alcohol she drank_.

"Akira?" Said man is broken from his musings to see Tamayo awake, looking at him. "Hey."

"Hey, Tamayo."

"My head still feels fuzzy."

"You got like a few minutes of sleep. Go back to sleep."

"Ok."

Tamayo cuddles into Akira's embrace, letting out a calm sigh. Akira decides not to ask Tamayo about the potential pregnancy, until she sobers up at least.

He does leave her side to hear the situation on how the latest Airbender recruitment went. It was a failure.

And so as the hours pass in travel, Akira sits on Tamayo's bed, said woman currently relieving herself in the bathroom. Once she steps back in the room, she drinks a bottle of water.

"Well, I certainly feel better." She remarks, sitting on her bed.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something." Akira starts.

"Oh? What about?"

"Babies."

Tamayo chokes on the water for a minute, taking a moment to compose herself. "Is Korra pregnant?"

"No. I was just wondering what your opinion is on the subject."

"Well…if you, descendant of Kensho, a Master Firebender, and Korra, the Avatar, were to conceive a child, they would be very powerful."

"What about, you and I having a child?"

Tamayo sucks a breath in.

"I…I'd love to, but…wouldn't that pretty much end the relationship you have with Korra? I doubt she'd be alright with you fathering a bastard with me."

"She already knows about our situation, but you're right. Sorry if you're confused by the subject, I was just curious is all."

"Yeah. I understand. It's definitely something we should be careful about."

Akira nods in agreement. "I should go to the mini-gym and get some exercise in. Don't wanna go soft." With that, he leaves the room, letting Tamayo let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

During the next village, Akira and Tamayo watch from the sidelines with Asami as the Airbenders perform. Poor Mako is also included in on the performance, being Airbent and bounced around a bit.

Bumi and Jinora even get a chance to shine, and soon the performance comes to an end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you or anyone you know is an Airbender, please send them our way. Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know." Bolin finishes.

The crowd just seems to walk away though, until one boy runs up to the group.

"Hey. Hello. If you're looking for Airbenders, you just found one." To prove his honesty, the boy thrusts his palms out and Airbends. "I want to join you guys."

"Get outta town!" Bolin exclaims.

Korra walks over to Tenzin and says, "We got our first recruit." She then addresses the boy and says, "Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads, and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad whaddyado-I'm in. Let's go right now."

Akira and Tamayo share a suspicious look.

"This is going to be so great! You are gonna love it-uh, ah-real quick, what's your name?" Bolin asks.

The boy answers, "Kai. So when do we hit the road?" He asks Tenzin.

"Hang on a second, Kai. Where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission."

Kai looks a bit saddened at the mention of parents, responding, "My parents are…gone."

"You're an orphan?" Bolin asks.

Kai nods and begins his story. "It happened about a year ago. My hometown was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry. They would protect me. And they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mom and Pop meant everything to me. They were my whole life."

The story causes Bolin to sniff and wipe a tear away.

"Ever since then, I've been on my own and on the run. Those same outlaws are _still_ after me.

"Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore. Right, guys? Tell him." Bolin urges.

Tenzin solemnly answers, "I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we could never replace them, but we're here for you," resting a hand upon Kai's shoulder.

"We'll keep you safe. Come on." Korra says, gesturing towards the airship.

Everyone follows besides Bolin, who hangs back with Kai for a second to tell him, "When you board this airship, you're gonna leave your old life behind and start a new path. That's some big brother advice. Just think of me as your big brother."

After boarding the airship, Tamayo tells Akira, "I don't know about the new kid."

"Yeah. He seems…off to me."

"Keep an eye on him?"

"Definitely."

As Mako looks out the window, he says, "Guys, I think we got trouble."

The leader of the group announces, "Release the boy or we'll take him by force." The four teammates flank him and lift up rocks, ready to attack.

"The outlaws-they're after me. L-let's get out of here!" Kai exclaims.

Korra responds with a determined, "We're not running from anyone." She then opens the door and shouts, "If you want Kai, you'll have to go through me!"

She then goes on the attack, launching back the leader before incapacitating the four allies. The leader gets back on his feet though, continuing his attack. He's soon thrown back against the nearby fountain.

"Your days of harassing an innocent boy are over. You outlaws are going to prison."

The leader replies in surprise, "Outlaws? Innocent boy? I'm a sheriff and these are my deputies. And this kid is a thief. Whatever he told you is a lie. We've been chasing him for months."

As the Sheriff was explaining the situation, Tenzin appeared nearby.

"Where's Kai?" Korra asks angerly.

"Right here." Mako announces with Tamayo with him. Mako is holding Kai by his collar while Tamayo is holding onto a satchel. "We found him slipping away."

"I was going to the bathroom." Kai states.

"With a sack of gold?"

Tamayo tosses the satchel to the ground, valuables spilling from it.

"I told you, I found that on the road!" Kai shouts.

"Enough with the lies, kid. I want the truth." Mako demands.

He passes Kai over to two Deputies as the Sheriff answers. "The truth is, he's the outlaw. He spent his entire life as an orphan until he got adopted by a real nice family about six months ago. And how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since."

"Is that true?" Korra asks Kai.

Kai answers, "The person who stole that stuff was the old me. Once I got Airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like Airbending chose me for a reason. Like I'm a new person. I'm sorry!" As the Deputies begin to drag him away he shouts, "Please! You have to listen to me."

"Are you taking him back to the orphanage?" Bolin asks.

"No. He's headed to jail."

Korra looks down in thought for a moment before saying, "Wait! You guys got the family's life savings back. Now let us take Kai."

Tenzin says, "Do you really want our first new member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?"

"He just needs some guidance, Tenzin. And who better to give it to him than us?"

"Do you want this kid or not?" The Sheriff asks.

Tenzin scratches his beard in thought before answering, "Yes. You can release the boy into our custody."

After Kai is free, he runs to Korra and hugs her. "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it."

"Welcome to the family, little bro." Bolin welcomes.

Everyone gathers around in different hug groups before moving to load up into the airship. On the way Mako grabs the top of Kais head and bends down to tell him, "I just want you to know, I'm going to be watching you, kid. I know exactly what you're all about because I've been there before. You don't have me fooled."

Kai responds, "Whoa, hey, lighten up. I'm turning over a new leaf. Making a change. Don't you worry about me," only to walk into Tamayo, who's looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mess this up, and I'll make sure you regret it. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Tamayo nods once before walking into the airship.

With their first recruit, the team begin their journey to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Alrighty. That'll be it for now. The pregnancy topic was luckily avoided, for the most part. It will not resurface, so don't worry lol. As said at the start, stay safe and stay calm

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	24. Chapter 23

Alright. Time for another update, as usual. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Guest (Well yeah...this is Fanfiction. I mean, if you look at it broadly everything is just a, "glorified script." We use others ideas and add to them. Kind of the purpose of Fanfiction. If you don't particularly like or enjoy it, then you don't have to read it. Free will people, gotta love it)

Views:

3,236+

On to the chapter!

* * *

The following day of their first recruitment, a few members of the expedition gather to watch Bumi and Kai do a bit of sparring.

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi. Remember, you want to be quick and evasive."

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two, you know. Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm going to go easy on you. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid-" Bumi says, only to have his legs swept out from under him, courtesy of Airbending from Kai.

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes." Jinora states as she and Kai help him up to his feet. She then addresses Kai and says, "Kai, that was just...really good."

"Thanks, Jinora. You're a great teacher." He replies.

Jinora walks away with her uncle a few feet before he realizes something.

"Hmm. Did I drop my wallet?"

In the background, Kai fans himself with said wallet, which Bumi quickly realizes.

"Give me that, you little thief!"

Bumi then chases after the boy.

From the railing, Korra and Tenzin are observing the event.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se. What's the Earth Queen like?" Korra asks Tenzin.

"I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite...demanding."

"That doesn't sound good." Akira says, walking up to stand beside Korra.

They're soon joined by Bolin, who's seems very excited.

"This is it, Mako! We made it! This is where Dad grew up! Come here, look! Look!"

Said brother shows up immediately and says, "Okay, calm down. I'm looking."

As the airship gets closer to the wall Korra speculates, "I wonder how many Airbenders are down there." As they get above the Lower Ring, the group is hit with the stench. "Ugh. The Lower Ring looks terrible."

"Yeah, I can smell it from here. No wonder Dad left." Bolin remarks.

A moment later and the airship is now over the Middle Ring.

"Hello, Middle Ring!" Bolin shouts.

The last spot they fly over is the Upper Ring as Asami lands the airship on the Palace Grounds. After unloading the group is greeted by the Grand Secretariat. "Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun." He says with a bow.

Korra does the same, thanking the man.

Bolin then walks up a bit and takes in a nice whiff of air. "Ahh, it's got that Upper Ring smell."

Gun looks a bit alarmed, telling Bolin, "Oh, no. The Queen hates animals. We've got to get them out of sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt." Bolin says, holding his hands out for Pabu to climb onto. "These two are gonna be a little tougher." He adds, talking about Naga and Oogi.

"Come with me, hurry. I'll take you to your quarters." Gun continues, leading the entourage to their temporary living space.

As the group is walking Gun goes over important talking points. "Now, when you meet the Queen, make sure you bow low enough. That's very important. And don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Oh, actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat."

"Seems like an awful lot of rules." Korra remarks.

"Oh, you have no idea, and I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them. So please, please, for my sake, just try not to upset Her Majesty."

A little while later they arrive at the temporary lodging, a fancy looking building. "Here we are." States Gun.

"Ooh, very swanky." Bolin comments.

"Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable," Gun says, pointing to Bolin sternly, "And keep those animals out of sight in the backyard! Avatar Korra, if you'd follow me, we don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting."

As Korra leaves to see the Earth Queen, Akira finds their room and takes a look. It's pretty standard, with a bed, desk, and dresser. Even a bathroom with all the fixings.

A knocking at the door draws his attention. He opens it to reveal Tamayo, who steps in immediately.

"Guess all the rooms look the same." She remarks.

"Huh. That seems…cost efficient?"

"Probably didn't want to spend _too_ _much_ money on this place, although it's still very expensive. I thought we could spend some time together while Korra's busy."

"This is feeling more and more like a drama with how you're coming to see me after my girlfriend has gone away for business."

"Well, I'm not trying to steal you away from Korra, for starters. I just want a taste of affection." Tamayo saunters over to Akira, letting her shirt rest upon her elbows, revealing a covered chest.

"And you couldn't get this taste from your clients or even Kasem?"

"No." She respond, standing in front of him. Akira gently rubs his knuckles along her cheek, causing her to smirk. "There it is. Affection. Love. Not lust."

"You make it difficult not to go straight to lust, you know."

"I know. It's my profession after all."

The two share a gentle kiss before moving to the bed. They decide not to test the sound proof capabilities of this room, opting to have Akira give Tamayo a massage while she reads a small book she brought along. Oh, and she's completely topless as well.

A few minutes later and someone is knocking on the door. Tamayo hides in the bathroom while Akira answers it, revealing Tenzin.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mako and Bolin are going to look for Kai."

"Thanks, Tenzin."

The Master gives Akira a small nod before walking away, letting Akira shut the door.

"Apparently, Kai's missing. Mako and Bolin are out looking for him." He tells Tamayo, who flops onto the bed.

She lets out a sigh and closes her book with a _smack_.

"Alright. I'm going to help the brothers find the little twerp."

"Want me to come along?"

"Nah, the three of us should be able to handle it. Thanks for the offer though."

Tamayo pecks Akira on the cheek before getting dressed and leaving.

She soon finds Mako and Bolin still on the search for their little Airbender Thief.

"Kai! Did you go fishing? You under the bridge?" Bolin asks to the air.

Tamayo looks amused while Bolin's brother does not.

Mako then sees Kai stealing money from a man and calls him out. Kai gives him a salute before sliding away. "Get back here!" Mako exclaims as the three give chase.

"Kai, it's us! Mako, Bolin, and Tamayo! Your new family!" Bolin shouts.

The three chase the runaway before corning him in a train.

"What are you doing running around robbing people?" Mako demands.

"I was just practicing my Airbending." Kai says as an excuse.

"Right, you little shit." Tamayo states. "Come on. You're in big trouble."

As Tamayo and Mako move to grab Kai by the shoulder, he Airbends the two and blasts them away. This gives him just enough time to run out of the train and leave the pursuers trapped.

"I can just break this." Tamayo offers, holding a flame covered fist.

Mako quickly pushes it down saying, "No. Let's not destroy public property."

Tamayo shrugs, extinguishing the flames.

Mako then turns to his brother and sarcastically says, "Your little brother, huh?"

"Yeah, just lovable little scamp, isn't he?"

"Reminds me of my little brother."

The Conductor then announces, "This is the express line to the Lower Ring. Next stop, Po Kong Station."

Tamayo lets out a breath of air and finds a seat, trying to get comfortable. After one mediocre ride later the three get off.

"All right, let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring." Mako says.

The three approach said train, only to be stopped.

The guard asks for, "Passports and tickets."

"We can pay, hold on. Where's my money?" The siblings and friend share a look. "No. Kai wouldn't…aw, man!"

"All right, beat it you three, before things get ugly." The guard orders, gesturing towards the nearby Dai Li Agents.

"My great-grandmother was Tsuyoi, the Stone Banshee. Just let us in, we're with the Avatar." Tamayo tries.

"Yeah right. Stop wasting my time and beat it."

Before Tamayo can beat the crap out of the guard and cause a scene, Mako and Bolin pull her away. Soon the three find themselves walking the streets of the Lower Ring.

"The bad news is, we're stuck here. The good news is, you can go the bathroom wherever you want." Bolin states.

"Wonderful." Tamayo intones.

_Ok. We just need money and then we can get back to the Upper Ring. Ugh, I don't want to think about the kinds of diseases these people have, but now's not the time to be prideful_.

"How much would you say we'd need total for tickets back to the Upper Ring?"

Mako replies, "One ticket is around two-hundred yuan, so we'd need six-hundred total."

"Ok. I can get us the money…just try not to think too low of me, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Bolin naively asks.

"My sister, Tamako, and I own a bar and brothel, called the Burning Heart. You can imagine what we had to do to get the place operational during its inception."

Mako narrows his eyes and says, "No. You don't need to degrade yourself in order to get us money. We'll find another way."

"And how long will that take? Too long. I'm by no means a moral woman, so I can do this. I'll try to find you tomorrow."

Tamayo takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. After letting out the breath she walks past the brothers and enters a random street, deciding to explore the new territory.

An hour into her exploration, Tamayo finds the Red Light District and enters one of the brothels. By the end of the day she manages to get 500 yuan and a room to sleep in for the night.

The next morning, Tamayo is searching the streets and finds the two brothers with two other men, next to a rotten fruit stand.

"Who are these guys?" She asks.

"They're family!" Bolin exclaims.

The two are introduced as Tu and Chow. Cousin and Uncle respectively.

Mako then asks Tamayo, "So, did you…"

"I got five-hundred. Now that I'm the owner of my business, I can definitely say those building are not up to code."

Mako gives her a nod and supportive pat on the shoulder.

The three friends then follow the family members to their home.

"Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names," Chow says, "but that was the last we heard from him. Then we saw your pictures in the sports pages with your bending team, and Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious."

"Yeah, they're not really comedies, but, uh-" Bolin trails.

"Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender, or an actor, or something if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys. You don't know what it's like here on the streets. You gotta be tough." Tu states, flexing.

"Oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets. We were homeless, then we were kind of in a gang, then we lived in a gym." Bolin lists before getting pushed with Mako through the door, putting them right in front of their family. Their massive family.

"Hey, everybody! Look who's here! San's kids, Mako and Bolin!" Chow announces.

Tamayo stands to the side as Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins greet the two relatives.

A moment later an elderly woman approaches.

"Is it true? After all these years?"

"Boys, this is your grandmother, Yin." Chow introduces.

"Oh, it is so wonderful to finally meet my long-lost grandchildren." She greets, giving them both a hug. They return the affection by embracing her as well. Yin leaves the embrace to ask, "Where is San and your mother?"

The brothers share a look before Bolin asks, "Wait, you mean you don't know?"

"I'm sorry. They were killed when we were little."

Yin looks saddened by the news, as expected.

A while later, the three guests sit down at the table to eat a nicely prepared meal.

Bolin stops eating to say, "This is so great. We've never had a family before. Now we've got...one, two, five, eleven...a big family! Yeah!"

Mako then asks Yin, "So why did Dad leave Ba Sing Se?"

Chow answers, "Oh, he always had big dreams. Your grandfather thought it was ridiculous. He wanted San to stay home and work the fruit stand, but San was determined to leave and they had a huge fight. And that was the last time they ever spoke. Oh, um, sorry, Mom."

"Come with me." Yin says to Mako and Bolin, standing up. "I have something to show you."

Tamayo shoves more food in her mouth as she watches the brothers leave.

Once they're gone, one of the relatives asks, "So, are you a girlfriend?"

"Nope. Just a friend. Mako does have a girlfriend though, but Bolin does not." Tamayo responds, taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

"What business do you run? I remember you mentioning that to Mako earlier." Chow asks.

"Bar and Brothel."

"Oh." He responds, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

One of the female relatives asks, "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Well…just a few weeks. I'd appreciate it if no one mentioned that to Mako and Bolin. It's personal business."

A few family members nod their heads and agree not to tell Mako and Bolin.

As the hours pass, the brothers share stories of their adventures.

"You know, San would have been so proud of you guys. Traveling the World with the Avatar, he would have loved that."

Mako then says, "We actually need to get back to the Avatar in the Upper Ring. We're supposed to be helping her find Airbenders in Ba Sing Se."

Everyone seems to gasp at the mention of Airbenders.

"What? What happened?" Bolin asks.

"One of our neighbors started Airbending about a week ago. A couple days later, two Dai Li agents come out of nowhere and snatch him up. No one's seen him since." Chow answers.

"They say the Earth Queen's locking all the Airbenders up somewhere and using them for experiments." Tu interjects.

"Tu!" Yin exclaims, standing up. "Don't talk like that about Her Majesty." She then blows a kiss to the painting nearby, bowing as well in prayer. "Long may she reign."

"We have to get back to the Upper Ring and tell Korra." Mako states.

Tamayo nods her head in agreement.

"I hope Kai is okay." Bolin mutters.

The three are then shown to their rooms. Tamayo gets one to herself with another lady around her age. Both are laying on their beds when she asks, "So, who's the lucky man?"

"That's a secret."

"Oh come on, it's just us two girls. I'm Tami, by the way."

"Tamayo."

"It's not Mako or Bolin's, right?"

"Nope."

"Is the father from Republic City?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who the father is?"

"Nope."

"Aw. You're no fun."

"I'm very fun. I just want to get back to the Avatar."

The two then quiet down and fall asleep.

* * *

[Dream]

Tamayo opens her eyes to see Akira standing in front of her.

"So, I guess your feelings weren't genuine. As soon as I'm far enough away, you go off fucking other men."

"What? No, it's not like that."

"Oh please, I shouldn't expect anything else from you. You run a brothel for Agni sake."

"I was just trying to get money. I didn't even enjoy it."

"How can I be with you if I can't trust you."

"You can!"

Akira begins walking away, and Tamayo tries to run after him. He seems to be too fast though, and Tamayo falls to the ground, exhausted.

The ground around her begins to grow black and suck her in.

She fights it, but it soon swiftly sucked into the black void.

* * *

[Present]

Tamayo jumps up from the bed, sitting upwards. She looks around, breathing frantically and seeing Tami still asleep.

_What was that nightmare? I…I don't know how I'm going to tell Akira. I could just not tell him…no, he would notice something being off. Fuck_.

Tamayo curls herself up and leans against the wall pressed against the bedframe.

She whispers, "It's ok," repeatedly, trying to calm herself.

Eventually, she manages to fall asleep once more. This time, there are no dreams, but the anxiety is still there.

Before Tu goes off to grab the passports, Tamayo gives him the yuan she was able to get.

A few hours later he bursts in and announces, "I got them. These passports should get you into the Upper Ring."

"Awesome! Tu, you're the best cousin a guy could have!" The other family members around Bolin feel a bit disheartened. Noticing the mistake, Bolin adds in, "And my other cousins as well. Yeah. Yeah, you're all the best."

"Thanks. I know this wasn't easy." Mako says, taking the three fake passports.

Yin walks up to her grandchildren and says, "It's such a shame you two must leave so soon."

"I wish we could stay. But if it's true the Earth Queen is _forcing_ Airbenders into her army, we have to do something about it." Mako declares.

"I love you both. Come visit again." Yin says, giving Mako a hug. Bolin joins in, as well as Tu, hugging Mako from behind.

"We will, grandma." Everyone else joins in on the family hug as well, even Tamayo.

"I love you too, grandma. And Chow. And Tu. And Meng Meng. And Chow Junior and there he is, Big Ti and Little-Little Ti and Medium Yu and...and-and what was your name again?" Bolin says.

With the passports getting them on the train, the three eagerly await to be back in the Upper Ring.

* * *

And there's out little Lower Ring adventure. Done and dusted. Next up is the retrieval of Kai, escape, and travel

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	25. Chapter 24

Hey all. Someone PMed me and asked for a family tree. I decided to go the easier route and put it in my Profile as a link to a Google Spreadsheet. Now, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

NinjazNeverDie (Well yeah, prostitution has it's downsides, especially since she's been running a brothel for a while and has grown used to her own style of life. And yes, she is pregnant. Akira is the father. This is secret though)

Views:

3,521+

On with the chapter! We got an extra long one today. Got some awkward conversation, freeing of Airbenders, and arriving at the Metal Clan. Forwards henceforth!

* * *

Akira watches form the side as Asami helps Korra let off some steam. As Korra is punching at the arm paddings she rants, "I know that Earth Queen is lying to me! I can tell by that stupid little queenie smirk of hers! And I can't believe I helped her! I should have known she was using me!"

With one last kick, one of Asami's arm pads flies off.

"Whoa! Hey! I think I could use a break. You letting off steam is starting to...hurt. A lot."

"Sorry." Korra apologizes.

"You should see the bruises I get from our spars." Akira jokes.

Pabu suddenly scurries over a few feet looking at something, or someone. The three see Mako, Bolin, and Tamayo running over to them.

"Mako! Bolin!" Asami exclaims.

"Tamayo!" Akira shouts.

Mako and Bolin stop to catch their breath while Tamayo runs into Akira, using him as a resting post and nearly collapsing.

"Sorry. We sprinted from the trainyard to here." She states. "Man I am out of breath."

"It's ok. We were worried. Where were you guys?"

Bolin then spurts out a quick synopsis of what happened. "We chased Kai. Train. Slipped away. Lower Ring. Slept in trash pile. Met our family! Grandma tears. Mako's scarf. Earth Queen...lying."

"Can you interpret that?" Asami asks Mako.

Mako makes a more rational answer. "The Earth Queen's been secretly taking Airbenders, and _forcing_ them into her army."

"She was lying! I knew it! I swear the next time I see her-" Korra starts, quickly being interrupted by Asami whispering, "It's the Queen."

The group look to see the Earth Queen and Gun approaching them.

"Quick! Pabu, shirt!" Bolin orders.

The Fire Ferret jumps in, annoyed by the sweat.

"I know. Sorry. Kinda sweaty."

Queen Hou-Ting and Gun then make it to the group and says, 'Good. You're here. Gun, tell her the news."

"We've received word from the Yang province. There have been reports of Airbenders there."

"Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've been _looking_ for."

Korra does her best to force enthusiasm. "Thank you. That is just the most wonderful news. Ever. Yay."

Tamayo moves to slap her forehead but is stopped by Akira.

"So, I assume you and your...friends," Queen Hou-Ting begins, looking at Bolin's expanded shirt oddly, "here will be leaving immediately-ahhh ah choo! Ah choo! Ahhh choo!" She then grabs Gun by the collar and demands, "Is there an animal in my presence?!"

"No, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you!"

Bolin discreetly makes his exit.

"If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's your head." She then addresses Team Avatar and says, "Anyway, if you need any assistance packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way. By evening."

"Err...this evening?" Korra asks. "I'm not sure about leaving so soon..."

"Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs." Asami adds in.

Queen Hou-Ting sneezes as she leaves, leaving Team Avatar to themselves.

"Thanks for buying us some time." Korra thanks Asami.

From there the team returns to their temporary abode and inform everyone else about the information. Tamayo pulls Akira away to her room though, wanting to talk to him.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me in front of the others?" He asks.

"When Mako, Bolin, and I were stuck in Ba Sing Se I decided to use my…skills to help obtain yuan."

"Tamayo…you didn't…"

"I just wanted to let you know. Thought you deserved to."

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you at all?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking it's time to retire from taking clients. That doesn't mean I won't be taking your tickets though."

"Well I'm glad you told me about this. I'd hate to have something happen to you."

Tamayo smiles in happiness. "Could you…spend some time with me?"

"Uh, shouldn't I get back to the others?"

"Oh. Of course. Sorry. It's just, you just make me feel…you should go and learn what the plan is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just being…just go."

"Alright."

Akira hesitates for a second before leaving the room. Tamayo flops onto her bed and lets out a groan.

_Why am I being hit with feelings like this when I'm in my thirties. I thought they'd have come _years_ before. Well, they did but…they didn't last long, did they_.

A knocking on the door is soon heard. Surprised, Tamayo opens it and Akira steps in.

"I thought you were going to be working with the others." She says in surprise.

Akira shuts the door behind him and responds, "I told them you weren't feeling well, and I'd help take care of you until it's time to attack. Mako seemed to understand and supported my choice."

"And Korra?"

"Well, we may have told them a short description of what happened. She seemed fine with me giving you a bit of attention."

"That's…generous of her."

"Now come on. You deserve a nice bath after a day in the Lower ring."

"I definitely deserve a lot more than that."

While Tamayo undresses, Akira looks through the drawers and sees basic Earth Kingdom robes.

"Want me to grab you some clean attire?" He offers.

"Nah. I'll change clothes later."

"That's gross."

"I don't want you leaving, and I'm not wearing that, so deal with it."

"Alright, fine."

"Now get undressed and join me in the bath."

Akira does so, sitting behind Tamayo in the warm water. He then begins scrubbing her back, then arms, then wraps his arms around her to scrub her abdomen.

Tamayo takes his hands and brings them up to her breasts.

"Playful little minx." Akira responds.

"What can I say, I like the way you hold me."

"Of course you do."

Akira finishes scrubbing Tamayo's body and moves to her head, placing a bit of shampoo in his hand before scratching it into her scalp. Tamayo sighs in delight. Akira grabs the washing bowl, scoops up some water, and pours it over Tamayo. He does this once more, making sure all the suds are gone.

"Now it's your turn to get cleaned up." Tamayo states.

"Okay."

Akira turns around and sits still as Tamayo begins scrubbing him. She doesn't pull anything funny this time, just lightly humming as she cleans him up. A few minutes later and the bath bowl pours water over his head.

Both occupants of the bath then stand up and start to get out. Akira drains the bath while Tamayo begins drying herself.

"I like these little moments we have." She states.

"Me too. They're nice, relaxing."

Tamayo stops drying herself and looks thoughtful, as if trying to find the right words.

"I'd like to…tell you…that…you're…a very loving person. Thank you."

"Uh, ok?" Akira says as he grabs a towel and begins drying himself off.

"You make me feel…loved. That I'm…a better person."

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes! Uh, yes."

"I feel like we should talk. Come on, let's get dressed and sit on the bed."

Tamayo nods her head in agreement.

The two find themselves sitting on the bed, dressed, and ready to talk.

"I'm not very good with words of affection, so I apologize in advance." Tamayo says.

"it's fine. You can take you time."

Tamayo smile and says, "Since I've…developed these feelings…you and Korra have been very understanding. I know before Tamako and I were reclusive in our business, and it took a while for all of us to get to where we are now. I…don't feel the usual dull emotions when I'm around you. I feel…warm."

Tamayo stops and waits for Akira to respond. He just gives her a nod, letting her continue.

"I…thank you."

Akira gently grunts in response.

Tamayo lays them down on the bed, holding his face a few inches away. She soon grows weary though, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Akira watches as Tamayo's breath evens out as she falls asleep. He carefully gets up and leaves the room, noticing there are two new arrivals, Lin and Hao.

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger." Lin states.

Hao notices Akira and waves to him. He returns the gesture and walks downstairs as Korra responds, "What? What's going on?"

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq." Lin says to Tenzin, ignoring Korra.

"Why is Lord Zuko with my Dad?" Korra asks.

Lin once again ignores her, saying, "Zaheer and the others have escaped."

Tenzin seems surprised and shocked by the news. "How is that possible?"

"Because our favorite terrorist is an Airbender now." Hao answers.

"No."

"Alright, hold on." Korra interjects. "Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on? Who's Zaheer? Why is my life in danger?"

Tenzin answers, "Shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka, Lady Yumi, and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities."

"So that's why you and my Dad sheltered me away."

"It was for your own safety."

Mako then asks, "Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?"

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was." Lin answers, turning her attention to Korra. "Now we need to get you back to Republic City where I can protect you."

"No. I'm not running."

Lin tries to calm herself as she replies, "Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before."

"Look, I'm not a little kid any more. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find Airbenders, and I'm not leaving without them."

"Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?"

"In a military compound, and we're busting them out."

"Sounds like fun." Hao comments. "So, what's the plan?"

The strike team would consist of Jinora, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi, and Tamayo.

The rest of the group would be with the airship and Oogi, ready to help with a quick getaway.

The Strike Team manage to successfully infiltrate the building and make their way underground.

"Bumi and Korra, you two will come with me to find the Airbenders." Tenzin says. "You four find Kai. We'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong."

The two teams split up and begin their searching for their targets.

Mako, Bolin, Tamayo, and Jinora manage to find Kai in a cell. They open the door with ease, freeing the boy.

"C'mon. We're getting you out." Mako states.

Jinora exclaims Kai's name, squeezing through the brothers and hugging the boy. She then gives him a kiss on the cheek, surprising everyone.

"Whoa oh! Tenzin is not going to be happy about this." Bolin says.

Mako responds, "Then don't tell him."

"How can I not? This is too juicy!"

"Thanks for coming to get me. I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets. And running away. And getting you stuck on that train." Kai apologizes.

Bolin is more forgiving than the other two. "Aww, we can't stay mad at you." He says, giving him a hug.

"Yes, we can. I have a lot of money in that wallet." Mako states.

Tamayo takes a more physical approach, grabbing Kai by the collar and holding him up.

"Count yourself lucky we're in a hurry. Otherwise I'd beat the shit out of you right now."

Luckily for Kai, Tamayo drops him. The group then head for the exit, running into the Dai Li Drill Sergeant and two other agents. "Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason. Punishable by death!"

Tamayo quickly blasts a stone hand headed towards her. She positions herself in the middle of the group, with Kai and Jinora in the back, and Mako and Bolin in the front.

Using earth from the walls, Bolin is able to knockout the two Agents, leaving only the Drill Sergeant. He tries sending an earth hand to capture Jinora, but it's interrupted by Tamayo, who destroys it with a well-placed blast of fire.

With one charge of lighting later, Tamayo zaps the sergeant. Stunned, he then falls prey to Tamayo's foot as it kicks him in the chin. The strong impact snaps his neck backwards, making his body fall to the ground in a lump.

After the kill, Tamayo lets out a breath, calm. She then looks at the scared faces of the other team members and waves her hand forward as if saying, "Come on."

They all do so gladly.

When the retrieval team steps outside they start running from a massive group of Dai Li. Bolin is naturally screaming for help, whereas Tamayo is thinking, _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck_!

They soon see Oogi starting to get closer.

"Everybody! Hang on!" Bolin shouts, launching them into the air just as Oogi gets close enough. Tamayo helps Mako get Bolin up from the side as they fly away.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Kai exclaims.

"I'm really trying my best not to kill the child." Tamayo whispers jokingly to Korra, who laughs and responds, "I completely understand."

Soon the airship and bison land on a cliff. Fist bumps and high fives are shared and people celebrate the victory. Afterwards, the Airbenders are loaded onto Lin's Republic City blimp. The Police Chief and Wild Fire Leader would continue traveling with Team Avatar though.

With things calming down, the group settle down for the night. Asami kindly decided to stay up and drive, making sure they didn't crash in the middle of the night.

In their bedroom, Akira and Korra lay on the bed together, exhausted.

"This has all been very…tiring." Akira says.

Korra grunts in agreement.

"Get some rest. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

Akira wraps Korra in a hug, self-consciously realizing how muscular she is. Korra returns the hug, immediately drifting off and falling asleep. Akira does the same soon after.

The next few days pass pretty uneventfully. The airship is parked next to a river, giving them an extra source of water and landmark. Hao and Akira practice a bit of combat while Korra is playing ball with Naga nearby.

"You're still doing pretty good." Hao compliments, punching a flame out of the air.

"Thanks. You're pretty good too, for an old guy."

"Hey, I'm only in my sixties thank you very much."

"Just as I said."

"Ah, so dating the Avatar makes you a comedian now. Good to know."

"Yup. It's all because of Korra."

"Maybe I should've tried dating Aang then."

The two share a laugh and look over at Korra, Bolin, and Lin. The two men look at their respective girlfriends and smile.

"How've things been with you two, by the way?" Hao asks.

"Things have been good. She's an amazing girl. How're you and Lin?"

"We're stable. She's…been good to me."

"Good to hear. How about we join them instead of hiding in the sun?"

"Good idea."

Hao and Akira walk over to the group as Mako and Asami just arrive.

"We just got a call on the radio about another Airbender!" Asami claims.

"Finally! Where are they?" Korra asks.

"A city called Zaofu, the home of The Metal Clan." Mako answers.

"You know the place?" Korra asks Lin, who's looking the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Er, never been. But I _don't want_ you going there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were back safe in Republic City."

"Sorry, but if there's an Airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we're going next."

Everyone except for Lin and Hao return to the ship. Hao throws the ball for Naga as she drops it at his feet before addressing Lin.

"Everything alright?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty nervous."

"Me? Nervous? Hah."

"I know it's been a while since you're seen Su, but I'm sure it'll be ok."

"Let's just get the Airbender, and get out."

With that, Lin ends the conversation and walks back to the airship. Hao pats Naga on the head and says, "Good girl, Naga," before taking the ball and boarding the airship himself with Naga in tow.

Within a few hours the airship flies over Zaofu, a metal city.

"Wow, wow, WOW! An entire city made of metal! Oh hoho!" Bolin exclaims. "You should be right at home, Bei Fong."

Lin is sitting near Naga and Pabu, away from the window. Hao is politely giving her space, knowing she needs some alone time.

Soon the airship is docking and getting locked down. The party begins to leave, except for Lin.

"Aren't you coming?" Asami asks the Police Chief.

"What's there to see? It's metal, big whoop. Just find the Airbender and let's get moving. And don't tell _anyone_ I'm here."

"Why not?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, just do what I say."

"Fine. You got it, Chief Crankypants."

Once the team steps outside they meet a man in green and yellow robes, flanked by two guards signifying a degree of importance.

"Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you." He greets with a bow. "My name is Aiwei."

Korra politely returns the bow and replies, "Thanks for having us."

"Is this everyone?"

"Yup! Just us. So, can I meet the new Airbender?

"Of course. Right this way."

After the group steps into the platform the guards shut the gate, then begin siding it down.

As the group wait, Hao addresses Aiwei.

"It's been a while since I've stepped foot in here. Things still running as smoothly as ever?"

"Even better, if I may say so."

"Ah, good to hear. I look forward to seeing Su again."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you as well."

The two continue to catch up on old times for the remainder of the trip down.

* * *

Cain had settled back into life rather well. He worked for Kasem in construction and made enough yuan to support himself. He lives in a dingy apartment, but at least it isn't freezing cold.

Right now, he's enjoying a warm bowl of noodles. A knocking on the door draws his attention though, and he opens it to reveal a few familiar faces.

"Well well well." He trails. "I'm surprised to see you four."

"It's good to see you too." Zaheer greets.

"I didn't say I was glad to see you. Here I was, enjoying a nice lunch by myself when you four barge into my life again."

"We need a place to lay low."

"And why should I let you stay here?

"Because we're family." Ming Hua answers.

"Family. My _real_ family has been supporting my recovery. Checking in on me and making sure I'm not causing trouble. I don't blame them."

"So what, you're retired?" P'Li sarcastically remarks.

"Yes. I'm done with the Red Lotus."

"If that's what you want, we'll respect your decision." Zaheer states, giving Cain a short bow before walking away with the others. Cain closes the door with a skeptical look and immediately goes to the phone.

"Hello? Get me Lady Yumi Akarui."

A minute later she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, it's Cain. The Red Lotus are in Republic City. Zaheer and the other paid me a visit."

"Oh no. Can you meet with Tetsu? He'll want to know what happened and get your statement."

"Yeah. That would be good."

Cain gives Yumi his address and waits for Tetsu, finishing his meal in the meantime. A half hour later the elder Combustion Bender arrives. Cain shares his information and Tetsu gives some.

"We received word that Zaheer is now an Airbender. He'll most likely be going to Air Temple Island. We'll stay quiet for now. I'll form a team and strike when the opportunity presents itself."

"Do…you need my assistance?"

"No. You want to retire, and I don't want to pull you back into this mess."

"Alright. I'll…keep doing what I'm doing then. Stay low and take it easy."

Tetsu nods in agreement and leaves, contemplation who to gather for the attack.

* * *

Team Avatar find themselves on a train, still on route to the Matriarch of the Metal Clan. On the journey, they pass by a large metal statue.

"That statue honors the first Metalbender, Toph Bei Fong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, _everyone_ is encouraged to reach his or her highest potential." Aiwei commentates.

"Does Toph live here?! Are we gonna get to meet her?"

"I'm afraid not. She used to visit from time to time but years ago, she left to wander the World, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since."

The train then passes under a tunnel, and a short while later they arrive at their destination. A massive section of dome.

"Wow. Is this where the Airbender lives?" Korra asks.

"Yes. But first, her mother wants to meet you."

Aiwei leads the group inside a building where they see a group of women seemingly dancing.

"Training?" Korra asks.

"Not exactly. They're rehearsing for a dance premiere next month." Aiwei explains.

The performance comes to an end with two women with one leg each crossed in the air. The leader of the group, and Metal Clan, and supposedly the mother of the Airbender, claps her hands and says, "That's it for today, everyone."

She then approaches the group and Aiwei introduces her. "Allow me to introduce the matriarch of The Metal Clan, Su Yin."

"Please, call me Su. Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami. And Akira and Tamayo, members of the famous Akarui family. Good to see you again as well Hao."

"You too, Su." Hao greets.

"You've done your research." Mako states.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city."

"So, you're a dancer?" Korra asks.

Su starts counting fingers as she lists things off. "Dancer, leader, wife, mother, collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interest."

Aiwei then leans in towards Su and whispers into her hear.

"Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?"

"What? I-I didn't. I mean..." Korra stutters out, surprised to be found out. "How did you know I was lying?"

"I am a Truth Seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most _subtle_ of changes." Aiwei explains.

"That's why I don't play cards with you anymore." Hao jokingly comments.

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city." Su adds.

"We came with Republic City's Chief of Police. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Korra confesses.

Su actually seems to be excited. "Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"You're joking, right?" An awkward silence ensues, Hao scratching the back of his head. "Lin never told you about me."

"No…why would she?"

"I'm Lin's sister."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Classes are starting back up online, so this'll certainly be interesting. Wish me luck! And good luck to everyone else going through this

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	26. Chapter 25

Hey all. Sorry for the late update. Got busy. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

3,675+

Alrighty, on we go

* * *

The group then return to the airship with Su and Aiwei in tow. Korra then confronts Lin with the new information.

"I found out why you were so against coming here. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"

"_Half_-sister." Lin emphasizes.

"Same Mom, different Dads. So what?" Su says. "We're blood Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say hello."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you." Lin states, turning her back on the others.

"You two haven't spoken in _thirty_ years? How come?"

"Ask her. I've tried." Su states, pointing to Lin.

"Oh, don't put that on me." Lin retorts, pointing her own finger a finger to Su as she lowers hers. "You're the one who tore our family apart."

"And you've done a bang up job of keeping it that way." Su coolly responds.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

Hao steps forwards and mediates, "Alright you two. We didn't come here to bring up past grievances. Korra, why don't you tell Lin the good news."

"Lin, your niece is the new Airbender! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah. Terrific."

The whole entourage then leave the airship to meet the Airbender. On the tram ride Hao jokes around saying, "I'm getting too old for all these back and forth trips."

Su laughs and responds, "Don't worry. We have nice guest houses prepared for all of you. To be honest, I'm surprised to be seeing you again. Last time we saw each other, I was visiting the Fire Nation. Is it safe to assume you're still leading Wild Fire?"

"You'd be correct. Apollos is still second in command."

"I'll have to send him a letter at some point, ask him how he is. It's good to see you again, though. Have you been keeping well?"

"As well as I can. I had a chest problem a while ago, but I'm feeling much better."

"That's good to hear." Su says, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder for a second before removing it.

Eventually, the group begins walking through the estate. They stumble upon Su's youngest children.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disc, they invented it all on their own."

They then watch as Wei scores a point.

"Oh nice power, Wei." Su compliments.

"Ha! Wing goes down!" Wei exclaims.

"I'm so proud of those two."

The group continue forwards and soon runs into the next offspring.

"Huan, I want you to meet the Avatar and her friends, and your Aunt Lin." Su introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Korra greets.

Huan doesn't look away from his "art" as he replies, "Hey."

"Wow, that's a really nice...banana? Yes, very-very life-like." Bolin states.

"It's not a banana!" Huan exclaims in irritation. "I was inspired by Harmonic Convergence. It represents the dawning of a new age. Obviously."

"Oh yeah, no, I could-I could totally see that. Oh, let me stand here, yes, I could see that now. Yes. Thank you." As they group continue to walk Bolin whispers to Mako, "Banana. I mean that's a banana, right?"

The group finally arrive at the Airbender, who is sitting on a bench reading.

"And this is my daughter, Opal."

Upon seeing the guests, she stands up and puts her book down.

"Wow, Avatar Korra. I can't believe you're really here. You are so amazing."

"It's great to meet you, Opal."

"Opal. That's a beautiful name." Bolin compliments.

Opal blushes a bit at the compliment replying, "Thanks."

"I'm Bolin." He greets, extending his hand out.

"Opal. But uh-you already knew that." She responds, shaking his hand.

"Great, we found the Airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here." Lin states.

"And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your Aunt Lin." Su introduces.

"Really? I've always wanted to meet you! My Mom has told me so many stories about you."

"I'm sure she has."

Opal seems slightly confused by the response.

"So, I've set all of you up in the guest houses while Korra trains Opal." Su announces.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with rest of the Airbenders at the Northern Temple." Korra says.

Opal seems to like the idea, saying, "That sounds amazing1"

"Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here."

"I guess I could get her started."

"Absolutely not! We're leaving." Lin orders.

"She's just a little worried because there are a bunch of crazy criminals after me." Korra explains.

"If you're concerned about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the world. Now I will see you all at dinner and come hungry, my chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while." Korra tells Lin. She responds by turning her face away and growling.

Hao quickly follows Su and asks, "Would you mind if I take a look at the security force tomorrow? I have to side with Lin on being concerned about security."

"If you feel the need, I'll make arrangements."

"Thank you. How's your young charge doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's actually Captain of the Guards now."

"Good for her. I expect to see her during my inspection then."

From there Hao leaves to his designated guest house. He then checks over buildings and where everyone's going to be. Korra is located in the safest spot.

Letting out a sigh, Hao removes his armor, sits on the bed, turns on the radio, and starts reading a book.

* * *

As night begins to set, the flower domes are closed, turning them into something like buds.

Team Avatar joins Su and her family for dinner, with two missing family members. The chef starts off their evening by telling them the prepared dishes.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi-Elephant koi, paired with a ginger infused pea tendril, and hibiscus root salad."

"Stunning." Su compliments.

The chef bows and leaves the people to eat.

A moment later, Su's husband and son walk by the open door.

"Sorry dear, I'm going to have to take dinner in my office. I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel."

"Well don't let me stand in the way of inspiration."

"You're the best!" He responds, disappearing.

Su turns to Korra and tells her, "That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband's projects."

"Five kids, what a nightmare." Lin drones.

"No no, my children are a blessing."

"Yeah, Mom used to say that too but she never meant it."

Sitting near Opal, Akira and Tamayo munch down on the provided dinner.

"Gotta say, this is pretty good." Akira states.

"Yeah. That chef certainly knows his craft."

Tamayo voraciously consumes the pea tendril, koi fish, and salad in tandem. Akira chuckles a bit asking, "Hungry?"

The pregnant woman whispers, "Hey, this is gourmet food here."

"Still, you might want to slow down before you get a stomach ache." He responds.

Tamayo gives Akira an accepting nod before continuing to eat, now at a more controlled pace.

Back at the head of the table, Su asks Korra, "How's your search for the new Airbenders going?"

"Honestly, not great. We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen."

"Oh, she's horrible! She thinks she can just do whatever she wants."

"Sounds familiar." Lin mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Su returns her attention back to Korra, asking, "I mean the idea of even having a queen is so outdated, don't you agree Korra?"

"I-I haven't really thought about it too much."

"Well, you should start. The World is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it. Step aside."

"Hey everyone, my little sister is an expert on World Affairs now." Lin announces with fake enthusiasm.

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you because I'm right here!"

Suddenly, two new arrivals enter the room, Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Sorry we're late, everyone." Varrick announces.

Bolin gasps in excitement as he says Varrick's name.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asks as Varrick takes a seat beside her.

"Great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow. Food for thought. Anyhoo, how's our company doing?"

"You mean my company? Future Industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the President."

"_Allegedly_ plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted."

"Err, that's because you escaped prison." Mako states.

"No, the universe decided to set me free. So, I looked up my old friend Su Yin here, pitched her a few ideas, and BAM! We're in business together!"

"Varrick's setting up my new technology division." Su inputs.

"I've seen the future and the future is-magnets! I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it! But that's not all, I'm-"

Varrick is interrupted by Lin who shouts, "Alright, enough! By now Lin is standing up looking irritated. "I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?"

"Ease up, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate but now he's a culinary master. People change."

"You haven't!" Lin accuses, bashing her chair away before storming out.

"Lin!" Hao shouts, but she ignores him and storms out, slamming the door on the way.

* * *

Around half an hour later everyone finishes their dinner, despite the awkward situation. Hao goes off to check on Lin while the others head to their houses to get some rest.

After a discussion with Su, Korra tries to get Lin to open up to Opal. That plan fails though, with Lin ordering them to get out.

"Hao'll talk with Lin." Akira tells Korra, both laying on their bed in a comfortable embrace. Of course Naga is laying down at the foot of the bed.

"Are you sure he can handle this on his own?"

"I'm sure. They have a deep connection, otherwise they wouldn't be dating right now."

"I guess so."

"Hey, try not to worry so much. We found the Airbender, we have a new ally, and we're on our way to rebuilding the Air Nation."

Akira gives Korra a peck on the lips, making her smile and relax a bit more.

As the two are cuddling, Hao is lying beside Lin on their own bed.

"Did you really have to shout at Opal?" He asks.

"…Maybe not. I didn't feel like having _that_ conversation though."

"Still, you should probably apologize. She's your niece after all."

"I'll…think about it."

Hao lets out a sigh and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll get through this. It'll be ok."

* * *

"What do you mean he escaped!" Apollos shouts at Kya, who glares at him in return.

"Hey, he was very skilled with his Airbending. I did what I could."

Apollos had been called in with a small group of 20 Wild Fire troops to assist with the situation. Unfortunately, Zaheer had escaped before his arrival. Apollos was gathered for a meeting with Kya, Tetsu, and Amako.

"To our knowledge, he's still in the city. We can track him down and put him and his allies back in prison." Tetsu states.

"Or execute them." Apollos inputs.

"If it comes to it." Amako adds.

"There's also the other bit of business to address." Tetsu says, warily.

"Oh, right." Amako says, leaning back in her chair.

"A new development?" Apollos asks.

"Your brother is here-"

Apollos stands up immediately, causing the chair to _screech_ in protest at the sudden shift.

"Where? I'll kill that bastard!"

"Calm down. We've been monitoring the situation, and he seems to be legitimately trying to retire."

"He's tricking you. We can't trust him."

"We don't. But we're trying to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"You do that, and you'll be playing right into his hands."

Amako shifts in her chair and says, "We're telling you this so you won't fly off the handle if we run into him. Are you going to cooperate with us, or are going to have to get Kushi?"

Apollos takes a few deeps breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Fine. I'll play along for now. If he starts attacking us though, don't say I didn't warn you."

The group decide to reconvene at later date and dissipate. Apollos stalks the streets as a few morning joggers run past him.

_Why can't they see he'll just betray us if we do ask for his assistance. He can't be trusted_.

Apollos remembers memories from the past. He remembers living in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, his mother causing him to laugh at a bad joke, and his mother crying when she thinks they can't hear. Another familiar memory surfaces, one of Yumi.

After learning of Cain's imprisonment and the death of Chūji, Yumi had taken the imprisonment of Cain as a sign she once again failed as a mother figure.

_She didn't deserve that. One joined the Red Lotus, one died, then another is imprisoned for causing the death of an ally. Thank Agni Akira turned out decent_.

Apollos soon finds himself in a park. He walks a good amount of feet before freezing in place.

There, sitting on a bench, looking as calm as can be, is Cain.

The enraged Combustion Bender stomps forward towards his brother.

Seeing Apollos, Cain stands up and only gets out an, "Apollos-," before feeling a fist collide with the side of his face.

"How dare you show yourself in public. I thought you'd at least have the decency not to show your face around here!"

"Apollos, calm down!"

Too caught up in his anger, Apollos jumps Cain and begins beating his brother with his fists. Someone tries to intervene, but is thrown to the side. Upon hearing a woman gasp, Apollos looks up to see Yumi on the ground. Realizing his mistake, Apollos loses his aggression and jumps off of Cain, rushing to Yumi's side.

"Lady Yumi! I'm so sorry. I…"

"It's ok. I'm fine."

"I beg your forgiveness."

Apollos drops to his knees.

"No need for that. Please, stand."

He does so.

"Now, why would you attack your own brother?"

"I…I let my anger get the best of me."

"It's alright, little brother." Cain says. "I understand you're the more hotheaded between the two of us."

"Even so, I acted irrationally. I may hate you right now, but my actions were idiotic. I need to go get a drink and meditate."

As Apollos leave, Yumi approaches Cain.

"You're lucky I'm on watch duty right now." She remarks.

"Yeah. Thank you, for the help."

"Of course. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a few blows, I'll be fine."

"You should probably head back to your apartment early."

Cain nods in agreement. "Thank you for letting me go for a walk though. I appreciate it."

"Of course."

As the two begin their walk to Cain's apartment, they engage in conversation.

"I'm still puzzled as to why you're being so…kind." Cain states. "I've done…terrible things."

"Yes, you have. You're also someone who I once considered my son. I, more than anyone, besides Hao, have the most reason to hate you. Yet I don't. Do you know why?"

Cain shakes his head no.

"It's because I love you, platonically of course. I remember the little boy you once were, and realize you are still my son. You may have been birthed by another woman, but it was me who helped care for you. Zirin tried, of course, but she was more of a trainer than a mother. She lacked the motherly instincts I'd grown to have."

Cain nods his head in agreement.

"You were-are the kindest person I've ever known."

"I got that from my mother. Of course, before giving birth all I thought of was fighting with Amai. After my first pregnancy though…"

Cain rests a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Then, the second baby died. I finally got one right with Akira, but…"

The two stop walking so Cain can give Yumi and hug as she stifles a sob.

"After the second baby died, you and your brother became my sons. I didn't care if another women birthed you, you needed a mother figure and I was happy to give you one."

Yumi takes a moment to compose herself before they continue walking. Eventually, they arrive at the apartment.

"Now that you're back, I leave you in the hands of the other guards."

"Thank you…Mom."

Yumi just smiles in response, giving him a motherly look.

After she leaves, Cain immediately goes to make a call.

"Hello?" The recipient asks.

"Tetsu? I want to help."

"Cain? …Are you sure? I thought you wanted to retire."

"I'm sure. I need to redeem myself. I need to reclaim my honor."

"If you're completely sure about this…I'll keep you informed."

"Alright. I'll wait for your orders."

"By the way, what made you want to come out of your early retirement?"

"…Mom."

"…Of course. I'll keep in touch."

After hanging up, Cain gets to work exercising to get back into fighting shape.

* * *

Tetsu finds himself lying in bed beside Yumi, the moon light illuminating the room.

"Cain decided to help us. Mentioned you."

"Did he?"

"He did. Said he was looking for redemption."

"Well, I didn't expect him to say that. Or actually join the fighting. Honestly, I was hoping he wouldn't. I guess I should be expecting this though."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What're you going to do when you run into P'Li though?"

The lack of a response is all the answer Yumi needs.

"So by the end of this, two of my babies will be dead. One by birth, the other by the hands of her family."

"Akira's still alive."

"But for how long?"

"'Till he's as old as us. Then older. He's been trained by legends and has a good head on his shoulders. He'll be the one to survive."

"I hope so. A mother shouldn't have to outlive her children like this."

Tetsu wraps Yumi in a hug and kisses the top of her head. The two they relax and ease into slumber.

* * *

And there we go! Hope you enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	27. Chapter 26

Yo! What is up my readers! ...Yeah I'm late. *Cough* Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

3,884+

If you celebrate Easter, how was everyone's? If not, I hope you had a nice day at least. Stay non-sick people!

* * *

During the early hours of the morning, the domes surrounding the cities of Zaofu open up. Team Avatar gather for breakfast with Su and her family.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Bei Fong?" Mako asks.

"She's probably off sulking in her room." Korra responds.

"I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night." Su declares.

Hao speaks up and says, "I talked to her last night. She said she'd apologize, but that could take a while."

Wei and Wing then come running in, ready for their game of Power Disk.

"All set for your power disc game today, guys?" Su asks.

"Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt."

"I'm going to power disc your face." Wei retorts, turning his attention to Korra to ask, "You should come play with us."

"Oh, I don't think I'd be much competition since I can't Metalbend."

"Really? Lin _never_ offered to train you?" Su asks.

"Nope, and I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to Airbend. Then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting the Equalists. It was a busy few months."

"Then the civil war occurred. We've been pretty busy." Akira comments.

"Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher." Su and Korra chuckle at the joke. "As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics."

"Really? That would be great."

Opal turns to Bolin and tells him, "You should try it too."

Bolin stops eating to respond, "Uh, nah, I'm more of an Earth guy. The dirt, rocks, you know, maybe some light gravel. That's kind of where my heart is."

"Okay, Earth guy." Su says humorously. "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

Suddenly, a sudden buzzing can be heard. All pieces of metal are quickly sucked over to a metal suit of samuri-esque armor.

"It worked! Zhu Li, mark it down. Magnet suit test successful. Power down."

All the gathered metal then falls to the ground in a pile.

"On to phase two. Zhu Li cleans up this mess."

Zhu Li looks to the ground in sadness.

Tamayo goes over to help Zhu Li while Hao and Akira leave to begin their inspection.

* * *

Hao and Akira find themselves walking to a sizably open area with guards standing at attention, the captain positioned in front of her men.

"Just follow my lead, kid." Hao whispers to Akira, who nods in acknowledgement.

After a few more steps the two stand in front of the captain. She gives him a salute, to which he returns it.

"General Hao. It's a pleasure to have you in our city once again."

Hao returns the salute and replies, "It's good to be back, Kuvira. Let's take a look at the troops, shall we?"

Kuvira nods and the two bring down their hands.

"Oh, this is one of my former proteges, Akira. Son of Tetsu and Yumi. Descendant of the Akarui Line."

"It's an honor to meet you." Kuvira greets, bowing slightly to Akira. He does the same.

"You as well."

Kuvira and Akira stand in front of the gathered guards as Hao walks down the rows with a critical eye.

"I'm guessing you were one of Hao's students too?" Akira asks Kuvira.

"You're correct. He helped me with my evasive skills. He's a very skilled teacher."

"Agreed."

With the inspection finished, Hao returns to the two.

"Just as always, they seem to be in optimal condition. Good work."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, why don't the three of us get some drinks." He says with a big smile.

Kuvira lets out a single chuckle saying, "You haven't changed at all."

"So, drinks?"

"Shouldn't you be checking in on Lin?" Akira asks.

"I hate being the adult sometimes. Fine. Stupid kid keeping me from getting a drink…"

As Hao sulks off, Kuvira and Akira share a smirk.

"He really hasn't changed at all." Kuvira remarks. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I should get to work."

"Of course. I'll see you around."

Akira wanders off and walks around the central dome. He manages to find Korra standing with Su and Bolin nearby, holding a black earth-like object.

"Akira, look! I'm Metalbending." Korra states, looking overjoyed.

"Wow! Congratulations. What is that anyways?"

"Meteorite. I guess it's easier to Metalbend than actual metal."

"Huh. Fascinating. Oh, Hao is going to talk to Lin again."

Su says, "I hope he can talk some sense into her."

* * *

Hao arrives at Lin's Room and sees her sitting in a chair.

"Have you apologized to Opal yet?" He asks.

Lin looks up at him, and he realizes something is off.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a bit off."

"I'm fine." She barks, nearly falling into his arms. "Just…help me to the acupuncturist."

Hao does so, following Lin's directions.

"What did you do to me?" Lin demands upon finding the man.

"I tried to _warn_ you. Please, follow me. Let's go finish the session." Hao moves Lin to a table and lays her down on it. "Just relax and breathe."

* * *

[Flashback: Before the Scar]

Lin returns home after a long discussion with Tenzin, ready to eat dinner and pass out on her bed. Imagine her surprise seeing Hao in an apron cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to get back." He greets.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Well, technically it's Toph's house, but semantics. I'm here because I wanted to say hi."

"That includes cooking dinner?"

"Well…I thought you'd be hungry after a long day of work. Not to mention-"

"Hey sis!" Su greets, appearing out of thin air. "Hao was kind enough to cook us some dinner."

"I noticed." Lin curtly replies, narrowing her eyes.

Su walks over to how and leans in to him, taking an arm. "Thank you so much for doing this. Neither of us are any good at cooking unfortunately."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"If you want, I could reward you for being so helpful."

Su trails a finger along Hao's arm, causing him to blush.

This action, for some reason, causes Lin to grow more annoyed than usual. She couldn't be…jealous. She's dating Tenzin, and Hao is in his own relationship.

Hao then announces, "Alright, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." Lin states, walking away to her room.

Hao, noticing her distress, excuses himself and asks Su to set the table. He then follows Lin to her room and knocks on the door.

"Lin? Can I come in?"

"No."

"I'm coming in."

"I'm naked you pervert!"

She was not naked.

"Oh, sorry…look, if Su flirting with me is annoying you, you can just tell me. I can ask her to stop."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Lin doesn't respond for a minute, then the door opens and she lets him in. Hao notices she's now garbed in a plain looking attire.

"Come in."

Hao does so.

"Listen, it's not Su right now. Tenzin and I…had a long conversation today…about Airbenders."

"Oh. Uh, how's-"

"Do not ask, 'how's that going?'"

"Alright. I won't. Are you feeling alright though?"

"…Maybe. I don't know. The problem is, right now I don't even want kids. I'm busy enough as a cop, so adding a child will not help anything."

"Did you tell him that?"

"…No. I told him I'd think about it."

"Alright. How about we forget about Airbenders for tonight and enjoy a nice home cooked meal by yours truly. Sound good?"

"…Yeah. Sounds good."

* * *

[Present]

Hao waits with the acupuncturist for an agonizing few minutes. Eventually he removes the needles, saying, "You're going to feel a bit fragile, so it's probably best if you take it easy for a little while."

"I don't need to rest. I need to do something I should've done a long time ago. Hao, help me find Su."

"No. The man said you needed rest. I'm taking you back to your room."

Lin is then lifted up and carried away. A bit of the way to the houses, Lin elbows Hao in the face, disorienting him and causing him to drop her.

"Ow! Lin!" Hao exclaims, clutching his throbbing nose.

She's already running though, searching for her sister. Hao follows in close pursuit.

* * *

Akira watches from the side as Korra continues to manipulate the meteorite.

"Congratulations. You're the first Metalbending Avatar." Su praises.

"So, um...I've been thinking, and I'd like to try to learn Metalbending. I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list or something, like, a couple years, so..."

Su walks over to Bolin and rests a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get started."

Before they can get started, the ground around them crumbles and a few meteorites fall from their podiums. The three look up to see Lin standing there, panting.

"I think Lin is mad about something." Bolin deduces.

"Su, it's time we talk." She declares.

Hao can be seen from a distance, jogging to them while holding his nose.

"After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?" Su asks her sister, slightly registering Hao's arrival.

Lin approaches Su and says, "When we were in Mom's office that day, you _could_ have taken responsibility for what you did, but instead you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away."

"Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero."

"You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you, she didn't feel worthy of her badge."

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past, but-"

"You made some mistakes?"

"Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time."

To the side, Hao is attended to by Korra, Akira, and Bolin. They still observe the rant between the two sisters though.

"You think just because you live in a big, fancy house and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you."

"You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago."

That triggers Lin enough to throw a rock at Su, who bashes it into pebbles with a fist.

"Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be." She states.

The four bystanders quickly move aside.

"Should I stop them?" Korra asks.

"You don't have any siblings. Fighting is all part of the healing process." Bolin states calmly.

"You know, I think I'm gonna have to agree with Bolin on this one." Akira remarks, recalling many times when his own family would spar or fight over the smallest of things.

Both women then display dangerous expertise in Metal and Earthbending. The panels of metal on the ground are used and the environment provides them with plenty of ammunition.

At some point in the fighting Su's family arrive and observe the fighting as well.

Lin even throws one of the sculptures at Su, who swings it around and sends it into a wall. The son seems to actually like it better that way.

Eventually, Su sends Lin flying towards the group at the pavilion.

Lin is gasping for breath as Su walks over.

"You got it out of your system?" Su asks.

"Not quite yet!"

Both women grab large slabs of rock and are ready to continue fighting, only for Opal to appear and Airbend the rocks away.

"What are you two doing?! You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?" She shouts.

Both sisters then stop and catch their breath. Lin soon passes out and collapses, getting caught by Hao.

"Damn it, Lin." He mutters, picking her up.

Without another word, he carries her back to her guest room.

Hao tucks her into bed and takes a seat nearby, gingerly touching his nose.

"Oh Lin. Get some rest."

He continues to sit in the room for a couple minutes until being paid a visit by Su. Hao puts a finger to his lips in a silent shushing motion.

Su nods her head and whispers to him, "I'm sorry this happened."

"You two can both apologize to each other when she wakes up."

"…You love her, don't you."

"I do. I love Lin Beifong."

Su smiles serenely.

"She's lucky to have someone like you. I'll leave you to your watch. Oh, and I'll have someone bring you some ice for your nose."

Hao nods his head in thanks and continues to sit in silence. He gets the ice pack three minutes later and is then once again left to his sentinel duty.

After waiting for a long enough time, Hao begins to feel the ice turn a bit slosh-ish. He puts it to the side and decides to lay down beside Lin, carefully moving her a bit so he has enough room to slide in.

Once situated, Hao wraps Lin in his warm embrace. Lin, still asleep, hums in delight, smiling.

Hours pass before Hao wakes up in the middle of the night, and Lin hovering over him.

"Lin? Wha-" He's interrupted, courteous of a deep and passionate kiss.

"Don't talk."

Hao takes notice of his state of undress, and how Lin is in a similar situation.

Without warning, Lin lowers herself down onto Hao's erection. He sucks in a breath and grabs her by the waist, pulling her down further. They both let out pants and moans as they satiate their lust, being sure to let their hands roam their partner completely.

By the time they're finished, the sun is beginning to rise. Hao holds Lin in his arms and gently rubs her back.

"Is it safe to assume you're feeling much better?" Hao asks.

"Yes."

"Want me to grab us some breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'm still feeling a bit…sore, from our late night skirmish."

Hao smirks and pecks Lin's cheek before getting dressed and leaving to gather some food. He has the chef cook up some meat dumplings and bread, rice, and tea. Hao returns to a now dressed Lin, and the two dig in.

"During the acupuncture, I remembered the time you cooked Su and I dinner." Lin states.

"Oh yeah. I stopped by to say hi and wound up cooking."

"I remember feeling jealous of the attention Su gave you. I know we were both dating different people, but…"

"Even back then, we shared a connection." Hao states.

Lin nods in agreement. "I'm glad we became something more to each other."

"I agree. The road we took getting here could've been…less problematic though."

"I'm sure Air Temple Island agrees with you."

"Ha! Was that a joke from Lin Bei Fong?"

"I guess you're rubbing off on me."

The two finish breakfast a short while later. After delivering the dishes to the cafeteria, Hao begins his journey back to his lover. On the way, he notices a gathering of guardsmen and women. Curious, he walks over to the people and hears the sound of fighting.

Getting to the front of the people, Hao is surprised to see Akira sparring with Kuvira. Both are keeping their distance; trading blows back and forth at an incredible rate.

"Go Akira!" Hao cheers, finding the betting pool and betting 500 yuan on his male protégé.

In the fight, Akira dodges a metal whip aimed at him, sweat dripping from his forehead. While the whip is being retracted, He swiftly moves forward and throws a few punches at Kuvira, who expertly dodges and deflects them.

The whip suddenly comes back though. Before it can wrap around Akira, he slides to the ground and rolls backwards, gaining distance from the captain.

"I have to say, you're quite skilled." Kuvira compliments.

"You too. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't caught me with that cable yet."

The two continue trading long range blows now. Akira with fire and Kuvira with metal. Both are equal in their attacks and evasions. Eventually, Akira asks, "Wanna call it a draw?"

"That may be for the best."

Both combatants relax their stances and bow. They're both drenched in sweat and panting, but with respectful smiles on their faces.

Hao approaches the two and says, "Well, I'm sad I lost the money, but at least I got to see two of my favorite students go at it."

"I should go shower. I'm filthy." Akira comments, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"I'm in agreement. I probably should've taken a bit of armor off for the spar." Kuvira intones.

The next few days pass with training, eating, more training, and a bit of relaxation and sleep.

At some point, Korra and Bolin practice their Metalbending against Wei and Wing. Korra being successful on occasion, and Bolin…working towards it.

* * *

That's where we'll end it for now. Got some tender moment with Lin and Hao. A little spar. And more to come!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	28. Chapter 27

Alright. Time for a new chapter. Hope everyone's staying safe out there. Probably hear that a lot, but meh. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

4,077+

Broke 4,000. Neat! This is more so a filler/flashback memory chapter for Tamayo. So you can skip if ya want, I get it. To those who do want to continue, read on!

* * *

Tamayo finds her seat beside Akira during Opal's farewell dinner and lets out a relaxed sigh. From a few seats away, she can hear Opal and Bolin talking about love and kale.

"Those two are so cute as a couple." Tamayo whispers to Akira.

"I know. It's a shame that they're getting separated so soon."

Tamayo nods in agreement.

A while later, Su stands up and gives a speech.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention, please. Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple." She begins, turning to her daughter. "Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend, and soon-to-be Airbending master."

She then raises her glass and toasts, "Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era."

As the dinner comes to its conclusion, Opal is loaded onto an airship and sent away. Team Avatar and Opal's Family gather to see her off.

"We'll head out first thing in the morning." Lin tells Korra, a smile on her face and Hao's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Following the sending off, Team Avatar settles in for the night.

* * *

Tamayo, laying down on her bed, can't seem to get to sleep.

_Welp. When all else fails, alcohol_.

Grabbing a bottle from the bag she brought from the airship, Tamayo begins to enjoy the drink.

Eventually, she decides to take a warm bath.

"Ahhh. This is nice. A good drink, a warm bath. So good!"

She lets out a little drunken giggle, getting out of the water and drying herself off.

Now having consumed the bottle, Tamayo flops onto her bed, post drying her hair, and finally feels drowsy.

* * *

[Memory]

[7 Years Ago]

"Come on girls, can you please stop bringing your clients over!" Amako exclaims to Tamayo and Tamako. Both of which are laying on the living room couch topless. "And put some clothes on for Agni sake."

With that, Amako leaves the house to get to work.

"That was a suggestion, right?" Tamako asks.

"Only in regards to putting on clothes. We should probably keep business to the building."

"But we were closer to home than there. And we were really horny."

"Even so, we should keep our business life and home life separate."

"Jeez, what's with you talking sense lately?"

"I'm the mature one, between the two of us. Anyways, I need to go see my boyfriend. Said he wanted to talk."

"Sounds like fun."

Tamayo scoffs and throws a sweatshirt on before leaving. She then walks over to the Red Light District on the South Side of the city and steps into a rundown looking apartment.

_Jeez, this place looks worse than the apartment near the Burning Heart_.

A few doors later, Tamayo knocks on one. After it opens she gives the occupant a peace sign, greeting them with a, "Yo."

"Hey babe."

"Hey Isaac. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, come on in."

She does so, taking a seat on the couch. Isaac sits next to her and rubs her upper thigh with his hand.

"I was hoping we could have a little sex before getting into the conversation."

"Ugh, you men are all the same. Of course, I know that better than anyone."

Both lightly strip down, and Tamayo is pounded on the couch. Half an hour later he finishes on her back, and Tamayo is less than aroused.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking we should break up. I found someone else, so I was thinking I could just call on you whenever she isn't around. I'll actually pay you now."

"Wow. I should've expected this." Tamayo rages, quickly dressing herself. "Should you call me again, you'll be visited by Ed. Goodbye."

She then storms out, immediately heading to the Burning Heart. Once there she greets Ed and steps inside the establishment, grabbing one of her girls and pulling her into a room.

After an hour later, the poor girl can barely stand.

"Sorry for ambushing you like that." Tamayo apologizes.

"Oh, it's fine ma'am. It was…quite the experience." She replies, breathless.

"You're…Sam, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. Of course not."

"Of course not. You're new here, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Started around a month or so ago."

"Hm…" Tamayo taps her finger on the bed fabric for a moment. "Wanna hang out?"

"Huh? Are you sure that's alright?"

"I'm the co-owner. Whatever I say goes."

"Oh, then…yes ma'am."

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up here tomorrow, then we can spend some quality time together."

"Ok?" Sam is very confused, but focuses on trying to walk out the door.

The next day, Tamayo keeps her words and collects Sam at the Burning Heart, talking her to the park, getting cart food, and enjoying the pleasant sights of Republic City.

"My Ex used to take me to these places." Tamayo states, the two of them sitting on a bench. "Asshole found a girl with bigger tits and dumped me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Fuck him. I'm my own woman. I can seduce a guy or girl whenever I want and get a new boy or girlfriend like that." Tamayo snaps her fingers at the end of the sentence.

"So, are you trying to seduce me? If so, this is an odd way to do that."

"How about this then?"

Tamayo then pulls her shirt up and flashes Sam, who spits out her water and stares unabashed.

"You didn't wear a bra today?"

"Nope. Wanna head to my place and do a bit more…exploration?"

"Yes ma'am."

The two immediately go to the house and embrace their lust viciously. By the end of it both are sporting bite marks, light bruising, disheveled hair, and sweaty bodies.

"Holy shit." Sam breathes out.

"Yeah. So, wanna be my girlfriend? I promise, the perks are great."

"Yes ma'am."

A month following that day, Tamayo started to feel a new emotion: love. Whenever Sam would smile at her, her cheeks would flush with warmth, and hear pulse would quicken.

Of course, Tamayo loves coming to the girl's rescue. During one particular night, one client had gotten a bit too rough.

"Sam, go to Tamako and tell her to get Ed." Tamayo demands.

"Yes ma'am." Sam replies, sporting a bruised arm and cheek.

"Who the hell are you, you bitch?" The drunken client asks.

"I'm one of the owners of this establishment. You've been very rude and disrespectful. Leave. Now."

"You? You look like a five dollar whore. How about you fuck off and leave me to the girl I paid for."

Tamayo then steps on his foot, kicks him in the shin, and punches him in the gut.

A second later Ed arrives, grabs the asshole, and throws him out of the establishment.

In her office, Tamayo tends to Sam. She wraps a bag of ice to her arm and lets the girl hold the second bag to her cheek.

"I'm sorry you went through that. If you want, you can take a break from work to rest and heal."

"I would appreciate that."

Tamayo gives Sam a peck on the un-injured cheek before she leaves.

The days pass by uneventful after the tussle. Ed was given a nice bonus for doing his job, and Sam left on vacation. She would return a week later feeling better.

A year into their relationship, Tamayo notices Sam looking off into space on occasion.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tamayo asks as the two lay on a bed.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about visiting home. It's a quaint little place in the Earth Kingdom, but it's home."

"If you want, you can take some time off and go visit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Take as long as you want."

"Thank you, ma'am."

A few days later Tamayo sees Sam onto the train. After leaving, their communication starts to dwindle. A handful of month pass before Tamayo gets a phone call. Sam tells her she's on her way back and she has some news.

As Tamayo waits for her girlfriend to arrive via train, she thinks about buying her a flower. She'd never waited for someone at the train station, so it was an odd experience for her. She ends up purchasing a small bundle of purplish blue flowers.

After waiting a decent amount of time, the train arrives. It takes a minute to stop, then the doors open. Tamayo scans the people unloading and soon sets her eyes on Sam.

_There she is._

With a smile, Tamayo approaches the girl, only to abruptly stop in her tracks.

There, holding the girl's hand, is a man. A rather good looking one at that. The way they hold and interact with each other makes it clear they aren't siblings or simply friends.

Feeling lead fill her feet, Tamayo burns the flower to ash and walks over to the duo.

"Oh, ma'am. It's good to see you again. This is my new boyfriend, Shin." Sam introduces shyly.

"It's nice to meet you." He greets.

"You as well."

The two slightly bow.

"This is difficult for me to say, but…I'm moving back home, permanently."

"Oh. Might I ask why?"

"I found new work. It's actually where I met Shin. I wanted to thank you for helping me where you could, in person. I thought you at least deserved that."

"I see. Well, that's very kind of you. We'll miss you around the Burning Heart."

"That's kind of you to say."

The new couple then gather their things and leave the train station. Tamayo, feeling numb, walks back to the Burning Heart.

As always, she greets Ed.

As always, she grabs a bottle of Fire Whiskey for herself and enters her office.

As always, she pours herself a drink and gulps it down.

As always, she decides to down the bottle.

As always, she grabs more bottles and downs them.

As always, she gets drunk and collapses on the couch, sobbing.

As always, someone she loves leaves her.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Tamayo groans in protest and covers her head with the bedsheets, which are summarily pulled away.

"Come on, Akira's going to be arriving any minute now." Amako states.

"Who?"

"Our cousin? Akira? He's coming to visit for a week?"

"Oh. Right."

A month had passed since the breakup, if you could call it that.

"I'll give the kid some alcohol as a gift."

"He's thirteen!"

"I'll give him some weak shit then."

"Ugh! If you can't put in the effort to make yourself look presentable, then don't even come out of your room."

With a slam, Amako shuts the door after she leaves.

_Amako's such a pain. Why can't she just leave me be_.

From her room, she can hear the front door open and muffled voices.

_That must be Akira. Good kid_.

Tamayo continues to lay in her bed until the stench of alcohol and her bodily uncleanliness becomes too unbearable. So, she takes a bath, cleans up a small bit, and gets dressed. She then leaves her room and goes to the kitchen to grab some food and more drink.

"Oh, hey Tamayo." A voice greets.

She turns around and sees Akira and Amako sitting on the couch. Akira looks happy to see her while Amako looks mad.

"Hey bud. I just came down for some lunch."

"So, you were telling me about your adventures in the South Pole?" Amako intervenes.

"Oh, yeah. So after we rode Naga, we found a group of Otter Penguins. They were so adorable. They even let us sled on them."

As Tamayo makes her noodles, she listens to the tales. It makes her feel…different. Over the month she'd only felt heavy and dead to the world. Now though, she's feeling…she doesn't know.

"Wanna go visit the park? I'll buy us some ice cream too." Amako says.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Akira responds. The two slip on their shoes and leave through the front door. Now alone, Tamayo feels the emptiness return.

_This is so stupid. I need a drink_.

She grabs a bottle from the freezer and pops the cap open, consuming the contents within in seconds. Following that, she then grabs more bottles and her noodles before returning to her and Tamako's room. Tamako had decided to spend a few days at the Burning Heart, wanting to inspect some of the new girls personally.

With her drinks and food, Tamayo consumes the noodles voraciously and downs bottle after bottle. Eventually, she passes out on the bed.

* * *

Waking up, Tamayo feels woozy and immediately runs to the bathroom to vomit. She makes it in time and empties her stomach. After doing so, she swishes some water in her mouth, spits it out, then swallows a new mouthful of water.

Starting to get sober, Tamayo leaves her room and heads to the kitchen to grab more drinks. As she gets there, she sees Amako sitting on the couch reading a book. The other woman quickly notices her and scowls.

Tamayo just waves before moving to the freezer. As she goes to open it, Amako slams the lid shut with her hand and glares at her.

"Come on sis." Tamayo slurs. "I just want a little pick me up."

"No. Not while Akira is here. It's bad enough you got drunk while we were away, but now you want to be like this when he's a few feet away?"

"Oh knock it off you bitch. Let me have my drink."

"No."

Tamayo then tackles her step-sister, knocking them both to the ground. Due to her intoxicated state though, Tamayo is unable to keep her down.

Amako pushes Tamayo off her and the two grapple.

"Hey!" A voice shouts out. The two look at the stairway and see Akira staring at the two in confusion. "What are you two doing?"

"Agni, I'm sorry Akira." Amako apologizes.

Tamako doesn't do so immediately, but does feel…regret. After a moment she does get out a, "Sorry."

"You two are sisters. Different mothers, but still. Why are you two fighting?"

"It's my fault." Tamayo says, surprising Amako. "I wanted to drink some alcohol and get drunk, but Amako didn't want me to."

_Why am I saying this? Better yet, why am I feeling like this? Is it…Akira?_

"I shouldn't be hitting the drinks so hard, but…"

Amako lets out a sigh and places a calming hand on Tamayo's shoulder.

"We both acted a bit crazy."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Akira looks happy that the fighting had stopped.

"Alright. How about we all get some rest. I'm sure we're all feeling tired."

Amako nods her head and walks past Akira, heading to her room. before Akira can do the same, Tamayo asks him, "Could you…stay with me tonight?"

Akira smiles and replies, "Of course."

The two head to her room, but Akira brings up the useful point that it smells like booze and death. So, the two sleep in Akira's room. Luckily the bed is big enough for two people, so there's no problem there.

As Tamayo is laying under the covers, she thinks on the recent event.

_That's it! Akira is the non-bias party that helps us all calm down. No one gets mad at the little cousin, even though he technically isn't little anymore. With him around for the week, we can get through this…I can get through this._

* * *

And there we go. That's it for this weekend. Bit of a filler chapter, but it gives me a chance to practice

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	29. Chapter 28

Hey all. Sorry for the late update again. Been busy with life, but you know how it is with things the way they are. Anywho, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Gamingwonderez (Yup! Thanks for the reminder lol)

Views:

4,424+

On with the chapter!

* * *

Tamayo suddenly wakes up to the sound of battle. She looks out of the window and sees fighting going on. From the safety of the room, she watches everything go down.

* * *

Akira runs to the outer courtyard, where he sees the others behind a barricade of metal plates surrounding a lava circle. He quickly joins them.

"What's going on? I had to use the bathroom and heard this commotion!"

"Korra's been kidnapped." Mako plainly states.

A metal barricade is soon brought around to cover their side as a Combustion Blast is curved at them. The group look to see Su, Wei, and Wing. The three join them behind the barrier.

"How did they get in here?" Lin asks.

"I don't know, but we're not letting them escape." Su declares.

The Metalbenders try to make a bridge using the plates, only to be pushed back.

"There's no way to cross that moat." Asami surmises.

"Where's Hao?" Akira asks Lin. She points him out, away from the lava fighting Zaheer with other Metalbenders. Akira nods in acknowledgement as Su comes up with a plan.

"We don't need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables."

"That's a great idea. Except we'll get blown up the second that third-eyed freak sees us."

To emphasize Lin's point, another explosion can be heard as P'Li Combustion Bends again.

"She's a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily."

"Bolin can land a shot." Mako states.

"I can?" Bolin asks.

"You have to take her out right before we drop down." Su tells him.

"I do?"

The group wait and continue sending shots at the enemy until they get the signal.

"We're in position." Wing radios.

"Copy that. It's Bolin time." Mako says.

"All right. Bolin time. Bolin time!" Bolin states, hyping himself up.

He then launches a stone at P'Li, only to have her dodge and attack. He tries again but P'Li is not being protected by Ming Hua and Ghazan.

Akira, Mako, and Bolin then throw elements at them before having to duck back down. "I can't get a clean shot!" Bolin shouts as they do so.

"You have to!" Mako exclaims.

From the radio, Wei asks, "Are we a go?"

"No go." Mako says.

Unfortunately, they mis-hear it. "Copy that, we're a go." Wing answers.

"I said no! Wait!"

From the ground they look up and see the two sisters rappelling down.

"Bolin, take the shot!"

Mako and Akira lay down distractive fire as Bolin sends a tiny stone into P'Li's forehead just in time.

"Nice job, little bro." Mako compliments.

"We might just win this." Akira comments with a confident smile.

Lin and Su then grab Korra and begin to ascend. Their escape is cut off by Ming Hua though, but the water arm is quickly broken by a flame blast courtesy of Mako.

To the side, Hao and the two Zaofu Guards continue their attack on Zaheer. He's able to push away the rocks and blow away the Firebending. He blasts the guards away, leaving only Hao to deal with. He then looks up in the air and sees Lin and Su rising with Korra.

He shouts and attempts to fly away on the glider. Hao brings a fist up to the air and creates a line of fire. He brings the fist down and makes a pillar of fire fall on Zaheer. The Airbender is able to dodge it though and fly after the Bei Fong Sisters.

Now without his opponent, Hao returns to the group.

From the ground they all see the sisters swing in the air, then Zaheer beginning to fall.

"They cut his glider. We have him!" Hao states, readying himself into a combat stance.

After Zaheer lands with his allies, he angrily states, "We failed!"

Hao goes for a killing shot just as Zaheer creates a smokescreen. The large gusts of wind blow the fire away and allow the enemy to escape.

"Damn it!" Hao shouts, seeing a lack of opponents. He then punches the plate, making a dent, before storming off with a growl.

* * *

With Korra secure, they bring her to Su's Office and have Aiwei tend to her. Akira sits next to her, holding her hand.

"This should neutralize the Shirshu toxins." He states, having her drink from a green bottle.

Korra begins by moving her fingers, then, with a bit of assistance from Akira, attempts to sit herself up slowly.

"How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world." Lin asks Su.

"It is. I don't know how this happened. Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me."

Kuvira then appears in the doorway and stands at attention.

"We searched the entire estate but there's no sign of them." She reports.

"Well, keep looking!" Lin demands.

Kuvira respectfully bows before leaving.

Aiwei then stands up and announces, "It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must have been working with someone."

"The-the guards." Korra utters, managing to sit upright. She grasps her head in pain as she continues, "It had to be one of them."

"I agree." Aiwei says

"Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!" Su exclaims, storming off.

Akira helps Korra get to their bed and lays her on the mattress.

"Feeling better at all?" He asks.

"A little bit. Thanks for the help."

Akira nods in thanks, taking a seat beside her. He then moves around and starts massaging Korra's legs, then arms, then shoulders.

"Thanks. That helps, and feels great." Korra says.

"I think I read somewhere that Shirshu toxin seizes up the muscles."

"Yeah. It definitely feels like that."

Akira continues massaging and gives Korra a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll be back on your feet and kicking ass in the morning."

Korra chuckles at the assertion.

The two are surprised to hear someone knocking at the door. Akira gets up and opens it to see Tamayo.

"Is Korra okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. Shirshu toxin, but that's about it."

"Good…good. I just wanted to check in. I'll leave you two alone now."

Akira gives her a thankful pat on the shoulder before she leaves, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next day, Su, Lin, Hao, Aiwei, Mako, and Korra begin interrogating all the guards. Aiwei does most of the questioning though, and they're unable to find the guilty party. And yes, they even questioned Varrick, which everyone decided was a mistake.

As soon as the door shuts behind him and Zhu Li, Lin says, "Maybe it wasn't a guard after all. Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain. Aiwei, why don't you question Su?"

"Come on, Lin. I doubt it's Su." Hao inputs.

Su remains steadfast though, saying, "No, I'll gladly be questioned. I have nothing to hide," as she takes a seat in the chair opposite of Aiwei.

Aiwei goes through the questions with Su, and of course she's innocent.

"This is a waste of time. Just bring in the next guard." Korra says.

And so, the next guard comes in.

"Give me your name and tell me where you are from." Aiwei begins, like normal.

"I'm Hong Li. I was born and raised here in Zaofu."

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?"

"No."

Aiwei leans forward, and the air grows serious.

"Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?"

"No, of course not."

"You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not!"

"How did they get in and out?!" Su demands, grabbing the guard and pushing him against the wall. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know! I'm telling you I didn't help them." He states in fear.

"You're a traitor to the entire clan."

"I suggest we search his place." Aiwei suggests.

The group head to the young guard's house and search it thoroughly. After a while, Mako finds something. A note.

"It looks like it's from them. 'Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous.'"

Asami then hands a book to Aiwei, saying, "And look at this."

"These are the guards' log books. All their schedules and routes are in here."

"That guard knows everything. We have to get him to talk." Korra states.

"Let's go confront him with this evidence right now." Mako suggests.

Aiwei shoots down the idea, saying, "No. Let's give him a little time to sweat it out. He will talk eventually."

Confused, Team Avatar return to the location of the previous night's fight.

"I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now." Mako says. "Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away. I mean, how does a random guard get involved with a group of super criminals, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Asami asks.

"That guard is only _eighteen_ years old, and has lived in Zaofu his _entire_ life. Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than _thirteen_ years."

"I don't know, but we all saw the evidence. It's pretty overwhelming." Korra states.

Varrick then pops up out of nowhere and says, "Maybe a little too overwhelming?" The group reel away in surprise.

Bolin is naturally happy to see the man. "Hey, Varrick! What are you doing here?"

"Collecting pumice stones with Zhu Li. That Lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock. And when you got calluses like mine, you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on. Or in my case, feet!"

The group reel back in disgust as they see poor Zhu Li rubbing a stone against Varrick's foot. All but Mako, who just looks unamused.

Getting back on track, Mako asks Varrick, "What were you saying about the evidence?"

"I was saying that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one. Look, if I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty, and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof."

"Oh. You mean exactly like what you did to me?"

"Yes!" Varrick exclaims in glee. "Just like that. Remember how great that worked? Well, not for you."

"You're right. All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fall guy."

"But for who?" Bolin asks.

Akira continues Mako's train of thought and says, "For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city, Aiwei."

Team Avatar decide to investigate on their own first, without alerting the others. They all hide along the side of the building, and Bolin peaks in through a large window.

"He's not home. Or he's hiding in there. Or he's invisible."

Mako gives him a 'Really?' look.

"Probably just not home."

"Alright, our objective is to find evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer." Akira states.

"Otherwise, Su won't believe us." Mako continues.

The group then enter the building and begin searching. So far, no results.

Bolin then picks up a clay jar and says, "Oh, it's like a desert on a jar."

"Bolin, put that back. We don't want Aiwei to know we were in here if we can't find anything." Mako tells his brother.

Bolin then begins to put the pot next to a bigger one, but pulls his arm back with an, "Uh…"

"You forgot where it goes, didn't you?"

Mako takes the jar and places is down.

Moving around to the side of one of the bookshelves, Mako looks at the ground. He sees some scuff marks.

"Look at these scuff marks. I think this bookshelf slides open."

Mako pushes the bookshelf while a few of the others gather around. Once it's moved, a stairway heading downwards is revealed.

"What do you think is down there?" Korra ponders.

"Could be a storage cellar." Bolin inputs.

"Or it could be how Zaheer got in and out." Mako states.

Akira voices his agreement as Asami urgently says, "Aiwei's coming back. Quick!"

Mako quickly pushes the bookshelf back in place just in time as Aiwei steps into his house. He seems astonished to see them.

"What are you doing in my house?" He demands. "You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city. You had better have a good explanation."

Bolin pacifies the official by saying, "We do, we do. We actually knocked on your front door, and we thought we heard you say...'Come in! I'm in the bathroom!'" The others look at him with glares and an amused set of eyes. "I don't even know why I'm saying that. You know I'm lying. And you don't even sound like that."

Akira gives Bolin a friendly pat on the back while Korra steps forward and says, "We came here because things weren't adding up, and we thought you might have some answers."

Aiwei gestures to the sofa and says, "Sit. If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea."

A kettle of tea is soon made, and everyone sits on the sofa with a cup. All except Aiwei who, after setting the kettle down, walks a little ways away while saying, "So, what is not adding up, exactly? Hong Li was clearly lying, and we found evidence in his apartment."

"But don't you think it's weird how young he is? How did he ever get mixed up with this group?" Mako asks.

Aiwei walks up the steps and stands in front of the shelf, saying, "Perhaps through a relative. Or maybe he was bribed. We will find out those answers in time. But if it wasn't him, who do you think it was?"

The members of Team Avatar exchange worried looks.

"We don't know." Asami says.

"You don't think _I_ had something to do with this, do you?" Aiwei asks, moving the clay pot Bolin touched to its rightful spot. The young Earthbender looks disappointed in himself.

"We're just looking for answers." Korra states.

"And you think you found something, don't you?" Aiwei asks, looking at the scuff marks on the floor. With a glance to the side, he says, "You have no idea what is coming for you, Avatar."

Raising both his arms up, a protective wall shields him from a fire blast from Mako. Korra runs over and gives it a solid punch, denting it.

"Come on! He's getting away!" Mako exclaims.

"Shush! Bend!" Akira orders to Mako and Korra respectively.

The Avatar nods her head in acknowledgement and continues to create a large hole in the wall. After doing so, they all rush through and run down the stairwell. Korra then goes to open the door, only to reveal a bomb. With quick thinking, Korra quickly wraps them all in a protective Air Bubble.

After the initial explosion ends and the smoke clears, she brings it down.

"Remind me to repay you big time." Akira offhandedly comments, entering a combat stance.

They all quickly scan the area and realize Aiwei is gone.

"He's gone." Mako says.

"Look." Korra says, pointing to a hole in the wall at the end of the room, completely covered by dirt. "He must've escaped through there. Help me clear it out."

Korra and Bolin move the rubble to the side. After doing so, Lin, Su, and Hao arrive on scene.

"What happened? We heard an explosion." Lin asks.

"Where is Aiwei?" Su asks.

"Your trusted advisor was the one who betrayed us. He was lying about the guard." Korra answers.

Su seems devastated. "What? No."

"We confronted him and he bolted through here."

Lin takes a step forward and slams her foot into the ground, getting a seismic reading.

"He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him."

"And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here." Mako speaks up.

"This is where Zaheer got in and out. Aiwei was the traitor." Korra states.

"I…trusted him."

Hao slams a fist into the nearby wall and growls. "That traitor!"

Kuvira then appears, running down the stairs. "Is everyone okay?"

"Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!" Su orders.

Lin gives her sister a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Hao quickly follows after Kuvira, offering his assistance. Together, him and the expedition force of guards search the mountainside. They're able to find the exit to the tunnel, but not Aiwei. Luckily, there are tire tracks that can be followed. With the information gathered, the team returns to Zaofu.

* * *

Alright. That's it for this chapter. Plot's progressing along, so now we're heading after Aiwei.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	30. Chapter 29

Alrighty. Next chapter here we go. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

NinjazNeverDie (My stories usually follow the plot with my own additions. I do diverge on occasion but keep what's already made for a lot of it. And sure, people probably do read fanfiction for different views, but fanfiction has a lot of variety ha ha. And with Akira, sure. I don't want to make my OCs Gods of Power. They're just benders trained by other more skilled benders, and not every fighter will perform at peak every single fight.

Views:

4,676+

There's one thing need to address. With things being things, I know, very descriptive, I've only got up to chapter 32 written, with 33 being in-progress. I pre-write my chapters and post them weekly because that's just how my schedule works. The hope is to keep up with the chapters per week, but if I can't I'll just put this story on a temporary hiatus until I can't up. I am not planning on abandoning this story, Don't worry. I leave you all to read!

* * *

Hao and Kuvira rush into Su's office-study to deliver the information.

"What did you find?" Lin asks.

"We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks." Kuvira reports.

Lin nods her head, dismissing the guard.

"He had an escape plan all ready to go." Mako surmises.

Su speaks from the sofa, slouched over. "I trusted him with my life. I thought we were family, but it was all a lie."

"Whoever these guys are, they're more powerful than we thought. And more dangerous."

"That's why we have to find them. We're going to hold off our search for Airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga can track his scent."

"And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer."

"No." Lin states abruptly, standing up. "We're not hunting this group. There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now. I'm taking you back to Republic City where I can protect you."

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere! I have to stop them." Korra states.

"It's too dangerous. You are not going!" Lin rebuts.

"Stop trying to protect me. I'm the Avatar, this is my job!"

"Don't lecture me about jobs!"

Su then stands up and says, "Enough! Korra, listen to Lin."

"But. They-"

"Please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice."

Korra seems placated, saying, "Fine. If you really think it's best."

"I do."

"Thank you, Su." Lin tells her sister.

"Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning."

Team Avatar leaves the room, leaving the Bei Fong Sisters and Hao to themselves. After the door closes, Hao falls to a knee. The sisters rush to his side, helping him up.

"Sorry. I…need to sit down."

They help Hao onto the sofa, and Su brings him a glass of water. He thanks her and downs the glass, placing it down on the table before taking a deep breath.

"I swear one of these days my heart is just going to give out on me." Both sisters sit down and take a side. "This business with the Red Lotus isn't helping."

"Right now, all you need to do is calm down." Su says. "We'll handle the situation."

"Su's right." Lin reinforces. "We have a strong fighting force of our own, so right now we just need to find them. We just need to be patient."

Hao nods in agreement.

"We should probably head to bed before I collapse on this sofa." Hao jokes getting to his feet.

"I can handle this. Good night, Su."

"Good night."

Lin then helps Hao to their room and sits him on the bed. She then helps get him out of his armor before stripping her own off. The two lay on the bed and let out content sighs, glad for the day to finally be over.

* * *

Team Avatar sit in their guest house looking gloomy when someone knocks on the door. Korra opens it to reveal Su.

"Su?"

"You really think Naga could track Aiwei?"

"Definitely."

Su steps inside, and Korra backs up a bit to give her some room.

"Then here." Su holds up a metal key, which Korra takes. "There's a jeep packed with supplies by the East gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me."

"But you said-"

"I said what Lin wanted to hear, and I bought you guys some time. Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning."

"What about Hao?" Akira asks.

"He's dealing with chest pains at the moment. I'll help him as best I can."

Akira nods and looks to Korra.

"Alright. Let's get this guy." Korra then gives Su a hug, surprising the woman. "Thanks." Su returns the hug with a smile on her face.

While the others do a final check on the jeep, Akira pays Tamayo a visit.

"We're going after Aiwei." He tells her.

"Do you think you'll need my help?"

"Nah, we should be fine. Just help with calming Chief Bei Fong tomorrow."

"Will do. Stay safe."

The two share a kiss before Akira leaves.

He then meets up with the others, and Team Avatar is off, with Korra riding Naga and the others on the jeep.

* * *

After a long ride through the night, the group arrives at a small town.

"Aiwei's _definitely_ been through here." Korra states, petting Naga's side. "Nice tracking, girl."

"Let's ask around. Maybe someone's seen him." Mako suggests.

The group enter a nearby tavern and Bolin immediately notices a poster on the wall next to him.

"Ooh, look, they have a mover poster of me! Must be big Nuktuk fans. Yeah. I should go over and say hello."

Mako quickly grabs his brother before he makes his mistake.

"No, those are _wanted_ posters, and there's one for each of us." Mako reads the details off of Korra's wanted poster, "'Wanted by Her Majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the kingdom.' I'm guessing this is because we took her Airbenders?"

"They weren't hers to keep!" Korra exclaims. "I swear, if I ever see her pinchy little queen face again, I am gonna-"

Asami interrupts her rant saying, "Uh, guys?"

The others look around to see the occupants of the tavern staring at them.

"We should get out of here."

As the group leave Korra sends the people an "I'm watching you" gesture.

* * *

Lin and Hao approach Su outside her home. Lin asks her sister, "Where is everyone? We've been waiting to leave for half an hour, and the only person to show up has been Tamayo."

"And good morning to you too, Lin. Now, don't get mad. Korra's fine. I'm just waiting to hear if she tracked down Aiwei yet."

"What? You let Korra go?! I thought we were on the same page about this, and then you go stab me in the back?"

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic. You can't control the Avatar's every move."

As Lin storms off she replies, "I can try."

"And there goes my loving girl." Hao jokingly comments, following after Lin.

* * *

As Team Avatar travel down the dirt road, they suddenly stop. "Naga found something."

Korra bends a large boulder out of the way to reveal Aiwei's vehicle.

Naga then nuzzles up to Korra, asking for a treat.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to bring treats, but good girl." Korra apologizes, affectionately rubbing Naga's muzzle. In true dog fashion, Naga turns around and smacks Korra in the face with her tail.

"I'll remind you to bring treats next time." Akira tells Korra with a smirk, gaining a pout and glare in return.

"This must be Aiwei's jeep. He can't be far." Asami states.

"Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis and see if he's holed up there." Mako suggests.

"Yes, I love it when you talk like a cop!" exclaims enthusiastically.

"I'll come too." Akira offers, which Mako agrees to.

"Me, too." Korra states.

"No. You and Asami wait here in case he comes back. Besides, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves." Mako rationalizes.

Korra is reluctant, but does relent and replies, "Alright."

"Ooh. Mako, Mako, Mako, we should wear disguises and pretend we're going undercover. That way, no one will recognize us. Police work is so exciting!" Bolin states.

Akira declines the yellow raincoat, opting to just cover the lower half of his face.

"All right, now we need our undercover identities. I'm an ex-United Forces operative named Ting-Ting. War was the only woman I ever loved, until Ivy came along and showed me what real love is! Tragically, she was taken from me by my arch enemy Dr. Razor, and he-"

Mako then interrupts his brother with an, "Enough. Let's just find Aiwei," as he begins to walk away.

"But I haven't even told you _your_ backstory."

"I'm a cop. I don't have a backstory."

"Ooh, you're good at this!"

Akira waves at the girls before following the two brothers.

After a short walk they enter the town and approach the ice spring. To the side they hear a tavern owner shooing some spirits away.

"Let's see if this guy knows anything." Mako suggests. The three walk over to the tavern owner and greet him. "Excuse me, sir. We're looking for a man about sixty, balding, wearing glasses, and a long green robe."

"And he's got this weird piercing that goes from his nose to his ear. Freaks me out." Bolin inputs.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a guy who came in last night. I told him I had the best drinks in the Earth Kingdom, and he called me a liar."

"That's him. Any idea where he is now?"

"No, afraid not. But he was right. My drinks are terrible."

Akira gives the man a pat on the shoulder before the three leave him be.

* * *

Being the Archivist of the library, Hope gets the fun job of authenticating and appraising historical documents and materials. Currently, she's in her office on the third floor of the building reading through an ancient Fire Nation scroll that had been unearthed.

"Having a fun read?" Tensho asks, stepping into the room with two glasses of water.

"A very fun one. How is my favorite library director?"

Hope takes a glass and drinks from it as Tensho answers, "He is doing well, thank you for asking. A bit tired, but we've had a long day so I'm not that surprised."

As Tensho drinks from his own glass, the phone rings. Hope answers it and asks, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Tamayo? How are you? Last I heard, you were off on an adventure with Team Avatar."

"I'm doing ok. The others left to go after a fugitive though, leaving me in the capable hands of Hao and Lin. We also ran into Su, Lin's sister."

"Oh, yes. I forgot about her. How is she?"

"She's doing well. She's married and has wonderful children. One of them is actually an Airbender."

"That's wonderful."

"I…had another reason for calling you."

Hope picks up on her daughter's voice. She's worried.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I know our family is…less attached than our other family members. With you and Dad working at the library, and Tamako and I at the Burning Heart, we haven't gotten to form the best of relationships."

"I know, dear. As your parents, we still love you though."

"That's good to hear. I wanted to tell you that…I'm going through a rough time. Akira has been very supportive, but now that he's away…"

"You can talk to us sweetie. You can trust us."

"I…I know. After the others left I…started feeling a bit down."

"Do you want me to talk to Hao and have him look after you for a while? He's pretty fatherly."

"No, no. I'm fine right now. And I don't want him worrying right now. Also…there's another thing." There is a pregnant pause before Tamayo continues. "I'm…pregnant."

Hope leans back in her chair and steadies herself.

"How far along are you?"

"Around twenty-four weeks."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I plan on having the baby, raising it, and hopefully dying at an old age."

Hope scoffs in amusement. "Good to hear."

"I need to go take care of a few things. It was…good to talk to you again Mom."

"You too sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too."

The two hang up, and Hope turns to her husband.

"Our little girl is pregnant and depressed. Why can't your family ever live a normal life?"

"'My family?' She's your family too."

"Yeah, but she gets her bad luck from your side."

"I…agree with that, actually."

The two share a short laugh.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tensho asks.

"I think so. She's got Hao and Akira looking after her, and all the others."

Hope starts to take a sip of her water before quickly swallowing and putting the glass down.

"Wait a second. She said Akira's been very supportive. I have a sinking suspicion that our daughter is having sex with her cousin."

"Well, she could do worse, given her occupation."

"That's…true."

Tensho gives Hope a hug, saying, "You knew what our family would be getting into when you accepted my proposal."

"Yeah…yeah. I hope our little girl will be ok."

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Tensho then looks at the clock and says, "I need to go. I'm supposed to meet up with my sisters for a family dinner at home."

"Alright. Have fun dear."

* * *

Yumi lays out a tray of octopus fritters on the dinner table. Amai grabs one and pops it into her mouth.

"Gotta say sis. Your cooking is still delicious."

"Thanks. Between you and Kushi, who's the better cook?"

"Neither of us."

The sisters share a laugh as the front door opens. Tensho steps in and greets the two.

"Hey gals. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a pain."

Amai waves her hand dismissively and says, "It's fine. Yumi just laid out the octopus fritters."

Tensho lets out an 'ooh' sound before walking over and eating one.

"Delicious as always sis." He compliments.

"Thanks. The chicken will be ready in a few minutes, and the squid is nice and fried. Tensho, could you grab the rice pot and put it on the table, please?"

Tensho nods in head and accomplishes the task. Amai leans back in her chair and eats another fritter.

"So, anyone hear any news about Team Avatar's journey to find Airbenders?" She asks.

"Actually," Tensho starts, "Tamayo gave Hope a call before I came here. I didn't hear my daughter, but Hope told me the news. Apparently, they're after a fugitive at the moment."

"Makes sense. I'd be surprised if they weren't diverted by something like that."

"There's…also something else."

Yumi can hear the concern in Tensho's voice and turns around to pay attention, lowering the heat the food is subjected to.

"Tamayo is beginning to feel a bit depressed. And she's also pregnant."

Amai sits forward in her chair looking shocked while Yumi brings a surprised hand to her lips.

"That's…very surprising." Yumi states.

"Did Hope tell you if she sounded stable during the conversation?" Amai asks.

"She seemed fine, but I'm worried she won't stay like that for long."

Amai adopts a thinking pose and says, "Not much we can do right now. She's who knows where in the Earth Kingdom."

"There's, also something else." Tensho says, looking at Yumi. "Hope thinks that Akira is the father."

Yumi places the chicken on a tray and brings it to the table, saying, "I'm not surprised. Between Akira and the Twins, him and Tamayo have always been closer." She then brings over the squid and takes her seat.

The three siblings begin dinner while continuing to discuss the subject and other important information.

By the end of it, Amai and Tensho leave after helping clean up, and Yumi finds a book and plants herself on the couch. As she tries to read, her thoughts take hold.

_My son Akira and his cousin Tamayo. Not that bad of a match. I hope things turn out well for them_.

After a bit more time passes, Yumi marks her spot in the book and heads to bed. Tetsu joins her a few minutes later, exhausted from work.

"Hey honey." She greets.

"Hi dear. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was still awake. Come to bed."

Tetsu sheds his armor and crawls in bed next to his wife. The two share a loving kiss before embracing each other. A few moments later, and both are fast asleep,

* * *

Akira wakes up, sitting tied up near Asami and Korra in a cell.

"Wha…what happened?" He asks.

Asami answers, "We were ambushed by the Earth Queen. You tried your best, but Korra was in the Spirit World and I wasn't able to help."

"Are you feeling alright? Asami told me you took a nasty rock to the head." Korra asks through her muzzle.

"I'm alright, Korra. How are you two feeling?"

"I'll be fine." Asami answers.

"Same here. Although, the straight jacket and muzzle are a bit annoying."

Akira nods his head, then suddenly feels woozy. He shifts the chain around a bit and feels the back of his head, and feels a dry sticky substance attached to his hair.

_Alright. I was bleeding, but at least I don't feel any fractures. Guess that's why they sat me down instead of leaving me in a standing position like Asami_.

"We should try to get some rest if we can."

The girls agree, and quiet down for the night. With a deep sigh, Akira leans against the wall and closes his eyes, wondering where Mako and Bolin are.

* * *

And this is were we'll leave it off for now. Akira, Korra, and Asami captured by the Earth Kingdom


	31. Chapter 30

Hey! Guess who posted on time! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

4,918+

On with the chapter! Early Happy Mother's Day to those who celebrate

* * *

The following day of their capture, Asami, Korra, and Akira are loaded onto an airship for transport. After being put in their cell, Asami gets the airman to chain her to the railing.

After he leaves, Korra asks Akira, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, definitely. Just needed a good night's rest."

Korra nods her head in satisfaction to the answer. The three wait a few minutes for the airship to take off and settle.

After waiting, Korra vocalizes, "I hoped Mako and Bolin would have shown up to save us by now. I wonder if they're okay."

Eventually the airship is over the Si Wong Desert, and Korra is still struggling to get out of her imprisonment. "We have to find a way out of this prison before we get to the Earth Queen."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Asami says confidently. "These airships that Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are _way_ cheaper than the ones Future Industries built."

To prove her point, Asami uses a bit of force to push the railing off from the wall. She then jumps over it and holds it in her hands.

"Now, that's just shoddy workmanship." She then inspects the dolly and tells Korra, "There's no way I can get these locks off. I need the keys."

"I don't suppose you can get me out?" Akira asks. "I could probably melt the metal though, given enough time."

Asami glances down in thought, and notices the tile on the floor. She uses the railing to pry it up to make an opening.

"That works good, too."

"Give me five minutes, then start yelling for help."

With that, Asami jumps down into the opening and disappears, making sure to put the tile back in place.

Akira and Korra give Asami the few minutes before nodding to each other. Korra then shouts for the guard, who opens the viewing slot to the cell to take a look.

Asami pushes the guard's head into the door and knocks him out. From there she grabs the keys and unlocks the door, entering the cell with a flourish.

Korra and Akira are then freed from their bindings.

"Nice work." Korra compliments. "Now let's take control of this ship."

The three then head to the cockpit and surprise the people inside. Korra bashes the co-pilot into the controls with Airbending, causing them to spark and smoke. The captain quickly goes for the radio.

"Mayday, mayday! The Avatar has escaped. We're going down in Quadrant Four of the Si Wong Desert."

After sending the distress call, Korra throws the co-pilot into the captain. This damages the radio as well as knocking them unconscious.

Asami runs to the controls and says, "I think you might have been a little overaggressive with the Airbending. The controls are busted. Also, you broke the radio."

"Sorry, but it's not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk."

"Just hang on, you two." Akira states, grabbing onto something.

A moment later, the airship crashes into the ground. Everyone is disoriented, and it takes a minute or two for them to get their bearings. After doing so, Akira, Korra, and Asami move to the top of the airship via a hatch. They look out into the vast desert.

"Well, they say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. But given our location, I'm not so sure about that."

"You're the engineer, what do you think? Can we get it flying again?" Korra asks.

"It doesn't look good. I mean, even if you Metalbend the propellers back into shape, we'd have to dig this whole thing out of the sand."

As Asami is speaking, the crew climb up and stand on the roof as well.

Korra asks them if everyone is alright.

"Like you care." The man previously guarding the cell states.

"What the heck happened?" Another one asks.

The previous man points a finer at Korra and says, "She said her friend needed help. Then they knocked me out!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about."

"More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?"

The captain then emerges from the ship and says, "Don't worry, Kong. I radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Someone will be here soon to rescue us."

"Yeah, we're not waiting that long. We're getting out of here." Akira states.

"If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running." Asami suggests.

"Not likely. I just tunneled out of the engine room, it's like a sandbox in there." Kong says.

"This ship isn't going anywhere, and neither are you. You're our prisoners, and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen."

Korra gives him a coy smile responding, "You realize that I'm the Avatar, right?" She then switches to a frown and points a finger at them. "You don't wanna fight me."

"I'm afraid you aren't giving us much of a choice. We have our orders."

Asami suddenly looks out into the desert and sees something.

"Wait, did that sand dune just move?"

"It was probably just a mirage. The desert will play tricks on you." The captain rationalizes.

Getting a better look, Asami notices something actually moving. "That's no mirage. Look."

"I heard that since all the spirits came back, this desert has been _haunted_ by them." Kong states.

"Oh, right, so I guess that's my fault too. Do you want to help us get this ship up and running, or do you wanna wait around and meet that _thing_?"

"We wanna fix the ship. Right, Cap?" Kong asks.

"Hm, let's get to work."

"Everybody, stand back!" Korra states, using her Airbending to begin blowing away the sand.

The whole crew and trio begin to work double time to get the airship back in working condition.

After a good amount of time passes, Asami stops her wielding and asks, "How's it looking in there?"

"I just Airbent all the sand out of the engine room. I think it's clean." Korra states.

Kong remarks, "It hasn't been that clean since it floated off the showroom floor."

"How's it going out here?"

"Well, she's still pretty banged up, but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert. Kong, you want to see if you can get the engine started?"

The man gives a salute and an, "Aye, aye," before leaving to accomplish his task.

A few seconds later Kong starts up the airship. It looks like it's back up and running.

Before they can celebrate though, a massive Sandshark jumps up from the ground and bites the aircraft in two. Everyone is knocked down and stares in astonishment. They quickly gain their senses though, getting up and running away from the falling debris and creature.

"That's no spirit!" Korra remarks as it sinks into the sand.

They give the sand a moment to dissipate before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I think it's gone for now." Akira states.

The crew run to their friend, shouting, "Kong, are you all right?"

With everyone regrouped, an Airman asks, "What are we gonna do? All of our supplies were on the ship. We've got no food, no water."

"Easy, Arik. Another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours." The captain tries to reassure.

"We might not have a few hours." Asami states.

"How far are we from the edge of the desert?" Korra asks.

"Too far to walk, if that's what you're thinking."

"We can't just wait around for that thing to pick us off one by one!" Arik exclaims, sitting on the ground.

"You'll do as you're told, airman. Now get a hold of yourself!"

"Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here." Asami suggests, taking a look at the debris.

"You wanna make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?"

"No, but we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer. Like the Sandbenders use to get around. All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to."

Akira nods his head while Korra says, "It's worth a try."

"Gather every piece of metal you can find. We'll give that sandy beast a run for his money yet."

After some scavenging and wielding, the group manage to make a decent looking sand-sailer.

"She ain't pretty, but I think she'll do the job." Asami says.

Korra notices the sand dune moving towards their position and says, "No time for a test run. Let's move!"

They all load on and Korra Airbends them forward while Asami steers them.

As they sail down a hill the Sandshark jumps at them. Akira throws a few flames at it, and the creature sinks back into the sand.

"I think he's gone. We did it!" Arik exclaims.

"Hm. It couldn't be that easy-!"

Akira quickly cuts himself off as the Sandshark jumps at them from below. The sand-sailer is even in the creatures mouth for a second, but Korra and Akira quickly unleash two torrents of flame and escape from the creature's jaws.

That finally seemed to deter the creature. With confident smiles, the crew continues sailing forward.

* * *

After good amount of travel, the group finally arrive at the Misty Palms Oasis. They park their makeshift sand-sailer next to a proper one that a few Sandbenders are sitting around. As Korra stops the Airbending, the mast breaks and falls.

"You want to buy a slightly used sand-sailer?" Asami asks them humorously.

Everyone then disembarks from the broken wood onto the dock.

"Thanks, Asami. You've got a good head on your shoulders." The captain compliments.

"I'm sorry for getting us stranded out there. I didn't mean for that to happen." Korra apologizes.

"You know, whatever the conflict between you and the Queen is, I'm sure it's above my pay grade." He says, extending a hook out for a handshake. Korra accepts it, shaking the hook. "You got a tough job. Good luck, Avatar."

"Captain, have we been in the desert too long, or is that really a dragon over there?" Arik asks, pointing to said dragon.

"Ugh. Let's go get a drink."

"Huh. That must mean Lord Zuko is here." Akira deduces.

Korra is then surprised by Naga, who jumps her and knocks the Avatar to the ground affectionately. "Easy, girl. Did you think we weren't coming back for you?" She asks, giving her polar bear dog an Eskimo kiss with their noses.

The three then step into a tavern and look around. They quickly spot Lin, Tonraq, Zuko, Hao, and Tamayo. Quite a big party. The group approach them and Korra asks, "What are you all doing here?"

Tonraq stands up and states, "Korra, you're safe." The two then share a fatherly hug.

Korra replies, "Yeah, we made it out of the desert, thanks to Asami."

Zuko then stands up, and Tonraq asks his daughter, "Do you remember Lord Zuko?"

"I met you when you were a very young girl. It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

"It's good to see you, Lord Zuko."

Lin is next to speak, giving Korra a glare in annoyance. "Thanks for ditching us back at Zaofu."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But how did you all find us?"

"I am a _detective_, you know."

Asami then asks, "Did you find Mako and Bolin?"

"Some people at the inn saw them get captured by Zaheer's crew. We don't know where they are."

"Did you hear about the Earth Queen?" Tonraq asks.

"What about her?"

With good timing, the radio begins to speak up.

"Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace."

"The Red Lotus." Korra utters.

"What's that?" Tonraq asks.

"The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning, Dad."

* * *

Now that he's able to sit down and breathe, Akira sits with Tamayo at a separate table.

"I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you'd be back at Zaofu." He says.

"If you expect me to sit back and let the others do the searching, then you're dumber than you look."

"Alright, alright. Guess I shouldn't be that surprised. Ours is a family of fighters after all."

Suddenly, Naga runs out of the establishment.

The others notice this too, as Asami and Korra follow after the polar bear dog. The rest of the group follow them. Stepping outside they see Mako and Bolin, as well as a large group of people nearby. Akira leaves Tamayo's side to join the others, giving Bolin a firm bro hug.

"Good. You guys aren't dead." Lin states.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Chief." Mako replies, bowing politely to Tonraq. "Tonraq, sir."

Tonraq nods in acknowledgement as Bolin slides over to Zuko.

"Oh, my gosh. It's Lord Zuko. I can't believe it."

Mako pulls his brother back and says, "Uh, forgive my brother." Both brothers bow to Zuko. "We're just really honored to meet you, sir."

Zuko bows as well, replying, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

To the side, an old woman greets Asami, mistaking her for the Avatar. "You must be the Avatar. Mako told me so much about you. You are even more beautiful than I imagined."

Mako then approaches with Korra saying, "Uh, actually, that's Asami. This is Avatar Korra. Korra, this is my Grandma, Yin."

Yin holds Korra's arm with both hands and examines the muscle.

"You are very...muscular for a woman." She observes with a smile.

"Um, thanks. You too?"

Akira chuckles to the side, taking Korra's hand and giving it a kiss. "There's my favorite awkward muscular Avatar."

Korra just scoffs and smirks at the humorous remark.

"What lovely young women. Mako, why aren't you dating any nice girls like them?" Yin asks.

"Well, I am. I'm actually dating Asami right now."

Asami gives Yin a pleasant smile before asking, "So, what happened to you two? Where have you been?"

"We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se. We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown."

"What? How did you escape?" Korra asks as Bolin appears.

"Zaheer let us go."

"Why would he do that?" She asks Bolin.

"Because he wanted us to find you and deliver a message."

"Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it, unless you turn yourself over to him."

Korra's eyes widen in horror as she takes in the information.

* * *

The others then gather around to discuss the news.

"Zaheer's threatening innocent lives, just to get to me." Korra states.

"He could be bluffing." Tonraq suggests.

"He's already taken out the Earth Queen. I don't think he bluffs." Mako reasons.

"We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming."

" I agree. Unfortunately, we don't have a radio on the airship."

"There's a portable radio in the jeep," Tonraq says, "but the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple."

"We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter. The Metal Clan will have one." Lin suggests.

"Let's go. We'll radio Su on the way. Hopefully she can get ahold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu."

Zuko rode his dragon while the others took the airship, and they all arrived to a worried looking Su.

"Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?" Korra asks.

"No one's answering. What if Zaheer is already up there? I should never have let Opal go." Su worries.

"It's going to be okay, Su." Lin encourages, resting a supportive hand upon her shoulder.

"I hope so."

Everyone then gathers in the radio room. The operator tells them, "We have a strong signal, but no one's answering."

"I can't just sit around here while a madman is on his way to the Northern Air Temple. We have to do something!"

"I'll ready my airship. With the full force of the Metal Clan Security backing us, we can take them." Su leaves to complete the task.

Hao then steps forward and says, "I already radioed Apollos and the others. We're expecting reinforcements to arrive soon."

Despite the promise of reinforcements, Mako says, "We'll never make it up there before Zaheer."

"There might be another way to stop him. It's a long shot, but Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World, and I know exactly where he goes. Xai Bau's Grove. If I could find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him." Korra suggests.

"We can't protect you in there. I don't like it." Lin states.

"I'll be fine. I have to try."

"Akira, Tamayo, and I will watch over her as she meditates." Asami offers.

"I guess in the meantime, Mako and I will stay here and try to get through to the temple." Bolin says.

"We'll help Su ready the airship." Tonraq states.

As most of the people begin to leave, Yin is apparently there, who then says she's going to take a nap.

* * *

After leaving the room, Korra, Asami, Akira, and Tamayo go to a small tree. The four sit down, and three of them wait for Korra to enter the Spirit World.

A few minutes pass before Korra returns.

"Did you find Zaheer?" Asami asks.

"No, he wasn't there. But there's someone I need to talk to."

With that, Korra leaves to see Lord Zuko, hoping to gain a bit of wisdom.

* * *

And that's were we'll end it. The gang's all reunited and there's a coming battle to...well, come.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	32. Chapter 31

Alrighty. Gettin' into battle this chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

5,279+

Not everyone's making it out of the coming battle. Read on.

* * *

Everyone is gathered around the radio, having made contact with the Air Temple. Unfortunately, they got Meelo. Fortunately, Korra quickened the pace of things.

"Meelo, this is your commanding officer. Go get your dad, now." She commands.

"Yes, sir." He responds, the line going quiet for a moment.

"Come on, come on." Korra mutters, nervous.

"Hello, this is Tenzin." The radio announces.

"Tenzin, listen to me carefully. Zaheer is on his way to the temple. He's coming for the Airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately. Drop everything. Leave now!"

"Oh, no."

"What? What is it? Tenzin! Tenzin, what's happening?"

"It's too late. He's here."

Everyone wastes no time in moving out. The last piece of preparation are made before the Zaofu Guard are ready to go. Kuvira leads them onto the Airship and soon everyone is off.

Su places a piece on the map, signifying the airship.

"I say we make our approach from the West, drop down from the airship on cables. Ambush these Red Lotus lowlifes before they know what hit them." She suggests.

"Apollos should be meeting us around the same time." Hao states. "I'll get on the radio and let him know about the plan in a bit."

"Even with his help, it will never work. That Combustion Lady will pick us off one by one. Apollos may also be a Combustion Bender, but even only he can do so much."

"You have a better idea how to save the Airbenders?" Su asks.

"Yeah. We come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain, and take them off guard."

Tonraq says, "That could work."

"And give them the high ground? No! If their Lavabender spots us, he'll melt the mountainside and us with it."

"I could have Apollos scale the mountainside with his men. That way we can close in on them in a pincer attack."

"It doesn't matter." Korra declares. "None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the Airbenders."

"And Opal is one of those Airbenders. Believe me, I understand what's at stake." Su inputs.

"Then I think you'll agree. The only plan that will work is for me to give myself up."

This statement causes different reactions.

"What?"

"Korra, no."

"We'll figure out another way."

"I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this."

"You can't just expect me-expect us, to sit by and just let Zaheer take you." Akira protests.

"The World has been out of balance for far too long. It _needs_ the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the Airbenders. Then you can worry about saving me."

The elders exchange a brief look before Tonraq says, "We're with you, Korra."

"Yes, whatever you need. We're here."

"I'll go radio Zaheer."

With that, Korra leaves the room.

A bit of time passes before she returns.

"Did you speak to Zaheer?" Tonraq asks her.

"Yes. He told me to come to the top of Laghima's Peak at noon. Alone. Once he has me, he'll release the Airbenders over to you at the temple."

"I think I figured out a way to play this so the Airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece." Su states.

"How?"

"Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are. So we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams. Mako, Bolin, and Asami will take the airship up to the temple. Meanwhile, my Metalbenders, Tonraq, Lin, Hao, Apollos, Akira, and I will get into position below Laghima's Peak."

With the plan made, everyone breaks for the night. Akira goes to Tamayo's room to tell her the plan.

"So, where am I going to be?" She asks.

"On the ground. Making sure no one surprises us from below. You'll have a few members from Wild Fire to help."

"That's boring."

"I know. But we need someone covering our rear."

"Fine. At least I'll be near the action."

Akira gives Tamayo a kiss on the forehead before leaving. He steps into his and Korra's room and sees the young Avatar laying on the bed. He joins her, and the two hold each other close.

"We'll get through this." He mutters.

Korra nods in agreement. Within moments, they're fast asleep.

* * *

Daybreak comes too soon. Lin hands Korra a radio before stepping outside. As Team Avatar says their goodbyes, Apollos arrives in an airship, landing near the others. He steps out with a group of twenty Wild Fire soldiers.

He walks over to Hao and bows to him. His leader does the same.

"I was only able to bring these few soldiers on such short notice. And an extra."

Apollos nudges his head at Cain, and he steps forward.

"It's an honor to be working alongside you two once again. I hope I can redeem myself, here and now."

Apollos scoffs before walking away.

Hao steps towards Cain and says, "Prove it then. Do good work here, and maybe…_maybe_ I'll start to believe you're turning over a new leaf."

Cain bows in acknowledgement.

With heartfelt goodbyes said, Mako, Bolin, and Asami take off.

"Korra." Tonraq says.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be all right."

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you. The risk you're taking to save the Air Nation will be remembered for generations."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The father and daughter embrace before Tonraq walks over to the gathered force.

"And, Dad. Watch out for Zaheer. He's not very fond of world leaders."

"I can handle him. Just stay focused on your mission."

With that everyone begins their climb, sans Tamayo and ten Wild Fire soldiers. Akira gives Korra an encouraging smile before doing so, though. They climb with metal, ice, and fire.

After a brief climb, they all wait in position to attack. Things seem quiet at the moment, until they get a panicked radio call from Mako.

"Chief, get Korra out of there now!"

"Go! Go!" Lin orders.

Everyone quickly lunges themselves upwards, ready to attack.

* * *

Within seconds, everyone is topside and charging towards Korra. They're intercepted by P'Li though, who Combustion Bends at them, causing them to scatter.

Apollos and Cain counter attack, sending the other Combustion Bender dodging their blasts. Hao runs behind a boulder and uses it for cover. Akira joins him and the two watch as Lin and Su send boulders at P'Li, covering Apollos and Cain as they find their own cover.

"From what I remember, she curves her shots. We need to be careful." Akira reminds Hao.

"Right. We'll play the long game. Tonraq should be securing Korra by now."

Hao and Akira both send flames at P'Li, who dodges them with ease and sends a blast towards them.

Apollos then orders some of the Zaofu Guards to erect large boulders for extra cover.

"She's better than I remember." Apollos comments, leaning against the rock.

"Despite being pretty powerful, she's also light on her feet and has a good rate of fire. Bad combination for us." Cain responds. "I can send plenty of shots at her, but that'll mean nothing if she dodges them."

"I know what you mean. I could get a shot on her and end this, but doing so would be the end for me if she also sends a blast. We're at an impasse."

Both brothers take a side and launch another round of blasts. Once again, P'Li dodges them and sends her own attacks in response.

They both return to their cover and catch their breaths. Cain looks to his brother, a smirk on his face.

"This reminds me of the old days. Our grand adventures."

"You have a very different way of remembering the past than I do."

Before Cain responses, he notices the quiet pause. It only lasts a heartbeat, and is broken by the sound of a sonic boom. Cain looks out from his cover sees a blast curving around towards them. Without thinking, he calls out his brother's name and grabs his shoulders. With one hard heave he pulls Apollos aside and uses his body to protect him. With a feeling of immense pressure, pain, and heat, Cain falls into his brother's arms, twitching and scorched.

"Cain? Cain!" Apollos screams, holding his dying brother in his arms. "Cain, wha…what did you do?"

"Are…you ok little brother?" Cain gets out, his voice strained.

"I'm fine."

"Good…good. My back is feeling a bit sore. Guess I'm…getting too old." He says with a coughed laugh.

Apollos looks at his brother's back and sees burnt and smoldering flesh, with a generous indent.

"You'll be fine. Just a burn."

"Right…yeah. I'll just…get some rest in the meanwhile…."

With his last words, Cain slumps against his brother, dead.

Apollos lets out a shaky breath, holding the body close.

"Damn you, you bastard. You're not supposed to die here. You still need to atone! Don't you dare die!"

A few tears run down Apollos's face, but he quickly wipes them away. With renewed vigor, Apollos lays the body down and jumps out of cover.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Kill me you bitch!" He screams, dodging and sending Combustion Blasts.

From his position, Hao watches the scene unfold.

"What the hell is he doing?" He asks generally.

"Come on!" Apollos goads. Behind P'Li, Su and Lin come up with a plan. They wait for the right moment to strike, which presents itself a moment later.

As P'Li goes for another attack, Su Metalbends her armor over the Combustion Bender's head, causing her to blow herself up.

Apollos watches with grim satisfaction as the smoking corpse falls to the ground with a thud. He spits on the body before moving to his brother's.

Hao, now seeing this, lets out a heavy sigh.

_Damn it. I hated him but…still. To lose a brother…_

He respectfully keeps his distance, letting Apollos mourn his brother in peace. The others follow his lead, deciding to check the wounded and catch their breaths.

As Apollos kneels beside the body, a memory coming to his mind.

* * *

[Flashback]

Apollos runs through the corridors of the building, searching for Cain.

_That bastard better not have hurt Chūji_

Eventually, Apollos stops near a wide open door and looks inside. After doing so, he freezes in shock. He sees Cain standing over two dead bodies, one robed and the other clearly Chūji

With a scream of rage, Apollos rushes his brother and quickly incapacitates him.

* * *

[Present]

Apollos has Cain's body wrapped up to be buried later. He's then updated on the situation, hearing that Zaheer escaped with Korra, and that he can apparently fly now.

"You gonna be alright?" Hao asks him.

"Yeah…yeah. It's odd. I've hated him for so long…and yet…I feel empty now that he's gone."

"He was your brother. Even if you hated him, you still have that connection."

"Right. Changing the subject, what's our next move?"

"Re-group and re-deploy. I'll give you some time."

With Apollos given time to continue his vigil, Hao check on the others. He goes to Akira first.

"You doing alright kid?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. How's Apollos?"

"He'll be ok. I was just going to head down and gather the others. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I could use the distraction."

The two then use their Firebending to hover down. Upon reaching the group, Hao informs them on what happened. After informing the others, they all gather into their airship to bring it topside.

While going up, Tamayo pulls Akira aside.

"Are you ok? Any injuries? Potential scars?" She frets.

"No, I'm fine. Just a few bruises, but otherwise fine."

"Are you sure? You look…sad."

"You heard Hao; Apollos lost his brother. I might have never known the man, but losing a family member like that…"

"Hey. Look at me. Everything will be fine. Let's just focus on getting Korra back, ok?"

"Yeah. Focus on the mission."

"Exactly."

With the conversation settled, the two rejoin the others on deck. Hao is nowhere to be seen though.

"Soldier, where's Hao?" Akira asks.

"He said he was going to tell your family about the news, sir."

"He's probably going to tell Mom. I hope she'll be alright."

* * *

"I see…thank you for telling me, Hao." Yumi says, having heard everything from the Wild Fire Leader.

"Are you going to be alright, Lady Yumi?"

"Yes. Tetsu is here with me. I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll…keep you and the others updated on the situation best I can."

"Thank you."

Hao hangs up first, letting Yumi slide the phone away from her ear and place it on its spot.

"Come here honey." Tetsu says, wrapping Yumi in a hug.

"He's dead. And so is my daughter."

"I know. I know."

"Is this all I can expect from my life now? Learning that my children are dead, one by one?"

"No. Akira will not die, and Apollos has experience in surviving difficult experiences."

"I shouldn't have to outlive my children. It's not fair."

"I know. You're right."

Yumi sucks in a shaky breath as her eyes water.

"I don't want them to die too. Please. Please, don't let them die."

Tetsu holds his wife close, letting her cry into his chest.

He says nothing, letting Yumi let out her sorrow and stress.

It takes a while for her to calm down, but eventually Yumi does compose herself enough to make coherent sentences.

"I…should lie down." She says, feeling extraordinarily tired.

Tetsu nods in agreement before lifting her up bridal style.

"Tetsu!" She exclaims.

"I'm joining you. The last thing I'm going to do is leave you alone."

A couple steps later and Tetsu drops Yumi onto the bed with a squeak. Tetsu laughs at the look of indignation Yumi is giving him as he climbs into bed.

"You'll pay for that later, mister."

"I look forward to it."

Now calmed down, Yumi cuddles nice and close to Tetsu, who wraps her in a loving embrace.

"When they all get back, I'm going to cook us all a huge feast." Yumi declares.

"Akira, everyone else, please get back home soon." Tetsu mutters humorously.

Yumi chuckles a bit before closing her eyes, getting some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Having hung up, Hao wipes his eyes and composes himself before leaving the room. Luckily, the airship had reached the top of the cliff.

As the reinforcements get off, they all see the second task force returning on a baby bison, with Kai.

The landing is a bit rough, with poor Bolin falling off as a result.

The others quickly rush over to help them.

"Hey, everybody. There's something I gotta tell you." Kai blurts out. No one is listening though, too enraptured by the fact that they made it out alive.

"How did you guys make it out of that temple alive?" Lin asks.

"It was all Bolin." Mako answers. "I thought we were done for. Then out of nowhere, he Lavabends."

"I knew you had the potential for something big. You just had to believe in yourself." Su tells Bolin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. Being moments from death was a pretty good motivator too. Of course, we never would have made it back without Kai."

"Glad I could help. So anyway-"

Tenzin interrupts the boy, asking, "Did Zaheer get away with Korra?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Apparently, he can fly now."

The others looks surprised.

"What?"

"How?"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it for myself." Lin states.

Tenzin then brings up an old legend. "I've heard the legends about Guru Laghima's ability to fly. But I never imagined they were true."

"So what's our next move?" Tonraq asks.

"I have an idea." Kai says, only to be ignored.

"Not right now, kid! We need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra."

"And find the Airbenders." Tonraq adds.

Having enough, Kai screams out, "That's what I've been trying to tell you! I know where the Airbenders are, and I bet it's where Korra is too!"

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Mako asks.

Kai just frowns and sighs in frustration.

"Where are they? How did you find them?" Tenzin asks.

"After I got blasted out of the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain, where this little fellow found me." Kai begins, resting his hand on the baby's head. "I tried to sneak back into the temple to see if I could rescue everyone, and that's when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That giant lady met up with some people who took the Airbenders into the caves."

"Was it Ghazan and Ming-Hua?" Hao asks.

"No, there were four more of them. Didn't look familiar."

"Must be more Red Lotus members than we thought." Mako states.

"Fantastic." Hao responds, crossing his arms together.

"I couldn't fight them all on my own. So I came back here, hoping you guys would show up."

"We need to get to those caves."

"How? I don't think we can all fit on my bison."

"We could use the airship, but that may give us away, since it's not all that stealthy." Akira says.

A shadow then passes overhead, causing the gathered people to look up and see Oogi.

"Oogi." Tenzin utters. The sky bison lands and Tenzin gives him a pat on the head. "I'm glad to see you too, old friend."

With Oogi landed, a strike force is assembled. Their goal: retrieve Avatar Korra and defeat the Zaheer.

* * *

Alrighty, Cain died. Yeah. Got a lot planned in the future with Apollos. Still writing that stuff though, so...yeah. May be a wait in the future

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	33. Chapter 32

Alrighty. So, let's start with our basic Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

NinjazNeverDie (Yeah. I made him as a plot character. His place in the story was to die, which will spur on different events in Book 4.)

Views:

5,654+

Glad to see this got so much attention. Not my best work, but not my worst.

Here's the part where I have the unfortunate news that I'll have to put this story on a brief hiatus. This is my last complete chapter. With life being what it is, I haven't gotten much written for this story. I will continue it though, but I need time to do so. So, this will unfortunately be my last update for a while. Enjoy, dear readers

* * *

Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Su, Lin, Hao, Tonraq, and Akira climb onto Oogi's back while Kai stands on his own bison.

"I wanna come with you." Kuvira says.

"No, Kuvira. Stay with the injured. We'll meet back in Zaofu once we have the Avatar."

With everyone ready to go, Tenzin gives Oogi a, "Yip yip," and they're off.

Kai takes front position, leading the group to the caves.

"The place where I saw them taking the Airbenders is around here." He tells them.

"That's gotta be where they took Korra." Mako declares.

After flying a little bit further, they all see a large buddha statue with a sizable cave entrance.

"That's it! Down there, Lefty."

The two bison land, and the riders disembark.

"Find the Airbenders and my family." Tenzin asks them, planning on staying with the bison.

"Don't worry. I'm not coming out without our children and the rest of your people." Su reassures him.

Sans Tenzin, everyone runs into the opening, ready to free their friends and allies and rescue Korra.

After searching for a short while, they get a seismic reading one where the captives are. Lin breaks through a wall, and they immediately notice she had knocked down a guard. The other swiftly retaliates though, using the debris and throws it at them.

Su brings up a rock barrier and the two stones launched at them break against it. Asami then jumps over the cover and slides under the guard's arms, electrocuting him.

With the guards taken down, the Bei Fong mother and daughter reunite with a hug. Only for Bolin to push his way in and embrace Opal.

While the others get the handcuffs off the Airbenders, Hao pulls the guards away and stomps on their necks, breaking them. There was no need to be taking prisoners today.

He returns to see Lin holding up Bumi and Kya being supported by Otaku.

"We have to get these two out of here now. They don't look so good." Lin remarks.

Bumi lets out a weak cough as he says, "What are you talking about? I feel great." Another weak cough follows.

"You guys get everyone out of here. I'll search for Korra." Tonraq declares.

Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and Akira step forward, with Mako saying, "We're going with you."

"You don't have to search for her. I know exactly where she's being held." Jinora states.

* * *

After running through the tunnels once more, they arrive to see Korra flying away via fire after Zaheer.

"Korra! We have to help her!" Tonraq exclaims.

"Look out!" Bolin cries out, quickly stepping in front of Tonraq to block a boulder flying their way.

"You help Korra. We can handle this." Akira says.

Tonraq turns back and rushes away, leaving the brothers and friend to prepare for the fight.

A moment later they all surge into combat. Mako faces off against Ming-Hua, Bolin fights Ghazan, and Akira begins picking off the Red Lotus supporters that are still around.

At one point in the fighting, Bolin asks Ghazan, "What are you smiling about?!"

"I was just remembering the last time we fought."

As Ghazan bends the ground into lava, Bolin stops it and throws the lava back at his opponent.

"So that's how you got out of the temple. Not bad. Let's see what you've got." Ghazan decalres, a bit impressed.

To the side, Akira bats a flame aimed at him away and rushes the opponent. With a few swift blocks and blows, he manages to send a small burst of flame into their face. With the distraction a success, Akira kicks his legs out and slams a hard fist against their throat.

With his latest enemy dead, Akira surveys the area and sees Mako emerging from a hole, giving him a grim nod of the head. Not seeing Ming-Hua anywhere, he quickly gets the message. With only one main threat left, Mako and Akira help Bolin in surrounding him.

"Give up, Ghazan! You can't win!" Bolin exclaims.

"I'm never going back to prison. If I'm going down today, you're coming with me!" He shouts in response, slamming his fist into the ground. The rock begins to glow red with magma, and Bolin quickly gets himself and the Firebenders away from the danger.

With one last look at the crumbling area, the three move to leave through a tunnel.

They emerge out in the open and shield themselves from the large gusts of wind coming from an Airbender-made tornado.

A moment later, Korra comes soaring down and slams Zaheer into the ground below.

As the tornado dissipates, Akira immediately runs to his girlfriend. He climbs up the lip of rock and sees her laying down in the crater she made when landing.

He barely registers Su and Lin securing Zaheer, running to kneel beside Korra and take her body in his arms. Jinora kneels beside them, and the others are right behind him.

"She's still in the Avatar state." He states obviously, signified via her glowing eyes. "Korra…just hang on. Your Dad's here, he's alive. Just hang on, please."

Korra looks towards her father, who's kneeling beside Jinora, and tries to raise her hand to him. It falls though, as she closes her eyes in exhaustion.

To the side, Zaheer begins laughing.

"The hell are you laughing about?" Hao asks.

"You're too late! The poison's been in her system too long. The Red Lotus has won."

Hao takes a few seconds to run through poisons in his head. With one idea in mind, he points to Su. "Su, quick. Check Korra for traces of a metallic substance-uh…mercury!"

She nods her head and quickly runs over to do so. One quick check later and she begins moving her arms and hands as if pulling something towards her.

Everyone waits with bated breath. A moment later, she pulls a generous amount of mercury from Korra's mouth. Su then discards it, throwing the substance to the side.

The young Avatar then slowly opens her eyes and looks at her father.

"Dad? You're alive?" She asks in a weak voice.

"I'm here for you. I'm never going to let you go." He says, giving her a hug.

As Zaheer begins to rant, Hao puts an end to that quickly by knocking him out.

From there, Hao calls in the airship and loads Zaheer on first, chaining him up and throwing him in a cell. The Airbenders are loaded up next, and as they're walking into the airship Korra realizes something.

"Akira. I…I can't move my legs." She tells him, a panic looked in her eyes.

Akira prods at her legs carefully. "Can you feel this?"

"No. Maybe? I don't know."

"Let's get you back to Katara ASAP." Akira says, lifting her up and carrying her to the airship. He almost forgets the chains and metal cuffs, which Su and Lin manage to break off. Afterwards, Akira carries Korra bridal style to her room.

He lays her on the bed and sits beside her, holding her hand.

"You're safe now. We'll get you to Katara and have her take a look at you. You'll be alright. I promise."

Korra sleepily nods in acknowledgement.

"Get some rest." He kisses her knuckles and rubs them.

The young Avatar falls asleep immediately, with soft breaths signifying it.

* * *

One lengthy airship ride later, the airship arrives at the South Pole. Akira carries Korra to Katara, who has him lay her in a healing pool. One scan later, and Katara has a sullen look on her face.

"This reminds me of…never mind. The good news is that, Korra, you will be able to walk again. The bad news, I have no idea how long it'll be until you can."

"So…where do we go from here?" Akira asks.

"If you wish, you may return to Republic City for a while. Take it easy, spend time with friends and family." She then addresses Korra. "We can work on getting you back on your feet at a later date. Is that alright with you, Korra?"

"Yes. That's fine."

Akira lifts Korra up and Katara bends the water out of their clothes.

Following the check-up, Akira fills everyone in on the news. With an ample amount of exhaustion, they all begin their voyage back to Republic City.

Time seems to pass quicker during this journey, and without realizing how much time had passed, they all arrive back at the city, finally safe.

Upon landing, Apollos throws Zaheer onto the ground and gives him a hard kick.

"I should kill you. My brother is dead because of you." He growls at him.

"We all made our choices. Killing me won't bring him back."

"Why you little-!"

"That's enough. Just get him out of here." Hao says.

Apollos nods his head and lifts Zaheer up to his feet, giving him a rough shove forwards. The Wild Fire soldiers follow behind, having recovered from their fighting, and work in an escort capacity.

Everyone sans Tenzin, the Airbenders, Korra, Su, and Akira get off and disperse. Now back on solid ground, Tamayo begins the walk back to her home.

After stepping into the house, she's grateful to see no one around. The pregnant woman moves to her bed and falls onto the mattress in exhaustion.

_Well, this was certainly a huge adventure. Let's hope the next one doesn't come for a while_.

Tamayo lightly rubs her large belly, a smile coming to her face.

_This is a strange wonderful world you're being born into. I can't wait to meet you_.

With thoughts of the future, Tamayo falls asleep.

* * *

[1 Week Later]

A few days ago a funeral service had been held for Cain. It was kept small and brief though, with only a handful people attending. Those who came include Apollos, Hao, Yumi, and Tetsu.

Apollos once again returned to the Fire Nation, officially going on vacation. Hao stayed with Lin in Republic City, trying to take it easy and manage his health.

Tetsu comforted Yumi, and the woman was handling the passing of Cain as well as possible.

Getting back into her normal life, Tamayo returned to the Burning Heart and handled the business side of the company. As the week came to an end though, she would stop going in to work and focus on having a healthy pregnancy.

Akira had his hands full. His focus was on tending to Korra, helping move her around, occasionally bathe her, and keep her company. She had also decided to spend more time at Akira's House, making it so he didn't have to keep travelling back and forth constantly.

Naturally, she had some good days and bad days. Today, is a good day. Good enough to allow Akira to visit some family.

"I'll only be gone an hour, tops." He tells Korra as he's putting his shoes on.

"I'll be fine." Korra responds with a smile.

"I know. I know. But, remember, we have sushi in the fridge, plenty to drink, and some chicken as well. Just in case you get hungry."

"I know. Just go. The sooner you leave the sooner you get back."

"Right. I love you." He says, giving her a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

Korra shakes her head in amusement as the door shuts. Now alone, she wheels herself over to a bookshelf and grabs a book to pass the time.

* * *

"It was so nice to see you again, Akira." Jun says, having just finished their discussion.

"You too, Grandma."

"Be sure to send Korra my regards."

"I will. Love you Grandma."

With a loving hug, Akira leaves the room, closing the door behind him gently.

Left to her solitude, Jun recalls the discussion. They had talked about Korra's condition and it's progression. One thing Jun took note of was how Korra would have nightmares. Feeling drowsy, she things on her memories.

* * *

[Flashback]

Having woken up earlier than usual, Jun lights a candle and does some light reading. As she does so, she notices Kensho squirming in his sleep, sweat pouring from his forehead.

She marks her spot and puts the book down before gently nudging him.

"Kensho? Honey?"

His eyes burst open as he gasps for breath. "Jun?" She gently shushes him, resting her palm on his chest.

"You're ok. I'm here."

The two stay as they are for a few minutes before Kensho takes her hand.

"I'm alright. Thank you." He says softly.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I was already awake. I just woke up and was reading when I noticed you having your nightmare. …Do you want to talk about it?"

Kensho lifts himself up and sits over the edge of the bed. Jun scoots over and embraces him from behind. He adopts a thoughtful expression, with it soon turning into a sad one.

"You couldn't feel your legs, then they were gone. Blood started flowing, and…"

Jun can feel Kensho's tense muscles and squeezes his shoulders a bit.

_He's too stressed. I'd offer sex but…I don't think that'll do any good right now_.

"Thank you…for staying with me." He mutters.

"Of course. I'm yours."

Kensho turns around and tightly embraces Jun, startling her a bit.

"Kensho?"

"Thank you…"

He stays like that until a few minutes pass and his grip loosens. Jun sees that he'd fallen back asleep, and gently lays him down. Following that, she cuddles up to him and holds him close.

_We'll be alright. We'll be alright. I promise_.

* * *

[Present (1 Day Later)]

Alone in the Fire Nation, Apollos goes through routine training exercises, swiftly punching and striking the rotating wooden posts.

Ever since the tragic day, he'd been feeling…mad. Mad at Zaheer, mad at his brother's death, and mad at himself for not being able to kill P'Li faster.

With one rage induced kick, the post breaks into splinters.

Apollos heaves in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After a few minutes, he manages to do so.

A nearby soldier waiting patiently steps forward.

"Commander, a report has come in about potential Red Lotus remnants."

Apollos lights a cigar before asking, "Where?"

"The west-most island near the Southern Air Temple."

"Has Tenzin been informed?"

"Yes, sir. He told us that he'd head there personally with a contingency of Metalbenders."

"Get an airship prepped for flight and a group of twelve soldiers ready. I'm going there to lend my assistance."

"Yes, sir."

The Wild Fire soldier rushes off to accomplish the tasks. As he does so, Apollos leaves the area to change.

Around 15 minutes later the ship is ready for launch and the troops are gathered. Apollos starts on the bridge as the pilot steers them south-bound.

As the airship flies, Apollos takes a seat and uses the time he has to think.

_Tenzin will probably want to have the Red Lotus members arrested. They were idiots for trying to hide near an air temple._

He then takes a gulp of water from his canteen, wishing it were good Fire Whiskey.

_I could let Tenzin take them. Or I could kill them. I'm starting to get tired of all of this. Best get it over and done with_.

"Sir, we're approaching the island." A soldier tells him.

Apollos nods and sets the canteen down before following the soldier to the ramp. The soldier stands at his mark while Apollos moves to the head of the two lines. Six on each side.

"Alright everyone. You know the drill. Cover your flanks, watch your ally's back, and don't get killed." Apollos declares. The ramp drops down and the thirteen rush out. Apollos can hear the sound of fighting a good 25 meters away and makes a beeline towards it.

Getting close enough to see the fighting, Apollos sees Red Lotus Members, of various bending degrees, fighting Tenzin and a group of Metalbenders.

Without hesitation, Apollos lets loose a basic single-fire combustion blast, stunning the remnants. Wild Fire troops quickly incapacitate or kill them following the surprise, ending the fighting swiftly.

After gathering what remaining prisoners there are, Tenzin approaches Apollos.

"Apollos. I didn't expect to see you here." Tenzin greets.

"I heard there were remnants here. Thought I could have a piece of the action."

"I see."

"Oh don't worry. The prisoners are yours. I'm still on vacation, technically, so you're welcome to take them."

Tenzin nods his head in appreciation before signaling for the Metalbenders to arrest the remnants.

Apollos leaves with his men without another word, travelling back to the Fire Nation in silence.

Upon returning to the Fire Nation, Apollos enters a meditation room inside his compound and sits down, relaxing himself.

_I probably should've just killed them. When did I start getting merciful. Must be getting old_.

With his meditation concluding, Apollos continues his vacation in peace.

* * *

And that's it for now. No idea when I'll post the continuation to this chapter, but I'll probably do it on a weekend like usual. And worry not dear readers, I've put too much effort into this story just to abandon it. I'll be sure to give this story a complete ending, whether it be good or not is to be decided, ha ha

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
